Zootopia: If It Ever Happens
by ChezIBY
Summary: Following the film's events, life in Zootropolis continues! Nick and Judy search for a place to live downtown, face crooks, spies and hassled parents, and hang out together more and more often over monstrous mugs of coffee and dainty cups of herbal tea... a bit too often for two animals who are 'just friends' maybe? Next chapter out soon, stay posted :)
1. Chapter 1: Party Plans and Sugar Rushes

Hi guys!

Saw Zootopia last week and loved it :) And I am guessing I'm not the only one, if deviantArt, tumblr and Fanfiction reactions are to be trusted. I've read some really good fanfics already (DemonWriterX wrote some great stuff, you should check it out because that's what started me out on this ship). Cause the question – do you ship Nick and Judy – has to be asked, and I am still hesitant about the answer.

Honestly, a fox and a rabbit – weird! If you humanize them they would make a great couple– but then, Zootopia is a whole big AU, animals have evolved and co-exist – so is it really that far-fetched? We don't see any examples of cross-species couples in the film, and species stereotyping seems to be a huge subject, mirroring our human world. So one thing is sure – if it were to happen, that Nick and Judy were to become a couple I mean, it would take quite some time. So here is my take on how events will turn out after the end of the film, enjoy and comment if you feel like it :)

* * *

Judy Hopps didn't mind 'slow days' or 'time-out days'. She could understand animals that were always looking for some action, that got bored easily, that needed constant entertainment. Perhaps it was something in their nature, she mused, as she brushed her fur out in her minute bathroom, the Sunday morning sunshine pouring in through the open window and filling her tiny apartment. She could hear her party-loving neighbors snoring loudly next door – they had had another mixer, and it sounded like most of the guests had crashed for the night. They'd be stirring and crawling out to go pick up coffee or have brunch somewhere – but not for a few hours yet, that was for sure. Judy's desktop clock read 07:30 am – which for her was a late morning and a lie-in, as her weekdays started at 05:30 am more often than not.

Yes, she could understand party-goers and risk-seekers, Judy told herself, as she adjusted her jogging outfit and sat down to pull her socks on. Folks looking for fun – and lots of animals had moved to Zootropolis to experience the adventure-filled life after all. It was just that, for her part, she had experienced quite enough thrills recently, what with the animals-turned-wild-after-being-exposed-to-the-night-howlers'-serum case, that she more than welcomed a quiet day off. And what better way to start it off then run a couple of turns around the block, a rabbit has to keep in shape after all, the first rabbit officer of the ZPD even more so, she thought, popping her earphones on. She was ready to go – a quick glance at the clock – 07:35 – music, check, keys, check, water bottle, check – the advantage of living in such a confined space was that everything was always under hand, she thought sardonically, letting herself out of the flat. Then again, it would become bothersome, having such a small apartment, the day she decided to throw a party or have some friends over.. cause the kind of party she had in mind was quite different from her neighbors' ideas of drinking beer, playing on the Xbox and passing out in a bowl of chips.

"I can't even throw a proper house-warming in that hole," Judy thought frowning, then she stopped in her tracks as realization hit. "I guess I'm pretty lucky to have some real friends just a couple of years into living in Zootropolis… If I'm already planning a house-warming and having guests over and my only problem is the size of the flat, that's a good sign I guess. Judy Hopps, you're one lucky bunny. All that hard work all through college is finally paying off, but the friends bit – that was a stroke of luck". Her chin lifted a bit higher and a small skip to her step, she headed downstairs. Before putting Gazelle on full blast on her phone, she checked the time just once more – 07:37 am. "Hours to go," she told herself. "We're only meeting up for brunch at 11 – he'll be out cold at this hour".

* * *

'He' looked like he was still out cold when they did meet up three and a half hours later at the diner. Nick wasn't late – in fact he was seated before Judy arrived, or rather slumped in his seat, sunglasses perched precariously on his nose as le lounged on the café's terrace, a steaming mug of coffee resting on the table in front of him.

"Well you look awake," Judy commented dryly, as she slid into the seat opposite from Nick.

"Haha," Nick replied. "You're so witty aren't you? That was a good one, pure gold." He'd barely acknowledged her arrival, if you didn't count raising a coffee mug and inclining your head one inch as greeting.

"I am," Judy replied coolly, flipping her menu open. She was more than a little bit used to Nick's ways by now and she knew that the best way to handle him was to ignore his quips. Rising to the bait just encouraged him.

"Glad to hear it," Nick sounded amused. "And I'm glad to know you, I'm sure, but I'm afraid you'll have to clear off Miss – I'm meeting a Judy Hopps here, and she's one fierce rabbit – she'll bite your left ear off for taking her place, make no mistake about that."

Judy looked up at Nick, nonplussed, one ear hanging down uncertainly.

"Beg pardon?" she said.

"So it IS you!" Nick pulled his shades up and straightened, feigning surprise, -"I rather thought – well, I must say…" he trailed off, confusion and consternation written all over his face.

"What? What is it? You're not saying you didn't recognize me seriously now?" Judy felt a sudden rush of panic, though she was sure she had checked her appearance before heading out. Was her fur so out of place after going jogging?

Nick faced her, his head tilted to one side critically, an eyebrow up.

"I mean, Officer Judy Hopps – in a dress – it might as well snow Cheerios tomorrow or something-"

Nick laughed as Judy lunged at him angrily, nearly upsetting his coffee. Recomposing herself with an effort of supreme self-restraint – some other diners were turning their heads to look – Judy settled back in her chair, smoothing out her white-and-pink posy-print summer dress, before straightening the matching scrunchy adorning her right ear.

"It's so nice to be appreciated," she commented stonily.

"Aw come on Carrots, it was genuine shock," Nick chuckled. "Make that semi-genuine, sheesh," he added, catching her angry glare. "Don't often see you out of uniform, is all. Look, I didn't use the notorious C-word to describe your appearance now, did I?"

Judy's ears lowered and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"All the better for you," she warned.

"Don't sweat it, I learned my lesson the first time I had the misfortune to use the word 'cute' in association with the word 'bunny' in your presence," Nick said airily, waving a paw. "I learned the hard way, and that lesson's sticking."

"It had better," Judy nodded.

"It will. Rabbits are not cute. I so solemnly swear."

"That's the spirit."

"Rabbits are fierce. Fire-breathing, dangerous, proud and vicious creatures. A bunny can strike fear into one's heart, with a mere swish of its tiny fluffy tail. The roar of a rabbit –ow-"

"You know what your issue is, Mr Wilde," Judy remarked, calmly retrieving the straw she had used to poke Nick in the nose, effectively cutting off his 'bunnies are fierce' tirade. "You need a healthy outlet for your energy during the week-end. Sport is the best idea – and as I am repeatedly telling you, my offer still stands. Come jogging with me! It will do you a world of good."

"More like do me in," Nick grumbled, signaling the waiter. "Will you cut it out with the jogging thing?"

"Suit yourself," Judy shrugged. "It would be healthier to wake up from a nice morning run then from your bucket-sized mugs of coffee."

"Bucket-sized?" Nick eyed her. "This mug is strictly soup-bowl sized, no bigger than that."

"Why do I bother?" Judy asked, rolling her eyes heavenwards. "Yes, thank you, I'd like the vegan platter, easy on the spinach, a carrot/celery smoothie and the exotic fruit salad for dessert please," she added, addressing the plump panda bear who had bustled up to take their order.

"And I," Nick flicked the menu open eagerly," would like some pancakes with double syrup on top, two croissants with chocolate sauce, an extra-large donut,-"

"My, you're gross," Judy muttered under her breath, pouring some water out into their glasses.

"-and a refill on the coffee," Nick finished with a flourish.

"That's one vegan, one coffee, one smoothie, pancakes, donut, croissants and fruit salad. Coming up folks," the panda said good-naturedly, jotting it all down before leaving, casting a slightly curious look at the unlikely table companions.

"Would it do any good whatsoever," Judy mused out loud, propping her chin up on her front paws, - " if I pointed out that you're sugar poisoning yourself on top of not getting enough exercise and taking way too much caffeine?"

Nick pretended to consider the matter.

"That depends. Would you describe getting yourself nicknamed a goody-two-paws as 'doing good'?"

"No really. Why do I bother?" Judy repeated wearily, as the panda waded his way back across the sunlit terrace towards them, the steaming pancakes balanced precariously on his tray alongside the monstrous mug of coffee.

* * *

"So a party! Count me in Carrots. I love parties," Nick said happily mopping up the last of his syrup with a bit of croissant.

"No, not a party," Judy sighed in exasperation. "Haven't you been listening? I was saying that I would _like_ to have been able to throw a party, but my eensy-teensy apartment can hold approximately three quarters of a guest." She gulped down her smoothie, gazing around moodily. "What am I going to do Nick? I know I'll get a raise this year, what with my record being this good and all, but it probably won't be enough to rent anything good if I want to stay in the center of Zootropolis. Should I try to save up a bit and actually think about taking a loan out later, to buy a place? And in the meantime I can rent some sort of club when I feel like throwing a party?"

Nick snorted. "You'll blow those savings on renting any decent club downtown, and that's if you only throw two soirées à year- trust me, everything you can find that's half-way chic in town costs a fortune, and you won't want to throw a party and invite animals over at some sleazy fish and chips joint any more than you'd like them to be cramped into your minute flat. _Especially_ if it's friends from work – the folks at the ZPD will say you're cheap if you don't invite them to some upscale place, believe you me Carrots."

Judy rubbed her chin in frustration before looking winningly at Nick.

"Nick?"

"Yeah Carrots?"

"What's your place like? Would it be possible to throw a party at yours? I promise I'd prepare everything and clean up afterwards and-"

Nick laughed heartily.

"I trust you to clean up alright. My place is about as big as yours though Miss – you could fit the remaining quarter of the guest you're inviting at your flat though, no worries. In fact, when I'm sitting down on my bed I can approximately open the window, close the front door and turn the heater on, all without getting up."

Judy's ears drooped.

"I thought you were a rich con-man who had his own condo or something by now."

Nick staged a shocked/injured expression.

"Moi? Let's be clear Carrots, first off, I have never been a con-man. Businessman, yes. Skirting the law, maybe. But never a con-man! Bury the thought." He wiped pretend tears away as Judy watched him, unimpressed.

"Second off," he continued," that all changed when I met a certain rabbit officer who, as the saying goes, helped me see the light and changed me for the better." He extended his paw dramatically towards her, and Judy clutched at her heart, feigning being touched, before giggling in her paws. Nick grinned before continuing: "long story short, my shady debts have been paid off, and here I am, working an honest job alongside yourself – which is sweet and all, but that leaves us with a fairly narrower earning potential than what I remember animals in my line of work getting when I was a teen. So here we are, happily living out our days in teensy-weensy living quarters. Reaping the rewards of working for the city. Yoopie!"

"Why does every decent-sized one-animal flat cost such a fortune?" Judy asked, rhetorically as she expected, but Nick answered her.

"Well, it's based on logical assumptions actually. See, the number of single animals who move to Zootropolis every year cause they're bent on trying out some new career or 'making it' in the big city is huge," Nick stirred a lump of sugar into his coffee, took a big slurp and continued, "most of them don't make it big like you did during week one Carrots. In fact, most of them are heading back home, dreams shattered and savings burned out before their first year over is out. And the animals renting out flats know that only too well – that's why they try to limit their damages and set rent so high for any young single folks looking to rent their first place away from Mom and Dad." Nick pulled his remaining donut closer and picked it up. "Two animals looking to co-rent or buy together will pull through better though. The owner's logic is 'they can't both go broke at once', so two pals or a couple or a group of friends are more likely to get a fairer deal than folks like us Hopps."

Judy sat up at that last comment and looked at Nick curiously. He seemed to have finished explaining the ins and outs of Zootropolis' rental property functioning and to be engrossed in studying his donut though. "They sure are reducing the number of sprinkles per donut.. the cheapos," she heard him mutter, before biting in.

"You sure know a lot about renting and property," she said, the wheels in her head turning fast.

"Retired businessman, remember?" he replied with a wink.

"Well, what does the businessman say if.." Judy paused, before blurting out excitedly – "Nick, what if we co-rent?"

His reaction was somewhat different from the one she would have expected – the fox spluttered on a bite of donut, hurriedly grasped his mug to wash it down with the last dregs of coffee and then faced her slowly.

"Co-rent?" Nick echoed, the expression behind his bright green eyes unreadable. "Really now?"

"Aw come on," Judy said impatiently. "Don"t act so shocked! You'd have the good deal of it anyway, I'd be the one organizing the house-cleaning schedule I'm sure. We could each have our room and part of the flat – and we'd share the kitchen!" She bounced up and down, warming up to the idea. "And we could have a big living room and we'd throw parties and dinners.. and if we have a flat on the ground floor, we could have a garden maybe and throw barbecues! I You should see my fried bell peppers, they're awesome! Do you like teriyaki sauce? Cause it goes well with them, surprisingly enough."

"Teriyaki sauce," Nick repeated solemnly. "Carrots, are you serious?"

"Well, why not?" Judy asked exasperatedly, tired of always getting all her ideas mocked by her friend.

"Well," Nick picked his empty mug up, then set it down again, as if he were choosing his words. "Let's just say that – animals could talk?"

Judy stared at him for a moment before bursting into ludicrous peals of laughter.

"Oh Nick, really?" she asked, wiping her eyes. "Animals could talk'? I think that's actually one of the positive side effects of a rabbit and a fox being friends – given the 'species' thing, no one would talk I guess. I mean, come on!"

"Hey you come on!" he countered, raising his paws defensively. "And you ought to talk that idea over with your fox-repellant-distributing parents before you just charge ahead full steam!"

"Oh Nick, you know they're not like that! They just care about me and they were worried about my moving to the city-"

"I wasn't having a go at your parents Carrots – I was just trying to illustrate a general idea. I mean, we're best friends, _we_ know that – but everyone else is going to find it really weird if we rent a place together! Animals would say that I could-" he broke off sheepishly, suddenly very interested in an imaginary speck on the tablecloth. Judy looked at him in surprise, and they were silent for a short moment, the other diners buzzing on the terrace around them, the panda moving around, taking orders.

"That I might.. eat you," he finished somewhat lamely, looking up and giving her a lopsided grin. Judy found herself laughing in relief for some reason, as if he had been about to say something else.

"Ack! Ack! Ouchie! Blooood!" she mimicked, and he chuckled too.

"Something like that".

"Taking the chance, Mr Wilde, I really doubt you'd gobble me up in my sleep- such considerations aside, what do you think?"

Nick rubbed his brow bemusedly: "Well, I'm sure you're a better cook and housekeeper than me, so the way I see it I'd be winning in this deal."

"Now now, strict dish-washing and floor-scrubbing fairness rules apply!" Judy retorted.

"Fair enough Carrots. Say now," he pretended to be struck by a sudden thought," this isn't all some elaborate scheme to get me to go jogging in the mornings?"

Judy giggled, relieved that the slightly awkward moment had passed and that they were back to their normal teasing.

"It might be. But then, you should see that as an added bonus!"

"Bonus, my tail."

"Nick!"

"What? I said tail, keep your fur on."

"So, does that mean you'll think about it?"

"What? The jogging?"

"Nick, the apartment-hunting! You know what I'm talking about!"

Judy watched her fox friend carefully push his empty mug further away from the edge of the table. He was quiet for a few seconds, before facing her with a small smile.

"I'll think about it Carrots," he said. She waited for him to add some joke or punch line as usual, but he just said, "Ready to pay? I'm frying out here, let's go down to the park or something, find some shade."

* * *

... And I promise to get some Zootopia art out there soon. Promise :)

Chapter two - coming out Monday, March 7!


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming of the High Life

_Monday March the 7th is arriving in thirty minutes here in France - so new chapter is out folks :) Thanks for your support!_

* * *

"What about that one?" Judy asked for what felt like the thirtieth time.

Nick pursed his lips and peered critically at the newspaper ad she was holding up.

"I don't know Carrots," he said finally. "'Quaint and cosy' is just a polite way of saying 'impossibly cramped and tiny'. I'd steer clear of that one partner." He sipped his macchiato with a careless shrug.

Judy sighed and looked at the half-dozen magazines and newspapers spread out in front of them on the table. The Starbears' coffee shop where they had stopped to have a late-Sunday-afternoon cup of coffee and glance over the 'for rent' and 'for sale' real estate offers the press currently held was full to bursting point. At every table one could see animals - students busily going through their notes and texting on their phones, families cutting up apple tarts into bite-sized pieces for their toddlers, and a chatty group of chimpanzees giggling and gossiping about make-up and shoes. The bear baristas kept pulling the foam spouts and calling out names so that animals would hurry up and pick up their drinks; the counter stayed crowded all the time.

Judy had thought she was well prepared for finding the perfect flat (or house) ad – she had picked up all the latest magazines that featured real estate, highlighted several promising options that corresponded to their price range and square footage demands, and finally she had brought the lot over when heading out to meet up with Nick, excited that they would make some headway and maybe even place a phone call with their potential landowner to fix up a meeting.

Thirty minutes in it seemed she had been _wrong wrong wrong_ – as they went through the ads, Nick slowly eliminated one after another. He seemed much more used to reading into the double meaning behind the terms employed than she was – it turned out that 'classical period building' meant 'needs repairs badly but owner was too cheap', while 'proximity to parks and natural reserve' meant 'expect to see ants and other pests in your kitchen'. 'Spacious' was synonym to 'impossible to heat without doubling your gas bill' and 'traditional' was equal to 'moldy wallpaper and cobwebs to be expected'. Judy wondered how anyone ever managed to find the right place to live.

"They don't! Most animals fall for this rubbish," Nick supplied cheerily when she asked the question. He was flicking through the magazines in a careless fashion, but she could see his green eyes scanning each page intently all the same. "They end up in some dump, try to argue with the landowner after signing the contract, see they have no rights and.. either move out with money loss or try and carry out some repairs by themselves in the long run."

Judy hunched up in her chair dejectedly and took a morose sip of her mint latte chai. She had had no idea house-hunting was such an ordeal. She wondered wearily whether she'd still be stuck in her hole of a flat two years hence. Five years?

"So no one ever finds a good value flat for a reasonable price these days?" she asked sulkily.

"Well, 'never' is a very strong word," Nick replied, and something in his tone made her look up. The fox was perusing a page in 'Hooves Weekly' with sudden keen interest. As she watched him, Nick thoughtfully ran a claw along the lines, before circling a small photo in the corner of the page.

"Now this could work," she heard him mutter. Judy's spirits soared, and her ears perked up instantly.

"What? What could work?" she asked excitedly.

"Calm down Twitchy Whiskers," Nick said, but she could see that he was smiling too, despite himself. "Have a look."

He pushed the page in question towards her, and Judy bent over it with bated breath. It wasn't one of the ads she had marked – in fact, she had completely overlooked it, because it was squashed onto the same page as a huge ad announcing Gazelle's upcoming summer concert tour. Underneath that, when you overlooked the shiny hoofs and mane, you got to the real estate ad – a penthouse! Judy caught her breath and threw Nick a look of surprise. The fox shrugged, still smiling. Judy looked back at the ad in disbelief. Yes, it really was a penthouse. It was far from large – apparently it was perched on the roof of some elaborate modern building, resembling a pyramid (or a carrot) in shape, so that effectively left little space on top for the penthouse, although several flats were undoubtedly accommodated on the ground floor. The penthouse seemed to boast three bedrooms plus an open-plan sitting room/kitchen (the latter complete with a glass ceiling it seemed); the sitting room in turn overlooked the minute roof-garden that seemed to be a bit out of order (to her critical eye, used to the dainty shrubs lined up neatly on her parents' farm). The ensemble commanded a breath-taking view of the city center, the penthouse being at the very top of the thirty-story building. Judy blinked when she saw the price – it was offered up for either sale or rent, the rent being just a tiny tad out of their reach, according to the budget they had worked out.

"I would have expected this kind of place to be way more expensive!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's an architect, who's just starting out,' Nick pointed out. "Folks are cautious; this sort of building style is too new for them to figure what it'll be worth in some time. They want to wait and see. The flats will double in price within the next three years though, I guarantee you that Carrots," he crumbled up a honey biscuit into his coffee and stirred it up a bit before continuing, " It doesn't help that their landscape artist should be shot – check out the state of that garden. It's ruining the photos."

"The garden's no big deal," Judy said happily, gazing at the photos," I'll have it fixed in a jiffy! Don't forget I grew up on a farm."

"I'll help you uproot those murky-looking bushes," Nick nodded. He caught her looking at him in surprise. "What?"

"I just didn't imagine you as the green thumb type," Judy giggled, covering her mouth with her paw.

"I'm full of surprises," Nick replied easily, giving her a wink.

"To think it's just out of our range! Do you think we'd manage to negotiate a tad to get the rent to come down?"

"The rent! Carrots, we're buying that place, not renting it."

Judy looked up, half-smiling and expecting Nick to be kidding around, but she saw to her amazement that for once he seemed rather serious.

"Buying?" Judy echoed. "Nick, you're surely joking?"

"Never about business transactions Miss Hopps!" he retorted. "No really Hopps, renting that place will be a waste of money. _Buying_ it will be an investment – even if we hate it, or hate crashing together under the same roof or for whatever reason don't feel like staying there some months from now, we'll be selling it at twice as much within the year, I'm telling you. That'll give us a jump start for buying our next place, if nothing else."

"But we'll never afford *this* place to start with," Judy said disbelievingly.

"Sure we will!" Nick answered happily. "Look, it's announced at 220 grand – we'll beat it down to two hundred, no problem. I get forty grand a year and you get forty three being a third-year cop – that means we'll only need a ten-year loan at two percent, as we'll scrape up a quarter of the price with our savings up front – you're a careful bunny, you'll have twenty-five in savings easily, and I'll have as much what with money I've set aside from my previous.. euh, ventures."

A stunned silence greeted this little speech. Judy felt like words failed her – she had realized suddenly that co-purchasing (or co-renting for that matter) a place together meant sharing all the details about your finances with the other animal. But besides that, she was amazed at how accurately Nick estimated her savings and her income. As for negotiating the price of the penthouse, the idea had not even crossed her mind.

"Do you really think we'll manage to beat the price down?" she asked in wonder.

"Sure thing!" Nick nodded. "You just leave the talking to me. Oh, and be sure and dress smart when we go see the owner." He pulled the article back towards himself and started entering the owner's number into his phone.

"You really weren't joking when you called yourself a businessman, were you?" Judy asked.

Nick assumed one of his jokey expressions: "Always on the right side of the law, remember that now Miss Hopps!"

"No really," Judy said seriously. "This is amazing Nick. I'd never even have dreamed of thinking about buying a penthouse all by myself. I'd never have dared. I'd be too nervous about getting into debt and being unable to pay my way out."

Nick looked at her in some doubt, as though believing she were poking fun at him. As he realized that she was in earnest, his ears perked up.

"Kind of thing you pick up working on the streets. Don't you worry about it now," he said confidently. "This thing is going to be a breeze. You just leave the negotiations to me and concentrate on those bell peppers you'll be roasting in that roof garden then."

"I will," Judy replied, trying to hide her grin.

"Great," Nick said happily, jumping up, suddenly full of energy. "Another chai for you before we leave this joint? I'll get them," he was off to accost the barista before she could finish nodding.

"Thanks," Judy said, smiling at his retreating back.

* * *

 _The following morning.  
_

"What a day!" Nick said out loud , though he was completely alone in his little apartment. He pulled the blinds up further and stepped back to admire the view. True, his living quarters were somewhat – cramped – to use an elegant word. His flat was barely bigger than the one Judy was renting for herself. He had barely been exaggerating when he said that he could open the window without getting up from his bed – but that was the one thing the studio flat could boast about – the window, and beyond that, the view. Nick had always appreciated having a high vantage point – and being on the twenty-fifth floor of a building itself situated on a hill afforded ample opportunity for observation. The one window of the flat faced south-east, so that the morning sunshine filled the tiny flat rather early, helping Nick stagger out of bed in the mornings – he had never been a morning fox. Situated strategically at the edge of swanky Sahara Square – but still affording a glimpse into the nearby rainforest reserve – Nick felt he got his money's worth when he sipped his morning coffee and peeped out, admiring the sunrise and city skyline. The view, yes – and his espresso machine – the only points he found were essential for one's living space. Well, that, plus not being too far from all the best cafés and eateries in town. Had it been up to him, he'd have comfortably stayed living there for another decade Nick observed, glancing around the (somewhat messy) room. That could be fun though, he thought, smiling slightly as his gaze fell on the highlighted penthouse ad he'd left on the desk. Granted, it would only be possible if Judy were there too – he felt sure he'd never be motivated to keep a place that big tidy if he had it all to himself. Ah well, he'd have to pitch in. Though they hadn't gotten it yet of course, they'd only just fixed the meeting up with the owner. Two days from today – he had time to plot his strategy out. Cause Judy would be way disappointed if the whole plan fell through – she'd already stopped by to look at some curtains at Targoat on her way back from work the previous evening according to an excited text she'd sent him afterwards. So now, he felt he just had to make the whole thing work out.

But Nick was far from worried. He just needed a plan – and a bit of luck. And his luck, well, he was confident of that. He was, and had always been, an opportunist. He trusted his gut – it always made him feel on certain days that things would go smoothly, or that something exciting was going to happen. He had gotten that familiar feeling on the morning of the day he had suggested to his crime partner Finnick that they try stopping at the elephant's popsicle joint to try their luck. That was where he had met Judy for the first time – and the ensuing events were history now.

So yes, it was maybe just the spring sunshine making patterns on the shabby wallpaper, or the honking of the traffic way down in the streets below, or the smell of the freshly brewed coffee – but maybe it was gut instinct. He was a fox after all; they were supposed to be cunning by nature. So when he opened his window, took a deep breath and felt instinctively that the day held promise – well, it probably did.

"What a day," he murmured again, and hopped off his bed to grab a clean shirt, after a quick glance at the time.

* * *

Judy half-ran, half-hopped through the doors of the ZPD headquarters building, paused briefly to scan her badge at the checkpoint, and hurried across the spacious entrance hall. Clawhauser beamed good-naturedly when he spotted the long ears hovering just under the top of his reception desk. He hauled himself out of his comfy armchair with a bit of a grunt and leaned over, shoving the ever-present box of donuts out of his way.

"Morning Judy," he said cheerily.

"Hi Benjamin," Judy returned. "Good week-end?"

"Not bad," he chuckled. "Did you see the advertisements they're putting up everywhere for Gazelle's upcoming concert tour?"

"Did I ever!" Judy gave a little happy bounce. "I should get on with booking my tickets. They'll be out faster than a wink."

"Tell me about it," Clawhauser nodded vigorously. "Don't buy them during the first week they're up for sale though – they always open the VIP places first, prices will be nuts," he explained wisely.

"OK. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the tip Ben!" Judy replied, hiding her grin and edging past him to the common room. Being the only 'cute' animal among the officers, she appreciated being able to discuss such things as Gazelle concerts and chocolate toffee with Benjamin Clawhauser. The other guys left Benjamin alone – but if any other male officer so much as hinted he was into Gazelle's music, the others would pester the unfortunate fellow mercilessly. It was rumored though that Chief Bogo was a Gazelle fan – the whispers ran strictly outside the Chief's hearing range of course.

Judy bounced through the open doors of the common room and was met by a wave of noise. The ZPD officers were generally friendly with one another and the atmosphere at work was a pleasant one. .Monday mornings were not an ordeal as the police officers were pleased to see each other after the break and discussed their various weekend escapades. Judy smiled slightly to herself as she remembered her first uncomfortable days on the force. Things had changed so much she thought, as she acknowledged her colleagues one after the other and high-fived the ones she was particularly friendly with in greeting. Mark, the enormous rhino who had been a rookie same year as her, jokingly locked fists with her, pushing her a foot or so along the floor in their customary greeting ritual. Judy exchanged a few more "Yeah great! And you, what up?"s before scrambling into her seat and pulling her files closer. Nick wasn't there yet – but then, he was always arriving in the nick of time (pun intended) a close shave away from being late. And Chief Bogo did not look kindly on his officers being late for Monday morning's debriefing session.

They still had a good ten minutes to go before it was 8:30 am though – which was why Judy paused in surprise and turned her head, lifting one ear, when she heard Bill Taggart, the young tiger officer, exclaim "Wilde! Catch the game last night by any chance?"

Nick was indeed already there, leaning in the doorway casually, stirring his little styrofoam cup of coffee and smiling lazily at the room.

"Did I ever," he replied, addressing Bill. He had widened his eyes briefly at Judy in greeting and she had given him a small smile before bending over her folder again. She knew very well that it was a good idea to be discreet at work – they were the two smallest-sized animals on the force. The others knew that they were partners and friends at that, but if they talked half as much in front of everyone as they did when they were one on one, she knew that Nick would get some remarks from the others.

"And? What did you think then? The Stripes are as good as in the finals, wouldn't you agree?" Bill asked excitedly.

Judy's excellent ears picked up the sound of Nick slurping his coffee before replying – she could just picture him in her mind's eye, smiling unhurriedly up at Bill, taking his time.

"Well now, let's not be too hasty," Nick drawled slowly. "In the finals? They cleared the quarters last night – barely, I might add – do you really think that means they'll stand a chance against old Spot's team? And that's just the semis."

"The Stripes are the best team out there!" Bill interjected, his voice rising in annoyance. "I'll bet you ten bucks they make it in the finals - and that they slaughter their opponents at least three to nil!"

"Now why would I accept _that_ bet Taggart? We're pals, aren't we? I wouldn't want to steal your hard-earned cash."

"You're the one who'll be coughing up Wilde! The Stripes are going to make it, just you mark my words!"

The other officers were breaking up their discussions and turning to watch the scuffle in interest. Judy swivelled around in her seat too, since most everyone in the room was looking the fox and tiger's way anyway.

Her gaze fell on the following scene: Bill was towering over Nick, breathing heavily and clenching his fists involuntarily. Several of the other officers were nudging one another - not all of them would have egged the tiger on, and they were much closer to his size than Nick was. The fox appeared completely unperturbed - in fact Nick looked bored by the ongoing discussion, if anything. He sipped the last of his coffee in an unfazed manner, tossed the little cup in the bin, stretched lazily and shrugged at the now fuming tiger.

"Fine. I'll bet you. Ten bucks more for me, whatever."

"It's toilet cleaning duty for you, that's what it is Wilde."

They all jumped as Chief Bogo, who had somehow crept into the common room while everyone was breathlessly following this verbal spat, now materialized between Nick and Bill. The tiger gaped, and hung his head, looking caught-out. Nick straightened up and stood to attention, though he seemed rather undisturbed.

"Betting is prohibited - betting, gambling, cards, dice, the whole lot - it's _prohibited_ while on duty! You know the rules lads - you all learned them off upon entering my team," the Chief boomed.

Nick's lips twitched.

"Strictly speaking, it wasn't a bet, Sir. It was just a money arrangement based on future events the outcome of which is already well-known. A bet would require a surprise factor; in this case there won't be one."

Bill's tail swished dangerously, but he didn't dare talk back in front of the boss. Chief Bogo rounded on Nick dangerously.

"That's _a week's_ toilet cleaning for you, Wilde. Anything else you'd like to add? Take it up to a month?"

Nick's eyes danced with laughter and the corners of his mouth crept upwards to Judy's dismay. He knew when to stop pushing it though, and after a moment's staring contest with the chief, he shook his head slowly.

"No Sir."

"Good," Bogo said. "Now wipe that smirk off your face."

Nick's expression sobered, though his look still spoke volumes.

"Very good Sir."

"Take your seats both of you, and not another squeak out of either animal!" the Chief barked.

Nick and Bill both dashed to their places. Judy sat straight in her seat hurriedly as Nick slid onto the chair beside hers. It did no good to annoy their boss further, he was not in a mood to take any more insubordination. This was definitely the general opinion, as all of the officers in the room were seated in silence by that time. Bogo glared at them all, before proceeding to his desk, banging his papers on it and putting his specs on.

"Right then. Let's start with last week's results. We're in quite a busy patch now. I need every animal's one hundred percent this week."

Judy picked up her pencil as cautiously as she could and scribbled 'did you have to provoke him?' on the corner of a spare sheet of paper. She saw Nick read her question out of the corner of his eye. His only reply was a careless shrug and a minute wink. Judy rolled her eyes at him, before turning her attention back to Bogo.

She didn't judge Nick much though. He was the first fox officer in ZPD history - that was one thing, given foxes'' general reputation. But, other than that, he was of course much bigger than her in size - but still much smaller than any other officer. She guessed (though he never mentioned anything) that, given his being a guy, his initiation during rookie year had been somewhat different than what she had gone through. Granted, she had had the taunts that went along with the idea of a bunny girl wanting to be a cop, she had had the verbal stings. But she was pretty sure that Nick had had some all-out fights. She remembered her alarm during his first few months, when she'd spot some bruises and nasty deep cuts on his paws, and once a heavy black eye he had almost managed to conceal under his shades. She knew there was no way those wounds could have come from work on duty - she was his partner after all, she'd been there. Plus, she had noticed Bill sporting some nicks (PUN INTENDED) and cuts on these occasions, and Mark arriving at work with a chipped tooth on one such day.

That Nick had to have some brawls with the other guys at work before he was accepted had been normal, she guessed, and calmed her initial worry by reminding herself that he had succesfully survived the streets working on the other side of crime. By now he had won his colleague's respect and friendship - but it was an ongoing thing, he had to stand up to them, talk back at them at times - this whole guy thing, she thought wearily, he has to appear tough, or they'll snicker at him for being a softie. Having me as a partner probably doesn't help.

Well, he _could_ hold his own. How - this she had no idea. How could he have scratched Bill, how had Mark's tooth gotten chipped? Perhaps she had better not know the sordid details, Judy mused cynically. Whatever makes him happy and keeps him in the guys' good books.

She still felt it was a good idea to caution him, get him not to go too far, not to get in any serious fights. 'It's my duty as a friend. And future housemate,' she thought.

"Nick," she scrawled on the same bit of paper. "You'd better watch out for yourself more. Don't egg the others on so much. Promise?"

She saw his eyes run along what she had just put down, saw him appear to ponder her words. He massaged his temples thoughtfully before reaching for her pencil. Judy felt her heart lighten. 'At least I can be a good influence on him,' she thought proudly.

Her eyes fell on the paper he had just shoved back at her. It now read:

"Promise?"

"Nope!"

Judy felt her temper rising as she contemplated his short answer. It didn't help that she could feel his seat vibrating from his choked down laugher.

"Nick," she scribbled hurriedly and furiously, with a quick glance at Bogo to make sure he was still droning on with his report, " I feel as your friend that I am morally obliged to make sure-"

The reddish brown paw extended quick as a wink, plucked the pencil out of her own, and jotted down:

"So, told your parents about the real estate project yet? How did they react? Thrilled to pieces no doubt?"

Judy stared at the words. Her anger boiled up and she actually felt her ears heating up. She did not dare look at Nick, because she _knew_ that he was smiling, and she also knew that, Bogo or no Bogo, she would be compelled to slap him. How he guessed that she had _not_ told her parents anything - that she was worried about their reaction and had been avoiding talking to them for two days already for that very reason - and how he knew the very subject to evoke to throw her off-course from telling him off - all of it was beside her. She resorted to the only thing she _could_ resort to at that moment, that could make her feel any better:

" **I. HATE. YOU.** " she printed furiously on her sheet, breaking her pencil on the last word.

"Right! Changing rooms all of you! Sports clothes! We'll run some laps to get you all in good shape for the start of the week!" The Chief ordered.

There was a general rush as all the animals got up. Judy seized the opportunity to glare at Nick. He smiled into her annoyed face, showing all his teeth.

"You _love_ me Carrots," he mouthed soundlessly, and then he turned with a swish of his tail, following the others to the men's changing room.

Judy took a small detour to the shredder and angrily fed the paper containing their exchange to the machine. As she watched the sheet become so many tiny ribbons, she felt marginally better. She poked her tongue out silently at the general direction of Nick's retreating back. Holding her chin up and feeling a tad better, she trooped off to the ladies' changing cubby.

 _Real estate is a huge subject here in Paris - can you tell? XD The plot won't be centered around the 'moving homes' idea though, a whole bunch of things will happen :) Stay tuned, next update in two weeks, March 21!_


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking It to the Parents

Chapter 3 is up :) Here we go, without further ado!

* * *

Judy shook her head in disbelief. Though she had to smile at the same time. Internally.

"Weaselton, _when_ will you learn?" she asked the apprehended criminal. The weasel squirmed angrily; the probability of his escaping was close to nil though – Francine, the elephant cop Judy had called in as back-up, had the weasel's front paws clamped in a tight grip behind his back. The thug faced Judy angrily.

"That's 'Duke' for you, furball! Have some respect for noblity!" he spat furiously.

Judy raised one eyebrow at him coolly, unimpressed.

"The term is 'nobility', I believe," she stated. "Now, aside from title considerations, would you _kindly_ care to tell me how you came around having these?"

She indicated the scruffy cardboard box that lay between them on the sidewalk. Some of its contents had spilled on the pavement, when Weaselton had tried to make a run for it upon spotting Judy racing in his direction some fifteen minutes earlier. He had gambled on the wrong rabbit though – she had been spying on him for at least an hour from a safe observation point – a tiny café across the street in busy Savannah Square. She had headed over there following a phone tip received from the aforementioned café's enraged owner. Philius Porcius, the portly pig owner of the 'This Little Piggy' upscale pastry café, had indignantly stated, upon being put through to Clawhauser's reception desk, that a ruffian had set up a make-shift booth in front of his establishment and was luring all the customers away.

"I'll bet you anything he's selling stolen goods!" The pig fumed over the phone. "Do you have any idea how much we pay for a commercial license here in Savannah? I've never laid eyes on this animal before; he can't have any kind of authorization for selling goods in this area!"

"No he can't; he doesn't even know the meaning of the term 'license'," Judy had mused dryly, as she had cautiously peeked out of the café's front window to see whom the offending rule-breaker was. Her wide-brimmed hat was pulled low over her eyes and ears, but she'd adjusted it a bit more all the same – she had been right to change into civilian clothes and head out to check what was happening discreetly, rather than just screeching into Savannah in a police car, sirens blaring. Yes, she had been right – that much was obvious when she saw with amusement that the offender was her already familiar slippery acquaintance.

"Holy cream puffs, what is he dealing in this time?" she had muttered wearily under her breath, as she took her phone out slowly to get the weasel on film. Once she'd recorded enough footage of Weaselton dolling out his merchandise to a family of elegantly-dressed squirrels, she'd simply called Francine to come by and help out. Once the latter had texted her that she was just around the corner – well, it was simply a matter of jump, race across the street, intent on tackling the crook – see him pale upon noticing her, grab his goods and try to make a dash for it – only to run smack into the enormous elephant.

"And all this for.." Judy pushed the cardboard with her toe, before rounding on the weasel in disbelief. "Chocolate? "

She bent over and scooped some of the items out of the cardboard. They appeared to indeed be chocolates – wrapped up carefully in crinkly transparent plastic and tied up with bright paper ribbons, each a different color. The unusual things were the chocolates themselves – each one was delicately shaped and carefully fashioned in the form of one animal or another. Judy held up a minute lion figurine in her paw, before inspecting a small lithe cheetah that appeared to be made out of solid dark chocolate. She smiled a bit, imagining what the real-live cheetah she knew would have reacted like upon seeing these treats.

"Really," she said laughingly, turning to Weaselton, "This is almost cute. I like it more than the illegal DVDs you were dealing in last time."

The weasel spat angrily.

" _Don't_ you try to intimidate me, rabbit!" he hissed. "I demand a lawyer! I know my rights!" he glowered at her impressively, before adding in triumph "I know where my left is too! So there!"

"Funny fellow," Francine remarked, shaking her trunk a bit.

"Oh, he's always been this way," Judy commented absently, ruffling through the box. "There's no receipt in here, no paper or document whatsoever. Come on now Weaselton – or _Duke_ if you prefer – who did you nick this from?"

"My lips are sealed. Literally speaking," the weasel huffed.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Do you know what 'literally' means, your Nobleness?" She turned her attention back to the sweets. "Francine, I've never seen anything like these. I'm no expert, but they all seem to be one-of-a-kind figurines.. they must have been confectioned by some upscale chocolatier… Have _you_ seen any candies like these for sale anywhere in town?"

The elephant shrugged. "Maybe. Not the kind of thing I'd remember, Judy."

Judy resisted the urge to stamp her foot in annoyance. Francine was useful where a large animal was needed to catch a thug – but she was no great thinker, and as for her memory skills.. She rubbed her brow in frustration. What was it with the elephants and holding on to a thought for two milliseconds together? Now, if Nick were here – but he was on cleaning duty. Make that toilet cleaning duty. So here she was, her favorite partner-less.

"Weaselton," she sighed finally. "How about this – you tell me who you took this from, and I'll let you off with a warning for selling food without a merchandising license in Savannah Square. Plus you promise never to do it again." She hated making deals with the animal – but she could hardly hold on to him and drag him back to the station without pinning a clear offence on him. And so far, he had just been selling the things – where was the proof they were stolen? Other than the fact that she knew it to be the truth of course.

The weasel's nose twitched excitedly as he sensed his way out of the scrape. He narrowed his eyes, trying to act clever.

"What if I told you a friend gave them to me officer?"

"I'd say I doubted you had any friends," Judy replied in a bored tone.

The weasel licked his lips nervously, his tiny brain whirring as fast as it could go. Finally he said slowly:

"I might have picked them up on the road.. they'd fallen from a truck, see." He nodded vigorously, pleased at his own story. "That's it. Guy who was unloading them. He dropped the goods, so, good as saying he didn't want them." His ears flicked in excitement. "I just picked them up, rabbit. Big deal, right? A bunch of bonbons." He cackled.

"Who was that guy? Where was the truck parked? Why was he unloading the boxes, where was he bringing them?" Judy shot off, taking her little notepad out.

"It was a fox," Weaselton grinned toothily. "Why don't you ask your red-furred pal if he knows him. They're all on the same page aren't they? Slippery sly foxes."

Judy felt her nose twitch in annoyance. She forced herself to stay calm.

"Details, Weaselton. What else can you tell us?"

The crook twisted in Francine's grasp.

"The fox was bringing 'em into his shop." He thought for a second, his eyes darting around furiously. "Chap had a kind of pie shop. He was putting them chokkies up in the window. Next to them cakes. Make his shop look all classy-like. Cause it looked a tad you know." He racked his brains for the good term, before his face cleared. " _UN_ classy. That's what it looked like."

Judy stared at him for a moment, nonplussed, before slapping her forehead. A fox working at a pastry store had to be rare enough.

"Weaselton," she said, an angry edge creeping in her tone," Tell me this. This shop, this pastry shop – was it out of town by any chance? Out in the meadows? Not far from Bunnyburrow?"

The weasel stared at her suspiciously, wondering whether it was a trap.

"It might have been," he said finally, testing the waters.

"I don't believe this," Judy pulled her ears in frustration.

Francine looked at her in surprise. "Anyone you know?"

"Yes, I think so. A childhood friend – I mean, he wasn't a friend then, but – long story. Weaselton," she exclaimed agitatedly," How could you steal from Gideon Grey? He probably had to pay a lot for these, they look expensive and paw-made – and you go and grab a whole crate from under his nose-!"

"Deal, deal!" the weasel gabbled hastily, panicking. "We had a deal cop!"

"Oh whatever," Judy shook her head, exasperated." You're just lucky I know whom to return this to now. Francine, write him his warning and let him go, please."

"Sure thing Judy," the elephant replied, as Weaselton huffed happily at the perspective of going free. Judy faced the latter to remind him that he must never be caught selling the chocolates again – then she shrugged. The thug found something new to deal in every single time anyway, she thought cynically, hitching the crate of bonbons up.

* * *

"How thoughtful," Nick said happily, as Judy deposited the hefty box on her desk in the small office they shared some time later. He had spotted the shiny wrapped treats through the tear in the side of the crate. "You brought me something from your outing! A reward, seeing as how I've been cooped up playing house-fox in here? You're too kind Carrots." He moved towards the desk excitedly. Judy placed herself between the fox and the chocolates hurriedly.

"Don't you dare, Nick! I already had to sneak this past Clawhauser," she pleaded. "Besides, this is evidence! And I have to bring it back to the rightful owner."

"Really? Do tell," Nick replied, trying to edge past her.

"Yes really!" Judy answered angrily, shoving the box as far away from his reach as she could. "I got it from Weaselton, he was selling these on the street-"

"Carrots, they're shaped as animals!" Nick said excitedly, catching a closer look. His voice became even more animated as he got another glimpse," Look, there's a rabbit-shaped one!"

To Judy's dismay he reached right over her head and grabbed the figurine.

"This is amazing," he said, studying it closely. "These are really well done!" He grinned at her. "You have to let me eat this one at least partner – think of the irony" his shoulders shook with suppressed laugher.

"Nick," Judy squared her shoulders. "One. Put that back. Two. I have every reason to believe that Weaselton snatched these from under the nose of my parents' friend Gideon. Three. I am returning them to him, and if so much as one goes missing – I have them counted, mind you-"

"Gideon?" Nick echoed in surprise. He looked at her for a second, and then his face snapped in understanding. "He's not – that's not the fox that-"

"Yeah, that's him." Judy shivered a bit. She had shared the childhood story with Nick not too long ago, during an unlikely heart-to-heart over some reports they had had to stay late at the office to finish. "He's a great animal though now, nothing like he was when we were kids. He really turned a leaf".

"I don't doubt that," Nick replied, half-ironically and half – well, something she couldn't quite name. The fox tossed the chocolate back in with the rest. "He can have his nibbles, I don't really care for that kind of stuff anyway. Thought you said he ran a pie shop."

"He did," Judy looked at the box and shrugged. "He must have bought these to sell a few and attract more customers."

" _Intriguing_ strategy," Nick commented drily. "One would have thought a more pertinent plan would be to improve the quality of his own merchandise."

Judy looked at him bemusedly.

"Look at you! Criticizing another fox." She giggled.

Nick shrugged, unfazed.

"Not every specimen is superior. Or even up-to-standard, I'm afraid Miss,' he observed, carefully straightening his collar in a gesture of supreme self-contentment. Judy raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed? So what is the superior fox specimen doing tomorrow then? Are you going to be stuck cleaning toilets all day like today?"

Nick eyed her beadily before replying.

"As a matter of fact _no_ – Bogo's letting me off tomorrow morning, I only carry on the cleaning duty during the afternoon for the remainder of the week."

"Oh?" Judy perked up. "That's great; listen – I was thinking of hitting two targets with one shot as they say – I'll have to head out over and return these to Gideon tomorrow – but that's way out of town, close to my parents' farm actually. I figured I'd go and see them tonight actually – have a sleepover at their place and well.. maybe they'll react more favorably to the penthouse idea if I tell them face to face."

"The penthouse part will be fine, I think," Nick scratched his neck in amusement. "The great big _fox_ who's going to be living in the penthouse might ruffle their fur a bit though."

"Nick!" Judy clicked her tongue in annoyance. "That's where you could come in! Literally; I'll go over to their place tonight, I'll take the express – I'll talk to them and sort of butter them up a bit. You can take the car – and the chocolates we're to return to Gideon – and drop by the farm tomorrow morning in time for breakfast! We'll all have a nice chat and they'll be sold on the idea."

Nick considered her words solemnly.

"Did you honestly just say 'butter up the rabbits before they meet the fox for breakfast' Carrots?"

Judy yanked her own right ear in frustration.

"NICK! Stop spouting such atrocities!"

"You said it, I only repeated," he replied, his green eyes gleaming.

"Now you listen to me, Nicholas Piberius Wilde!" She faced him straight on. "You'll be there tomorrow. You will meet my parents. You will behave like a perfect _gentleman_ at breakfast. It's as much for your own good as for mine – they'll never accept the housemates idea otherwise – and they'll badger us half to death if we _do_ buy the penthouse!" She huffed and puffed heavily after her outburst before adding, "Understand?"

"I do," Nick gave her what was obviously meant to be a reassuring wink." I'll be there Carrots, keep your head on. And I will be… on my _best_ behavior."

Judy felt far from reassured.

* * *

She felt even less reassured that evening, as she sipped her carrot juice infusion, squeezed on the couch between her Mom, Dad and a dozen siblings all vying for her attention. She could barely get a word in sideways.

"Oh Sweety,' Mrs Hopps was patting her ear fondly. "We never see enough of you. Do we Stu? How lovely of you to pop in."

"Yeah Mom," she smiled warmly at her Mother. "Well, like I told you, it was lucky that this case came up and I have to go over and see Gideon tomorrow to return-"

"Ah, Gideon." Her father nodded in appreciation. "That young fox turned out all right now. When I think of when you were all kids - my little Dreamer here all bent on her big plans-" he reached out and ruffled Judy's fur, before pulling out a huge checkered handkerchief and blowing his nose on it gruffly. "Look at our little girl all grown up!"

"Well," Judy covered her mouth with her paw to hide a minute grin. "You do have two hundred and seventy other kids Dad. So it's not like the burrow's been deserted after I left home."

"Oh Darling," her mother shook her head," It's never the same even when _one_ of our babies leaves home. Stu is perfectly right," she blinked back tears before patting Judy's paw. "We're real proud of you though, living it up there in the big city."

"Thanks," Judy said, touched. She cleared her throat, seeing an opportunity. "Speaking of living in the city-"

"So yes, Gideon," her father was banging his pipe out on the fireplace hearth, not listening. "What's that you're dropping off at his place?"

"Some chocolate figurines that a weasel stole from his shop," Judy replied, fighting to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She had explained the case at least thrice already, but her parents kept drifting off-topic during the conversation. She tried to stay calm though – antagonizing her parents at this point would simply kill any chance of succeeding with the very purpose of her visit, as in dropping the bomb about becoming housemates with a fox.

"Why, those would be Harry's chocolates surely," her mother remarked, taking a sip from her mug.

"Harry?" the name meant nothing to Judy.

"Ah yes," her mother was passing some rice crispy treats to Judy's little sisters. "Gideon has an associate you see Dear – he's displaying some of Harry's chocolates in his store, and Harry will be selling some of Gideon's pies – helping spread business, you know. We met Harry the other day, didn't we Stu?"

"We sure did Bonnie. Fine young man," Judy's father was nodding. "Great animal to go into business with. Sharp chap."

"Is he another fox then?" Judy asked. "Or is he a rabbit?"

Her father bristled importantly. "As a matter of fact he's _n_ _either_ Judes."

"We're taking quite the leaf out of your book my Dear," her mother commented wisely. "We've gone and made a friend of another species too now, haven't we Stu?"

"We're becoming cosmopolitan out here in Bunnyburrow," Stuart Hopps chuckled.

"Wow," Judy felt hopeful. This sounded good for running the real estate project by them. "So this Harry is-?"

Her mother paused for effect.

"A hare," she announced proudly.

Judy waited a beat, while her parents beamed. "Um.. Mom? Dad? Isn't a hare kind of exactly like a rabbit but.. I don't know, just a tad bigger?"

"Now now Judy! It's an entirely different species! There are several marked differences," her father chided her. He took a pull on his pipe. "Can't think of any right now though," he added unconcernedly.

"Right," Judy said doubtfully. She was not sure a hare counted as truly exotic next to a rabbit – particularly when one was about to announce one's plan of moving in with a fox. She put her cup back on the coffee table and pulled her little sister Lily up on her lap, playing for time.

"Harry is a lovely young man," her mother was saying warmly. "And so successful. We hear from Gideon that he'll be moving to Zootropolis soon – his chocolates are becoming so popular that he'll be opening a shop downtown apparently. Imagine!"

"Bunnyburrow youngsters are doing fine for themselves," Judy's father said, beaming at his wife and nodding at Judy.

"That they are," Bonnie Hopps agreed, smiling back at her husband. She then went on to exchange a somewhat significant look with him, before turning in Judy's direction.

"In fact Honey – see, what with Harry moving to Zootropolis and all – well, one thing led to another, and we mentioned you-"

"And your work on the force – he'd seen you in the papers though already. He was quite impressed."

"Yeah right. The Night Howlers' case a couple years' back, of course," Judy said, mystified. She had no clue where her parents were going with this.

"And we said you'd be glad to help him when he moved to the big city. Show him the ropes so to speak."

"Oh! That won't be a problem!" Judy exclaimed. "Sure, if he wants me to give him pointers about life in Zootropolis or-"

"He's been to town already, searching for the good spot to set up his shop. And for a place to live – he told us what a nightmare it was, hunting for a flat-"

"We said it was exactly what you'd told us since you started house-hunting Carrot Cake," her mother nodded emphatically. "See, we _do_ listen to you!"

"And the chap had an interesting idea," her father chuckled. "How'd he put it Bonnie?"

"Oh, his language is very fine," Mrs Hopps bounced a bit in her seat, the way Judy herself did when she was feeling particularly exuberant. "He said it might be a great plan if the two of you pooled your finances and _co-purchased_ a house."

Judy froze in her seat, Lily tugging at her whiskers insistently for attention. She felt as if the very fur was slowly standing on end on the back of her head.

"Um.. co-purchase?" she echoed in a tiny squeak.

"Yes!" Her mother beamed radiantly at her, while her father nodded enthusiastically. "I really think you should consider it Sweety. I mean, you'll want to be settling down someplace, now that you're getting along so well with your job."

"And trust me Judes, you'll be glad you chose a _reliable_ animal for this kind of thing," her father interjected.

"And Harry is as reliable as they get!" her mother trilled. "Nothing shady or doubtful about _his_ business if you ask me!"

"That's for sure," Stu nodded. "Imagine if you found yourself tied up in debt and property ownership with some guy who had a _criminal_ _record!_ " he laughed good-naturedly at his own joke.

Mrs Hopps giggled and waved a paw at her husband. "Oh Stu, you _are_ the limit. Like you could imagine _our_ daughter playing house with some sly ruffian! _A criminal record!_ Indeed!"

Judy couldn't move. She couldn't utter a single word. She just sat there, Lily rocking happily in her lap, completely aghast and fervently thankful for one thing – that Nick had not heard this interaction. This couldn't get any worse, she thought.

It could.

Her mother brushed some crumbs off the tabletop before turning to twinkle at her.

"You could be thinking of your future in more ways than one you know Sweet Pie, if you took this step," she smiled knowingly at Judy, while the latter stared back, nonplussed.

"Harry's doing very well from what we could see," her father repeated inconsequently. "Must be well off. And such a fine chap," he added heartily.

"Yes?" Judy was at sea.

"You are a big girl now Darling," Mrs Hopps coughed delicately. "I was settled down with your father and expecting my first litter at your age."

The penny dropped with an ear-splitting clatter.

Judy gaped at her parents, horrified.

"Are you guys setting me up?" she demanded. "I.." words failed her. "I can't even-"

"Now Judes—"

"Honey Pie, your father and I—"

Judy's phone beeped at that precise moment.

"I have to get this," Judy gasped in relief, diving for her purse. Her feeling of salvation was short-lived.

"Hey Carrots," the message that popped up on the screen ran. "Enjoying hanging out at your parents' then? Be there tomorrow morning, eight sharp and don't sweat – clean shirt and top behavior as promised. ;) PS What did they say about the penthouse idea?"

Judy stared at her phone for a few seconds.

"Mom. Dad. I'm… going to bed," she announced finally, her voice sounding strained to her own ears. "Let's just… we'll talk more tomorrow, OK? G'night." She climbed the steps, dragging her paws heavily, Lily on her shoulders, as her mother called after her "Blueberry pancakes for breakfast Darling! Your favorite!"

* * *

Mr and Mrs Hopps were early risers. It went with the territory – the family was huge, the little ones needed constant attention – and so did the farm. Her parents were the ones who had given Judy the habit of rising at dawn, a habit she had kept after moving to the city. Her tentative plan, following the previous night's fiasco, had been to straighten the situation out by having a quick frank chat with her parents before Nick arrived for breakfast.

She had not taken her numerous siblings into account in this plan though. Over-excited at having their big sister spend the night at home for once, they kept badgering her nearly all night through. First Lily wanted a story, then Billy wanted a piggyback ride, then Charlie came crawling over because his night-light had gone out. By the time he had been settled back in bed, it was Ginny and Hazel's turn – the twins had apparently simultaneously had nightmares. Judy could barely keep her eyes open as she crawled back to bed after all the commotion was finally over – had she been a bit more attentive, she would have seen that tiny Georgie had been playing in her room and had unplugged her bedside alarm clock. Which was a shame, because when morning finally came and Judy opened her eyes and stretched in her bed, the sun was already rather high in the sky.

She gazed at the shadowy leaf-pattern flickering on the floor lazily, slowly coming out of her slumber. Her mother had obviously tiptoed into the room at some moment, as the window was open a notch, the brisk morning air wafting in.

Judy's ears twitched as they picked up a snatch of conversation downstairs.

"—absolutely delicious Ma'am. I really don't know which one's my favorite – the blueberry jam or the raspberry one."

"I know that voice," Judy thought. "Why?.. What?"

"Have both!" Mrs Hopps' voice carried far very easily. "A bit of both then – last year's batch was excellent. Now, I don't know where that daughter of mine has gone – still in bed at this hour-"

"So unlike her! Such an early riser, our Judes." Stuart's voice chimed in.

"Indeed?" The first voice sounded shocked. "Not from what we've seen at work – I'm afraid she's nearly late most mornings." The voice grew concerned. "Might I kindly suggest that you have a small chat with her? I am sure that, coming from the two of you-"

Judy felt her blood stand still in her very veins. She knew that voice. She knew why he was here. She knew that it was past eight. _And she had slept in –_ why, today of all days, why – a glance at her alarm clock and the plug dangling from it explained everything. Explained why she was still in bed while the ultra-important interview with her parents was being conducted downstairs _without her._

"No no, that's Jillian when she was three," she heard her Mom say. "She does look remarkably like Judy. I have some cute photos of Judy when she was that age here _somewhere_ , just hang on a tick—"

 _Holy carrot sticks and frothy cheddar dip!_

Judy shot out of bed like one possessed and raced downstairs at a rate sufficient to put any cheetah to shame (except Clawhauser of course).

As she scattered several of her siblings and wrenched the living room door open, panting, the following scene presented itself to her panicked eyes.

Her parents were sitting on either side of the couch, flanking Nick – who was seated on the exact spot she had occupied the previous evening. The fox seemed to find himself knee-deep in bunnies, as Judy's brothers and sisters surrounded him curiously. On his lap sat Lily, and on his shoulders sat Georgie. The coffee table was laden with a generous breakfast – several open jam jars on a serving tray, a pile of pancakes, some muffins and a pot of tea and jug of carrot juice – that had been pushed aside to accommodate the monumental Hopps family photo album.

Judy stared around the room, feeling caught out, as a wave of sound greeted her.

"Why, Carrot Cake!"

"Morning Judes. Sleep well?"

"Judy!" in a huge chorus from all her siblings present.

She couldn't speak. Her eyes met Nick's. "Well, morning partner," he said slowly. Judy felt her stomach clench. The fox had kept his promise – he _did_ put a clean shirt on, and he had surely been on time – the slight shadows under his eyes and the tousled look of his fur clearly stated that he had dragged himself out of bed earlier than was his custom. His expression was carefully blank – but his eyes were sparkling with so much repressed mirth that Judy quaked. He was obviously enjoying himself enormously and finding that his early morning was paying for itself in dividends.

Judy's ears sank. What had her parents told him exactly? Had he figured out that she hadn't told them about the house project? Had her father been telling embarrassing stories about how he and Bonnie had been young? Had he seen childhood photos of her? If yes, which ones? _Sweet carrot purée,_ NOT the ones from that play in kindergarten! Please please PLEASE no!

"Well, come and have some breakfast Honey, don't just _hover_ there," her mother called cheerily, piling some pancakes on a plate for Judy.

Judy made her way into the room slowly, like a sleepwalker. Several of her sisters moved to make room for her and she sank into the armchair that faced the sofa. Feeling very much like a criminal facing trial. She chanced another glimpse at Nick and looked away hurriedly. She could barely meet his eye. She felt like the shame of that moment was becoming etched in her skin – if only she could know what exactly he _had_ heard, she felt she'd feel a mite better, as opposed to scrolling through all the embarrassing things her parents might have said in her absence and panicking blindly at the gruesome possibilities. What embarrassing tidbits had he managed to glean from her parents? That he would now use as verbal ammunition? While she struggled to make the conversation go smoothly and steer her parents in the desired direction, that they might accept the penthouse plan?

"Scone Sweety? Or some toast?" her mother asked, proffering her a plate.

Judy gulped.

"I uh.. don't really feel hungry Mom. At all."

Her mother furrowed her brow worriedly. "Really Darling? Come now! Feeling queasy?"

"Comes from sleeping in for too long!" her father turned towards her too. "What's this we've been hearing of you taking to morning naps and being late at work now Judes?"

Judy glared at Nick in impotent fury. The fox looked back at her happily, his eyes shining bright green from held back merriment.

"It's just today Dad – honestly – I actually always-"

"Now now Judy. We'll say no more. I'd listen to your friend Nick here though," her mother reprimanded her. " _He_ was certainly here bright and early this morning. We were having the best of times chatting over breakfast. So much fun for me and your father to receive a friend of yours."

"The pleasure is _entirely_ my own Mrs Hopps," Nick interjected sweetly, extending a polite paw in Bonnie's direction. "I literally can _not_ remember having had such an _excellent_ breakfast in a while now."

Mrs Hopps tittered delightedly.

"Such a model guest," she beamed at Nick.

"Model, my tail," Judy muttered before she could stop herself.

" _Judes!"_

"Judy! Language!" her mother was taken aback. " _Whomever_ did you pick _that_ one up from?"

"Oh I sure could tell you," Judy thought viciously, glaring daggers at Nick. "If only I wasn't trying to _build up_ this fox's character in your eyes. The _irony_." It would hardly have been any use to say anything anyway, for he looked every inch the model guest indeed, in his crisp clean shirt and with Lily perched on his knee and the most innocent of expressions upon his face.

"And this is _supposed_ to go well," Judy thought, massaging her temples. "I _wanted_ them to like Nick – I just – never imagined the interview to go – to go _like this!_ Arrgh! That – that – _fox –_ he's supposed to be on _my_ side, not _theirs!"_

"Darling really," her mother was saying disapprovingly. "Getting up late, refusing breakfast, using such profane vocabulary." She poured Mr Hopps a cup of tea before adding, " You can see now, I think, why your father and I were bringing it up yesterday – you know, our little chat about how you ought to set—"

"Mom!" Judy exclaimed, alarm welling up inside her chest. She ought to have known they'd launch on to that – they always seemed to pick up a new conversation wherever they had finished the previous one off.

"Now Honey really!" Her mother tut-tutted in reprimand. "We were just discussing the subject again this morning – you'll be happy to hear that your friend Mister Wilde agrees with us whole-heartedly."

Judy felt the bottom drop out of her stomach, as if she'd just missed half-a-dozen steps coming downstairs. She stared at her reflection in the brass teapot, a mixture of rage and embarrassment creeping over her. She couldn't lift her head to look at Nick – she never would be able to face him again, ever. Of this she felt certain.

Instead, she watched Nick's brownish front paws reach for a lump of sugar, drop it into his teacup and swish the teaspoon around unhurriedly.

"He sure _did_ share our opinion," her father boomed triumphantly at her side. "It's high time our Judes were settling down. What say you Mister Wilde?"

The brown paw retracted the teaspoon and picked the pretty flower-patterned cup and saucer up under Judy's paralyzed gaze.

"I am entirely of your opinion Ma'am," – Judy had not believed that his voice could sound so silkily innocent. Nick took a slurpy sip before continuing, "And this Harry fellow sounds like a _very_ sound financial associate. Yes, as a concerned friend of your daughter's, I have no qualms whatsoever in validating this lovely co-purchasing venture."

Judy wished she could find her voice. It seemed to have deserted her at this time of need. Her mother piped up excitedly: "Co-purchasing venture or more! One never knows, Mister Wilde - our Judy could catch Harry's eye! Such a dashing young hare."

Judy felt her fur crawling and all down her spine as her ears got slowly warmer. "Terminate this conversation! Now!" her mind demanded urgently.

"What a fine thought!" Nick sounded charmed at this notion. "Mrs Hopps, I would consider your daughter _incredibly_ lucky in this case. And, do let's be honest – as a charitable friend and impartial observer, I confess I have been feeling a chill of apprehension – I would just _hate_ for Judy to end up a shelved old bunny."

"A _what_?" she choked out, finally looking up.

Nick's smile could have lighted a room brighter than a hundred light bulbs. He gave a small laugh, pulling Georgie down from his shoulders. "Now then young man," he said to the protesting youngster, " Your sister here would like a turn-" with that he hitched Lily up, as she clamored 'yes higher, higher Mister Fox!' He balanced the toddler in place with one paw carefully, while extending his other paw dramatically in Judy's direction.

"Why yes, I can see our dear Miss Hopps now – happily settled with this fine hare, jubilant mother of two or three hundred – confectioning jam from your supreme blueberries, ah-" he wiped a pretend tear away, as Mr and Mrs Hopps beamed happily and Judy breathed in and out heavily, her paw drumming incessantly on the floor in frustration.

"How considerate you are, Mister Wilde," Bonnie sighed tremulously. "We couldn't be happier to see our daughter have such a thoughtful friend." She sat up, a thought striking her suddenly. "You must think of your own future too now, Mister Wilde dear – you know, our good friend Gideon, I am quite sure he has some cousins—"

"Your kindness touches my very heart Madam," Nick cut her off smoothly, tickling a giggling Georgie's ears as Lily balanced precariously on his shoulder. "I assure you that I am entirely not the settling-down type though, I'm afraid."

"Now Mister Wilde—"

A truck honked outside at that precise millisecond.

"Why, the shrubs are here! Ted's early!" Stuart exclaimed, hopping up.

"Oooh, Let's see what he brought in today," Bonnie uttered, following her husband out of the sitting room, as nearly every child trooped after them.

"Typical," Judy thought bleakly. " _He_ gets away from having a 'talk' with them."

She stared morosely at Nick, the two of them now completely alone (unless you counted Georgie and Lily).

"That went well, didn't it?" Nick was the first one to break the silence, his lips curling upwards.

"Oh, go ahead," Judy replied, slumping in exhaustion. "Have your go at me. Whatever you want to say, say it. I can't be mortified any further than I've already been."

Nick's grin could have split his face.

"I realize that Carrots," he returned courteously. "Which is _exactly_ why I am waiting for you to crawl out of the depths of your numb, senseless state a tad. It's no fun otherwise."

"You – you scheming – evil – _sly—"_ Judy spluttered, fury rising in her again.

Nick covered Georgie's big ears in mock horror.

"Really, your mother was quite right. What language!"

"You're actually – _enjoying that_ in front of my parents- _mocking_ —"

"Why yes," Nick smiled at her. "That's why I'm dragging it out. It's called 'prolonging a pleasure', you see."

Judy gave a derisive snort of laugher. "Gee. Well, show's over _Mister_ Wilde. I doubt anything you say or do at this point can try me further than I've already _been_ tried this morning. Or last night, for that matter."

"Ah," Nick's eyes sparkled. "Would you be willing to bet on that?" His ears twitched in happy anticipation.

"What are you on about _now_?" Judy asked in exasperation, throwing her paws up.

"Well," Nick drained the remainder of his tea and grinned at her. "Just that you sure hopped out of bed in a hurry this morning Carrots. Is all. Tiny detail."

Judy stared at him for five full seconds, before putting a paw to her forehead, her eyes traveling warily around the room until they landed on her reflection in the mirror just visible out in the hall. Nick was right; she had indeed, in her consternation, careened down without changing out of her pajamas. The very ones her mother had lent her last night – the very ones that had flocks of little cuddly bunnies munching tiny carrots, holding posies and announcing in tiny speech bubbles 'Fluffy IS Cute!" all over them. (It was, after all, ok for a bunny to use the word 'cute', but strictly in reference to other bunnies).

She stared at her reflection before turning back to Nick, speechless.

She was greeted by the sight of Nick's phone camera flashing in her face. .

The fox proceeded to pocket his phone, before holding a platter of corn crackers up gallantly (causing Lily to slide down his back and plop on the couch), and demanding in a voice that was a blend of concern and hospitable care:

"Digestive, Miss Hopps?"

* * *

OK, so. Thanks for reading folks :) As usual, don't hesitate to share your thoughts, feelings and critiques!

A word about the timeline – I am figuring the events described here to be taking place a couple of years after the night howlers' case described in the movie – you see, Nick went to police academy. He must have taken a year at least to finish his studies and graduate, probably two. So that explains the delay. In short, we are basically picking up a few months after the final scenes shown in the film.

I am persuaded that Nick never accepts tea, he's a coffee fox. He'll distinguish well-brewed coffee from some shady instant powder stuff too – and the only circumstances he will accept tea is when he must make a good impression on some innocent gullible folks, such as Stu and Bonnie Hopps, and refusing would be simply impolite. As you will have observed, Nick can be full of charm and wit when necessary.

And yes, several people have kindly pointed out a slight misstep in one of my previous chapters – Judy is not the only woman on the force. I will be correcting that in the previous chapters for coherence's sake; and we do see Francine in the story, as you will have noticed.

Ta everyone, we'll be back in two weeks with more – next chapter is up on April the 4th!


	4. Chapter 4: Sampling the Hot Cross Buns

_We're back as promised in time for April the fourth! :) Hope everyone had a great week-end :) The clouds are gathering heavily over the headds of our poor friends in this chapter, plus we get to see glimpses of more familiar characters._

 _*The chapter has not yet been re-read by my dear friend and Beta, so huge sorries for any minor spelling or other errors; they will be corrected shortly._

 _And onwards, to the chapter!_

* * *

 _**Update - now re-read by my great friend and Beta, all errors corrected :)_

* * *

"I could drive," Nick suggested, his voice humble.

Judy kept her eyes glued on the road.

"Not a chance," she shot back curtly, signaling left.

"As you wish," the fox returned mildly, settling himself more comfortably in the passenger's seat, as the police car roared down the country road. "I merely thought – after all of the – excitement – you've had to endure this morning –"

"I thought I'd warned you quite clearly," Judy took a deep, steadying breath. "That we were not to discuss this morning's events. Ever. Again."

"That you did, Officer Hopps," Nick replied, in a voice of mock gravity. "Yet you could hardly say that I was discussing it. I was merely making a friendly suggestion, offering to take over the steering wheel, that you may take a moment to gather your shattered emotions—"

Judy snorted derisively.

"I'm hardly the rabbit in distress kind of maiden, thank you very much. I'll live,' she looked sideways at him, as she slowed down at a red traffic light. "How can you keep eating? After the enormous breakfast you've just scarfed down?" she asked incredulously.

Nick looked up in vague surprise, the enormous complimentary basket of berries Mr and Mrs Hopps had given them that morning balanced precariously on his knees. He shrugged and took another handful of blueberries from it, then poured the ripe shiny berries from one paw into the other before popping the whole lot in his mouth.

"These are too good," he said happily, once he'd managed to swallow them. "A teensy fruit snack hardly counts anyway. You should have some," he proffered her a pawful. "You've eaten nothing at all since you got up, what with your jaded antagonized spirits."

"Watching you stuff your face would put anyone off their appetite," Judy muttered, as she turned her attention back to the road.

She heard rather than saw her friend chuckle.

"Come come now young lady," Nick was saying heartily, " No need to act coy in front of your friends. I have well perceived the real reason for this sudden wistfulness – but fear not, your faithful kind parents have obviously found the means to end this tragic pining of yours, what with the young har-"

"I actually don't think foxes are dumb, per say," Judy retorted, cutting across Nick's monologue. "But it's their defective short-term memory that's to blame for making animals believe it. Here I told you something simple not five minutes ago – and you've already forgotten that you'd promised not to mention –"

"Promise?" Nick sat straight in his seat, the basket of fruit sliding down, forgotten. "I do recall your placing the taboo on the subject – I hardly remember myself promising anything though. I'd never have been quite so – shortsighted – as to set a promise on anything unless I really meant it. You know me too little, dear partner."

"What are you babbling about?" Judy asked wearily, glancing at Nick's reflection in the rear-view mirror. She only caught a quick glimpse of the fox's eyes that were dancing with mirth.

"I know when I've promised something, which is incredibly rare," Nick replied. "Trust me, if you ever hear me use that word – you'll know I'm serious for once."

Judy pondered his words for a moment dubiously, her gaze still straight ahead. She wondered briefly whether Nick actually meant to share some deeper thought with her via this cryptic message – then promptly dismissed the idea, quite certain that it was nothing more than a ruse for another one of his endless punch lines. So she said simply:

"I'll remember that, promise – forgive the pun. Now, have you got the box of chocolate figurines handy or did you squash them under all the fruit my parents gave us? We're nearly at Gideon's shop, you know."

"Now why," Nick asked innocently, extracting the cardboard from where he had stashed it on the back seat and substituting the berry basket in its place, "Must we even stop at Gideon's? Seeing as how we know whom the chocolates belong to, I say it would have been a great deal more intelligent to skip the middle fox, so to speak, and go ahead and return them directly to Mister Har-"

"The weasel stole the candies from Gideon. We are returning them to his shop, where they belong, to the best of our knowledge. What he does or does not do with them henceforth is none of our concern. And if you mention 'Harry the Hare' again, you will be walking back to Zootropolis," she pressed on the brakes a tad violently as Gideon's pie shop came into view ahead. "I'll leave you a handful of blueberries though, to sustain you on your hike back to the ZPD. And a carrot or two."

"Faced with such unseemly threats, I must falter and desist my kind admonitions," Nick stated solemnly, unfastening his seat-belt with a smart click.

"You had better," Judy warned, hopping out of the car. "And hear me when I tell you this," she blocked Nick's way, placing herself squarely between him and the short gravel path that led to the bright tidy shop. "Any allusions in front of Gideon, and you are taking that hike back home. Kapish?"

Nick's mouth twisted into a strange half-smile, as he hauled the bulky crate of chocolates out of the car and onto his right shoulder.

"You can rest assured, Carrots – I will behave in front of your parents' worthy business partner."

Judy thumped her foot on the ground in a kind of final warning before turning on her heel and leading the way down to the cheerful glass-paned door bearing the bright words 'Gideon Grey's Pies and Pastry'.

* * *

'If it isn't Judy Hopps!" was how the aforementioned owner greeted the two friends. He straightened up from his task of neatly piling plum tarts onto the counter top display tray, smiling good-naturedly and wiping his greasy paws on his apron. His assistant, a young wiry raccoon who was lurking around in the back rolling out pie crust, paused and turned his head curiously to stare at the newcomers in turn.

"Take over here for a sec, would you Jasper," Gideon addressed him, before lifting the counter top up and making his way towards Judy and Nick.

"Gideon!" Judy clasped his paw in friendly greeting. "How have you been? My Mom and Dad tell me business is kicking?"

Gideon grinned easily.

"Depends on what you mean by that Judes. If you mean it's close to kicking us right out at times I suppose – we do what we can though, we get by all in all."

"That's great," Judy said warmly, beaming kindly at the fox who had been her onetime childhood foe. "Oh Gideon – I'd like to introduce my partner Nick – we've been working together at the ZPD these past few months now-"

Gideon grinned again, this time extending his paw in Nick's direction. "Not like you'd need to introduce him, Judes. You'd been all over the news a while back now Officer Wilde – and then all over them again, first fox on the force and all. Made us red-furred folks quite chuffed that day."

Judy darted a quick anxious look at Nick. He had been uncommonly quiet since they'd entered the shop – and his being quiet was hardly ever a good sign as far as her experience held. Her partner was gazing at Gideon in a slow, deliberate, appraising sort of way. He'd not set the box down and now, instead of doing so, he merely hitched it up a bit more before extending his other paw to shake Gideon's.

"Indeed," was all he said in reply to Gideon's speech, and he shook the other fox's paw once in a jerky little perfunctory gesture.

"We're here on a minor case actually," Judy put in hurriedly, judging that it was best to get the whole thing over and done with before it went any which way. "We intercepted this box of chocolates from a thief yesterday – from what I could gather, it belongs to you."

"Blimey, a box of ch-" Gideon started, before being cut off as Nick dumped the crate of his shoulder into the other fox's paws with lightning speed. Gideon staggered for a second, all but dropping the cardboard from sheer unexpectedness, before steadying himself with a slight huff, Nick surveying him dispassionately.

"Need a paw?" the latter asked solicitously, watching Gideon's slight struggle, hands in his pockets, as Judy tried to stamp on his foot discreetly to vent her frustration.

"Ah, it's alright," Gideon replied, banging the box on the counter heavily. "We're always hauling all the trays of pies and all the fruit crates around here anyway."

"And what pies," Nick observed, his tone perfectly flat, as he watched Jasper carefully print 'VANILA BLUEBERY PUDING' on a little card. Judy coughed warningly in her partner's general direction before turning back to Gideon, who was bending over the box.

'I all but thought we'd not see these again," the pastry chef was saying, as he riffled through the box's contents. "Geez Judes, this sure is a relief! It was that weasel I'd seen the other week then? Scoundrel was hanging around while I was unloading the truck – I only noticed one of the boxes was missing when I'd brought them all in to count them."

"Well, no need for worry now," Judy said, clapping her paws together. "All's well that ends well, like they say."

To her surprise, Gideon was frowning though, and rubbing his nose with his right paw thoughtfully.

"That's just the dickens of it Judy. That's one of the boxes I was just supposed to keep in storage for Harry. You'll have heard of Harry?"

"Yes, we've heard of him," Judy babbled as quickly as she could, hearing Nick draw a breath at her side to reply. Her partner held his tongue, but she felt they were on shaky ground in this discussion.

"Well, this is some of the one-of-a-kind stuff Harry's been working on," Gideon was holding up a little chocolate bear and peering at it. "He's been getting all his stuff moved, he's heading to town, see. Going to move to Zootropolis and make it in the big city and all." Gideon placed the bear figurine back into the box carefully before turning to face the two friends. "He had some of these on his paws though, they took him ages, and they're all unique and he'd been saving them for some big event and all. So I said he could store them at my place until he got his warehouse ready out there in the city."

"So you can put this cardboard with the rest and just give him the lot later, right?" Judy asked, confused.

"That's the thing," Gideon's whiskers and ears drooped a little. "He was here only last night, to collect the rest. It's rotten luck that we got this one back just now, it missed him by a day." He turned towards his assistant ruefully. "Hey Jasper – when d'you think we'll get a breather and manage to go and give him back this last box, huh? We ain't got no time on our paws as it is.. and what if he needs them for the opening of his new shop or summat? Darn…"

The raccoon ceased mixing the frosting he had been working on and wrinkled his brow obediently in furious thought. The young animal had obviously not been hired for his brains though, as the obvious solution was apparently taking an uncharacteristically long time to present itself to him. To Judy's sinking spirits this solution came only too readily, unfortunately.

"Gideon," she braced herself for what had to be said. "Look, Nick and I live in Zootropolis, we're headed back there now as it is. We'll be glad to drop off-"

"You may consider these precious sweets as good as delivered to the very doorstep of your fine business partner," Nick interrupted, already pulling the crate back off the counter excitedly. "I give you my word that I will personally escort officer Hopps on her quest to return these to their rightful owner."

"You guys serious?" Gideon turned his head incredulously from the crestfallen (but bravely attempting to smile) Judy to the immensely uplifted Nick and his face cleared. "Now that's real fine of you two – I hate to burden you with this-"

"No burden," Nick replied readily, in a silky courteous voice. "Trust me. It's a pleasure."

Judy rolled her eyes. Gideon took the reply at face value though – subtlety had never been his strong suit. He thumped the counter with his fist cheerily before turning to Jasper.

"You pack a couple of those rhubarb turnovers we've just pulled out of the oven for our guests then Jasper," he ordered. "They sure are helping us out."

"For Officer Hopps only, will you," Nick interjected hastily, the crate balanced on his shoulder once again. "I've already been treated to any number of berries and fruit by Mr and Mrs Hopps this morning, I thank you."

Gideon looked at him in good-natured bemusement.

"Pies not your thing, eh?" he asked, as Jasper brought the steaming turnovers out. "Like fruit better when it's raw than when it's cooked?"

"I do," Nick murmured politely," prefer the real thing, yes."

* * *

Judy still felt slightly numb, as they turned onto the highway on their way back. She wondered dazedly whether it was written in the stars that sometimes the day just wouldn't go your way from the very start. The trip to Bunnyburrow seemed to have gone entirely differently from what she could have pictured when setting out the previous evening. To cap it off, the brilliant sunshine that had woken her that morning was presently obliterated by heavy lead-colored clouds that had somehow appeared while they had been at the pie shop and now hung heavily on the horizon. She sniffed in annoyance as a small pitter patter of rain started a steady beat on the windshield. The very weather, it seemed, was out to blot her mood further.

A mood that was not improved by Nick's quiet whistling by her side – the fox had not said much since they took the road back to Zootropolis after leaving Gideon's, but he was obviously far from feeling down – a fact that only served to irritate Judy further. His cheerful silence was a better shield than any quips – she could hardly argue with whatever he wasn't saying and thus blow some steam off. Even if he 'wasn't saying' things very eloquently.

"Can you cut it out with the whistling," she grumbled at length, for want of a better rebuke.

"Why bother?" Nick returned carelessly. "You can hardly hear me over the elements."

This was entirely true, they were driving under the darkest rainclouds now, the curtain of falling water was becoming thicker and thicker, and so consequently was the rattle of raindrops on the moving vehicle. Judy slowed down out of precaution, cursing her luck under her breath. How much time had they wasted on this trip exactly? And how many reports did she have that were awaiting her attention back at the ZPD? And how precisely was she going to get all of them done and out of the way if they finally arrived back at the office closer to noon than to 9 am?

She breathed out heavily, before casting around for something positive to focus on as the car crept along its slippery way at snail's pace.

"At least we're visiting the penthouse tonight," she exclaimed, suddenly remembering. Her ears perked up a bit at the thought. "Imagine Nick! We'll finally get to see the place – the rooms – oh, the view from the top-"

"There won't be much of a view if this downpour holds out," Nick pointed out, but she could hear from his voice that he was smiling and that he was as pleased as she was. "We'll have maybe a ten-foot viewing range – we'll be able to appreciate getting soaked before the rain hits the ground at that altitude, that's something-"

"Oh Nick, the storm will never last all day, you know it won't – this kind of weather never does," Judy retorted, her mind dancing happily at the prospect of the visit. "It could all clear up nicely and we'll see if we actually do see all the way to Rainforest like the ad said! Now, what I absolutely need to see is what appliances they have in that kitchen of theirs – not that it matters, because if their stove is dodgy, I can always get the one my parents had bought for my sister Lizzy – she never needed it in the end, as she didn't move burrows like she'd planned at first, she actually-"

"You're babbling Carrots," Nick chuckled. "Wait until we sign the deal before getting all worked up."

"We will sign it," Judy shot at him, confident. "Maybe even tonight! It's one of those things Nick – it's meant to be! When you want something badly enough, you know, when you give it your all-"

Nick's phone buzzed signaling an incoming message.

"Please continue with your happy-rabbit-go-lucky speech," the fox said, pulling his phone out. "I wasn't listening anyway, so I'll go ahead and get this."

"Why are you always so –" Judy started in exasperation, before being silenced by a sharp intake of breath from her partner. She threw a quick glance at him, chancing to take her eyes off the downpour outside for a moment – the fox had undoubtedly reacted to whatever the message he had received was, for he was staring at the screen of his phone intently, eyebrows knit.

"Nick?" Judy tried. "What's up?"

"Well," he replied, after a minute pause. "The snapshot I took of you this morning is not generating as many likes as we might have hoped."

Judy counted to three, a technique that often worked miracles when dealing with her friend.

"And the truth, Mister Wilde?"

"The truth is…" Nick was pocketing his phone stonily. "That you need not be in a hurry to recuperate your sister's stove."

"What?" This time Judy did turn her head to face him, taking the risk of diverting her attention from the wheel.

"Or is it your parents' stove then, technically? Considering your sister was never in possession of it in the end?" Nick remarked, his tone indicating that he was only half paying attention to his own joke.

"Wilde, just tell me what's going on, will you?" Judy demanded, her sense of foreboding increasing slowly.

"Strictly nothing is up, least of all us on that blasted penthouse tonight," Nick said drily. "That was the owner, if you must know – chap was writing to say he's had to postpone our meeting."

Judy digested this information.

"Postpone?" she echoed finally. "That's not so bad, is it? I mean, maybe he had to change his plans for the day or –"

"He's moving it to three months from today," Nick added.

"What? Why on earth?" Judy demanded, startled.

"Because he doesn't want to turn us down outright. That could be interpreted as discrimination. So instead, he'll put the whole thing off and off again until we get the message," Nick said, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"But – you think it's because-" Judy felt slightly stunned.

"Because of the obvious? Rabbit and fox showing up as house buddies? " Nick gave a little laugh that held no real amusement. "I don't think that Carrots, I know it – the animal was all too happy with our showing interest up till now – it's my sending our paperwork over last night that suddenly made him change his mind. He checked our names out – than figured out who the animals behind the names were – granted, that's easy thanks to our little hustle with fame a while back – and whoopsie, Mister Owner suddenly feels his schedule is a trifle too crowded to allow for his meeting us this evening as previously arranged. He sends his heartfelt regrets though – along with his blessing and riddance."

Nick was tapping his fingers on the dashboard in a kind of angry accompanying soundtrack as he finished speaking.

Neither of the car occupants spoke as they arrived finally and laboriously to the city entrance, the rain thinning slightly, the great overbearing clouds still hanging low like so much dirty soggy huge balls of cotton wool.

Judy felt a bit numb as she maneuvered the car through the shiny gate, passing under the bright sign that glistened in the rain announcing proudly that they were back in the city where 'anyone could be anything'.

"We'll keep looking Carrots. We'll find something else," she heard Nick say. "Cheer up. Here, have some of Mister Pudgy Grey's dodgy turnover thingies. You've not eaten a thing all day."

"Thanks," Judy replied absently, her thoughts whirling around. "So that's it then. No penthouse."

"Looks like it," Nick squirmed in his seat in annoyance. "Not this one anyway. One never knows, we might stumble on an even better one next time. One that has little turrets and a drawbridge."

"And banners flying?" Judy asked, smiling faintly, as they followed the street that led to the ZPD.

"Definitely banners." Nick agreed. "We'll have a carrot banner on your side and a popsicle one on my end. Then, every time you're in some fury or other, you can hang the carrot banner upside down, signaling distress. I'll know I'm to steer clear of your end of the castle that way."

"So it's a castle, is it?" Judy pulled up on the ZPD parking lot and let the engine die. "And what happens when we get kicked out of the castle too? We'll still be a fox and rabbit after all, even if we are in some palace."

"We don't have to get kicked out next time. We could get lucky," Nick suggested.

"Or unlucky," Judy's ears were drooping. "I really wanted to live in that penthouse."

"I know," Nick replied simply. He seemed at a loss for something to add, so he rubbed his brow with his right paw instead, and started unwrapping the turnover he had just offered Judy. Judy watched the pie Nick was carefully pulling out of the neat paper package Gideon had prepared. She felt like she was balanced for a second – a tiny fraction even – between two possibilities. Caution and good sense were pushing her towards the option Nick seemed to have already vouched for – but her stubbornness and all of those years of fighting for what she believed in were insisting in her taking the opposite course.

She might have chosen to keep her lips buttoned shut perhaps. But the events of the morning – her annoyance, humiliation and exasperation – tilted the scales. She looked down at the turnover Nick was holding out, and made up her mind in a flash.

"No," she stated flatly.

"Give him a chance – it doesn't look like much, but it could be tasty," Nick shrugged.

"I. Wasn't. Talking. About. The. Pie." Judy said evenly, measuring each word. Nick surveyed her in surprise;

"Oh? "

Judy had turned in the driver's seat of the now stationary police car and was facing Nick, although her eyes were still gazing downwards, effectively still watching the rhubarb turnover.

"I won't… I mean, I don't want-" Judy rubbed her forehead, gathering her thoughts.

"Deep breaths Carrots, you're stuttering. And we have to go into the office.. about twenty minutes ago."

"It isn't fair that we're getting refused our – our chance even – of even being admitted to meeting the owner,"- Judy had finally lifted her gaze to look at Nick and he could see that her eyes were flashing from held-back anger.

"Fair is something you won't find a lot in this city Carrots. I thought you'd gotten that," Nick said lightly, raising his eyebrows.

"I know. I know," Judy was breathing heavily and her foot was tapping an irritated beat out on the floor. "But I'm done just lying down and accepting these things."

"Sometimes you have to," the fox shrugged in a semi-resigned way. "What do you want to do anyway? He's the owner of the penthouse, he didn't even refuse us outright – he's just pushing the meeting further away as he has every right to do—"

"If he won't listen to us," Judy thumped her foot decisively – "Perhaps we can let someone talk to him who would be better at persuading him."

"Whom do you have in mind officer?" Nick questioned half incredulous, half amused.

The rabbit sat straight and eyed him coolly, with the air of one whose mind is made up.

"I think it has been too long," Judy replied cryptically, "Since I visited my goddaughter."

Nick stared at her, his eyebrows going even further up.

"You can't be serious Carrots."

"Why not?" Judy was pulling her phone out of her pocket. "I'm sick and tired of this Nick – every single time, animals just not even bothering to give you the time of day because you don't fit into their tiny rigid conventions. He just assumes we're freaks – or frauds – because we're a fox and rabbit who are friends and who want to rent, or buy a house together – so he doesn't even bother seeing us. We could keep searching for another place – but who's to say that next time the next owner isn't going to treat us the same – and the next one after that—"

"So your solution is to threaten the owner of this penthouse using the connections and status of your friendly mafia boss the shrew," Nick supplied.

Judy scowled at him.

"My solution," she retorted, " Is to ask Mister Big for some help and advice – and if him backing us up will persuade Mister home-owner to meet us at least, then that will be a tiny step in favor of justice-"

"Incredible," Nick was watching her, shaking his head slightly, "What you are willing to do when your principles are attacked Carrots."

"Well, I'm taking the responsibility for whatever happens," Judy said decisively, scrolling through her phone's contacts list in search of the good number.

"Yes, of course you are. I'll come with you then," Nick offered.

Judy was already punching the 'dial' button.

"You really don't need to," she said hurriedly, " When I say I'll take responsibility for whatever results this interview with Mister Big produces—"

"Oh, it's not to take part in the responsibility, as you call it," Nick replied cheerfully,

"It's for the coffee."

Judy goggled at him, uncomprehending.

"Yes, the coffee," Nick grinned at her. "The cups are unnervingly tiny – but quality over quantity as they say Carrots, and the Bigs serve up the best macchiato I've ever tasted."

Judy looked at him for a couple of seconds before smiling hesitantly.

"Ok. You can come for the coffee then Nick," She agreed.

* * *

Which was how the two friends found themselves heading over to Little Rodentia at the end of the afternoon, after each having quickly dashed back to their place for a change of clothes (a necessity in Nick's case as he was still on toilet cleaning duty during the afternoons, and in both their cases anyhow as they could hardly drop by the Bigs' place in their police uniforms).

Technically, where they were headed was hardly the Bigs' place – rather, it was the Grandes' household.

Mrs FruFru Grande – née Miss FruFru Big – daughter of famous crime lord Mr Big and mother to Judy's tiny godchild – seemed very pleased at the prospect of seeing her two big friends again – she had squealed excitedly when Judy had asked about coming over on the phone.

"Why Judy honey," she had trilled in her tiny high-pitched voice, " that would be super! It's been ages, simply ages – and I do have a lot on my paws with little JuJu you know, but I do confess I get a trifle lonesome being cooped up at home sometimes – do come, of course, this very evening – I'll have Cooky prepare some refreshments, I do hope you like gingerbread-"

"Thanks FruFru," Judy had replied warmly, giggling internally at the idea of trying to eat a shrew-sized gingerbread cookie. "Is there any chance Mr Big would pass by your place too? Cause I actually had something I wanted to discuss—"

"You'll be so proud of our little JuJu – she is just growing up so fast! Growing up in leaps and strides and hops as her Daddy says—"

"FruFru…" It had taken Judy several attempts before she'd managed to confirm that Mr Big would indeed be expected to stop by the Grande's house also and that she, Judy, would stand every chance of getting an opportunity to talk with him.

"And then," the bunny said, as she related the conversation to Nick while they followed the street that led to Rodentia in the soft rays of the setting sun, "I will ask him for help. If he says no – well, I will at least have tried."

Nick had his hands in his pockets and was listening to Judy as he walked by her side, the carrier bag containing the life-sized mouse dollhouse Judy had gotten for her young namesake as a gift dangling from his wrist. The fox stepped over a puddle before speaking.

"Ever notice how it's all bright and clear and sunny after a huge storm Carrots? Funny thing the weather. Never goes how you expect it."

"Meaning?" Judy asked, cocking an eyebrow at him and hopping over the puddle herself.

"Meaning," Nick returned, gravely, as he put out a paw to steady Judy's landing, "that you should be exceptionally careful when requesting Mr Big to help you Carrots, for his methods might be very different from anything you can imagine."

"I'll keep that in mind," Judy said grimly, before marching towards Rodentia with the air of a boxer entering the ring.

Nick stood still a moment, watching her advancement and shaking his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well, let's go then," he said finally, more to himself than to Judy, as she had already advanced several paces ahead. He then passed the carrier bag from one paw to the other, kicked a small pebble out of the way and headed after the bunny, his pace rather more leisurely than her determined stride.

* * *

 _. And what is going to happen now? Is it wise to ask Mr Big for help? He did help at the end of the film with the weasel - but is it ever wise to enlist a mafia chief's aid for a real estate project? Also, what on earth is going to happen with Harry and his chocolates? Was the weasel stealing them randomly, or for some important scheme like when he was stealing the bulbs in the film?_

 _And of course, what of our two friends, our dear Nick and Judy - what of all their conversations, their closeness, their growing faith in each other - as ever faced with the fact that one is a fox and the other a rabbit, in a world where a potential residence viewing is refused on the grounds that even the two of them being *friends* seems improbable to the owner?_

 _Nick X Judy -_ ** _will it ever happen_** _? Well, as the title of our fic says,_ ** _'if it ever happens'..._** _keep reading on April the 18th :) Thanks and leave your thoughts if you feel like it as usual, anything you liked or didn't like :) Ta!_


	5. Chapter 5: All Through the Night

We're back with the newest chapter! The plot thickens as our heroes try their best, fighting against unexpected odds, to carry out their plans.

Enjoy the chapter (for the first time preceded by an appropriate quotation) and stay tuned for a question and a (tentative) announcement following in the author's comment at the end.

* * *

 _'There are truths that it is better not to reach. Truths that are like the forbidden fruit on the Tree of Knowledge.'_

 _'This is not Paradise, Monsieur de Bernis.'_

 _'I cannot be so sure on that. In these last days it has grown nearer to Paradise for me than any I have known in life.'_

 _\- Rafael Sabatini, "The Black Swan"_

* * *

Mrs FruFru Big Grande was a reasonable shrew. True, at times she lost her temper – in her defense, most such occasions had to do with her father's oh-so-slightly-skirting-the-law activities. There were also times when FruFru could be flighty, or easily distracted – especially where hairstyles or bold-print jeggings were concerned. She was, nonetheless, a kind soul with a heart of gold and fierce loyalty where her friends were concerned. To really annoy her, you had to go quite far.

It seemed at the moment that tiny Judy Grande (nicknamed JuJu) was rather close to that dangerous limit.

The toddler stood defiantly, facing her mother, the willow-patterned serving tray still gripped in her minute paws. FruFru was standing squarely in front of her daughter, fuming, the debris of broken china and spilled tea separating them.

"Sweety," FruFru was breathing rather heavily, and her voice was a notch more high-pitched than usual. "What did we say?"

JuJu shrugged carelessly, her tiny brow furrowed in an uncanny imitation of her grandfather Mr Big, the serving tray still clasped in front of her for all the world as some sort of shield.

When dealing with FruFru, it was hardly necessary to answer in any case – the shrew often replied to her own questions after having stated them. She did so now, wringing her paws in a woebegone gesture of pure agitation.

"Two minutes," FruFru exhaled, her paws now on her hips. "I was only leaving you for two minutes in the sitting room. The tea tray was to stay on the coffee table while I went to fetch the buns from the oven – Sweety, can't you stay put for _two minutes_ together? My _gosh!_ What _were_ you trying to achieve, for goodness' sake?"

JuJu sniffed in annoyance, before retorting shortly:

"Fort!"

This seemed to be ample explanation in the child's opinion. FruFru stared a moment at her, before leaning back dramatically and slapping her right paw across her forehead.

"Honey, you can't be serious," the young mother was trying to keep sounding imposing, although she was starting to splutter a bit, a fit of giggles taking hold of her. "Mommy saw the fort you were building in the corner of the sitting room – Mommy thought you only wanted the cushions from the couch though-?"

"Table," JuJu brandished the serving tray at her mother, her squeak of a voice growing more confident as she perceived that her mother was not, after all, really mad anymore. "Fort. Table."

"I _see,"_ FruFru shook her head in bemusement, as she started bending over to gather the broken bits of teapot and teacups. "So the tray was to serve as the table _inside_ your fort? You really plan to live there now, do you Sweety?"

"Yiss," JuJu stated in a superior tone, beginning to drag the tray, won with so much damage, back to her make-shift fort.

"My my," FruFru observed her daughter, her eyes twinkling. "You did break the tea set though Baby. You'll just have to get in the habit of _asking_ Mommy when you want something for playing now, won't you?"

"Yiss," JuJu seemed to have ceased listening to her parent; she was already busy setting the recuperated tray with her own set of toy cups and saucers, after having cautiously pulled the pink rose-patterned blanket that served as the fort's entrance shut.

"Oh Sweety," FruFru was scurrying around, fetching a mop. "Now Mommy just has to hurry up and clean this mess _and_ fix a fresh pot of tea before your godmamma gets here! Like Mommy already didn't have her paws full with you."

JuJu was hardly paying attention to the conversation anymore, having already been transformed in her imagination into the youngest shrew general busy preparing a repast inside her fort for the other generals and captains that would be stopping by soon to break bread and hold council. If she had still been paying attention to what her mother was saying, she would probably have expressed her surprise at her parent busily brewing a pot of tea to offer as refreshment for her godmother – the latter was, after all, such a very _big_ animal. The teapot used by the shrew family would barely have sufficed for a sip so far as JuJu's godmother was concerned.

* * *

The aforementioned godmother had no idea just what a fuss was currently being made for her benefit at the Grande household. She was walking cautiously along Bluebell street - one of the few that had been specifically set up so that larger mammals would access and navigate Little Rodentia without terrorizing its tiny settlers. Nick was striding after Judy in silence, if you didn't count his occasional light-hearted whistling. Indeed, as the evening sun sank slowly lower and the first colors of twilight touched the sky, there was all in all little noise to break up the calm that had succeeded the storm – except for the very faint chitter chatter of Rodentia residents hailing their neighbors here and there as they headed home after work or out to dinner – and the occasional tiny snatch of a miniscule fiddle from some café's open window as a mouse musician entertained the clientele. The between the pêaceful end of the day and the raucous weather that had preceded it was flagrant.

Judy appreciated this quiet background dimly, as it left her free to mull over how she was to launch into her discussion with Mr Big. She felt quite sure at the time that she was concentrated fully on her plans and on not stepping into a puddle; in days to follow however, when she were to look back, she would be surprised to see that she remembered the entire scene quite vividly, not just her thoughts of the moment. This was undoubtedly due to all that was to come out of that fateful day and its events, not to mention that visit to the Big/Grande home.

Nick's breezy whistling in particular as he strolled along behind her would come back to her with a striking clarity.

* * *

FruFru's small face was glowing with a triumphant smile as she skipped over to answer the doorbell. She had indeed saved the day – or the evening, as it were – in the very nick of time. Barely had she set down a fresh tray of tea things in the sitting room that the two friends were arriving on her doorstep. After a hurried squeak in her husband's general direction to inform him that he was expected to watch JuJu till she came back with the guests – no more chances – Mrs Grande rushed over to answer the door and usher her guests in.

It was very lucky that the Grande family was well off and that its members were used to entertaining larger animals – Nick and Judy would hardly have ever fit into the foyer of a standard Little Rodentia house. As it were, it was a bit of a squeeze, particularly for Nick who had to keep his neck bent constantly to avoid the crystal chandelier.

"Darling!" was how FruFru greeted her friend and her child's godparent. The shrew rushed forward to embrace Judy. Judy had to all but go down on all fours to kiss FruFru's cheeks – she did so as cautiously as she could, avoiding the miniature furniture underfoot.

"Oh Judy dear," FruFru clung to the rabbit's paw with both of her own, beaming. "We really do _not_ see enough of you! And Nicholas-" she turned to greet the fox in turn and perceived how very low her domed ceiling seemed to be for him.

"Goodness!" FruFru spluttered, her whiskers twitching in a smile.

"Make nothing of it, Mrs Grande," Nick put in courteously, all the while trying to find a position that was not entirely uncomfortable and to nod politely at the miniscule hostess. "As my friend Miss Hopps undoubtedly told you, when passing our police training as cadets we are made to occupy spaces much more confined than this for hours at a time. And in much less pleasant company besides," he added gallantly. Mrs Grande tittered, but still looked preoccupied for a moment. Then her brow cleared.

"I know! I'll have Cooky set the tea things outside! Our garden will be spacious enough for you by far – and it faces south! The grass'll be dry, despite all that horrid rain we've had earlier."

"How incredibly ingenious of you Madam," Nick smiled down at her, as Judy sighed in some relief.

"Thanks FruFru," the rabbit said gratefully, before adding, "Oh, and I _love_ the new look!"

"Really?" FruFru squirmed happily, patting her bouffant new updo with its many glittering hairpins fondly. "Oh, thank you! Do go on through the veranda then, I won't be a minute!"

It was thus that the two friends found themselves seated on the well-trimmed lawn of the Grande garden, basking in the very last rays of the setting sun, as FruFru bustled out through the veranda doors, closely followed by the Grande family cook whom she'd nicknamed 'Cooky', the two of them bearing between them the infamous tea tray, a small pot of freshly-brewed coffee and a plate of teensy buns, piping hot. Tiny JuJu was also brought outside, much to her protests at leaving her fort – only to find to her sheer amazement and pleasure the present Nick and Judy had prepared for her. As the toddler ran squealing in and out of the mouse-size dollhouse, FruFru poured the drinks out.

"Sugar with your coffee Nicholas?" she chimed, settling herself comfortably in a garden chair, as she poured carefully.

"One lump only, if you'd be so kind Ma'am,' Nick returned gravely. "Let's be reasonable."

Judy hid her smile behind her right paw, as she observed the microscopic lump of sugar that FruFru accordingly dropped into Nick's cup, before passing it to him. The rabbit had to bite her lip even harder and avoid watching Nick as the latter accepted his coffee and, for all the world like this was the size of mug he always took his drinks in, started to stir the minute teaspoon around, the handle precariously clasped between his claws.

"Dear me," FruFru piped, slightly distressed, as she realized suddenly just how tiny the portions contained by her teacups were for her guests. "That's hardly enough for a proper _swallow_ now, is that?"

"Quality trumps quantity Mrs Grande," Nick replied quickly, inclining his head politely. "Everytime. Think nothing of it – your coffee has to be the best I've ever tried – the amount hardly makes any difference, when one reaches this league."

"You are so kind," FruFru beamed, passing Judy a tiny scone balanced on a pretty china saucer that the rabbit had to place on her open palm with care. "And the toy house you've brought for little JuJu," the shrew continued excitedly, whipping around in her seat to cast a fond look at her toddler. JuJu was busily arranging her stuffed toys inside the playpen, emitting tiny satisfied squeaks now and again. Judy cast the child a glance too, forgetting the real purpose of her visit for a moment as she took a second to admire her godchild. JuJu had indeed grown up very much during the last year – the bunny could appreciate it all the more from not having seen her very often. It was uncanny to see the resemblance to Mister Big that was becoming apparent in the child's bearing, the stubborn expression she got at times and the deep-set black eyes that were definitely inherited from Mr Big's side of the family.

"From Grandmamma," Mr Big commented gruffly, as he joined the small party seated in the garden some fifteen minutes later. "Baby," here he indicated FruFru, who was cutting her father a slice of raspberry tart (one raspberry having sufficed to cover the whole tart), "Baby has her mother's eyes. But little JuJu there has my Grandmamma's," he produced a minute handkerchief from the inside pocket of his suit at this and proceeded to blow his nose on it with a sound that was a cross between a whoopee-cushion and a weeny trumpet.

Judy was putting her empty saucer back on the table inside – she could reach the porch without getting up after all – and wisely refrained from any comment in answer to Mr Big's mention of his grandmother. She remembered only too well her original meeting with the crime boss and his subsequent anger at Nick, following the skunk-butt-rug incident.

The twilight had thickened around them and the first stars were popping out above. Mister Big was seated in his ever-present favorite armchair, his humongous polar bear bodyguards having retreated outside after depositing him on the grass. JuJu had left her new dollhouse at length and come to sit on her grandfather's lap, to steal bits of food from his plate and play with the gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat pocket. FruFru alternately bustled in and out of the house to bring her father some more refreshment, to grab a jacket for JuJu as the evening dew fell or to exchange a word with her husband who was smoking his pipe, rocking in his little wicker chair on the terrace.

Judy and Nick sat side by side on the only stretch of lawn that was large enough to accommodate them, Judy holding the warm woolen wrap one of Mr Big's bodyguards had brought her from the car around her shoulders as the temperature dropped slowly. Nick was lighting mouse-sized fairy lights and stringing them up in the dwarf apple-trees to amuse JuJu – who clapped happily to see her parents' big friend deposit the shining lanterns at the very tops of the trees with such ease. Judy watched the myriad of fairy lights rustle quietly in the breeze, for all the world like so many colored fireflies, as JuJu piped excitedly 'Bright! Bright!' from way down on her grandfather's knee. Her squeals mingled with her parents' murmuring voices and the occasional clink of tiny cutlery on china.

"My child," it was Mr Big's raspy voice that brought Judy back to her senses with a snap. "Baby here says you wished to speak to me?"

Judy's mind leaped back to the affair at hand and her heart started beating a mite stronger. She could tell Nick was paying close attention, although he seemed outwardly to still be focused on his immediate task, holding a green and a pink lantern in front of JuJu, so the toddler could decide which one she wanted lighted next.

"I did want to talk to you," Judy agreed, her voice sounding a bit strained to her own ears. She tried to marshal her thoughts into order. "Mister Big… I had a… well, a business proposition of sorts for you."

The rabbit steeled herself after having spoken, turning her eyes away firmly from Nick – the fox had turned to fix his stare at her, one eyebrow raised, following her words.

"Child," Mr Big waved an airy paw. "You are like family to me. You saved my daughter… and christened my granddaughter. For your services, I am forever indebted. But what kind of business could we do together? You being a police officer and myself being…" Mr Big made a small gesture with his paw and sipped his tea instead of finishing his phrase.

"That's true of course," Judy said hurriedly, to allow Mr Big the leisure of not labeling his job in the presence of two representatives of the ZPD. "I was just wondering if – well, very frankly, if you'd loan me – well, what is quite a big sum of money, for me at least." She heard Nick snap one of the apple-tree's branches in a warning way but ignored him, still facing the criminal chief earnestly.

"And what might this money be for, my child?"

"Well, it's about this building," Judy measured her words out evenly. "Where we were going to buy a penthouse – except that, well, the owner seems uninclined to see us. So I thought that… that if we made him an offer he couldn't refuse, he'd accept in the end."

"What is this offer he'd never refuse?" Mr Big was watching Judy intently, disregarding JuJu entirely, even though she was pulling at his whiskers.

"I thought – with your help – of buying the _whole_ building. And of – well, of getting a profit on it – that'd go to you of course – by reselling the rest of the flats in it one by one – and maybe having something useful on the ground floor, like a gym for training future police recruits. Or something – anything – to attract animals over." She chanced a glance at Nick – the fox was watching her, both eyebrows raised now, the expression behind his emerald eyes unreadable in the dusky light.

"Hummm.." Mister Big sighed a bit, settling back in his armchair. "Interesting. Sounds like a lot of work for you child, and all for… what would you get out of this, if the profit were to go to me?"

"I'd get to live in the penthouse, as planned – and Nick too – and I'd prove a point," Judy sat up straight, the wrap sliding off her shoulders a bit as her violet eyes shone with the fierce little spark they always got when the rabbit felt her principles were attacked. "I'm positive," she continued earnestly, " that we'd manage well enough with getting your money back – and a percentage too – Nick knows quite a bit about this sort of thing, and he says the building has potential-"

"Sure, drag me into this Carrots," the fox muttered at her side. Judy shot him an annoyed look.

"Proving a point…" Mr Big looked up at Judy gravely, his beady eyes flashing under his bushy overhung eyebrows. "My child… how young you still are," he twisted a whisker with his tiny claw thoughtfully.

"By 'young' he means 'stupid and naive' Carrots," the fox supplied helpfully in an audible whisper. Judy chose to ignore the remark.

Mr Big seemed to be deliberating – his daughter had paused in her endless scurrying and was watching him closely, her eyes narrowed a bit.

"My child," Mr Big said finally, addressing himself to Judy. "I will help you with this venture. But I place two conditions on our deal," his eyes gleamed dangerously and Judy felt her stomach clench a bit.

" _Daddy!"_ This from FruFru, who threw her paws up in a gesture of frustration and indignation. "I could have thought that for _Judy's_ sake-"

"The bunny will always be like a child to me Baby," Mr Big told her, swiveling around in his armchair. "However, business is business," he cackled darkly.

"What are the conditions?" Judy asked, her voice suddenly husky.

"The first one, my child," Mr Big looked up at her evenly. "Would be that, if you do not manage to reimburse me within the year – well, then you leave the entire building to _me_ as retribution."

" _DADDY!"_ This was wrenched from FruFru in a tone of outrage. "You are effectively telling our friends that they will be out in the street if they don't manage to—"

"It's fair, I think," Judy said quietly. "You're the one financing the affair after all Mr Big." She glanced at Nick and the latter shrugged and grimaced a bit. The first condition sounded all in all not too bad to Judy – she would, all things considered, not be much the worse for wear if things did go that way – she would be homeless, true, but at least she will have tried her luck.

"The second condition then, child is this – you and Nicky owe me a favor, which I can call in any time. A favor where your job is concerned, I mean." Mr Big leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers triumphantly, as JuJu bounced up and down on his lap. Judy stared at him, as the fur on her back seemed to stand on end and prick slowly.

"I couldn't _possibly_ promise-"she stuttered.

"Mr Big, that all depends," Nick cut across her suddenly. "What _kind_ of a favor we're talking about here. Say if you were asking us to look away from some unseemly affair you were involved in say – bury the thought – me and officer Hopps here could hardly comply. What an example that would be for your grandchild!" he laughed carelessly and waved an airy paw in the air. "Now if you were to, I don't know, request a favor that went along the lines of _investigating_ someone for you – some unfortunate business competitor say – why then, you'd me bringing information to the attention of the ZPD like any responsible citizen of Zootropolis might. We'd be only too happy to oblige in that case."

Judy gulped, unnerved, and thrust her paw back on the lawn till she found Nick's. She held on to him in what she hoped was a manner that expressed her gratitude – she would hardly have had the presence of mind to place a condition _on_ Mr Big's condition at that critical moment. Nick squeezed her paw quickly and reassuringly in reply, as they waited with bated breath for Mr Big's response.

The mafia boss took his time over it, slowly reaching out to place his empty cup in the grass, all the while keeping JuJu in place with the other paw. After straightening up in his seat, he said simply to the two friends:

"Children.. you may consider we have a deal."

* * *

Judy still felt shaky as they made their way back in the evening light, Little Rodentia now behind their backs.

"I can't believe I got us into that," she said, her paws dragging along the pavement. "Call it silly – I thought Mr Big would lend us the cash, no questions asked, just on the offer of the profit he'd eventually get."

"You don't know him enough Carrots," Nick shrugged, his hands in his pockets as he strolled along. "He didn't get to the top without always managing matters in such a way that they served _him_ best. Cheer up though – things are working out fine for us in the end. With a little luck, we won't have to do anything shady for him either."

"And if we're out of luck?" Judy asked drearily.

"Then we'll see the other side of our job," Nick chortled. "The one from _behind_ prison bars Carrots," he clarified, seeing her questioning look.

Judy groaned. "Sure, _you_ can laugh."

"I can," Nick agreed easily. "I have many acquaintances on that side."

"Har Har."

"I'm serious Carrots! We'll have plenty of animals to show us the ropes."

" _Please_ just lay off the jokes," Judy begged. "I feel _wiped_ out – and I still have that _pain_ of a report to finish tonight for the street brawl in Rainforest the other day."

"You're a perfectionist Carrots, that's your problem," Nick said accusingly. "Well, _one_ of your problems at least. Thought you'd skipped lunch to finish that thing?"

"I did," Judy covered a massive yawn with her paw. "It wasn't enough. Still one or two pages to go over."

Nick clicked his tongue thoughtfully.

"So – you didn't eat any of the lovely breakfast your parents had prepared this morning because you were – ahem, _undisposed –_ you skipped lunch, unless one counts the weird pie your acquaintance the all-too-easy-to-rob pastry chef supplied – and you only had mouse-sized scones for supper?"

"Just leave me be," Judy grumbled. "What's it to you?"

"What it is to _me_ partner dear, is that I have the misfortune to share your office and consequently suffer your morning moods tomorrow after you sleep badly on an empty stomach," Nick said severely, taking Judy by the shoulder and steering her into a side street firmly. "Now, we happen to be by one of Sahara's finest all-night diners areas – like it or not, we're dropping by one of them."

Judy was still protesting as they sat down at a table at one such diner, the koala waiting on the tables setting menus in front of them dispassionately; "Fresh beetroot and fennel bouillon, wholegrain bread and dill dip on the side" caught her eye though, and she promptly forgot her protests, burying her nose in the 'starters' section.

Several short minutes later, the aforementioned 'fresh bouillon' was steaming on the table in front of the bunny, alongside the wholegrain bread bun and an avocado-and-cherry-tomato salad. Judy dug in happily, as Nick sipped a mug of decaf (it was late by that time after all) slurping and dipping a gingerbread cookie in it.

"It's such a shame," he remarked, after sampling the biscuit. "This blessed decaf is killing the memory of Mrs Grande's lovely home-brewed coffee."

Judy took a mighty gulp of broth – her mouth was very full - before answering.

"You drink _way_ too much coffee Nick – you should cut down to the number of cups you consume at this time, but in _shrew-_ sized mugs. However did you manage during your training at the academy? They never let us take coffee breaks – or _any_ kind of breaks, for that matter."

"I pulled through – obviously," Nick smiled in a mock-reminiscing manner. "You'd be surprised to see what I can achieve once I've put my mind to it Carrots. Though I'm nowhere near _you_ in that respect, Miss I'll-make-deals-with-Big-himself-just-to-prove-a-random-point."

"Touché," Judy winced at the memory. "And I owe you a thank you I guess, for saving us back there a bit when Mr Big was placing his second condition."

"You never spoke a truer word Miss Hopps," Nick downed the remainder of his drink in one go, shuddered slightly at the flavor, and turned to face his friend.

"I had to say something after all," the fox raised his shoulders quizzically, "Once I saw that you were in your 'fighting for the rights of rabbits and other emotionally unstable mammals' mode."

"I can't accept some things," Judy shot back, with as much dignity as she could muster considering the fact that her mouth was full of wholegrain bread and avocado shavings. "It's the principle behind that kind of attitude – I believe you know, that fighting back will make animals change their viewpoint little by little."

"Uh- _hum_ ," Nick was folding his napkin into some kind of origami-esque shape. "Tell me if this sounds familiar Officer Bunny – telling yourself proudly and gushingly time and again that you are fighting for the best interest of animals everywhere – which may well be, on the one paw – on the other paw though, you _are_ quite desperately fighting for something that is actually _your_ own vision of a – happy ending, let's call it – that is finally nothing more than Miss Hopps' idea of what's right and what's bright."

"Which is?" Judy braced herself, a bit annoyed, prepared to counter any argument that was thrown at her.

"That you want to take Bogo's place someday," Nick pointed his folded up napkin at her (it now resembled something between a hat and a wonky boat) in an accusing manner. "Preferably sooner than later."

Judy gaped at her friend, silenced. The chatter of the other late diners around them buzzed and hummed, as Judy digested what Nick had just stated. She dropped her gaze to the remaining shreds of salad in her plate, as she felt her ears slowly grow warmer – it was strange, she had never realized up till that moment, never clearly formulated in her head what her professional goal was – had not even stopped to think about it. Which was why she felt a bit wrong-footed to hear Nick make such a bland assumption– all the more so as she realized with a jolt of amazement that his statement was absolutely accurate.

"Why would you say that?" She asked finally, looking up at Nick curiously.

"It's just pure logic _compadre,"_ Nick returned easily. "You've never been one to just go with the flow – having achieved one level, you'd automatically start rowing for the next one – and then the _next_ one after that. Exhausting stuff! And aiming to be chief one day – well, that's the only thing to aim for now –for someone like you that is, who always has to row _against_ the current. No resting on her laurels for _this_ rabbit – not ever," he made a vague gesture with his right paw, like some sort of lecturer delivering a final point.

"Well," Judy said, after a little pause. She wondered why Nick always had to make hard work and ambition sound quite so – well, _tacky. "_ I guess I'm _glad_ to aim for something and work for something – not just _drag_ my paws along like the next animal." She thumped a decisive fist on the tabletop. "I'll give it my all, going after my dreams – I _might_ win in the end. You never know."

"You do that Carrots," the fox was building a little tower of sugar lumps absently. "You live your dream, I'll live mine – stop by and see how I'm lapping in luxury when you get bored of handing out assignments to your troops, will you?"

Judy waited a tiny heartbeat, incredulous at having managed to get Nick to let something slip – and apparently he had not even noticed, for he was still focused on the lumps of sugar.

"So then… you do dream of _your_ perfect future sometimes?" she probed after a second.

The fox froze, his paw holding the sugar tower in place, his eyes on it. After a slight pause, the handmade structure toppled – Judy could have sworn it was on purpose.

"Whoopsie," Nick commented airily. "Well, what's fallen down stays down. What say you we pay and get out of here Carrots? Provided you've curbed hunger's noble edge sufficiently?"

Judy was hardly giving up though. She accepted to be steered out of the restaurant and walked down the street a few paces before tackling her friend with a fresh tactic.

"Did you play 'Truth and Tricky Dare' with the other cadets while in the academy Nick?" she asked innocently, as they walked side by side in the yellowish lantern light.

"Not that I recall," the fox returned. "I never recall anything so frivolous though. Ask me if I remember all thirty-something ways of setting up surveillance they made us memorize though. I'm sure I invented as many when I was writing my final paper."

"You _must_ have played it," Judy said in a superior tone. "Everyone did, at least during initiation. You recall now? When you have to tell the truth _and_ perform some tricky manoeuvre – and the loser has to buy lunches for the winner thrice?"

"Well, now that you mention it, it _does_ come back to me that I had free food during a month or so. Those animals – like anyone could outwit a _fox_ at a game like that."

"Oh now," Judy said sweetly, skipping along the pavement, "You can hardly throw down a challenge like _that_ and then refuse me the temptation of at least _attempting_ to prove you wrong! Shall we say – three rounds then? What do you say?" Following a short pause and a lack of reply on the fox's side, she added, a hint of challenge in her voice – "Come now, _nothing_ to be frightened of Mr Wilde! You just said so yourself, more or less."

"That's neither here nor there," Nick replied breezily, and Judy saw, in the light of a streetlamp, that his face was completely relaxed, his expression nonchalant. "Go ahead then, if you've nothing better to think of. _I_ go first though – you're the one who launched the round after all."

"So you _do_ remember the rules!" Judy gave a brief nod. "Go on then! _Shoot!"_

"Very well," Nick drew his breath in with a faint whistling noise, deliberating a moment, before going on. "For the daring trick then – cross the street."

Judy snorted.

"What kind of dare is _that_ supposed to be?"

"I'm going easy on you," Nick replied mildly. "Just cross the street here – we're headed that way anyhow, if you want to get back to your mouse-proportioned apartment."

Judy rolled her eyes, before turning on her heel to obey the demand of the dare – and noticing suddenly that they found themselves at the outskirts of Sahara already, notorious for its slightly hilly, sloped alleys – and that the street she was now required to cross was about ten inches lower than the pedestrian area. And to cross it, she would have to effectively wade in a couple of inches of running muddy water – courtesy of the ghastly weather they'd endured earlier that day. She shot a quick look at Nick, who smiled down at her innocently.

"No shame in quitting here and now, Miss Hopps," the fox said brightly. "You'd not want to get your tiny paws wet after all."

Judy sniffed at him disdainfully.

" _Bite me_ Wilde," she shot at him in the most superior tone she could summon, before taking a few paces back from the edge of the sidewalk. She then proceeded to sprint as quickly as she could forwards, taking a mighty leap. It was, obviously, hardly enough to cover the width of the street, even though Judy _was_ a model hopper. Luckily, she had grabbed a bamboo stalk that had been sticking out of the garden waste pile of a nearby house – she balanced precariously atop of it in the middle of the street, like some Asian martial arts guru, before swinging ahead to cover the remaining distance. She very barely managed to land on her toes on the other side of the street, regained her balance with a huff, and turned in an imitation of a pirouette to face Nick, the latter still on the far end of the street.

"And ta- _dah!"_ she announced, throwing her paws up in triumph.

"Wow. Now that's the spirit," Nick commented, smiling lazily, as he crossed to join Judy on the other end – the fox simply waded through the dirty rain water, heedless of the condition it put his feet in. Judy winced when she saw how splattered they were once he'd gotten on the other side.

"Alright then, truth now!" she said fairly. "And you know the rules! I fulfilled the trick demand, so-"

"So you have the right to lie or tell the truth in answer to my question," Nick agreed. "Contrary to if you'd failed the trick or refused it altogether, when you'd have _had_ to confess the real answer to any interrogation I'd have cared to throw at you. Well then, let's make it quick Miss – and you can go ahead and tell tales."

"Yes?" Judy asked, a bit apprehensive although she was now safe to avoid the question, having fulfilled the first part of the game, the trick.

Nick faced her seriously.

"So tell me then – that pie you had for dinner, courtesy of the _pudgy_ fox – just how tasteless was it?"

Judy spluttered with laughter.

" _Nick!_ You're just impossible! And the turnover was just _fine_ and – it was _tasty_ actually, and it was very kind of Gideon Grey to give us something for the road –"

"So you choose lying," Nick heaved a theatrical sigh. "Ah well. You're up then I guess – first round, part two!"

Judy gave an exasperated little hop, before falling in stride next to Nick as they continued walking. She considered matters carefully for a moment, before speaking, wondering how she could nudge things in the direction she was counting on. One thing she needed to start was a trick Nick would be sure to fail – so that he would _then_ be forced to admit a truth. She cast her eyes heavenwards, in search of inspiration. Her gaze fell on a string of tiny decorative wind chimes above head. The wind chimes were dangling from the branches of a handsome birch tree they were passing; they were tiny and shaped like little bells. They brass knockers were moving in the faint breeze and occasionally one or the other would let out a faint tinkle.

Judy pointed upwards triumphantly, indicating the branches that hung a few feet over her head.

"Those bells," she addressed Nick authoritatively. "Grab one."

"You've really gone soft Officer Fluff," Nick chuckled, rolling up his sleeves in preparation for climbing the tree. "Give us a hard one next time."

"I. Wasn't. Finished," Judy countered evenly. "Now – get one of those bells – it has to be plucked from the branch _while it's chiming though."_

Nick stared at her for a second before narrowing his eyes.

"Do let me get this straight Carrots," he said pleasantly. "You want me to detach one of those little trinkets from the branch – at the exact moment it's actually chiming. Myself not possessing the perfect hearing you do – and you, a rabbit, the one who is to judge me. Tell me how I can possibly manage this one please?"

"How should I know?" Judy gave him a doe-eyed look. "I'm just a dumb bunny. _You're_ the fox and the expert at this kind of game. You're on!"

"Riiight," Nick looked at the bells hanging above head – then at Judy absently – then suddenly back at the branches and back at the rabbit, fast as lightening.

"Admit it when you're beaten," Judy scoffed, paws on her hips. "Just admit—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, the wind was suddenly knocked out of her lungs as Nick caught her up, fast as a blink, and held her up in the air, his paws firmly clasped around her midriff. Judy gaped, her feet kicking in the air in impotent rage.

"Put me down Nick!" she clawed at his fingers angrily.

The fox held on tight, not budging. "Not a chance Miss Hopps," he said cheerfully. "Not until you get the bell off."

"You're _cheating_ Nick!" Judy tried to kick out at him in exasperation. The fox was holding her at arm's length though, so she failed miserably.

"Hardly," her friend shot back. "You told me to get one of those bells off while it was chiming. You didn't tell me how – so I'm using the tool that is best qualified for the task – in this case, a rabbit."

Judy was so outraged at this that she pulled and pushed harder than ever at Nick's arms. She had to admit that the training back at the police academy must have paid off in his case though – she had not realized his strength up till then. It was clear as clear that she'd not manage to overpower him.

"No shame in admitting defeat now Carrots," the fox called from below.

Judy grit her teeth. "Yes. Yes there is," she replied stubbornly, before reaching out and plucking one of the little bells off the overhanging branches.

"Well done Miss," Nick congratulated her as he deposited her safely on the ground again. "So, that's my dare done for the first round. Question for the truth bit? Knowing that I can reply what I fancy now?"

Judy took a moment to reply, brushing her slacks down testily and placing the recuperated trinket carefully in her pocket. She then faced the fox solemnly.

"Question: do you really think we'll be able to keep the penthouse and get the other flats sold and return Mr Big's money to him – will we win in this story on the long run, do you think?"

"Ah," Nick tilted his head to one side thoughtfully. "Fair interrogation Officer Carrots. Well, I'd say that… yes, I think we'll manage it; barely, perhaps. But, given careful planning and a bit of luck – that always helps – we should pull through nicely."

"Is that the truth then? Or are you profiting from your right to lie in this round?" Judy asked, looking up at Nick a bit dubiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know," her friend replied, his eyes glinting merrily. "That's the beauty of the game, isn't it – I hardly need to be straight with you, provided I've managed the trick & dare bit."

" _I_ managed it for you," Judy grumbled. "Well, round two then. You go," she continued walking down the street, heading in the general direction of her home.

"This grows tedious," Nick strolled along leisurely. "Let's see, what we could have you do that you'd find a _mite_ too difficult to accomplish Carrots?" he cast around for inspiration thoughtfully. The two animals were at that moment passing down an alley lined with handsome pine trees. The sidewalk underneath the heavy branches was littered with hefty sweet-smelling pine cones, glistening wet after the day's rainfalls. Nick picked one such pinecone up and looked at it experimentally.

"Yes," he said, and passed it to Judy after having observed it. "This'll do. You toss this in the air – and make it to the end of this lane before it hits the ground. That's your dare."

Judy looked at the cone and then at the lane she was supposed to run down in the time it would take for the object to land. The bunny was a fair runner, but not such a great pitcher – and the lane was a couple of hundred yards long.

"Perhaps you can make rabbits everywhere proud of your throwing arm one day Carrots – but you have to practice," Nick suggested brightly.

Judy took a snap decision.

"Perhaps," she agreed sweetly, accepting the pine cone. She then proceeded to bend over and collect three other pine cones from the asphalt, much to Nick's surprise.

"We did say that you have only until _this_ cone reaches the ground Carrots," he said hurriedly.

"Yes we did," Judy agreed lightly. "Here I go then."

She proceeded to toss the first pine cone in the air, as high up as she could, so that it flew in an arch in the same direction she had to run in. She kept an eye on it as she ran forwards as fast as she could – the time afforded by the falling object was hardly enough though. The pine cone was already descending quickly while Judy was only halfway to her destination – the rabbit paused in mid-sprint though, took aim with one of the other cones, and shot it up to meet the first one. Meeting smartly in midair, the first cone effectively ricocheted and flew upwards and forwards again, buying Judy some extra time. The bunny gave a hearty 'whoop' as she careened after it, Nick following in her stead, giving a faint whistle of admiration in spite of himself.

Judy finished her race at a bit of a zigzag, as she had to repeat the maneuver twice and as the pine cone did not ricochet completely straight every time – she was however over the end of the alley of pines when the cone finally clattered down with a distinct sort of 'clunk'.

"And _two_!" she announced proudly, her paws in the air once again. She bowed dramatically as Nick came up after her. The fox applauded, only half-mocking.

"Not bad at all Carrots," he admitted. "I see I am paying for not having been at the academy at the same time as you – I'd hardly realized what you were capable of."

"Never underestimate a rabbit," Judy said, a bit breathless after her run, but proud nevertheless. "Particularly not _this_ rabbit. Let's have your question Nick!"

"Fine. Why do you insist we waste time on this mad hare game when it's late, we should both be in bed, we've got work tomorrow morning – this is the kind of line _you_ usually deliver _me –_ and you are probably getting indigestion, running around like that after that lovely late supper you've just consumed Carrots?"

The question caught Judy slightly off-guard. She kicked the pine cones away from under her paws to buy a bit of time. She hardly felt up to admitting that she had started the whole game in an attempt to trap Nick between a dare he could not or would not be able to complete and his firm wish to never come out as the butt of any joke (or the loser in any bet) – thus forcing him into an honest answer to the question that had occurred to her at the diner, the question she would ask if he lost his next dare.

"What's a bit of fun? It's the very zest of life – _you_ are always saying that Nick," she replied airily in the end, waiving a would-be-careless-paw.

Nick's eyes met hers searchingly in the dim light. Judy was reminded uncomfortably that Nick's night vision was much better than her own.

"Interesting," he said finally, according her the lie. "Well, you _did_ win your dare, and rather impressively at that I don't mind adding. Your turn, I guess."

"Yes," Judy tried to gather her wits and think fast. Playing 'Truth and Tricky Dare' with Nick was starting to feel very much like some sort of friendly duel – perhaps the fox knew she was fishing for information. And if he did – well, she knew that heart-to-hearts were hardly his thing, though he could of course trust her implicitly. Any which way, she needed a dare he'd not manage. What were foxes not too good at?

"Eat this," she said suddenly, whirling around. "Right now! No putting things off for later."

Nick blinked and backed one step away from her.

"What in _sheep's_ sake is _that_ Carrots?"

"The doggy bag they packed me at the restaurant," Judy replied innocently. "You didn't notice that I couldn't finish my salad after all that broth?"

"I _did,"_ Nick had opened the paper bag Judy had given him and he was scrutinizing its contents in distaste. "I did _not_ know you'd taken the remains with you though."

"Waste not!" Judy replied happily. "And now it's all yours! So eat up. Or you lose!"

"Now this is starting to sound _just_ like college," Nick was sniffing the bag and wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Except that we should be downing shots in desperate competition."

"Some vegetables will do you no harm," Judy rebuked him. "Or, like I said, you could admit it when you're beaten…"

"Not a chance," Nick gave her a quick look and a triumphant grin. "Think this'll be enough to make me lose Carrots? You hardly know me _at all."_

Then, to Judy's sincere astonishment the fox tilted his head back, overturned the paper bag and dumped nearly all of its contents in his mouth in one go.

" _Pepper cream puffs!_ Not so fast Nick, you'll choke!" Judy admonished in alarm, grabbing onto her friend's sleeve. The fox gave an almighty gulp, swallowing the remains of the salad.

"Like I'd ever choke," Nick answered, panting slightly. "If I can eat thirty popsicles for a bet I can sure as pudding swallow _this_ muck."

"Well, seems like you have," Judy agreed, recuperating the now empty doggy bag, a bit disappointed. "And kudos. I never thought to see you go near a vegetable."

"Under duress only," Nick shuddered a bit, "and not in a long time _now_. Don't you wonder how amusing our game would look to any animals that'd be stuck passing in the nearby streets at this time? Well then, anyway – I believe the second round is nearly up."

"I guess," Judy agreed, disappointed. She had no guarantee to get a truthful answer to her second question either, so she just went ahead and asked the first thing that came to her at random. " _Will_ you ever agree to go jogging with me Nick? Like when we're housemates?"

"Now that depends," the fox replied evenly.

"On what?"

"On whether I survive tonight, after the poisonous mixture I just downed," Nick winked at her.

Judy rolled her eyes.

"Nick, stop being such a big—"

"Should I survive," the fox cut her off. "I will gladly go on one of your famous jogging sessions Carrots. See what all that fuss is about."

Judy blinked and looked up at Nick in some surprise. She couldn't tell whether Nick was serious or not – heaven knew he had the liberty to answer anything, according to the rules of the game – but she felt her heart lift a bit nonetheless.

"That's nice of you," she said simply. "Thanks."

"Pleasure," Nick returned gallantly. "Now, are we not finally and laboriously arrived at your luxurious suite?" He indicated the building they found themselves at. It was indeed the building that housed Judy's tiny rental apartment.

"Yes, we're here," the rabbit agreed, looking up at her dark windows.

"Well then, why not call it a night Miss Hopes? Two rounds of this blasted game is enough to do any animal in, don't you think?"

"We said three rounds! Judy said stubbornly, thumping her foot on the ground. "So we have to do three rounds! Don't try and _weasel_ your way out of this, Mr Wilde!"

She pushed the doors of her building open decisively.

"For Pete's sake," Nick muttered wearily, following her nonetheless.

"Come again? Do you admit defeat? Free lunches for me?" Judy asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Hardly," Nick rubbed his temples, as they made their way up in the lift. "And don't forget it's _my_ turn Carrots. I'm just thinking of something good to finish you off."

The elevator gave a soft ping as they emerged in the corridor on Judy's floor.

"My flat is at that end," Judy commented, waving her paw down the hall.

"That's just it then," Nick smiled down at her. "Here's your dare Carrots – and I hope it will end this turmoil. Make your way to your door down this corridor – but you can't walk, run, _hop –_ you are not to move on your hind paws alone, in short. Got it?"

"You want me to walk upside down, like a front-paw-stand?" Judy scowled. "I'm no good at that – not for such a long distance at least."

"I am aware of that Carrots," Nick nodded at her. "And I am betting everything that you'll hardly be willing to _crawl_ along your own foyer – given what you've let slip about your charming neighbors, it would hardly be easy to explain if they were to catch you in such a predicament."

"Make a fool of me, why don't you?" Judy tossed her ears back in a decisive manner. "But here is where you'll be proven wrong _Nicholas_ – now _if_ you'll excuse me—"

She turned smartly on the ball of her paw, put her front paws up and stood sideways. Then, with a deep breath, she lunged into the corridor, right paw first – and proceeded to cartwheel down the length of the passage, stopping neatly in front of her flat.

"And ta _dah_ a third time, if I may," she announced in a proud whisper – she was very close from her neighbors' flat after all.

"I've been proved wrong too many times tonight," Nick whispered back, as he joined her in front of her door, his eyebrows raised. "You hide your superpowers well, bunny. That's a fair win."

"Question?" Judy demanded, facing him.

Nick raised his paws heavenwards.

"How do you manage to be so chipper every morning, though you get up at half past five Carrots?"

"I told you – no coffee, only herbal tea, plenty of vegetables and a regular workout routine. I'll help you plan one when we're housemates," Judy replied.

"You do that," Nick shook his head at her. "And now – my turn to finish the round is it? You'll never be satisfied otherwise, that it?"

"That's it," Judy nodded vigorously, making her ears bounce. "Tell me Nick – do you remember when we went to Gazelle's concert after solving the Night Howlers' case? Remember all those tigers Gazelle has doing the back-up dancing routine with her?"

Nick snorted, then covered his mouth quickly with a glance at Judy's neighbors' door.

"Do I ever," he chortled quietly. "You made me suffer through three hours of torture that day. Why you – and every other animal – is nuts about that singer I'll never get –"

"You recall? Great then, here's your dare," Judy felt herself grin, despite every effort to stop herself. "Go back up the corridor – but doing the tiger's dance as you go."

The fox looked at her with an expression of such incredulous horror that Judy started spluttering.

"On the other paw," Nick said, after a pause. "I think I _don't_ remember what the dance you're talking about looked like at all. My memory is all hazy. It comes with old age – when you've lived as long as I have you'll see. Well, and the vegetables I was bullied into eating tonight aren't helping. My brain just about shut down after I ate them."

Judy was hardly accepting defeat though.

"Not a problem," she whispered decisively. "I'll help you out! The dance routine went like _this,"_ she sprung forwardand started dancing down the corridor as quietly as she could, her movements cushioned by her soft paws, imitating the tiger dance as well as she could. "I wanna try everything… I wanna try everything. I wanna trrrrryyy-" she hissed quietly, as she performed the leaps and paw movements, imitating them as closely as she could.

"Carrots. Stop this," Nick covered his eyes, wincing. "For the love of your favorite cream cheese dip, _stop._ What if someone comes into the corridor?" he cringed at the idea.

"Ha _ha_!" Judy jumped up and down in front of him triumphantly, still carrying out the motions of the dance moves. "Admit defeat then Nick? Ready to purchase my lunches for a week?"

"Alright Miss," the fox gave her a small smile, as he looked down at her. "No dare and no lunches either – so that means I'll have to be straight with whatever you ask me. So why don't you go ahead and ask whatever's been on your mind and end this?"

"OK!" Judy stopped hopping around and stood still. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and said, looking up at the fox and lowering her voice even further with a cautious look at the neighboring door, "Following our discussion at the diner Nick, truthful answer please: what _is_ it you dream about – what is your perfect future like, I mean?"

In the silence that suddenly followed Judy's question, the two animals could hear her neighbors Bucky and Gary arguing about which flavor popcorn to pop into the microwave (the only common favorite, caramel, apparently being out).

She looked up at Nick evenly – from what she could see in the semi darkness, his face was completely blank and only his eyes were bright. The seconds ticked by and she wondered suddenly if she had not over-stepped some line.

"You sure don't do things by halves, do you Carrots?" the fox said finally, lightly and inconsequently, and Judy smiled up at him.

"Nope, I guess not," she agreed, and waited.

"OK," she saw him shrug. "Since you want to know so much – in my ideal future… well, I start off every morning by drinking a nice hefty cup of Mrs FruFru's excellent coffee – in a _proper_ sized mug though."

Judy paused a heartbeat, and then raised her face up, her ears going down simultaneously.

"You can hardly expect to get away with _that_ short answerNick," she whispered.

"Why not?" Nick's voice was back to its usual jokey tone. "You asked me what I dream about. Well, that answer is perfectly truthful – I assure you. You hardly asked me to paint a _full_ picture – so one detail will have to suffice to feed your curiosity Madam."

Judy ground her teeth in futile frustration.

"Sly fox," she said finally.

"And you must be a sleepy bunny," Nick replied, indicating her door and stepping back courteously to let her pass. "So then, cheer up – I hardly see what the point of your question was anyway, partner. Perfect never happens in real life – you'd do well to learn that by now. Besides perfect, if it really does exist, _if it ever happens_ – well, it would be different from what one imagines, I take it. And on that philosophical note – adieu and good night."

"Sweet dreams," Judy agreed, turning in her doorway to wave at Nick before coming in. "See you tomorrow!"

"Ta!" the fox said, before turning away and sauntering down the corridor, saluting Bucky and Gary who had finally heard the commotion and had just opened their door to see what it was all about.

Judy, climbing into her small bed a very few minutes later after having hurriedly brushed her fur and her teeth and changed into some PJs, yawned hugely and flopped on her back. It was funny, but she felt almost like she had won the game, though of course she had not gotten Nick to admit to much – she felt sure he had some sort of definite ideas and hopes in life, but what they were, she had no idea. Still, he hadn't been angry at her question – perhaps just surprised. And he had shared the tiny detail about the coffee, frivolous though it might be. Her question had been rather personal after all, even though it more or less followed the talk they had had in the diner.

The thing with Nick was, she decided, as she punched her pillow to try and make it fluffier, that he didn't believe things could _all_ go his way – probably because of all he had had to go through in life. Well, luckily – or _unluckily_ – for him, his friend and future housemate Judy Hopps _did_ believe in things, and she would make it her mission to sniff out whatever Nick was holding back – and then help him fight for - and believe in - his future. Or happy ending. Or whatever.

" _If it ever happens_ ," she repeated out loud to the ceiling, before turning on her side – and then she fell asleep seamlessly, heedless of Bucky and Gary discussing her evening visitor on the other side of the wall.

* * *

... Thank you for reading :) As usual, feel free to leave your comments mentioning anything you liked - or not - below.

Huge thanks and appreciation goes to my amazing friend and beta **Pauline** , whose enormous help and support keeps this story steadily chugging along so far :)

And now, before wishing everyone a good week, the promised remarks!

First off, in order to keep improving the quality of our fic, we feel it would be nice to throw some of our questions out to you guys and get some feedback - delving deeper and deeper into the Zootopia universe, one has many interrogations, and it would be cool to hear your views, if you've got a moment. So today's **question** :

 _Do you guys think there is income disparity between different species in Zootopia?_

This might seem unexpected, but think about it for a second - a shrew family can feed themselves with just one tiny radish for a week, but the elephants' popsicle costs fifteen bucks. Does it mean larger mammals get a larger wage? Or wages are equal, meaning that little mammals, who naturally need to spend very few on food and necessities, easily become rich as they have no problem setting extra money aside? (Notions of how Mr Big built his empire?)  
How do _you_ think the question is managed by the authorities?

And finally - our small **announcement** \- but first, I have a confession to make.  
Ahem.  
I like to draw.

You can deduce the news from this - I will be mixing up my Zootopia fanart with the present fanfic, the idea being to manage to put up some illustrations along with the new chapters, and perhaps make some small bits in comic form, and hopefully have colored illustrations too.

First illustration to the present chapter is ready - so here are the links back to my dA and tumblr pages, as from what I can see one can't just integrate a drawing in FF. (If this is untrue, someone tell me how please! lol)

 **deviantArt** : irina-bourry dot deviantart dot com  
 **tumblr** : irina-bourry dot tumblr dot com

This first sketch appropriately illustrates one of the final scenes from the current chapter, as in Nick quoting the title - 'If It Ever Happens'. :)

And now, on that note, as Nick said - _have a super duper week dear readers! Spring is in full swing! Yay!_


	6. Chapter 6: Down by the Sea

_Here we are everyone, back with the newest chapter, as promised :)_

 _It is in the process of being betaed, so it will be updated in a bit and any remaining typos will be removed. Me and my dear friend/beta will see to that - we have been busy going over the fic, luckily enough in a beautiful seaside location ourselves :)  
_

 _Thank you for reading :)_

 _*Update - betaing is done, no more pesky typos and errors!_

* * *

 _"By the sea, bring along your chopper  
To the seaside, hoo, hoo  
By the beautiful sea"_

Sweeney Todd - By the Sea

* * *

"There's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. After all, hardly anyone expects a _rabbit_ to know how to swim," Nick shrugged in a faintly superior manner and bit into his Oreo cookie with an audible _crack_.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times," Judy returned, maintaining a cool, bored tone. " _Of course_ I know how to swim. How on earth do you think I'd have managed to get through that Tundra Town simulation obstacle course at the Academy if I didn't anyway? And _might_ I remind you of our escape from that dreadful prison of a place Lionheart was keeping all the predators who had gone savage in - whose idea was it to escape through the plumbing, hmm?"

"Fair enough," Nick was chewing up his biscuit noisily, hands in pockets as Judy carefully pulled a small round raft and a pair of paddles over from the shed nearby. "Why are you so worried about getting your tiny paws wet now then, officer Twitchy Nose?"

"There is a difference," Judy replied, huffing a bit, as she lugged the raft over, "between being able to swim and wanting to jump into the water ears first at every possible opportunity. I realize that marine mammals enjoy Aquatica for how closely it imitates their historical habitat of origin - more power to them. _I'll_ avoid getting my uniform soaked unless absolutely necessary though, thank you very _much_ ," and with that last word and an almighty push and a shove, the boat was afloat in the small stream trickling in front of them. Judy paused for breath, wiping the beads of sweat from her brow and holding a paw out to prevent the raft that she had manoeuvred into the water with so much effort from floating away from her immediately.

She cast her eyes up at the imposing, glittering structure of the Bubble Business Centre glistening in front of them. As its name suggested, the huge building seemed to be made of a myriad of huge shiny glass bubbles, each one containing offices, conference rooms and so on, the names of the various companies that had their headquarters there flashing in shiny letters above the corresponding bubbles. The various parts of the building communicated between themselves via thin crisscrossing passages suspended between the bubble structures. The entire Business Centre was glistening and sparkling in the rays of the cheerful spring sunshine - an effect that was multiplied dramatically thanks to the fact that the whole thing was set in the middle of an enormous pool of salty sea water. Aquatica - one of Zootropolis' central business districts - was widely favoured by mammals of marine descent. They found it very agreeable to take a short swim across the pool before gaining their office in the morning, or when heading out to lunch or to take the evening commute back home. For other animals who, like Judy, found they preferred sticking to dry land, several sheds providing rafts of various size were available. One had merely to punt one's way across the sparkly still waters and gain the Bubble Business Centre.

"Oh and _thank you_ for the help Officer Wilde," Judy snapped at her partner in sarcasm, as she hopped into the raft and picked a paddle up.

The fox raised his eyebrows nonchalantly, throwing the empty packet of Oreos into a nearby bin before joining her in the vessel.

"Come now dear lady, why the tone? You insist so much on getting everything done yourself and proving to the world what a rabbit is capable of, one hardly _dares_ offer one's assistance around you."

"Duh," Judy pushed off the bank expertly and guided the raft towards the middle of the pool. "Excuses excuses Nick, always the same."

"Now that one _hurt_ ," Nick replied dramatically, "Come on then Miss Hopps - give us a chance of redemption after slaughtering us with all that 'you're just no use' talk." He plucked the oars smartly from Judy's paws - the latter had hardly expected it - and set to rowing energetically.

"Relax partner," he said, raising a paw to her protests, "you settle down to figuring out how we'll get about talking to old mister moustache-and-tusks when we get there."

Judy dropped the paw she had stretched out to grab the paddle back, and bit her lip, pulling at her ears a bit in apprehension.

"I know," she let the air out of her lungs with a loud 'whoosh' and squared her small shoulders. "I'm trying to _avoid_ thinking about that actually - but you're right Nick, we'd better have some sort of strategy. Crispy carrot soufflé, Mister Big creeps me out sometimes - but when I think that he's sending us over to see this guy, that he himself doesn't really dare dropping by to see him, even with all his bodyguards in tow-"

"When _I_ think that the old shrew is playing us like fiddles - I mean, he hasn't yet gotten us the blasted building and the penthouse - and we are basically already upholding _our_ part of the deal and digging the dirt up on his would-be competitors," Nick paused in his rowing for a moment and shook his head in disgust. "First time I'm made to pay up before I actually landed my side of a bargain Carrots, and that's a fact."

" _Is it_ Mister Wilde?" Judy glanced innocently at him, raising her eyebrows.

The fox looked back at her nonplussed, and then he grinned widely as the penny dropped.

"Alright, maybe _second_ time, if one counts the time you held that blessed pen of yours, with my incriminating confession recorded on it, over my poor head for days on end. You little long-eared extortionist," he shook his head at her, still smiling.

"Why, a compliment, _thank you_ ever so kindly," Judy pretended to titter and hold a paw to her heart in a would-be touched manner.

"Anytime," Nick fell back to rowing, propelling the raft along. Judy's jokey expression faded as she contemplated the approaching structure of bubble-esque offices. She could see the names of the various companies it harboured clearly now - _Timothy's_ in the signature turquoise blue, _Clamier_ all shiny with polished lettering - yes, there were a lot of jewellers in Aquatica. And finally, emblazoned on one of the central bubbles, the name she had been looking for - _Messer Webfoot and associates._ Her stomach gave a tiny unpleasant churn. Mister Webfoot was quite a well known jeweller - a greying enormous walrus, who'd established a name for himself in the trade thanks to his exquisite pearl necklaces and diamond tiaras back in the day. His company, at first a modest boutique, had grown in size and in fame over the last couple of decades.

It had been rumoured that some of this success was due to shady business though. What kind of shady business exactly, Judy had no idea, and no official records in the ZPD database could be found to provide any indications. If the rumours - possibly spread by competing jewellers - were to be believed, Mister Webfoot had been efficient in covering his (webbed, as it were) tracks and in not stepping on the paws of any other animals conducting similar suspicious transactions.

No paws except the tiny paws of Mister Big though, it would seem. For the shrew crime boss had no sooner ensured the assistance of Nick and Judy in any investigations he would wish to conduct, as the counter part of _his_ assistance with their lodging issues, that he sent them straight over to investigate the aforementioned Mister Webfoot.

"The pearls come from his divers working out on the coast my child," Mister Big had wheezed to Judy, when she and Nick had stopped by at his unofficial reception point in Tundra Town that morning, as per his voicemail request. "Those diamonds of his though - the latest stock he's gotten in since last fall... that's been pulled straight out of Tundra; there's just nowhere else an animal gets such quality gems. And he has no right to them - who is his inside contact here, that's what I'd like to know. Put a stop to this messy affair my child."

Judy shivered now, remembering the shrew's words, as she imagined just what 'put a stop to it' meant from the crime master's point of view.

"Nick, what will Mr Big do if he finds out who Webfoot's contact in Tundra Town is - provided there is one - do you think?" she asked, appealing to Nick's inside knowledge of the other side of the law.

Her partner pretended to consider her words carefully.

"It depends," he said finally, his voice solemn. "If it is a small mammal, he'll settle for making the culprit into a kebab, or at most a tasteful soufflé. If the animal is large though, I see no reason why a full-fledged ragout would not be ordered."

Judy failed to smile at these quips.

"He'll really kill him, will he Nick?" she faced the fox in earnest. Nick seemed to sober at her expression.

"One thing is sure Carrots," he said finally, slowly as if he were choosing his words. "Big has always hated his Webfootedness - the feeling must be mutual from what I've heard. If one of Big's men is dolling out Tundra town's diamonds to old walrus-breath - well then, despite the fact that the unfortunate animal may be getting a handsome reward, I'd sure as sugar hate to be in _his_ pawtracks."

"Or _hers,"_ Judy added, remembering Bellweather.

"Or hers," Nick agreed, jumping out of the raft lightly onto the wide gleaming steps that led up to the Bubble Centre's wide carved silvery gates. He turned to offer Judy a paw out, which she accepted mechanically, her mind still on the affair at stake. Seeing her preoccupation, Nick stayed her for a second, still holding on to her paw.

"Listen up Carrots," he said in a quick and urgent, albeit low, tone. " No need to fret. Follow my lead, would you - with all due respect to rabbits everywhere, you'll remember that I have a bit of experience when dealing with these sort of... business exchanges. And don't forget - no mention of Big, no mention of our following any sort of tip-off of his. Just two police officers dropping by to check out an anonymous tip - which they are so very sorry about, but that _is_ their duty after all, even if the tip may concern an oh-so-respected _bijoutier_ \- so once we've established there's nothing amiss, we'd best be on our way, thank you and _adieu_ Mister Walrus Tusk."

"Thank you and adieu," Judy echoed with a sigh. "Except that we do have to get _some_ information out of him, or Big won't be happy with us."

"We do - but we will," Nick reassured her. "We're the face of the law - he'll have to show us _something_ \- authenticity certificates, papers establishing the origin of those cursed diamonds - anything. And no matter that those papers may be fake as fake, they could still suffice for Big to pursue the investigation on his end."

Nick went to finish his phrase with an airy wave of the paw, only to realize that he was still clasping Judy's. Dropping it with record speed, he went to straighten his tie in an unnecessary gesture, addressing his partner at the same time.

"What did you put on the report for old Bogo then anyway - you had to justify our going out all the way here to sniff around in some way?"

"Just what you said - that we were following an anonymous tip-off," Judy shrugged. "Given Webfoot's reputation, though it may be strictly oral and off-the-records, Bogo would hardly blame us for checking out such a tip."

"Well-done you then, Long Ears," Nick said, giving Judy a quick smile. "Shall we?" he gestured to the doors of the building looming in front of them.

"I suppose we must," Judy agreed, straightening up and brushing the sleeves of her uniform off, before heading over to the entrance with all the show of professional dignity she could muster.

* * *

The reception area was domed, imitating the bubble shapes present everywhere around them. Even the reception desk was shaped like a kind of goldfish bowl structure, the animal manning it seated behind his computer, busily clicking away.

Judy gave Nick one last reassuring smile, as they approached the receptionist - Nick responded with a tiny wink and a minute thumbs up gesture - and then they were in front of the young seal who was tapping away at his keyboard.

"Excuse me, um, Mister-" Judy coughed a bit to get the animal's attention.

"Mister Phoque, Madame," the seal was instantly at their attention, having abandoned his typing. "Brian Phoque. Welcome to Bubble Business Centre - how may I assist you?" he was all charm and professional veneer, but Judy could see that his quick black eyes had darted over their uniforms, their badges and their faces, noting details. She wondered whether all the animals working in Aquatica's shiny hub of activity were involved in the crime activities going on behind the scenes, then wondered whether she was not becoming paranoid.

"Officer Judy Hopps Sir - and this is my partner, Officer Wilde," they flashed their badges at him in the much practised simultaneous gesture of presentation. Mr Phoque looked back at them, his expression carefully blank. "We're here to speak with Mister Webfoot, Sir."

"And have you an appointment, officers?" Mr Phoque's attitude was as pleasant as ever, but Judy noticed that he had made no move to intercom anyone about their arrival, or in any other way to assist them in getting to Webfoot's offices.

"I phoned Mr Webfoot's secretary," Judy replied, her tone neutral, and any impatience in it checked. "She said he'd be in all morning - that we could go ahead and drop by, seeing as how we're here on police business anyway." She gave the seal a pointed look.

"I see," Mr Phoque seemed to reach some internal decision - or just shrug all responsibility off, since the two friends seemed ready to assume it for themselves. "I'll have someone escort you then," and, with that, he reached for the intercom.

As Nick and Judy followed Charlie - the portly and self-important sea lion Mr Phoque had summoned - across the hall in the direction of the elevators, Judy had the strangest feeling that Mr Phoque's eyes were still upon their backs. She gave Nick a quick glance, and the fox seemed to understand her at that. He let fall the infamous carrot pen (that was almost always in the breast pocket of his uniform) with a small exclamation of 'oupsie!' and a studied start of astonishment. Judy allowed the pen to skid backwards over the shiny periwinkle-coloured floor a couple of feet before whirling around to retrieve it - thus allowing herself an excuse to snatch another look at the reception desk. She seemed destined for disappointment as far as the poker-faced Mr Phoque was concerned, for he was not at all following the police officers with his gaze when she looked. She did however see him hurriedly put back the receiver of his old-fashioned intercom and retrieve his right fin from it, as if anxious that no one should catch the gesture. The (perhaps) innocent action seemed somehow ominous, given the circumstances and the reputation of the animal they were about to encounter.

Judy felt far from reassured as she picked the carrot-shaped pen up and hurried after Nick and their escort.

* * *

Nick, when questioned on the drive over to Aquatica that morning by his partner, had said that he figured that Mr Webfoot would meet them with an air that was either coldly defiant or falsely friendly. His hustling-days instincts had (as was often the case) seemed to have proven Nick right - the walrus had opted for the latter it seemed; he was all professional veneer and clipped polite tones, heading out in person to meet them as the elevator opened with a smart 'ping' on the floor that belonged to his company.

"So charmed," he boomed in a low, slightly raspy voice that went perfectly with his huge greyish brown bulk that had him towering over the two friends. "Delighted. Officer Hopps, is it? The famous rabbit face of the ZPD. Yes, I keep myself informed, as you can see, well informed on the goings-on in the city," he gave a hearty rumbling chuckle that somehow sent a chill down Judy's back despite the kind words that accompanied it. She accepted Mr Webfoot's fin and shook it with both her paws (as one would hardly have sufficed in size). The mighty walrus proceeded to acknowledge Nick with a nod and another smile, that stretched his huge droopy moustache and showed his long yellowing tusks, but somehow didn't reach his eyes. As Nick finished presenting himself (Mr Webfoot seemed just as well aware of the fox's name as he was of the rabbit's though, so the introduction was rendered superfluous) Webfoot nodded his welcome to them before turning to the sea lion who was still at their side.

"A cup of tea for our guests then, Charles. Step to it, will you? Please," this was uttered to the two officers as Charlie sped off in search of the tea things. "You will accept a spot of tea, though you may be on duty officers? It is a new brand of Oolong they have developed over at the _Brothers Oysterton,_ " he waved a fin in the general direction of the enormous windowpanes through which the other bubble office capsules were visible. "They have added a touch of algae to it - the sly devils - that _would_ quite bring out the smoky accents of the flavouring they say. They're handing out some samples to us fellows working here at Bubbles, so we can give them our opinion before the merchandise hits the marketplace, you see officers - and I am sure old Billy Oysterton would be thrilled to have the feedback of two mammals of non-marine descent."

Chatting away in this airy manner, the walrus had steered Nick and Judy over to what appeared to be his office - an enormous room, circular as every single chamber seemed to be in this building, and domineered by a monstrous expensive-looking desk. The two friends took their seats in comfy plush chairs facing the desk, as Mr Webfoot heaved himself into his own mountain of an armchair, and brushed aside with a careless fin several shiny precious and semi-precious stones, that had been spread out before him on a length of black velvet. A monocle that lay next to the stones indicated that the jeweller had been in the process of examining these samples before he had been interrupted by the arrival of the ZPD.

"Some samples my divers have brought in this week," he said, seeing Judy look at the gems. "We're sniffing around a new underwater reserve the boys discovered a few weeks back, down by the cavernous part of Aquatica. The results have been rather disappointing so far though, I am afraid. Take this," he picked a shiny pinkish pearl up - the gem could easily have covered Judy's entire paw if she had chosen to wear it on top of a ring - and turned it over in the light. The pearl really did look rather fine; Mr Webfoot looked less than convinced by its quality though.

"Worthless," he sighed finally, laying it down among its fellows. "The old zeal just isn't there among this new crop of divers. They think that just because a stone twinkles on the side of an underwater stalactite, that means - ah, Charles. We had all but begun to despair."

The sea lion had materialized by their side again and was handing out the steaming tea cups cordially. The entire little ceremony put Judy strangely in mind of the _Three Little Bears_ fairytale her parents had read to her and her siblings when she was a child, for there was accordingly a huge tea mug for Mister Webfoot, a smaller steaming cup for Nick and finally a tiny cup on a seashell shaped saucer for Judy herself. Judy accepted the cup - which would not have sufficed for a thimble for Mr Webfoot - from Charles with a mumbled thanks and looked down into the very faintly hued yellowish drink dubiously. The drink let off a strange stuffy fragrance. Mister Webfoot appeared to have no reservations about the oolong however; he took an almighty sip, accompanied by a bit of some seaweed-scented biscuits that Charles had deposited within their reach, and addressed the two friends once more, this time it seemed a mite closer to what would be the (supposed) real reason behind their visit.

"Omitting the pleasure of our discourse on these matters of pearl-harvesting and tea-brewing, might I ask to what I owe this - pleasure? My assistant was somewhat vague, she did not seem to have gathered much over the phone about why you desired to speak to me - and I must confess, a visit from the ZPD is not something I am generally accustomed to," he gave another laugh that, though short, could never be described as 'little' - so low was the walrus's voice, rumbling deep down in his throat whenever he chose to speak.

Judy rather felt she would have liked to open a line of careful verbal attack - now that they were actually in front of the supposed mafia mastermind and Mr Big's potential foe, she felt braver than when they had hung back outside - she had agreed that Nick should open the questioning though, and it was too late to give him a signal about changing tactics. She therefore took a small sip of her tea (which was bland and tasteless mercifully, despite its odious smell) and waited for her partner to speak, which he accordingly proceeded to do.

"It's all such a shame sir, a hopeless muddle that results undoubtedly in your having to waste your precious time on receiving us," the fox began smoothly, in that would-be-careless tone Judy was starting to know so well. "We are so accustomed to these things by now, working as we are for the force. Why, as my partner Officer Hopps could tell you, it is practically a daily affair - though, given the particular line of your work - costly jewellery as it were - we _are_ unfortunately obliged to check the thing out a bit more thoroughly."

"Indeed? What thing may this be officer?" Mr Webfoot was blowing the steam away from his mug, making his moustache twitch, but Judy could see his cold eyes fixed unblinkingly on Nick.

"Oh, some random anonymous call we received," Nick shrugged apologetically, producing the paperwork he and Judy had prepared that established the pretext for their visit. "Some random animal or other, nothing better to do with their time no doubt."

"Anonymous, you say," Mister Webfoot was studying the report they had laid in front of him carefully, having donned a formidable pince-nez that was maintained in place largely by his moustache; "And from what I can see, this kind concerned citizen of our dear metropolis has the audacity to accuse me-"

"Of stealing," Judy piped up, feeling that it was time she intervened. She looked back challengingly as the walrus turned to give her a long look over his spectacles. "That sounds so harsh of course - and we're hardly saying anyone would _believe_ that kind of phoney line-" she gave a careless shrug the way Nick always did when he was play acting. "The details of this tip-off being rather specific though - you understand, we had to look in - just for protocol-"

"The details _are_ specific," the walrus agreed with her, as he went back to reading the paper. "I see that someone is tipping the police forces off to the fact that I have illegally laid my paws on three hundred specimen of _brillianté_ \- the particular type of flawless diamond that is only to be found in the tunnels under Tundra Town. Well well," he twisted the side of his moustache slowly, lost in thought, as Nick and Judy sat waiting, clutching their tea cups. The businessman seemed suddenly to be brought out of his reverie when Judy set her cup back on its saucer with a small _clink_.

"The report is, of course, a lie," the walrus told them, pulling his pince-nez off and reaching for another digestive. "Tundra Town indeed - that is far out of any gem-hunting my company has ever conducted. What the rascal - whoever he may be - was talking about was probably this - " he reached into an inside drawer of his desk at that and brought a tiny cast iron chest decorated in a coral reef motif. Pulling a heavy ring that held a vast array of keys out of an inside pocket of his suit, the walrus selected a tiny bronze key, which he inserted into the lock of the chest and proceeded to turn with amazing deftness (considering how small the whole affair was for his humongous fins). Once the chest had been opened, the walrus overturned it smoothly onto the top of the desk - and a cascade of shiny tear-drop shaped diamonds fell out, winking and glittering on the desk.

" _Diamanté,"_ the jeweller commented drily. "That have never been close to Tundra Town. Not _brillianté_ \- bury the thought," he shuddered, as if from some unpleasant notion. After a moment's pause, he continued. "Yes, _diamanté_ \- and some of the finest out there, I assure you. To the layman, they may seem to be just as any other diamonds - or as fakes made of glass, indeed - but this is a specific breed of gem, for their hard and robust qualities are not paralleled by any of our synthetic materials as of yet. That would make these particular stones rather valuable for applications going far beyond any fabrication of fashion accessories. These here, they are one of a kind - it is with great difficulty that I have assembled this collection-"

"And, being laymen as you said, all we can do is take your word for what they are," Nick put in. "Sir," he added as an afterthought, and laughed merrily in the large animal's face.

"Quite true," the walrus returned after a pause. "I do tend to prattle along about my work - it is also my passion after all, pray forgive me. One does go along a great deal about one's business, Officer... Wilde, was it?"

It wasn't only Nick, Judy caught the singularly unpleasant tone of Mr Webfoot's voice when he repeated the fox's last name. She wondered suddenly with a qualm whether Nick had not crossed this animal's path back in his criminal days - much like he had done with Mr Big. As to the effect that Mr Webfoot was indeed involved in illegal affairs, she had little to no doubts remaining.

The walrus observed Nick for a quiet couple of seconds, following the latter's admission that his name was indeed Wilde, before turning back to Judy without further comment.

"Out of my goodness, my desire as it were to assist the ZPD in any way I can - as must be the wish of any law-abiding citizen - I will do you the following favour. A favour that will, I trust, enable you to close this business for good," he nodded at the report still spread out before him at that. "I will lend you one of the _diamanté_ here - that you may have them checked out independently and thus see that it is all truth, what I have spoken. Charles will take care of the paperwork, so far as my lending the jewel for police evidence goes," he nodded at the sea lion who had been hovering in the background. The young animal immediately sprang to action, bustling over to collect the indicated stone and prepare the dispatch. Mister Webfoot finished his tea unhurriedly, before looking down at the two animals in front of him.

"What I wonder," he said in a quiet voice that was much like the first sounds of thunder, "is how whoever tipped off the ZPD got his information - for the amount, you see, is precise. I have indeed exactly three hundred _diamanté_ in my possession, but that is not a fact I publicize widely, as you will understand. So how could the animal get his paws on such a notion?"

"I have no idea," Judy said truthfully, her face as blank as she could make it.

"Then I will tell you," the walrus's tone dropped another notch. "I must have a mole - as the saying goes - among my employees. Or a double agent, if you prefer that term."

There was an uncomfortable sort of silence at this. With a visible effort, the aged businessman collected himself.

"But I am boring you with the inner comings and goings of a company," he gave them a very stiff smile. "I must not be holding you back from your duties. Provided this piece of business is the only one you had for me, I will be wishing you a good day - and Charles will see you off with the _diamanté_ specimen and the papers now."

"Thank you very much for your time, that is all," Judy replied, rather grateful for the interview to be over. She picked her cup up and hastily drained its contents - all but spitting it out immediately, for the drink had become incredibly cold in the meantime. Not lukewarm, but actually freezing as snow - it was like it had been stored in an icebox while they spoke. She gave a huge gulp to down the lot and have it over with, trying hard not to choke - and the last impression she had before leaving the office with Nick was of Webfoot's small clever eyes following her out, a distant unpleasant gleam alive in his gaze.

Judy hoped to never cross that particular jeweller again.

* * *

"It could have been worse", she said in a philosophical kind of tone as they discussed the day's events that evening, walking down the city streets at dusk. Judy hopped along the sidewalk, paws deep in the pockets of her cropped jeans - she'd stopped by to change after work before heading out, same as Nick.

"I agree," Nick was strolling alongside her, his tie clashing terribly with his favourite shirt in the rays of the setting sun. "It _could_ have gone much worse Carrots - believe you me, for I happen to have dabbled a bit in such dealings. It could have ended with both of us stuck in the boot of a car zooming out of town and heading at breakneck speed to-"

"To the wolves' training grounds?" Judy chortled. "I know how much you hate wolves! Or to a pig nursery? Imagine the squeaking! Or, or-"

"Or to the top of a cliff the foot of which we'd be unceremoniously hurtled to, I was thinking," Nick said drily, cutting Judy's humorous flow off. "Listen here Carrots - you keep extra careful when we're dealing with these _chores_ old man Big is setting for us, will you? You've no wish to be better acquainted with life on the less shiny side of the tracks - trust your old friend who's spent only too much time there, will you?"

"Sure," Judy replied, her voice sobering. She skipped a couple of paces forward and then turned to gaze at Nick curiously. "Did you notice how he insisted about your last name Nick? Why would that be?"

"Why indeed?" Nick replied cryptically. "Where are we to meet the mouse messenger then?"

"Oh, directly there I think," Judy replied, knowing full well that it was no use trying to fish for answers when Nick was in that kind of mood. She peered forwards in the failing light before pointing. "Isn't that him?"

The small mouse dressed in a smart well-pressed suit was indeed barely visible among the surrounding houses, not to mention the late evening commuters and pedestrians, many of whom largely exceeded him in size. The minute animal was waiting patiently on the first step of a massive (for him) staircase leading up to the entrance of a building, peering left and right in obvious anticipation.

The building was far from being a random one - it was the same famous structure that held Nick and Judy's would-be penthouse at the top of its thirty stories proudly. The two animals hurried over to the mouse, who hailed them as he saw them come up.

"Good evening," Judy addressed him, stooping a bit to better be able to speak to him. "Are you -er-"

"I come from Mister Big," the mouse puffed his tiny chest out impressively. "I am his envoy - I have been told to meet you here to convey you a message."

"Please do so," Nick urged him kindly.

The mouse cleared his throat.

"Mister Big," he piped in his high-pitched voice, "would have you know that he has upheld his part of the deal you have struck - he has in your name purchased the building we are at, all floors included."

Judy felt her jaw drop. "What, already?" was all she could say.

"Mister Big is not given to waver," the mouse squeaked reprovingly. "As one of his attorneys, I have been sent to meet you here, that I may inform you of the ownership contract - that you will find in the post-box of the penthouse on the roof - that comes into action tonight, at midnight precisely. I have also to give you your keys," at this he turned to open a huge valise that had been standing at his side. The valise proved to be nothing more than a small box (as far as the two bigger animals were concerned) that contained two hefty sets of keys. "I have here one set of keys for Madam - and an identical set for you Sir-" with these words and huffing slightly under the weight of the keys, the attorney passed them each a set. They accepted them, speechless. "If this is all correct as far as you are concerned, I will be wishing you a good evening then - you will find my contact information listed in the annexes of your contract, should any questions arise."

"Thank you," Judy had the presence of mind to say, as the mouse put his felt hat back on and departed, after bestowing a final nod on them.

Thus they were left standing on the steps, and for a full ten seconds neither animal spoke.

"So that was... fast," Judy said finally.

"Old shrewfather must have been tipped off about our passing at the walrus hole earlier today," Nick said, studying his set of keys carefully. "He assured himself that we'd go through with our part of the deal - so he's going ahead and showing us how handsomely he can uphold _his_ side of it. Well Miss Hopps - all's well that _doesn't_ end in a well - and we haven't done as much, not so far at least - so, shall we?" he indicated the massive doors that loomed in front of them.

" _Can_ we?" Judy looked at the door tentatively, the keys gripped tight in her paws. "He said it was only at midnight that we were really becoming the owners-"

"That's just in a few hours," Nick was already searching for the key that would fit the main door. "And it'll be empty anyway - come one Carrots, after all the work you've put into this," he had managed to find the good key and was turning it in the lock experimentally.

"Penthouse first!" Judy pleaded, as she shot past him and gained the entrance.

"If you wish it," Nick answered, laughing, and she saw that his eyes were shining with as much suppressed excitement as she felt bubbling up inside. "I'll race you to the lift though Cotton Tail!"

"First step would be knowing where the lift is- hey!" Judy shouted, as Nick tore off to the right once they found themselves inside the semi-dark foyer. "Blast your night vision," she said grumpily, as she reached the fox, who was already pressing on the button that summoned the lift. He gave her a toothy grin.

"Cheer up Officer Fluff - I didn't say 'last one there is a rotten head of lettuce' this time."

"I appreciate the gesture," Judy returned, as they climbed into the elevator.

The lift sped them upwards with an industrial whoosh and opened noiselessly onto a carpeted corridor. A tiny flight of stairs ending in a trap door indicated clearly the last stretch they had to complete to access the roof and the penthouse.

Nick hurried up the steps, followed closely by Judy. He propped the trapdoor open, before turning round to give Judy a paw up. In such fashion they emerged for the first time onto the roof.

Night had all but fallen over the city of Zootropolis, although a stubborn orange streak was still visible to the west, indicating where the sun had set. The stars were never easy to see in the city, but a slim moon was hanging overhead, and the lights of the numerous houses surrounding them provided as much illumination as could be wished. Judy looked around, her breath catching a bit at the sight. She had imagined more or less what it would be like to look down on the city like this. It was hardly equal to what she had envisioned though - it was, without a doubt, much better.

"The view," she heard Nick say at her side, and she turned to look at the fox, and saw that his green eyes were shining merrily, as he looked out over the urban lights. "Always choose a place with a view Carrots. We can see all the way to Aquatica from up here - and we've got all the sights of Sahara Square laid out neatly in the palm of our paw - _without_ the blessed traffic noise I may add."

"Well, _a bit_ of the traffic is still audible," Judy corrected him, her ears twitching at the sound of a faraway truck blowing its horn below.

"Of course - for you Miss Long Ears," Nick conceded happily. "Care to check out the fortress then?"

Judy had almost forgotten the actual purpose of their visit and of the whole affair.

"Right!" she exclaimed, turning round to face the little house that occupied the centre of the roof. The rabbit skipped over to the door excitedly, crossing the little roof garden. As the photos they had seen indicated, there was hardly anything noteworthy among the shrubs - they looked both haphazard and unkempt. Judy dismissed the matter with a shrug - her abundant farm experience was more than enough to whip the little patch into shape in no time. She held her keys up and raised an eyebrow at Nick.

"If I may do the honours Mister Wilde?"

"Only fair Miss Hopps," the fox agreed, smiling.

Judy inserted the key that seemed to fit the lock situated under the doorknob and turned it in the latch with a triumphant 'ha!" As the two friends made their way into the little entrance hall - which continued out into the sitting room - Judy fumbled with the switch.

"Don't bother," Nick called over his shoulder. "There'll be no electricity - the previous owner will have cut off his contract." He made his way easily further into the house, unhampered thanks to his ease of perception in the dark.

"Right," Judy said after a pause, before making her way gingerly after him, checking under her paws as carefully as she could to avoid tripping on anything. Once inside the sitting room though, her attentiveness was rendered suddenly unnecessary - a soft whitish light filled the room. Uncomprehending, Judy looked around for its source for a moment, before raising her head upwards - it transpired that an oval window had actually been made in the very ceiling, overlooking a matching oval table set in the middle of the room. The moon was shining its quiet rays into the house through this window - an effect that was cleverly multiplied by a series of tiny mirroring panels that encircled the window at an angle. All in all the effect was very pleasing.

"That architect," Nick commented, looking upwards as well, "will be worth his weight in gold someday soon. And so will this whole house. Hip hip and _hooray_ for us Carrots."

Judy gave a happy little bounce where she stood, bubbling over, before spying a set of doors in the back of the room.

"Look, that's the balcony!" she called, and hurried out to investigate. She was almost obliged to take a hasty step back as soon as she'd gained the outside though - the balcony was at the back of the house and coincided with the end of the roof itself - so that it overhung the full drop of the actual thirty floors, overlooking the busy streets below.

"Yikes," Judy said a bit shakily, holding onto the railing tightly and giving Nick a wobbly grin as he joined her on the balcony.

"Yikes indeed," Nick agreed, after a quick look down. "No hasty jumping out and about now Carrots - let's remember we'll be living sky-high now, kay?"

"Okay!" Judy agreed, staying put stubbornly, without relenting her grasp on the railing though.

For a second they looked out on the city in silence, while a police siren (a familiar sound) blared below, and a couple of soap bubbles a child had obviously blown out drifted up and past them.

"Like it?" Nick asked finally.

Judy looked at him in surprise; the fox seemed to be bent on checking out the robustness of the balcony door though.

"It's _great_!" Judy stated warmly, waving a paw enthusiastically (though still holding on with the other). "It's a million times cooler than I imagined! A _bazillion!_ When do we move in?"

Nick's paw slipped a bit on the door handle. He laughed at her enthusiasm, as he turned to face her.

"Why, anytime you like," he said easily. "As one owner to the other - it's up to us to decide now, isn't it?"

"It is," Judy agreed emphatically. "I'll speak to my landlady tomorrow then - see how soon I can quit my _dump_ of a flat!" She felt herself grinning at the prospect - not to mention at the idea of what her neighbours' reactions would be.

"Enthusiastic?" Nick had perched on the windowsill back inside the living room, and was rummaging in the cupboard built into the wall of the kitchenette corner.

"You bet," Judy sauntered over to see if there was anything interesting inside too. "It's been such _ages_ since we've been talking about this."

"It has," Nick agreed, pulling out an unopened set of plastic cups someone had left behind in the cupboard and examining it. He tossed it to Judy, before pulling up a supermarket carrier bag he'd had dangling from his wrist the whole time. "Well then, given the fact that we've finally made it - and omitting the minor details of how we will be living here on borrowed criminal money, the loan of which expires within a year, that we have to investigate shady types for the shrew mastermind who loaned us said money-"

"We'll figure things out," Judy said optimistically, turning the pack of cups in her paws. "We have time-"

"And the fact that you _still_ have not told your family anything about moving in with your red-furred _predator_ partner - nor mentioned anything to Harry-the-future-Mister-Judy-Hopps -"

"I hate you Nick, do you know that-"

"All these tiny, weensy-teensy details aside, I'd say we were doing rather well," the fox concluded, pulling a bottle of fizzy orange-hued drink out of the carrier bag. "So here's to us - if you'll unpack those cups one of these days that is, Carrots."

"What's that?" Judy cocked her head at the bottle, surprised.

"It's your disgusting carroty health-drink stuff," Nick replied, busying himself with the cork. "I'm starting on a new healthy lifestyle now that I'm stuck in the same living quarters as you, remember? No better moment to commence than the present," and with a flourish he held up the open bottle.

"Wow," Judy held up two plastic cups for him, feeling a bit touched. "That's nice Nick. Thanks."

"No biggie," the fox replied, pouring the drink out carefully. "I hardly promise you I'll finish _my_ share though." He held his own cup up once he was done with the pouring and peered at it, wrinkling his nose.

"Chin chin then!" Judy said happily, holding her fizzy carrot juice up. "Here's to us! Nick and Judy, heroes of the day!"

Nick shook his head at her in bemusement.

"Full of bottle as always, aren't you Carrots?"

"Yes! And on this historical eve, I drink to the many happy days we'll have here - living it up through thin and thick, even _after_ the year is out!" She brandished her plastic cup in the air defiantly.

"Well then," Nick said, sounding suddenly about a hundred percent more jubilant. "I'll drink to your toast Carrots - bottoms up!" And with that he bravely downed the vegetable beverage in nearly one gulp. He spluttered a bit at the taste.

"You'll get used to it, if you eat more root vegetables regularly," Judy chided him.

"I'm not sure I've been biologically programmed to eat that much healthy plant food Carrots," Nick replied, shaking his head. "Think back to the days on your parents' farm and I'm sure you'll note that there were hardly ever many _fox_ customers at your stands on the fair."

"Do you know what's funny Nick," Judy had finished her own portion of carrot drink happily and was reaching for the bottle for some more, without proposing Nick a refill as he'd obviously had more than enough. "What's funny is that I don't even _think_ about you as a fox anymore - or a predator, or whatever," she nodded at her partner's startled expression that she could just make out in the faint moonlight. "Probably thanks to all we've been through - it's like, Gideon Grey say - he's a friend of the family and all, but I still somehow always _remember_ about him - and it's like some kind of tiny label that says 'fox' flashes in my head whenever I see him, or even _hear_ my parents talk about him. While with you - you're just _Nick_! Isn't that funny?" she smiled up at her friend.

" _Hilarious_ ," the latter returned, after a pause. Judy looked up in surprise at his tone - which she could not really place - but one thing was certain, it was _not_ humorous. The young moon had chosen that precise moment to hide behind a stretch of cloud though, so she could hardly make out more than his silhouette.

"I didn't mean 'funny' like 'amusing', I meant it more like 'unusual'," she supplied. "And why not? What, do you continuously think about me as a 'bunny rabbit'?"

"Absolutely," came the immediate reply, and she could hear that the jokey tone of voice was back. " As a bunny rabbit best described by a certain C-word that will remain unmentioned in public - as a little ball of fluff with two big pointy ears poking out, that continuously consumes lettuce and carrots -" he laughed as Judy poked him with her empty cup.

"For the love of crispy corn puffs," Judy grumbled, shaking her head. "It is just _impossible_ to have two serious words together with you."

"Fair enough - here's two words in earnest then," Nick replied, though his voice was still full of mirth. "Think of me as you may Carrots - I _am_ a fox, you are a rabbit - every animal in this entire city and out of it is what he or she is, and that can never ever _ever_ change. Period, end of story, train departed, no use talking, subject closed. _Comprende mi compadre?_ "

"You're always doing that you know - you just set up all these _boundaries_ for yourself," Judy commented complacently. "I honestly don't see what the big deal is, why one little remark-"

"One little remark is all very well," Nick replied, cutting her off. "But you Carrots - it's like you sometimes forget that you can't just break and make all your own rules - we live here, in this world, and some things you can't ever change or negotiate - not even with your tiny chitter-chatter mouth that never stops talking."

The moon had come back out, and Judy saw that Nick was looking over at her sternly as he finished his little speech, apparently under the impression that he had just delivered some vital point. She blinked at his expression, feeling a bit caught out - in full truth, she'd gone along with the talk, more than a little bit used to their banter, without fully realizing that they'd strayed off the original subject - and that she seemed to have lost the thread of a conversation that had changed gears in terms of seriousness.

"I'm sorry... _what_ are we talking about?" she tried after a moment. "Is it still random points about how I believe the world can change and be a better place and you choose to be crabby and to think that no one will ever really change their mind where foxes' reputations are concerned -"

" _Random_ points make the best topics of conversation Miss Hopps," Nick was holding his paws up in an exaggerated shrug (though Judy could have sworn he had given her a quick searching look as she'd asked her last question). "And you must excuse your old colleague - once you reach my age, you'll know that one _does_ develop a tendency to just harp on and on-"

"You don't have to talk like you're _decades_ older than me each time Nick-" she started heatedly - before being interrupted by a sudden splitting sound overhead. She jumped in shock and instinctively scooted over, a bit closer to Nick, her paw reaching automatically for her belt before she remembered she was dressed in civilian clothing and consequently carried no weapon.

"Whadya know - they've opened the fireworks. Must be midnight by now," Nick commented, his face raised heavenwards.

"You're right, it was _today_!" Judy gasped, lifting her head too, as another crackling sound was followed by an explosion of colour, and an enormous golden-and-red firework bloomed like a humongous flower in the sky above them, dominating the view they had from the ceiling window. "The anniversary of the city's foundation day - I'd completely forgotten."

"Goes from working like a busy beaver," Nick commented, still looking up.

" _You_ forgot too Nick."

"Yes well - I'm straddled with a tiresome partner at work, who not only goes into every single case like some kind of detail-crazed maniac, but also insists on making deals with criminal overlords in her free time just to generate extra chores for me-"

"I'd trade partners with you I'm sure," Judy returned, matching his flippant tones. "Except that I've got this total _slob_ of a whiner for a partner myself, who all but messes up every report he's given and slacks off while on duty to drink his stinky coffee, and just harps on and _on_ every time we have to do a spot of patrol work-"

"Touché," the fox replied, smiling. "Our welcome at our new home is more than impressive, all in all," he gestured at the salute that was still in full swing above them.

"I'll say," Judy agreed, as she watched the explosions of green, yellow, lilac and orange. A warm feeling of happiness grew inside her like a bright balloon - she remembered suddenly how Nick had told her just a few nights ago that 'perfect', if it ever really happened, was not what one would have imagined it like.

It so happened, she thought tartly, that so far at least things were going _better_ than she could have imagined them to go like. She was standing next to Nick in the penthouse they were finally going to be able to move into - there was a bottle of carrot fizz on the counter - and a fireworks display overhead.

"Perfect," she asserted very quietly to herself, with a little nod of affirmation, as she settled back to watch the last of the salute, Nick whistling faintly by her side.

* * *

 _And that's all for now folks :)_

 _As previously advertised, there are now drawings and mini-polls included with every chapter!_

 _For the latest_ _ **drawing**_ _, check out irina-bourry dot deviantart dot com or irina-bourry dot tumblr dot com - the latest sketch is a summery picture of Judy - something like the outfit she will have been wearing in chapter one when meeting up with Nick, cf his remark about her wearing a dress for once;_

 _Now, for the_ _ **question**_ _! As we hear mention in the film that there are numerous habitats in Zootoropolis and only see a couple (Sahara Square, Tundra Town, the Rainforest District and the Savannah) what kind of other habitats do you think exist in the city? Do you agree with me that there is probably a marine area?_

 _Have a great week everyone, we will be back_ _ **May 16**_ _with the next bit of the fanfic :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Living in a Dream

_Hello everyone, we're back :) :)_

 _Hope you're all having an agreeable month of May – and thanks for stopping by to check out the latest chapter and to see how our heroes are getting by :)_

 _Here we all are then, mid-May, new chapter out, and spring is here in earnest!_

* * *

 _It is not because things are difficult that we do not dare,_

 _it is because we do not dare that they are difficult._

 _Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

* * *

Yes, spring was really here in earnest. The temperature climbed steadily day after day, the sun set later evening after evening – and there were so many flowers blooming all over town, in the parks and squares and folks' gardens, that a tangible sweet aroma would waft over the city of Zootropolis from dawn until the evening dew fell (at which point, if anything, the perfumed smell grew stronger than ever). Myriads of tiny daisies dotted the lawns here and there despite the efforts of urban gardeners mowing the grass regularly, and the lilac bushes' branches were heavy with clusters of the violet and white blossoms. The cherry trees were a mite late that year – but, while late, the amount of blooms seemed larger than ever, as if to compensate for this lapse. The cherry blossoms burst into bloom, lasted some days and even weeks, and then the petals came cascading down in swirly pink showers that would swoosh around and flutter down to the ground gently after completing their graceful little airborne dance.

Well, flutter to the ground, or all over the paperwork spread out on Nick's desk in front of him and even in his steaming coffee mug, as the case were. The fox swore under his breath, brushing the petals scattered across the documents away with a weary paw, and casting a woebegone glance at his beverage – nothing to do there, the coffee, though barely touched, would have to be replaced.

"Joys of the season – one sure feels like having a ball," Nick commented sarcastically – addressing only himself, as he was the sole occupant of the small office at that point – and raising his eyes to the open window. The scene that met his gaze would have softened many an irritated mammal though – it was a picture-perfect spring afternoon downtown. The sky was that soft shade of periwinkle blue it only gets on a warm May day following a night broken and washed out by intermittent stormy rains. The voices of children and young animals were drifting up from the sidewalks below as they called to one another in excitement – it was, after all, a Friday afternoon, with the promise of a week-end ahead – one of the first warm weekends of the year, perhaps even warm enough to break out the barbecue or sip a cool drink on the terrace.

And they actually _had_ a terrace now, Nick remembered with a jolt of excitement – true, the house was not yet ready for them to actually move into. There remained that annoying phase to be gotten through, when one had to stuff all of one's belongings into bags, boxes and what not, drag the lot over to the new place of residence, and then spend ages sorting things out and putting everything in its proper place. That is, this phase had never bothered Nick before, on previous occasions he had had to move house. But he was pretty sure that his new housemate would be a stickler for having everything neat and organized.

"Ah well," the fox shrugged philosophically, getting up to dispose of his cherry-blossom-infested coffee. "Living with an order-obsessed fuzzy bunny could have its perks. At least you'll always know where your shirts and ties had been hung up to dry after laundry day." Because there _would –_ he felt quite sure of this – be a dedicated area for the drying laundry. Just like there would be one for the kitchen scissors - and for the grass clippers – and for empty bottles waiting to be recycled – and for every single teensy detail. (One need only specify that this was most certainly _not_ the case at Mister Nicholas Piberius Wilde's _current_ residence – each article did _not_ have a defined place – which often caused their owner to spend fifteen minutes or so hunting around for a functioning pen only to end up pulling a dessert spoon out of a dusty vase in one of the wall cupboards in surprise. Let us say no more on this painful subject.)

So he would end up forgetting what went where at first, and probably igniting the wrath of Miss Almighty Rabbit Hopps, Nick mused, as he set his now empty cup back on the desk and leaned his elbows on the back of a chair unhurriedly. It had to be endured – and it was well worth it, that was for sure. What with the penthouse – the view – the terrace, the garden – Nick pictured taking breakfast out in the sun every morning, as the sun rose over the metropolis and the city woke up little by little. Yes, coffee – a good espresso machine, he'd invest in one of those – no point drinking muck at such a five-star location – and breakfast. Nick wondered vaguely what his chances were at negotiating that Judy be the one who recuperated the cooking – if he agreed to do all the dishes – and how much he'd have left over to buy a dishwasher (thus rendering his part of the task simple) if he _did_ buy an espresso machine.

He smirked, peering out into the streets below, as he pictured vividly what Judy's reaction to this proposal would be. ' _It's not that I mind preparing the food Nick – but you should learn a sense of responsibility instead of being a slob of a flat mate, or else—'_ Yes, it would be something along those lines, without a doubt. The prospect, far from upsetting Nick, made him feel even more cheerful – he felt surprisingly that he greatly looked forward to these domestic spats that would undoubtedly take place in the little penthouse day in and day out – felt somehow that that part of the deal was even more enjoyable to anticipate than the view, or the garden – _or_ the terrace.

And, as far as our record goes _,_ _that_ was the exact moment. Maybe it was all the fresh spring air that had something to do with it. Oh, it was _not_ the moment when he _knew_ really, let's be clear. What would have happened if Nick had known his own mind – or, more than that, the feelings that ran deeper than his mind – at that moment in time, one can only guess. Things could have played out very differently, that's for sure, because Nick might have taken some key decision at that time, had he known. He could have decided to pull out of the 'moving in together' plan altogether, who knows He could have panicked – feelings were not a very comfortable area for the fox, not one he relished to dwell in. _Had he known -_ that's the critical bit though.

Nope, he didn't know. That is not what that moment was about – he didn't know then, _but_ it will be stated for the record that that was the first moment when he had a small clue. That small thought, that picture of fighting with Judy about the repartition of duties at home – the bemused realization that he was moving in with his best friend – a rabbit – something he could never even have _imagined_ some five years back – and, most of all, the happy anticipation of this event – it set off a tiny warning alarm at the back of Nick's mind. That's all, just the kind of small voice of warning one sometimes gets, a premonition, the 'do this and it could have hefty consequences' kind of sensation.

Nicholas sure had one of those premonitions at that exact point – it distracted him for a second, made him frown and try to grasp at that call of reason to sort out his train of thought – but then it was all cut off by a bang caused by some falling object he heard out in the common room, followed by a muffled exclamation from Clawhauser and a burst of laughter mingling the voices of several other ZPD officers.

Realizing with a jolt that there seemed to be a whole lot of fun going on on the other side of his office door – fun he was missing out on - Nick quickly slammed the window – to avoid any more petals finding their way in, or, heaven forbid, any of the pages of the report he had forced himself to fill in detailing his and Judy's intervention at Aquatica, flying _out_ – and he rushed out to investigate the source of all the commotion. And that is why, that is how that moment of hazy realization that could have led to some important revelation remained just that – a small voice of warning that went unheard. A tiny whisper of an inner voice that tries to point out 'do this, and things might get out of paw down the line."

It went unheard.

And the plan of moving in together proceeded unhindered.

But that tiny millisecond in time – it was really the _very_ first time Nick had a brush, only just a brush with some notion of the truth.

* * *

"It seems that being left out of all the fun is my destiny today," was how Nick greeted his colleagues as he arrived on the scene. "Being invited to join in is too much to ask nowadays?"

He shook his head in mock ruefulness at the other animals, who had greeted his arrival in the common room with a general round of excited chatter and laughter.

"Pull up a chair Wilde," Francine the elephant exclaimed heartily.

"What for? Cards have already been dealt, I see," Nick replied, peering around the circle of officers, who indeed each had his or her set of cards at hand. "One can really see this is the day Old Chief Buffalo had to go down to City Hall for his round of reports."

"What Bogo doesn't know can't hurt him," McHorn the rhino agreed happily, readjusting his cards. "Besides, it's Friday and the week's files have been handed in – we're allowed to chill a bit once in a blue moon."

"You're preaching to the choir pal," Nick returned, as he sidled behind Judy to observe her cards, since he had arrived too late to be dealt a hand himself. "How you doing Officer Fluff?"

Judy had been schooled pretty well by Nick as far as poker and the kind went – she could hold her own without shame when they got to have a game with the other ZPD officers. This time however, she clutched her cards grimly and made a small grimace at Nick behind her paw.

"Bad hand?" he asked sympathetically, dropping his voice dramatically so that the others could not hear – luckily with Judy's incredible ears, you could drop your volume as low as it went, and she still heard you perfectly.

The rabbit merely allowed him to have a look, while screening her cards from the other playing animals.

Nick had to hold back a whistle.

"OK. _Really_ bad hand Miss," he confirmed in a whisper, slipping onto the humongous chair next to his partner. "At least you know what the good news is."

"What _is_ the good news?" Judy whispered back, tearing her morose gaze off her cards to look at Nick in surprise.

The fox gave her a cheery wink.

"Unlucky in cards means lucky in love Madam – thought even _bunnies_ knew as much."

"Har har," Judy rolled her eyes in exasperation, turning back to concentrate on the game.

"Come on, you know it's true – you need only call your parents tonight and ask for Mister Harry-the-Hare's number, and I am sure that before autumn rolls in you could be planning your nuptials—"

"If you aren't going to help," Judy hissed, after kicking her friend smartly under the table, "then you can just—"

"I'll help, keep your ears on," Nick returned laughingly.

"Shall we start the bets at a buck then?" Clawhauser asked from the other end of the table, his voice muffled a bit by the ever-present donut.

"Five!" Nick readily shot back, before Judy had a chance to open her mouth.

"Are you _nuts?"_ she asked him in a furious, albeit hushed tone. "I can't afford to throw down challenging bets."

"Sure you can," Nick murmured back, his gaze fixed on her cards in concentration. "You still have _a lot_ to learn Carrots."

"Such as?" Judy asked, rolling her eyes.

"Such as that playing a good hand well is easy, and therefore, no real success. But getting dealt a _dreadful_ hand and playing it out well – now _that's_ about a hundred times more satisfying."

Judy had to smile.

"More of your streetwise philosophy Mister Wilde?" she asked, shaking her head. "Alright then, I am all ears – no pun intended. I get a bad hand, I make outrageous bets – what's the next step?"

"Lay your jack of spades down in the first round," Nick instructed her quietly, scanning all her cards again. Judy had to blink.

"Are you insane? That's the highest card I've got!"

"Exactly," Nick's eyes were gleaming with merry anticipation. "Cards – like hustling – is all aboput successful bluffing Carrots. Lay it down as if you've got a hand full of aces to spare, hold your head up high and shrug like you couldn't care less."

"You're paying me back half if I lose," Judy muttered finally, selecting the jack and preparing to lay it down when her turn came.

" _You're_ buying me sometea cakes with half your winnings," Nick murmured back, rubbing his paws under the table ecstatically, as their turn neared.

"Whatever," Judy replied, smiling a bit at his enthusiasm. "This is how one is always supposed to play then?"

"Bluffing is the _only_ way to play," Nick told her sternly. "Remember that Miss Hopps. Bid like you've not a care in the world—"

"Nor one year to pay back a loan for an entire building before getting kicked out—"

"—especially when playing with animals you know," Nick added. "I am _amazed_ you aren't using what you know about our dear fellow officers to help you out. You're not the only one to have been dealt a bad hand – our donut-obsessed cheetah has one hell of a bad one too."

"How on earth do you know that?" Judy asked him, startled.

The fox cupped a paw to her ear to make sure no one else heard.

"Are you kidding Carrots? He's like an open book, you can read everything on his face. Not to mention the fact that he tried to pull the bets down to a dollar at once – he's worried he'll come out last."

"I hadn't even thought of it that way," Judy said, humbled.

"Observation Miss, it's all in the observation," Nick told her, grinning. "Don't worry, you've called on the expert. Now, pay attention. Here comes your turn. The jack of spades then – and pretend like you're hesitating carelessly first, like you've got so many high cards, you don't know which one to choose."

"Got it," Judy replied, cards on the ready, shoulders squared, violet eyes shining.

* * *

"I can't believe we won _fifty_ dollars!" Judy was hopping up and down, as the two friends made it back to their office, elated from their win. "I was dealt such a horrible hand out in the first round – I thought I was a goner!"

"You're welcome," Nick said smugly, throwing himself down in his desk chair and propping his feet up on the corner of their desk. "Like I said, all it takes is attitude. And we only won fifty bucks because we were kind enough to limit the losses of our dear fellow officers – I could have had the lot of them going back home in their underpants tonight, if all betting limits were off."

"You were really good," Judy told him fairly, her ears twitching happily. "Really."

"Experience," Nick replied laconically, acknowledging the thanks with a nod and a smile. "Don't forget, half of those winnings are mine Carrots!"

"I won't," Judy assured him. "In fact, we can pass by a teashop or something on the way back from work – and I'll buy you all the cake you want, as agreed. I _did_ only win thanks to you after all."

"They're supposed to sell some sort of new coconut and white chocolate pie in that delicatessen place out on East and seventh," Nick said brightly, sitting up straight in his chair, his ears perking up at the thought.

"Do you mean _Piggish Delight_ out in Sahara?" Judy asked, as she carefully placed the dollar bills they'd won in her wallet. "Sure, why not? And while we're there – well, it's just next to –"

"Our new home sweet home?" Nick grinned. "Yeah, I wanted to stop by there too for a closer look than we got last time – start figuring out what stuff I'll have to get rid of before moving out of my place and what stuff I'll keep."

"It's settled then," Judy said buoyantly. "Let the week-end begin then! That is – provided the paperwork is done—"

"Ah, _that,"_ Nick pulled a face.

" _Nick,_ come on now – it was your turn," Judy said in exasperation. "Don't tell me you've—" she reached for the papers that had remained spread out on the desk to glance over them. "Oh," she said after a pause, "You were just winding me up, weren't you? You actually finished these? Except this one then – what's this?"

"That would be the one detailing our little outing in Aquatica," the fox replied nonchalantly. "I was not sure what you wanted to put down in terms of justification as to _why_ we actually went there in the first place – I thought somehow that 'being tipped off by a mafia boss to go check out another suspected mafia boss and having to comply because we received a money loan from the former to pay for real estate' might somehow risk peaking the ole buffalo's blood pressure or something—"

"Fair point," Judy winced at the observation, and glanced at the small safe in the back of the office. It was where the evidence – in this case, the diamond handed to them by the menacing old walrus – had been stored for the time being. While they waited to have an expert examine it, that was.

"We could say it was an anonymous tip-off," Nick suggested, as he leaned back on the back two legs of his chair experimentally.

"Bogo will want to know whatever made us arrest our attention on this particular tip -off out of the hundreds we get every week," Judy replied, turning the report over in her paws.

"We could say the animal calling had a particularly truthful sounding voice," Nick chortled, "We could say we could just tell from the tremor in their tone that this informer was in earnest."

"Maybe you _like_ getting sent to toilet-cleaning duty every other week," Judy returned dryly. " _I_ however like to dedicate my time to more useful things while at work."

As Nick made some jokey reply, she looked out the window thoughtfully. The cherry petals were still floating around outside, now against a backdrop of a sky that was becoming an increasingly more purplish sort of hue as dusk crept in. The overall effect was very pleasing.

"Ok, enough of this," the rabbit announced, arriving at a snap decision. "I am taking this one to finish at home over the week-end," she folded the report neatly and put it in her pocket. "It's just one report, the rest is done – we can safely pronounce ourselves on week-end and head out for those cakes."

"You're the boss," Nick said jubilantly, shooting out of his seat like a bullet and heading for the door.

* * *

" _Now_ I can't believe we spent _all_ our winnings on sweets," Judy commented in bemusement, as the two animals made their way down the street in the fading light.

"Not _all_ of them," Nick shot back, his arms full of boxes with cake. "Just forty seven dollars! That leaves a whole three for essential domestic purchases such as soap and toilet paper."

"I guess we were allowed to splurge a bit," Judy sighed as they turned right and headed over to their new home – the building was visible down the street, the setting sun blinking in the multiple reflections of its many windowpanes. "It's a bit of money we came in that we didn't expect to have – and it's Friday night – and we _did_ finally get our new keys this week—"

"Say, now _that's_ a thought!" Nick exclaimed enthusiastically, jostling the cardboards he was carrying. "We could _gamble_ our way out of our debt to Mister Big – there are a bunch of casinos out in Savanna, at the junction with Sahara Square, and if we only—"

" _Don't_ joke about such things Nick!" Judy raised her paws in horror. "You sound too much in earnest!"

"I wasn't really joking," Nick replied, a bit impatient. " _Might_ I remind you that I know what I'm talking about – I used to earn many _dozens_ of times more than our modest police salaries back in my happy youth—"

"Great. So you're ready to put our careers on the line?" Judy asked stonily. "Could I just ask you to picture what Bogo's reaction would be if he found out about such a maneuver on our part?"

"OK, good point," the fox twitched his nose in annoyance. "I must say Carrots – being on the force is fantastic, that's a fact – but it is just so annoying, being a model citizen sometimes – so many restrictions – no heavy gambling, no fake tax declarations, no hustling folks out of their hard-earned cash—"

"You are very far from being a model citizen Mister Wilde," Judy stated cynically. "So don't worry too much about it yet."

"Right Carrots, if you say so," Nick returned, as they neared the steps of their new home. "Now, if the sermons are done – would you mind getting the door? My paws are full of carrot cake and brownies here."

"Already getting it," Judy replied absently, rummaging in her pockets for her new set of keys. As Nick waited on the doorstep next to her, and the long shadows cast by the streetlamps being lighted behind their backs danced on the asphalt, it suddenly hit her what a big step this was. She had a sudden vision of coming back every night like this with Nick – true, they hung out together most evenings after work. There was a big difference between saying bye after a cup of tea at some diner and heading each their own way as compared to living together though.

"You know what, take your time Carrots," Nick's voice said above her, laden with humor. "The night's warm, we can just hang out here. Not like I'm carrying a bunch of food or anything."

"I _said_ I was getting the door," Judy said, snapping out of her reverie, and inserting the key in the lock. Her spirits were soaring – the prospect she had pictured seemed like a lot of fun.

* * *

"The banana bread is a touch dry, and they should have added walnuts," Nick was saying. "The brownies are good, the carrot cake could do with a bit more frosting – the lemon meringue takes the cake – sorry about the pun – and I don't even _like_ lemon tarts. But this one is awesome," and with that, he took another huge bite of the latter.

"What happened to your starting a new and healthy lifestyle?" Judy asked, busily scribbling on a spare bit of paper spread on the kitchen counter.

"I said I'd start one when we moved in _definitively,_ " the fox pointed out. "And so long as we have not really quit our previous homes, that's not happening.

"I told my landlady I'd be moving out last night," Judy said, taking a sip of herbal tea.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"She said she'd give me a fine if the set of keys I returned had so much as a scratch on it."

"How kind! Charming lady, no doubt."

"You have no idea," Judy went back to her scribbling. "She did say she hoped I'd be happy in my new home then though."

"Really? Well, better than nothing I guess. You should have told her your new house buddy was a _fox_ though – given her a fright."

"I told her I _would_ be happy," Judy said, reaching for her mug again. "Why else would I have moved anyway? I told her I'd be crashing with my best friend from now on. She said, 'must be a respectable animal, knowing you Miss Hopps.'"

"Argh – what an insult. How dare she."

"I said that yes, my friend was a _great_ animal," Judy replied defiantly, holding her chin up proudly.

Nick opened his mouth, then closed it, at a slight loss for some witty line to answer to that. Judy's continued faith in him was a great source of strength, that much was true. He hardly knew how to put a proper 'thank you' into words though – so he just crumpled the wrapper that had held his lemon meringue up in one paw and said instead,

"What's that you're doodling there anyway? Are you the new Picasso rabbit?"

"Hilarious," Judy replied, huffing over her paper. "If you must know, that's the plan of our future garden and the plants I am planning to put there."

"Nice," Nick replied, smiling despite himself at the earnest concentration Judy was poring over her work with. "Include some berries in your plans, would you? I have a feeling your entire family has a green paw as far as they're concerned."

"I already did," Judy said, drawing away, her pencil hovering over the sheet. "I put some blueberries in, and some strawberries – and a corner for some pansies – and a dwarf apple tree, cause a full size one would clutter the patch—"

"Can't believe you're so into this stuff – didn't you do enough planting back at your folks' farm Carrots?" Nick asked her, lounging in his chair.

"I did, naturally," Judy agreed. "It's _much_ more fun having a garden of your own to plot out than sharing with the nearly three hundred members of your family though!"

"Is it? I'm glad you're having fun then," Nick replied, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"I am," Judy agreed, finally throwing her pencil down in satisfaction. "Let's see – lucky we're moving in in spring – I'll order all the plants I want from a catalogue and by the time they arrive I should be able to have those pesky weeds cleared out, if it doesn't rain non-stop every evening that is. Yes, it _is_ all coming together nicely – let's see, what else should I put down on my move-in to-do list?"

"Finally letting your parents know and sending over money for their hospital stay, for after they've suffered from simultaneous heart attacks from sheer shock?" Nick suggested innocently.

Judy looked at her friend sourly.

"What a buzz kill you are Nicholas Wilde," she snapped. Then she sat up straight as a thought hit her. "Wilde, that's it – what about _Mrs_ Wilde, Nick? Have you told _her?_ "

"Mrs Wilde?" Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you referring to my secret spouse and illegitimate family down in Tundra Town? Or to my other even less legitimate family and offspring out by the waterfalls area?"

"I am talking about your _mother,"_ Judy cut off.

"Then _don't_ call her Mrs Wilde," Nick corrected her sternly. "That sounds incredibly formal, and _my_ Mom is anything but that."

"You're avoiding my question," Judy pointed out in some triumph, glad of a chance to turn the tables.

" _Fiiiine,"_ Nick conceded. "Answer to question – nope, I 've not told her. I'll pop by her place sooner or later, as usual though – better break things face to face. She'll live it down better that way."

"Live it down?" Judy echoed, a small wave of worry breaking over her. "Live what down? Do you think she dislikes me?"

"She barely met you once Carrots," Nick replied, referring to the rushed meeting Judy and Mrs Wilde had had at Nick's graduation ceremony at the Academy. "And I am sure she liked you plenty, keep your head on. Naw, it's not you – it's all me. The highly doubtful pleasures of being an only child – something you are happily unaware of."

"Especially an only child like _you!"_ Judy chortled. "Who broke the law enough times for a family the size of my parents'!"

"She doesn't even know the half of that, Mom I mean," Nick shook his head somewhat ruefully. "Tragic, being unable to share the finer glories of one's profession with one's parent – but that's the way when you work on the other side of the law. She had her suspicions though – and she was mighty pleased when I turned a leaf and took to the straight and narrow path finally."

"Oh," Judy said, touched as she perceived that she was at least partly to thank for this transition Mrs Wilde had been so thankful to perceive in her son.

"Yeah," Nick stretched his paws up in the air and yawned hugely. "That's the down side of turning all respectable again – your triumphant mother starts hanging all her old hopes and dreams on you _again_."

"You must have done pretty well, so far as parental dreams go," Judy replied, looking at him. "Look at you – you've redefined the reputation of foxes in society everywhere!"

"And all in a day's work," Nick agreed, grinning. "Yeah, that's why Mom let's herself hope for the best as far as the _other_ part of her motherly hopes go."

"Which would be?"

"What every mother hopes for, if she is to be believed," Nick grimaced a bit.

Judy looked at him for a second nonplussed, before bursting out laughing.

"Sorry," she said after a moment, once she'd caught her breath. "She wants to see you happily settled down? Organize her son's wedding? Cut the cake at the ceremony?"

"What terrifying images your rabbit brain conjures," Nick looked at Judy, aghast. "You'd get along _very well_ with my mother, I can see that now. It goes somewhat like what you said in my Mom's head, I'm sure – except that it doesn't stop at that, but at her becoming a happy grandma of a litter of several red furred grand-kits."

Judy had to go into a fit of giggles all over again.

"Nick the happy father!" she gasped, wiping away tears of mirth.

"We have the same opinion about _that_ notion, Carrots," Nick agreed gravely. "It's a shame my Mom can't see the stark truth like that."

"A mother can always hope," Judy said, her laughter fits subsiding.

"No doubt," Nick agreed dryly. "I would have loved for her to hope _in silence_ though, rather than pestering me every time she lays eyes on me. Still, you never know – once I tell her that I've finally moved in with someone – who happens to be a rabbit, and a friend, _not_ a fox and a potential mother for my offspring – she might just let that remaining hope shrivel up and leave me be."

"What a thoughtful son," Judy said brightly. She jumped up, full of energy. "I'll get another tea – want another drink Nick? Shall I make you a decaf, seeing as how it's getting late?"

"Please," the fox replied, surprised by the sudden offer. "Thanks Carrots."

"No biggie," Judy replied, her mood about a zillion times higher than a minute before, if it were possible, and her spirits soaring.

Nick was hard to get to talk on serious subjects, or to talk about himself – and when he did, it was often rushed and short. The trick she had learned along the way was to keep the conversation would-be casual and fish for information in such a way, keeping the chatter flowing. See, then Nick ended up letting pieces of his background slip without even realizing it – and Judy's sharp rabbit ears were only too ready to pick those relevant tidbits out.

Like just now, when he was jokingly complaining about his Mom – Judy had heard the phrase he'd used exactly. _'Once I tell her that I've finally moved in with someone'._ That meant what it meant – that Nick had never lived with anyone before. It would hardly have mattered if he had – it's not like _friends_ were supposed to be demanding or exclusive. But all in all, Judy felt extremely uplifted to know that it was a first for Nick, just like for her, sharing a roof with someone.

"One lump of sugar or two Nick?" she asked joyfully, pouring out the steaming drinks.

* * *

"Where do you want this one then?" Nick asked, holding a flower pot up experimentally. The pot was the kind one had to hang up – it had two thin chains that connected at a small hook one was supposed to suspend it by.

Judy pursed her lips thoughtfully and cocked her head to one side, deliberating.

"The ivy is going to hang right over the edge after a few months," she said finally. "So better not put it next to any of the living room's windows, it would obscure the light. I know – put it outside the bathroom window! That'll add a touch of color to that corner of the house."

She nodded to herself as Nick obeyed, pulling the small step ladder along to the spot she'd indicated. Judy had ordered most of the plants she was planning to put in the garden online, just as she'd said the previous evening – but she had stopped by a florist's downtown to pick up a few of those ready-to-hang-up decorative flower pots on Saturday morning. Choosing out live flowers in an actual shop was more fun than in a catalogue, she felt – and the bonus was that you took them at once, not having to wait until they got delivered. So that afternoon found her and Nick putting them up outside the penthouse – along with clearing out the general rubble left over from the previous owner. Judy took her time choosing which flowerpot went where – she had selected them based on what caught her eye in the shop, without specifically deciding the exact location of each beforehand – she found it more fun to deliberate on that once actually at home.

"Like this?" Nick asked, popping the hammer he'd used to put the nail in the windowpane back in his trouser pocket, and hanging the suspendable flowerpot up.

"Yup, that's pretty good," Judy said happily.

"Ok, you're the expert on the nature bit Carrots," Nick returned cheerfully, hopping off the ladder and folding it up.

"Wait, there's still one more!" Judy said hurriedly, holding up the remaining pot. A cluster of delicate white buds, ready to burst open any day now, winked in its depths. "And it's lilies of the valley – my favorite," she added fondly, cradling the pot.

"I know, you've told me that already," Nick called over his shoulder, storing the ladder away in the far corner of the garden. "And that's why I figured you'd want it outside your room – cause it's your favorite I mean. I can reach high enough to put it over your window without the ladder, no sweat." He waved an airy paw in the general direction of the bedroom that faced southeast.

Judy hesitated a bit.

"We haven't pulled straws yet to see who gets which bedroom like we said we would Nick," she reminded him finally. "So it's not like it's _really_ my bedroom," she elaborated, trying to keep the wistfulness out of her tone. She really _did_ prefer the east-wing bedroom – the space for the bed had a four-poster frame that had been left behind. Judy could just imagine hanging some drapes from them and pulling them open every morning as the sun shone through her window.

Nick chuckled good-naturedly.

"We're not pulling straws anymore Carrots – I've seen how you hover around that room, picturing what piece of furniture you'll put where. You can have it since you obviously want it that bad."

"Really?" Judy squirmed happily. "You don't mind?" she added, trying to be fair.

"Really," Nick was already hammering the last nail in above the window of what was now Judy's bedroom. "Now bring that pot over Carrots."

"OK!" Judy rushed over gleefully, brandishing the flowers. Nick smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Care to do the honors Carrots?"

"Yup!" Judy said, and stepped forward. Nick caught her around the midriff and lifted her up, so that, stretching her paws out; she managed to reach high enough to hang up the flowerpot.

"And done!" she proclaimed.

Nick set her down carefully, and they both stood back a bit to admire the effect.

"Like it?" Nick asked after a pause.

"Yes," Judy admitted. She felt a bit caught-out – she had not expected Nick to be good at this kind of thing – gardening, or repairs or anything of the sort. In her mind he was very much a city fox and she had been ready to hop in with suggestions. It transpired though that he was very much used to tinker with tools when needed, so her advice was rendered unnecessary. Judy marveled inwardly, as she often did, at the extensive experience Nick's previous lifestyle must have afforded him – and whether there was any area of expertise where she could excel in comparison and be the one to teach him a thing or two. Well, in actual serious gardening she was probably better – but she hardly felt like coming out top in such a _rabbity_ skill.

"You're welcome then," Nick was saying, pulling the suspended flowerpot a bit straighter critically.

"Oh, was my gratitude insufficient?" Judy struck a curtsey-esque pose. " _Thank you_ Nicholas Piberius, for your amazing act of friendly kindness."

"You're milking the moment now Carrots," the fox laughed. "Anyway, that's done with. What time is the mother of shrews popping by?"

"Any minute now," Judy replied, after a hurried glance at her phone to check the time.

FruFru had begged to come over for a quick peek at their new place – despite the fact that it was hardly set up yet. Having assisted in such a very front-row manner to the deal they had struck with her father, the shrew was rather curious to see what the actual outcome of the whole affair was now.

"Be sure and go pick her up downstairs when she arrives Carrots," Nick was telling her. "You know that elevator isn't rodent-friendly."

"I will, I will," Judy was saying. "She's supposed to call me as soon as –oh! That'll be her." The rabbit said as her phone went off. "FruFru? Yeah, be there in a second. Any cake left?" this last question was addressed to Nick, as she turned to hurry downstairs.

"A bit of the tart, not much," the fox answered. "But then you know – you hardly need much when entertaining squeaky guests – that's the up side. The tart was the best too, like I said."

FruFru agreed heartily with that last statement.

"Delicious!" she piped, as she wolfed down – or shrewed down, as the case may be – a minute share of lemon tart, seated right on top of the kitchen counter a few minutes later, tiny JuJu eating a small crumb, lounging in her mother's lap. "At that new place you say, that's where you got this? Piggish Delight? Yes, I'd love to go there myself – it's not really adapted for accommodating rodent clients though."

"I know," Judy was sipping her rasberry tea and tickling JuJu behind the ears. "It's really rare though, isn't it? A building that can accommodate mammals of all sizes. Nick, what in the name of cream cheese puffs are you up to?"

"Rather down to," the fox replied, from the floor as it were. "Just trying to wedge something under this blessed sofa so that it stands straight."

"Yeah, where did that come from?" Judy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Finnick dropped it off late last night. He used to have it over at….*ahem*. It's a piece of furniture he no longer needed, so I thought, hey, free couch. I should have consulted you first though, no? Not what you had in mind maybe?"

Judy observed the couch critically. It was rather big and looked comfy enough, like it could accommodate half a dozen medium sized animals easily. The cheerful plush looked nice to lounge on.

"No, I like it," she conceded. "Provided it _does_ stand still. And you _will_ run all future furnishing decisions by me – for the shared rooms that is."

"Right-o Carrots, you're the boss," Nick agreed, grinning, before bending over to complete his task again.

"I am _serious_ you trickster," Judy admonished. "Don't go trying to sneak anything in past me."

"Thought I was a _dumb_ fox," Nick called back. "How would I ever get anything past such a sly bit of fluff?"

" _I'm_ the sly one now?" Judy asked rhetorically, raising her paws heavenwards. A small couch alerted her to the fact that FruFru was there – a fact easy to forget for a second when your guests are so much smaller than yourself. The rabbit looked back at the shrew, and caught the bemused expression on the latter's small face.

"Oh, don't mind us FruFru," Judy explained hurriedly. "We always go on like this."

"I see," FruFru said after a small pause. "Well, I have to say, your new home is lovely Judy."

"You think so?" Judy beamed down at her. "Wait till you see the flowers we put up just now."

"Better take your friend on a tour of the lower floors too Carrots," Nick supplied, now bouncing up and down on the couch experimentally (apparently to check its solidity or something). "That thing Mrs Grande mentioned – you'll find it here Madam. There's a whole floor that's actually all adapted for rodents like yourself."

" _Is_ there?" FruFru squealed excitedly, as Judy exclaimed simultaneously,

"When did you have time to see that Nick? I haven't even _been_ on any of the other floors!"

"This morning while you were out picking up your flowerpots," Nick replied. "And you're allowed to go anywhere you want Carrots – the whole place is ours, remember? And it's all empty so far."

"So a whole floor adapted for rodents?" FruFru repeated.

"Yep – two levels down. It's pretty neat. Shame there's no lift to bring the small mammals up – but I guess the architect was planning to put a rodent lift in later. That's the kind of small adjustment you can slap on anytime."

"Can we go see?" FruFru asked, turning to Judy and folding her tiny paws in a gesture of request.

The rabbit smiled at her friend.

"Sure thing," she said, holding her paws out carefully to pick FruFru and JuJu up.

It _was_ conceived rather ingeniously, Judy had to admit, as she let the shrews down again once they'd reached the rodent-floor. The height of the ceiling was equal to that of every other floor – so large mammals could easily come in. But a myriad of small staircases led up to an extra mezzanine area that by its height suggested clearly that the usage of that level was meant for rodents. FruFru sped up the steps happily to look out the long windows that ran the length of the huge open-space area.

"It's meant to be some kind of restaurant or café," Nick observed.

"Or a shop?" Judy suggested, noting the small counter in one corner of the room.

"A hair salon!" FruFru squeaked excitedly. She blushed as the two friends turned to look at her.

"You'd be an ace at running one FruFru," Judy commented, smiling at the shrew.

"Well, I've always _wanted_ to open one," the latter replied gloomily, turning to look around the empty floor once more.

"Then why didn't you?" Judy asked in some surprise. "You'd never lack ideas for hairstyles, knowing you – and, for starting a business, well.." she trailed off delicately, unsure of how to phrase the idea that Mister Big definitely had enough funds and contacts to establish any business his daughter chose to go into.

"I wouldn't use Daddy's money," FruFru explained stubbornly, obviously guessing Judy's line of thought. "Not seeing how he comes by it. And I would _definitely_ not open shop in one of Daddy's buildings down in Tundra Town – a _fine_ example I would be setting for JuJu, her Mommy known as the hairstylist out in the shady district."

"Well, you should feel free to try your paw out at opening a hair salon _here_ anytime you feel like it," Nick said, nodding at FruFru.

"Really?" FruFru and Judy both exclaimed simultaneously. Judy looked at Nick in surprise.

"Is that a good idea?" the rabbit questioned.

"Why not?" Nick shrugged. "Mrs Grande would be working for free at first, until she starts making cash – but at least we could let her off without paying any rent at the start. No worries," he added, raising a paw to stop FruFru from protesting. "It'd be doing us a favor – we _need_ animals to start frequenting this place. A salon on one of the top floors could go a long way in helping us out. And you can bring your kid into work with you – landlords say it's OK," he winked at the delighted shrew.

"So, we already have a business that'll be opening its doors in our building," Judy said, a bit dazed. "Whew. And then there are the flats to be sold or let."

"Yeah," Nick agreed, "about that then—"

"We should start putting announcements out?" Judy asked. "It will take a while I guess?" Her heart sank a bit at the thought of all the extra work she would have to somehow go through – work added to her already time-consuming career – work she had no expertise in. Nick's voice broke in on her thoughts.

" _We_ are not doing _anything_ Carrots – how exactly are you planning to juggle real estate with working on the force if I may ask?"

"I'll get it done in the evenings?" Judy asked hopefully.

"It's a full-time job," Nick told her, not unkindly. "You'd soon see that. No, we're getting help Carrots."

"Help?" she echoed.

"Yup," Nick confirmed nonchalantly. "I talked to Finnick about it last night. He's been rather off lately – no wonder, losing the best hustling partner in Zootropolis history. He'll take care of finding tenants for us – we'll give him a percentage on the margin we make – everyone wins."

""Really?" Judy felt a bit relived at the idea of experienced paws at hand – but the relief was paired with a slight qualm at the idea of just _what_ the paws in question were experienced _in._ "Are you sure he would find… reliable tenants?" she asked tentatively.

Nick affected an offended pose.

"Carrots, now don't go suggesting that just because—"

"I'm asking because it's our necks on the line," she said hurriedly. "But if he could help out – I'd be very grateful, make no mistake, and of course he deserves his share in the matter. So – we'd have to declare this officially, right?"

"Ah yes," Nick said after a pause, grimacing a bit. "Good point Carrots. It was the next thing on my mind. Really."

"Riiiiight," Judy agreed cynically.

"This sounds so exciting," FruFru chimed happily, dancing little JuJu around. "Quite the _venture_! Is the building to have a proper name then?"

"You're right, it should," Judy agreed. She hesitated, deliberating. "I'd almost call it a zoo, seeing as how so many different mammals of all sizes are going to be regrouped here altogether."

"More like some sort of utopian myth," Nick chortled.

"Call it Zootopia!" FruFru waved a paw theatrically.

"Zootopia! I like it," the fox proclaimed.

"Me too," Judy nodded. "Well, here's to Zootopia! Chin Chin!" she raised an imaginary glass of champagne.

"Amen to that," Nick said, copying her gesture. "And here goes nothing."

"To Zootopia!" FruFru piped shrilly, bobbing her toddler up and down in glee.

* * *

 _Ouf._

 _Here we are, end of chapter seven :)_

 _As usual, a new sketch is available on irina-bourry dot deviantart dot com - and the same one on irina-bourry dot tumblr dot com - FruFru and her daughter (who we're calling JuJu in this fic to avoid always calling her 'Judy' too) for you guys this time!_

 _Question of the day, if you feel like it - friends before becoming a couple? What do **you** think? Is it always the way, like what is happening for our heros - I mea, ahem, *cough cough* not that it has been establisghed yet whether anything will happen - but do you think people (or zootopians) always become pals before falling for one another, or are you a believer in love at first sight? :) _

_As usual, leave us your thoughts, comments, let us know what you did and did not enjoy about the story._

 _We are glad to keep up the writing and thank you all for follwoing our story :) See you all May 30 with the next chapter! :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Look Now

_We're back with the latest chapter! Hope everyone is doing great :) Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Sing a song of sixpence,  
A pocket full of rye.  
Four and twenty blackbirds,  
Baked in a pie. _

_\- Nursery rhyme._

* * *

"You do realize that it's been like two weeks since you've been holding on to that," Nick commented, shifting the crate up in his paws to show it to Judy.

The rabbit paused in the middle of her task – balancing on top of a small step-ladder to hammer a couple of nails into the wall, the pictures she had been planning to hang on the walls stacked neatly on the oval dining table. After some negotiation with her new house mate (as in, Nicholas P Wilde) she had had to cast aside the modern art options she had selected (apparently the geometrical shapes gave Nick a headache, kind of like 'after downing a very cold slurpie way too fast') as well as the couple of portrait reproductions of famous historical figures she had fancied, like Benjamin Wolf ("really? A _wolf?_ ") and Vincent Van Gopher ("he looks like he's judging us or something Carrots"). In view of these complications, Judy had had to opt for some landscape views as the least objectionable painting choices for their common living area.

She didn't mind this so much in the end, as she had selected some views of the countryside that reminded her very much of BunnyBurrow and home. This way, she almost felt like she had her family with her at her new home (though not like they were really there with their endless chatter and tips and advice, which was even better actually). Well, thanks to the paintings, and to the umpteen photos of her parents and numerous siblings, cousins, uncles, aunts and grandparents that she had put up on a bulletin board in her new bedroom as well. She felt really quite happy at the thought that the faces of her family members would be the last thing she would see upon retiring to bed and the first thing she'd see upon awakening every morning.

'Would see' because the two animals were still not officially moved in – Judy was waiting for her two weeks' notice to be up at her old flat and Nick seemed to have decided that he'd wait till she was settled in before doing likewise – perhaps because the prospect of having someone to take the cooking and cleaning duties on was more appealing than managing everything on his own. Be that as it may, she two animals still spent most evenings in their new penthouse now, up high on the top of the building they'd christened 'Zootopia' (thanks to FruFru), getting their lodgings ready for when they'd move in for good. The weather had not been accommodating for weeding the garden as Judy had planned to do – it had rained every evening for the last three or four days – there were plenty of things to be got through inside though, so the two animals worked away cheerfully. Or Judy worked away, and Nick lent a paw from time to time when prompted. Thus Zootopia was bustling with activity day in and day out.

"Zootopia," Judy repeated in bemusement, her eyes on the window in the ceiling which as wet from the pitter-patter of raindrops. "What a name. Makes you think of," she gesticulated with the hammer vaguely. "Some kind of new type of community – or society. Animals all living together under one roof – mammals of every specie coming together. "

"You'd need more than a fox and a rabbit to fill the quota then," Nick said, smiling. "Like three rabbits and two foxes living with-"

"With a pig," Judy countered, deadpan.

"And a lion," Nick shot back, equally mock-serious.

Judy spluttered at that. "What an idyllic picture it would be at dinner," she said gravely.

"I guess so," Nick chuckled. "But, coming back to the affair at paw, before you get completely lost in your random existential musings, we _were_ talking about this," he held the crate up again.

"Which one is that?" Judy asked, giving it a fleeting look, before returning to her hammering. "Is that the one in which my Mom and Dad sent all my old books in?"

"No," Nick replied patiently. "This is, as it happens, the box containing the chocolate you were supposed to return to Mister Harry-the-notorious-Hare-and-future-spouse – stop threatening me with that hammer Carrots, you know you throw like a bunny – that you _still_ haven't returned to him although it's been days since you should have."

Judy stared at Nick from on top of her step ladder furiously, at least half of her fury justified by the fact that the fox was of course very right and that, being fair, she couldn't very much accuse him of anything.

"I don't want to go see him," she mumbled finally, a bit lamely, passing the hammer from one paw to the other and scuffing her toe against the trouser leg of her overalls.

Nick raised his eyebrows at her, the box still clasped in his paws.

"What's this Carrots? A little teasing gets to you now?"

"It's not that," Judy replied, looking at Nick earnestly. "I don't mind your jokes – well, not in a _reasonable_ amount anyway. It's my parents… they were so bent on my meeting this guy, you heard them the other day. Heaven knows what they've told him about me. I just feel like I'd really rather avoid crossing paths with the animal altogether. Cause no matter how it goes, even if I'm in and out in five minutes just to leave the chocolate figurines, you can bet my parents will know I've been to see him, and they'll be on my back more than ever about him," she shuddered at the thought. "And they'll just _harp_ on about it, the same old story, telling me it was time I settled down or something," she grimaced at the idea.

"I feel your pain," Nick told her, setting the cardboard down. "This box isn't going to walk itself to Mister Harry's on its own though."

"I realize that," Judy returned, her ears drooping dejectedly. She knew full well that she wasn't capable of holding onto the box much longer, not when she knew she had to return it to its rightful owner. She was hardly going to ship the cardboard over to the hare's shop either – this seemed incredibly rude as the animal appeared to have become her parents' pal. At the idea of coming over to deliver it in person, her mind balked. Faced with these many impossible decisions, her brain found a new hopeful possibility.

Judy adapted a winsome, pleading tine. "Which is why I wanted to ask you – if you don't mind – maybe you could-"

"Carrots, stop it with the doleful eyes," Nick raised his paws in a gesture of protest hurriedly. "And no way. I am not getting involved in this, you go see this hare yourself now like a good rabbit and daughter. Don't go dumping this on your poor partner."

"No one is talking about dumping," Judy said carefully. She knew full well how one negotiated something with Nick. "I am just asking for a small exchange. If you did this, I could, I don't know… take your turn with filing the reports and paperwork for the next two weeks say."

Nick froze, contemplating her. Judy fought to hide her triumphant smile. She could see that her proposition had had the desired effect; Nick hated paperwork of any kind and he understood full well that his letting Judy take over his for a while meant that everything would be done perfectly and Bogo would be off his back. Judy saw the fox's ears twitch as he considered this tempting offer.

"Three weeks," he said finally. "You take over my reports for three weeks Carrots, then I'll do it."

Judy pretended to deliberate for a couple of seconds.

"Deal," she said finally, holding a paw out to shake Nick's, while secretly rejoicing inside. Really, she had been prepared to go up to a month – Nick was really getting soft in his hustle negotiating, she thought in bemusement as they shook on the deal.

* * *

It was one of _those_ days. That's what Nick Wilde was thinking as he strolled along Sahara Square that Saturday morning. Ok, it wasn't morning _per say_ – the clock had already struck noon. Still, that counted as morning on the week-end as far as the fox was concerned. He already had to struggle out of bed at an ungodly hour every blessed day of the week to get to work. True, sometimes he gave into temptation and hit the snooze button one too many times on a Monday morning. This had resulted in his being late at roll call once or twice – ok, maybe more than twice – and had undoubtedly made Chief Buffallohead burst a blood vessel or two and give Nick detention or what not. Nick rather felt that once they were officially housemates with Judy, his morning lie-ins would be the stuff of history though; the rabbit would definitely make sure he came into work bright and early all week through. That was one thing, it had to be endured.

But weekends, weekends were sacred. He'd keep sleeping in on the week-ends, if it was the last thing he did, it was one of life's few constant joys after all.

"For me at least, if not for _every_ animal," Nick rectified mentally, after spotting a family of polar bears preparing to cross the street a few paces in front of him. The father polar bear, his arms full of packages and shopping bags, was trying to maneuver a stroller along somehow. A baby's mournful wail was emitting from the stroller, and the bedraggled father was attempting at the same time to hush the infant, keep a hold on his many purchases, and address his two elder children, a boy and a girl, who were lagging behind to peer through the windows of a candy shop.

"I am telling you for the _last time_ children – hush now, Baby – if you don't get over here _this minute,"_ the father was growling testily.

Nick shuddered at the scene, wrinkling his nose. Yup, here was an example of an animal who had probably forgotten what a nice long Saturday morning snooze felt like. Why animals went through this kind of privation and personal strain for the merit of having cubs was beyond Nick. And would _always_ be, no matter how chagrined his mother chose to become consequently, he thought complacently. Careless, free Saturday morning lie-ins! That was the life.

And, had he known what this day held in store for him, he'd have _stayed_ in bed all day, Nick thought wryly. Because so far, the day was certainly turning out to be one of _those_ days. You know, when someone says that in a tone that makes you realize the word 'those' is in italics, it always means that one of 'those' days is nothing nice. It's the kind of day when things will most decidedly _not_ go your way morning till night.

This had been the case for Nick up till now, since the moment he had gotten up – true, not much before noon. So the day was technically far from old for him. But already, the barista had messed up his morning coffee when he and Judy had met up for a late breakfast in a café close from Zootopia (as in, their future home, Zootopia the building). And Nick had realized it a mite too late, so there was no going back, given he'd already paid. He was stuck drinking the revolting cappuccino (why did anyone bother naming a drink 'coffee' if it contained more milk than anything else anyway?) Then it was impossible to have a decent conversation at the café anyway, because the tables surrounding his and Judy's seemed to be _flooded_ with families with small kids. Seriously, where did all the parents hide them away during winter, Nick wondered. It was like the arrival of spring had been a signal, 'bring your children out to public places so that they can bother adult animals no end!' It had been literally impossible for Nick to hear what Judy was all but shouting in his ear, thanks to three elephant children arguing at the next table about who got a last remaining scoop of peanut-butter-flavored sundae.

Once the elephants had finally finished their meal and left the diner, Judy was able to talk to Nick properly. Only it turned out that what she had to tell him had to do with the request she had made during the week. It was the damned box of chocolates again; Judy was asking Nick if he would finally take it over to Harry-the-Hare's shop that same day.

"Why the hurry?" Nick had grumbled, his mood already dampened by the cappuccino. "Or do you rabbits suffer from a two hundred a minute heartbeat rate increase for every task left unfinished?"

"The hurry, as you say," Judy had replied coolly, "Is that, as you might have noticed, _I_ have already started fulfilling _my_ part of our bargain."

"Bargain?" Nick had asked innocently, pretending to be very interested in his coffee spoon. He had hoped this wouldn't come up quite so quickly, he _had_ noticed Judy was already fulfilling her end of the deal.

"I filed all the paperwork at the end of the week," the rabbit had said, pointing her smoothie straw at Nick accusingly. "And you know it. So you be a good fox and go drop those chocolates off at the hare's so we can finally close this annoying chapter! Or so help me swiss cheese spread—"

"Alright, alright, don't get your ears tied in a knot," Nick had mumbled, sensing his defeat.

And that was how he found himself down in Sahara Square, with the accursed crate of chocolate figurines under his arm, looking left and right to make sure he was in the good street. He was not only in the good street, as it transpired, but the candy shop the polar bear cubs had been peering into turned out to be just the place he was heading to, Nick realized with a small start.

' _Harry Henderson, chocolatier'_ was emblazoned in fancy letters on top of the entrance to the classy-looking sweet shop. The windows were arranged with careful precision, showing off the owner's skill in sculpted chocolate creations. A palm tree made entirely in dark chocolate was overlooking what appeared to be an entire small reproduction of Zootropolis' main skyline sights. It was little wonder the children had been attracted by the display.

A small drop landing with a tiny _plip_ on the tip of Nick's nose made him look up. Sure enough, the storm clouds that had haunted them all week were still present, hanging low over the city and threatening to pour forth their contents at any second. It was time to go into the chocolate store, introduce himself, return the box and depart.

And still he hesitated on the pavement, his gaze on the shop. At length, Nick saw a young pig appear on the other side of the store's window and start tweaking the display critically, readjusting the small buildings made in praline and cocoa. Nick watched the pig expectantly, and sure enough, another animal popped up behind the pig's shoulder within ten seconds.

The fox knew that the newcomer was Harry-the-hare at once, would have known it even if both the owner of the store and his assistant were hares. For Harry had the unmistakable look of the supervisor; his uniform, while identical to the pig's with its crisp white shirt and blue trousers, was nevertheless somehow much neater, and altogether Harry gave the impression of calm authority, poise and efficiency. Nick's initial reaction upon laying eyes on the hare was one of detached surprise.

Nicholas Wilde was a worldly fox, he was in the habit of quickly assessing animals and situations. He had expected Harry to be a notch higher on the scale than Gideon the fox; seeing their products was enough to judge the level of the manufacturers. So the well-groomed appearance of the hare did not astonish Nick. There was something else, however, that somehow put him a bit on his guard, and made him frown a bit.

For one thing, the hare's appearance was unexpected. He looked to Nick every inch the – well, the rabbit, bluntly speaking. In height he barely exceeded Judy, the shape of his eyes and head resembled hers, the difference being that his eyes were a pale cold shade of blue and that the tips of his ears bore faint dark stripe marks. Nick tried to remember whether these marks were a hare's distinctive point, tried and failed. He had met few hares, or none. Finnick had played poker with a hare on a couple of occasions down in a small bar in Tundra, but that was a long time ago now.

The hare seemed to sense someone looking at him, and he raised his head from the candy display and looked outside. Nick snapped out of his small reverie and hurriedly advanced to the shop door, the crate safely under his arm.

As he entered the shop, the young pig was springing to welcome him in, a cordial smile on his lips. The animal was checked in his steps however by the intervention of the hare.

"It's alright Percy," Harry said in a clipped dry sort of tone. "I'll show our customer around. You carry on with the window arrangements."

The pig turned back to the display accordingly, after flashing Nick another professional smile.

Nick found himself thus face to face with the shop's owner. At this close range he noticed that the hare had black markings not only on the tips of his ears but on his cheeks as well. The sight made the fox wonder once again whether this was natural or some kind of tattoo left over from an exciting youth. 'Youth', because he guessed the hare to be closer to himself than to Judy in age. Which was, all things considered, unsurprising – Harry had after all had time to establish a name for himself and build a business of his own.

All this was flashing through Nick's mind as the hare approached him and said, after a quick stiff nod.

"Welcome to our establishment Sir. What may I do for you today? Would you like to have a look around – see our latest fabrications perhaps?" with this the hare gesticulated towards the far end of the shop, where a glass covered display counter was gleaming, showing off yet more chocolate.

"Thanks," Nick said, depositing the crate lightly on the ground. "I do like sweets of any kind. I'm not here to browse though, not today. Mister Henderson – name's Wilde. Nick Wilde," he extended his paw for a shake.

The hare's eyebrows sprang up, and he clasped Nick's paw formally, though with a touch more openness than before.

"Mister Wilde!" he replied. "Why yes, I should have realized – I had thought your face looked familiar! Yes yes, the first fox officer on the force? Partnered with Officer Hopps, Stuart and Bonnie's daughter? Come, they had mentioned you several times of course, when I had the pleasure of visiting with them last time. Mister Wilde, upon my soul! You must call me Harry. What a delight this is! Do come over to the back please, if you've a minute to spare – Percy will mind the front for a bit."

With this ending remark, the hare was beckoning Nick over into the rooms at the back of the shop, normally prohibited for customers. And it was lucky really that the fox had the couple of extra seconds to himself, while he murmured something polite back at Harry, collected the box again and followed the chocolate chef. Lucky, because ever since the hare had opened his mouth to acknowledge his recognition of Nick, the latter had sensed something to be awfully off. It was just that Nick had too much experience in dealing with animals, too many days of successful hustling behind his bushy red tail. Even if it _was_ one of _those_ days, Nick's reflexes and intuition were working full blast, as always.

The hare had already known whom the fox was , as soon as he'd first laid eyes on him. That Nick knew to be fact. It was something in the stance of surprise upon Harry's exclamations, something in the slightly exaggerated gestures, and something in the way the hare's ice-tinted eyes had stayed completely impassive. In this instance at least, the hare had not been truthful. And if you knew for a fact that someone had already lied to you once, it was prudent (as Nick had proven to himself time and time again) to remain on your guard.

So it was automatically sliding into the old persona he had been in his 'businessman' days that Nick replied,

"How kind of you to extend me such a warm welcome on a first acquaintance Sir, purely based on the introduction Mister and Mrs Hopps made on my behalf. Really, this is too kind of you."

"Think nothing of it! And do call me Harry, please."

"Then you'll call me Nick, Harry!" the fox returned, placing the box on the floor again, once they were inside the back room. "And I'm here to return something of yours, Harry, as it happens."

"Yes, I thought that looked like one of my crates," the hare was saying thoughtfully. "May I?" he went to open the crate and peer inside.

"That would be one of the boxes you'd left behind at a Gideon Grey's for safekeeping, you see. Only it seems that _that_ fox was not cut out for the job – so, long story short, a weasel stole it from under his nose, Officer Hopps and myself recuperated it while on duty, Officer Hopps' parents were able to direct us as to the rightful owner and ta-dah! Here I am," Nick finished with a flourish.

"Yes," Harry agreed after an infinitesimal pause. "Here _you_ are."

The implication was unmistakable. Nick chose to ignore it however, shooting a quick look around the room for some conversation starting point, while Harry bent over the open box, riffling through its contents.

"This where you experiment then?" Nick asked, eyeing the many pots and boxes of cocoa powder and batter, along with the rolling pins and cutting shapes and baking sheets.

"Yes," Harry said briefly, looking over his shoulder at the counter littered with ingredients, as well as the stoves behind it. "Yes Nicholas. Designing chocolate is my job, but also my passion. I find it endlessly amusing to come up with new concepts with which to wow my clientele."

"That one of those new concepts?" Nick asked with a wink, pointing at the animal figurines back in the box.

"Yes it is, and do keep it quiet for now, as a favor, would you?" Harry pleaded. "It's a special order that's to be unveiled at one popular singer's next concert tour. The world of commerce, you know," he heaved a mock sigh, getting up to his feet, his inspection of the cart finished.

"Hey, no problem," Nick said easily.

"You're too good to go to all this trouble just to return my merchandise," Harry was saying, heading back to the counter. "May I offer you a hot chocolate as a token of gratitude at least?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Nick said cheerfully, watching the hare measure out the cocoa powder into two mugs.

"Lovely," the hare was saying briskly, after putting a copper pot with milk on the stove. "I make my own blend, this one has a touch of allspice, you'll give me your opinion. I've not put it on the shelves yet. Now, dessert spoons, where _is_ all the blasted cutlery when one needs it – oh here, you'll find this amusing."

Nick was handed his mug along with a dessert spoon, the latter (to his surprise) putting him in mind of the pawsicles he used to sell before, in shape if not in color. The small spoon was indeed shaped as a hare (or rabbit?) paw, delicate in its miniscule silver design.

"So you design spoons as well as chocolate?" Nick asked.

Harry laughed lightly.

"Just to go with this line of hot cocoa. It's quite funny, isn't it? I just took the print off my own paw and had it reduced and _voilà_! The form to mold the dessert spoons was ready. One has to amuse oneself somehow – I thought, if these prove popular, I'd make a whole series with different paws, not just a hare's."

"Not just a hare's," Nick repeated quietly, turning the spoon over in his paws, his hot chocolate untouched. Then he looked straight into the other animal's eyes. "Only this is really the shape of a rabbit's paw, you know," he added courteously. "Not a hare's."

Harry was silent for a small heartbeat. Then he proceeded to mix his drink, clinking his own spoon against the cup noisily, shrugging.

"Would you really be the expert on that, Nicholas?" he asked carelessly. "Have you known many hares?"

"No, just one," Nick answered, the memory of Finnick's poker partner resurfacing again. "I used to watch him play cards with a – a friend of mine, when I was still a very young cub. Learned everything I know about cards from watching the two animals back then. I used to follow the hare's every move when he put the cards down, you see, I was so taken with the game. I'd hardly remember the hare's face now, but I do remember what his paws looked like very well. And no _way_ was his thumb that much shorter than his other fingers. That's really a rabbit for you," he held the teaspoon up.

Harry had almost instinctively stashed his own paws under the counter at that remark. In silence the two animals faced each other, the large clock ticking away on the wall as from somewhere on the other side of the door, out in the front part of the shop, Percy's voice drifted back to them with a muffled 'Will that be all for you today Ma'am?"

Harry eyed Nick coldly, as if appraising him. Finally, placing his paws back on the counter, all the warmth gone from his eyes, he said,

"You're some kind of crook, aren't you? You seem curiously used to fish for information."

"I used to be a hustler," Nick replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "What can you do?"

"Bogo accepts anyone in his precinct now I see," Harry was muttering, drumming his paw on the countertop in mild annoyance, no longer hiding his rabbitness.

Nick could have felt triumphant at that point, but what he felt was rather a hint of vague alarm. The hare – or rabbit, as indeed, it transpired, here was a _rabbit,_ who had pretended to be a hare – had understood immediately that he had been caught out. This was not an easy opponent, Nick judged inwardly. No animal that realized himself defeated and abandoned a useless cover-up was harmless. If anything, his lucidity rendered him dangerous. Nick sprang into an experimental line of attack.

"So if we can speak openly now, _Sir_ – what's your name then? You won't still tell me it's Harry _Henderson_?"

The rabbit straightened, unperturbed, his shirt as crisp as ever.

"Allow me to introduce myself – again – Nicholas. My name is Savage, Jack Savage," for the second time that afternoon, he inclined his head formally.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm sure," Nick said sarcastically, wondering if this name was another alias. "Why the false identity? Who are you working for? And what do you want with Hopps?"

"So many questions," Jack gave a little grin. "You're quite the expert on sniffing things out though it would seem _fox,_ why don't you take a shot at answering them yourself?"

"I could," Nick returned. "And I'd say that you _do_ know a thing or two about chocolate, which is why this is such a great cover up. I'd also say that you had Grey keep your chocolate on purpose, and maybe even hired the weasel to steal a crate on purpose, arranging things in such a way that it would somehow circle back to Hopps' family. Meeting up with her parents and hatching a plan about how they could introduce her to you, the whole house-hunting in the big city scheme. I take it Mister and Mrs Hopps have no idea about your sham?"

"No," Jack replied complacently. He took a sip of hot chocolate and glanced at the offending dessert spoon ruefully. "And no one would have, had I been just a tad more careful."

"I knew you were a fake since I first saw you twenty minutes ago," Nick said pleasantly. "I really did. The teaspoon was just a shred of proof."

"How lovely of you to come and poke your long orange muzzle into my affairs," Jack replied testily, his paws clutching the mug quite tightly. "I take back what I said about Bogo's choices I guess."

"I'll tell him," Nick laughed briefly. "He'll be flattered. Quite the softie, out chief. So who's yours? Who do you work for?"

"Your questions fall on deaf ears from this point hence I'm afraid," Jack said supremely, downing the remainder of his drink.

The corners of Nick's lips twitched.

"Deaf but very long," he agreed gravely. Jack shot him an outraged look. Nick had to smile inwardly – so _all_ rabbits were sensitive to the 'long ears' remarks, and not just Carrots.

"Why don't you prowl away, retired fox hustler," Jack Savage said coolly, turning to a box of sugar and starting to measure some out indifferently. "You've delivered what you came here to deliver."

"I did – me, and not Hopps. That's your problem, isn't it?" Nick prompted. "You were trying to get to her? Now whatever for, hmm?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Jack's eyes were fixed on the measuring cup he was using for the brown sugar. "I seem to have hit dead ends in every aspect for now though. A fox comes to return my missing box instead, and even Officer Hopps' parents seem to be unable to tell me her exact address last I checked – something about her being in the middle of moving houses. _You_ wouldn't be somehow aware of her new place of residence now, would you fox?"

The cold blue eyes were staring sharply at Nick.

"Who, me?" Nick asked innocently, mentally crossing his fingers. "Just a retired popsicle hustler, like I said. Can't help you out, Captain Bucktooth Undercover. But hang in there now, will you?" he saluted the rabbit briefly, beginning to edge towards the exit.

"I'll do just that Officer Sly Whiskers," Jack replied, obviously struggling to keep his tone even. "You will show yourself out, I take it. Let Miss Hopps know that I'll get hold of her eventually."

"Ta ta!" Nick said, raising a paw in farewell. "Take care, Fluff."

"Good Day Wilde," came the steely reply, followed by the 'clink' of the sugar box being set down on the counter in a final sort of way.

* * *

" _You're kidding,"_ Judy gasped, gobsmacked. She had frozen in midaction, the spoon of fruit jelly she had been in the process of bringing to her lips frozen in midair. The young rabbit was sitting in Zootopia's penthouse, aka her future full-time home, decked out in one of her favorite comfy pastel blue tee-shirts and some slacks, enjoying her late afternoon snack on the couch Nick had gotten them.

Nick was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, dipping almond-flavored cookies into his coffee. The two animals had met back at the penthouse after Nick's small expedition and Judy's jogging session, so that Nick could give Judy the lowdown on what had happened. Judy was understandably amazed at finding out just how the interview at the chocolate shop had gone.

"Jack Savage," she repeated, wrinkling her brow. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"It could be another fake name," Nick reminded her, taking a noisy slurp of coffee.

"What is he then? Some sort of a spy?" she asked incredulously.

"A double agent," Nick shrugged. "Who knows. Could be working for some secret service, or criminal lord or… anything."

"What could he want with _me_?" Judy mused.

"Anything. Buy you into their schemes – you're a cop and a bunny, maybe they thought a rabbit would help another rabbit over duty. Or maybe the rabbit thing is just a coincidence and he wanted to get to you specifically because of one of the cases you'd worked on."

"And he went through my parents to try and find me?" Judy clenched her fists. "The jerk! Of course Mom and Dad would fall for his theatrics, they'd trust anyone, especially a rabbit, or hare, or whoever he was parading to be. Well, any animal that looks like them anyway."

"You should be on your guard Carrots," Nick said seriously, setting his coffee mug down on the floor. (They did not have a coffee table as of yet). "You should – do you mind? It's the week-end after all, and I'm done meeting undercover chocolate chefs," this last remark had to do with the fact that the fox was untying his necktie and pulling it off.

"Go ahead," Judy allowed, hiding a smile. She wondered if it was the effect of their approaching co-habitation; Nick certainly would not have asked her permission to pull his tie off previously. Not that she recalled.

The fox removed his tie, slung it over the back of the couch, undid the topmost button of his shirt collar and reached for the steaming mug again.

"Better," he said in satisfaction, after taking a long sip. "Feels more like a Saturday now. Where was I? Yes, you should watch out Carrots. This Savage, he'll track you down in the end. He'll pop up sometime when you least expect it, mark my words."

"I can look after myself," Judy straightened in her seat proudly, holding her chin up. "Let him _try_ and come at me!"

It was Nick's turn to bite back his grin. There was nothing in the world that looked less threatening than Judy at that moment, in her cotton tee-shirt and with the bowl of bright jelly in her lap.

"Right," he said, shaking his head a bit. "That's great Carrots. Remember you're only safe at the ZPD though."

"At work? Why?" Judy raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it Carrots," Nick extended his paw. "That would have been the easiest place to find you! Day in and day out, all he had to do was drop in at the headquarters. But no, he chooses to try and hunt you down through some super complicated scheme involving your parents, or your childhood schoolmate. He's avoiding the ZPD."

"Why would he do that?" Judy asked, as she nodded slowly, agreeing with Nick's explanations.

"My guess would be he's worried about running into someone else at our headquarters," Nick said thoughtfully. "Could be Bogo. He seemed to know the chief. Mentioned him a couple of times."

"I see," Judy said. She looked down into her jelly without really seeing it, lost in her thoughts. "Yes, I see."

"He might go through your parents again too," Nick added. "You never know."

"And I just gave them our new address," Judy added with a groan. "They wanted to send some more of my stuff over. And they were really excited to know where I would be living now."

"Still under the impression that you'd be living there _alone?_ " Nick asked with a wink.

"Still," Judy slumped on the couch. "Thank whipped cream my parents have no knowledge of the practical side of living in the big city and don't realize I'd never afford a penthouse on my own. They are under the impression I pulled everything off all by myself."

Nick was just opening his mouth to ask whether it was wise to keep things that way, when this lively discussion was interrupted by the ringing of Judy's mobile phone. The rabbit cast a quick glance on the screen and raised her eyebrows a bit at the image that had popped up – it was her parents.

"Speak of the devil. Why would they be calling at that time?.." she muttered, before punching the 'answer' button.

"Hey Jude – Jude the dude," her father called cheerily, waving a paw, while her mother beamed in the background.

"How are you doing honey?" Bonnie asked fondly.

"Um, good," Judy replied, while Nick sipped his coffee as quietly as he could, stretched out on the couch.

"Are you at home then? Is that the famous sitting room we can see behind your back?" her mother probed.

"Yup," Judy answered brightly, wondering how discreetly she could give Nick a sign to sneak away if her parents requested a virtual tour of the premises.

"We'd love to see the rest of it," her mother was saying, sure enough. "And you see Sweety, what with your getting your own place and all-"

"Do you want me to move my phone around so you can see-" Judy started saying, shooting a glance at Nick. The fox understood her meaning perfectly and stood up, heading for the front door to allow her some space.

"Well, we would have adored it if you did obviously," Bonnie Hopps replied. "But my dear – we have a confession to make. Well, what with one thing and another – our curiosity kind of got the better of us – we really wanted to see your hew home – our little girl, living it up in the city –"

Judy had a sudden awful qualm of premonition. Hardly realizing why, she caught Nick by the back of his shirt to stop him exiting the penthouse. The fox and the rabbit listened in silence as Judy's father intervened again.

"We couldn't help it Jude – we had to see your place for ourselves!" he boomed jovially.

A chill touched Judy's heart at his words.

"That's so nice of you guys," she said, her voice a bit shrill. "I'd love it if you came over – the place is hardly set up yet though – my stuff is all over the place – but I am sure that in a week or two, if you want to come to town –"

"Judy!" her mother trilled. "We don't care if the house is a bit messy – we're your _parents_ – "

"So we basically hopped on the train and here we are!" Stu finished happily.

Judy felt her stomach churn with nerves.

"You're here? At the station? In Zootropolis?" she croaked.

"Nope," her mother giggled. "Or, not anymore, to be accurate – we're downstairs! Your place! The building looks marvelous Honey."

"You're outside?" Judy gasped, aghast.

"We're at the top floor actually," her mother corrected her. "Someone was coming in outside when we arrived with the cab, and they kindly let us in the building. A tiny shrew! The last floor the lift opens on is hardly the penthouse though – and we're a bit muddled here dear, which way is the roof after we've gotten off the lift? Would you mind coming down to - "

"Bonnie look – I think I've got it!" Stuart's voice exclaimed in the background suddenly. "It's this little flight of stairs here – come see-"

"Oh, how clumsy of us," Bonnie laughed. "Why couldn't we find it sooner? We'd have made it all the way to your front door and sprung a proper surprise on you – well well, here we come Judy."

It was no joke – Judy's excellent hearing picked up her parents' voices outside and their steps as they marched up, seconds away from actually emerging on the roof and making it to the penthouse door. Trapped, Judy automatically dropped the now unnecessary phone call and stared at Nick, transfixed. Her expression was mirrored in her friend's face. He opened his mouth – but Judy shook her head urgently – Bonnie and Stuart could be heard approaching outside, chattering away – and their hearing was as amazing as Judy's. The pair of young animals stood, frozen in the most comical manner, their eyes locked on each other in shock, as outside a sharp knock resounded on the door.

"Here we are Judy!" Bonnie's clear voice called.

Nick seemed to come to at the sound – his gaze took the whole room in in one sweeping urgent glance. He fidgeted where he stood, his footfalls mercifully muffled by the rug, undecided.

"I'll – I'll be there in a moment Mom!" Judy called back shakily. "I'll just – I was putting something away – I'll be right there –"

Nick had reached a decision it seemed – perhaps the only one possible, as he was forced to stay on the rug – leaving it would mean Bonnie and Stuart could hear his feet race across the smart hardwood floor. So, the fox opted for the couch – in one fluid movement he dove under it. Judy stared after him for a second – the fox's right paw stuck out briefly from under the couch, gave her a thumbs-up sign, and vanished again, pulling the throw lower down to obscure all visibility.

"At least he doesn't lose his head in a crisis," Judy thought numbly, turning on her heel and heading for the door.

* * *

Judy's vague plan, if indeed she had any, had been to pull her parents outside the back door and into the garden, hoping Nick could somehow take the cue and escape through the front door. This scheme failed miserably however – Stuart and Bonnie had seen many a garden and they were much more interested in inspecting the inside of the penthouse and their daughter's new living conditions.

After some fifteen minutes of this, Judy found herself seated between the pair of them, all three nursing cups of herbal green tea, and hoping fervently that Nick was not being squashed too violently underneath.

Judy's father was praising his daughter's new living quarters heartily.

"Very classy setting Jude," he was saying. "Very swank. A mite high maybe – but superb, no doubt about it."

"Thanks Dad," Judy replied, her heart hammering. She had all but spilt her hot tea all over herself as she'd realized Nick's tie was still flung over the couch. As carefully and casually as she could, she reached back to push it away. This was very hard to do as both her parents had their eyes fixed on her.

"You must have some friends over when you're all settled in!" Bonnie exclaimed, casting her eyes around merrily and taking a sip from her cup. "Look at this place! There's definitely room."

"You sure are ready to receive, as they say," Stu agreed, chuckling. ""Your mother is absolutely right. Take your shrew friend now, the one whose kid is your godchild - or old Mister Wilde."

"That's right, Nicholas!" Bonnie bounced up and down on the couch. (Judy winced, figuring Nick's midriff to be somewhere at that exact spot.) "Has he had a chance to set foot in here yet?"

"Well," Judy said after a pause, inching the tie away with a careful paw behind her back. "In a manner of speaking... I mean-"

Her father interrupted her again mercifully.

"There's even space to have friends come and spend the night! I see there are two bedrooms? Yours and a guest one then?"

"Well," Judy tried. Her voice seemed to be abandoning her. She cleared her throat and tried again. "There are two, but I mean.. no, what I want to say..." she trailed off helplessly, inwardly torn between a mad desire to laugh and to wail.

Her parents were hardly paying attention.

"We made you a little care package anyway, as well as bringing some of your things over," her father was saying, pulling a canvas back up on his knees and starting to go over its contents.

"That's right! And I packed some snacks Honey," Bonnie added happily. "We can only stay the one night I'm afraid, your auntie Em and Uncle Ralph agreed to watch the kids, but you know they have plenty of their own. But I _did_ pack quite a bit of food, you'll see, blueberries, carrot cake, a rhubarb pie-"

"Rhubarb pie is the best!" Stu cut in approvingly. "Your mother has gotten her recipe down _pat,_ I'm telling you! You should take a leaf out of her book Judy - heaven knows you'll be hopping off and starting a family of your own _one_ of these days, and you know that no one goes through snacks faster than a horde of hungry little bun-buns-"

" _Dad,"_ Judy mumbled, mortified and perfectly conscious of the fox ears listening under the sofa.

"Thank you Stu," her mother was saying at the same time. "I _do_ think that rhubarb pie came out fine this time, though I do say so myself - I've been adding just a _pinch_ of cloves, you see, Sweety, and I found that it really makes quite the difference-"

"You're making me hungry Bon," Stu chuckled. "Say, what if we have a bite right now with the tea?"

"I'll get a plate and knife Dad," Judy started, grateful to get away, if even for a second. A moment later she was sinking back into her seat though, remembering that she'd leave the tie she'd successfully blocked with her back exposed if she _did_ get up. "Um, that is, actually," she stammered lamely.

"You stay where you are Jude," Stuart said briskly, hopping off the couch. "Your father'll get everything in a jiffy!"

"It _is_ nicefor us to do something for you for a change Judy dear," Bonnie added, stroking Judy's ears fondly. "We see you so rarely since you moved to the city, it's not often we get to-"

"Bonnie," Stuart said suddenly, in a curious, hushed tone that made Judy whip around to stare at him in alarm. "Don't move."

"What on earth is it Stu?" Mrs Hopps asked in surprise, having clocked his expression as well.

Instead of replying, Stuart had quietly picked up the canvas 'care bag' they'd brought over and was slowly reaching inside, his eyes transfixed on the bottom of the couch.

Judy looked. Her heart seemed to altogether miss a couple of beats at what she saw.

Somehow, perhaps because he had had to move around down under the couch, what with the three bunnies squashed onto it, Nick had managed to be careless. Only a bit, but it was enough, horrifyingly enough. The very tip of his reddish brown fox tale was poking out from under the throw.

The cover was blown, there was absolutely nothing to be done. Judy realized this, and sprang up to save the situation before it got any worse. As if that could happen.

It could.

As Judy was opening her mouth and starting to say 'I can explain Da-' something happened that made it entirely impossible for her to finish her phrase, as chaos and havoc took over the scene.

You see, it turned out that Stuart Hopps had providentially brought a fox taser over in the care bag.

* * *

"I can't apologize enough, Mister Wilde dear," Bonnie was saying in distress some ten minutes later.

"I don't blame _you_ Mrs Hopps," Nick replied, wincing as he nursed his poor scorched tail.

"It's all my fault," Stuart was crestfallen. The two parents hovered over Nick uncertainly as he sat on the couch, looking over his wound.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that either," the fox replied, giving Judy a very pointed look.

"Try putting some ice on it Nick," she offered humbly, holding a pack out with shaking paws.

" _Keep_ that ice Carrots," Nick grumbled, his eyes very obviously adding 'and you can put it up your-'

"I have some healing lotion," Bonnie was pulling a mini first-aid kit out of her purse. "This should help."

"That's amazing Ma'am," Nick accepted the cream and squirted a bit on the burn mark experimentally. "So you brought it along to help the animals you tased?" His eyes were dancing; the lotion obviously helped calm the sting, and his good humor seemed to be returning rapidly.

"Just the habit of a mother with _very_ many children Mister Wilde," Bonnie tittered. "You never know when one of them or the other will get a burn, a cut, a bruise-"

"We've seen it all," Stu agreed. "Well, the fox under the couch is new," he added fairly. "Not that I mean anything when I say 'fox'," he continued hurriedly, addressing Nick. "And I am hardly used to the big city's diversity. So you'll have to excuse me; when I saw your tale poking out, I just naturally assumed that some thug had gotten in and was waiting to spring on us all when we'd gotten our guard down."

"It was rather _unusual,_ hiding under the couch," Bonnie agreed cautiously. "Why would you do that Mister Wilde?"

"Why indeed?" Nick agreed, casting Judy another look.

Mr and Mrs Hopps seemed to take this as a cue that the answer to this ludicrous situation lay with their daughter, and they turned simultaneously to look at Judy.

Judy gulped, cornered.

"Mom... Dad," she started tentatively. He parents looked back at her, their faces puzzled. Judy tried to gather her wits. As she opened her mouth again, a noise like a whoopie-cushion came from Nick. She glared at him.

"Don't mind me," the fox said, squeezing the lotion tube again to produce the offending sound, his eyes gleaming. "Just carry on Carrots."

Judy gave him a cold look, mustering what dignity she had left.

"Perhaps you'd wait outside so I can have a moment with my parents _Nicholas?"_ she asked, crossing her arms defiantly.

The fox shrugged.

"Whatever you like Carrots," he replied lightly, up on his feet like a flash, heading towards the back door. Half way there, he turned back to the group of rabbits, as Mrs Hopps had started to rise and speak as well.

"You were saying Ma'am?" He said politely.

"I was..." Bonnie faltered. "I was just going to show you where the back door _was_ Mister WIlde. Judy had just given us the tour of the penthouse you see. But I can see that... is unnecessary. I can see that you... that you..." she gulped and finished in the sudden hush that had fallen. "I can see that you know your way around very well."

Nick stood frozen for a moment in his tracks, as the realization of his blunder hit him. With a quick semi-apologetic glance at Judy he said hurriedly,

"Yeah, look at that! It seems like I do. Oh well. Later then," and he beat a quick retreat out into the garden, fleeing the scene of the fiasco.

Judy dared a look at her parents. She wished she hadn't. As the full implication of Nick's familiarity with the premises hit her parents, their faces changed slowly.

Bonnie was looking at Judy with an expression of utter horrified disbelief, her eyes wide, her paws held up to cover her mouth. As for Stuart, his expression was nothing short of shock, his eyes glassy, his mouth agape.

For a full ten seconds no one spoke. Then very slowly, her mother put her paws down.

"Judy... honey," Bonnie said slowly. She glanced at her husband for support, but Stu seemed incapable of speech at that moment. "Does... does Mister Wilde live here too?"

"Well.. technically no," Judy replied, with a feeble smile and a shaky attempt at bravado. "And neither do I. Not officially. We haven't moved out of our old places. But soon enough... yeah, we're supposed to both move in here," she gave a short laugh tinged with a shrill note of despair.

"Why?" her mother asked. Judy thought she'd never seen her mother's eyes so wide open.

"Yes why?" Mr Hopps added, suddenly coming back to life. "Geez Jude! Why on earth would you - well, I mean.." he shot a quick furtive look in the direction of the back door and finished in an audible whisper. " _with a predator?_ Move in?"

"Nick's my best friend," Judy mumbled rebelliously, irritation slowly stirring inside her.

"We know that dear," her mother had switched to whispering too. "But Judy, he is of course your friend and a very kind animal; he is however a - well.. fox,"

"A _predator_ ," her father repeated, as if that sufficed as explanation in itself. "And why Jude-"

"Why?" Judy echoed stupidly, looking from her father to her mother.

And then, backed by her old hatred of prejudice, inspiration struck at this crucial moment. Bluff like there's no tomorrow Carrots, she told herself, and stood straighter.

"Why, to be the better protected from other predators of course," she said as nonchalantly as she could.

Her parents were silenced at that, digesting her words.

"Zootropolis is crawling with them," Judy continued lightly, picking her cup of herbal tea up again. "And I figured, hey, what better way of staying safe than bunking with one of them I can actually trust," she nodded, sipping her drink. "I know Nick's my pal and on my side, and having a fox around will make _other_ predators give my house a wide berth."

"I see," Bonnie said after a pause, rubbing her nose. "Yes _I see_."

"There _are_ a lot of predators around," Stuart added slowly. "Remember the driver of the cab we took earlier today Bon?"

"Oh, a _grizzly_ ," Mrs Hopps shuddered. "So huge! Terrifying!"

"Foxes _are_ small as far as predators go," Stuart was saying, nodding his head.

"And you can trust Nicholas dear, I'm sure of that," Bonnie added. "Remember how he helped you out during the Night Howlers' case."

"Not to mention what a good partner he's been since, helping you out on the job and all," Stu agreed gruffly. "What I really don't get Jude is why he was under the couch?"

"Oh," Judy had subsided against the wall in relief at how well the tide seemed to be turning. "You know. We weren't expecting you, and I hadn't gotten the chance to explain things properly yet... it was just one of those things."

"I'll say," Bonnie shot an embarrassed look in the general direction of the garden. "You'll have to apologize on our behalf again Judy. Won't you? Poor Nicholas must blame us for what happened."

"He blames me Mom, no worries," Judy reassured her, smiling.

"Quite the shock it was," Stuart shook his head.

"We'd better go Stu," Bonnie, was picking her handbag up. "Let Judy smooth things over. We're staying the night down at a hotel dear; I'm quite excited to see a bit of the city evening life I confess. Do join us for supper or at least breakfast tomorrow, if you can spare yourself."

"I'll do _both,_ gladly," Judy reassured her fervently, feeling like she had the best parents in the world after all.

"Bring old Mister Wilde too," Stuart cocked his head back on his way out. "Least we can do after what the poor chap just went through."

"Thanks Dad. Thanks Mom. I love you," Judy mumbled, waving her paw after her parents.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you wriggled your way out of _that_ one Carrots. I thought you were a goner," Nick commented, downing a large share of rhubarb pie. "This is amazing by the way. Your mother was right about the cloves."

"I can't believe it either," Judy agreed. "I did what you'd taught me. Bluffing!"

"Only way to hustle," Nick grinned at her widely.

"Only way," Judy agreed. "Except that I think it would still not have gone down that well if it had only been my feeble excuse."

"Meaning?" Nick was cutting another share of pie.

"Meaning I really think they trust you," Judy looked at him curiously. "It proves how good your hustling skills are I guess. Just kidding now; I honestly feel like you've won them over."

"My incredible charm and noble character," Nick agreed solemnly.

"Something like that," Judy laughed. "They've warmed to you. Mister Wilde, favorite of the rabbits."

"Not of _every_ rabbit," Nick commented, referring to the morning's encounter he'd had. "But perhaps the Hopps' family's at least," he winked at her.

"Yeah perhaps," Judy stretched, before glancing at all the pie Nick was devouring; "They've invited you to come and have dinner with us. So stop spoiling the upcoming meal with all that cake, kay?"

"They have?" Nick looked at her in surprise, a bite of pie suspended in midair on his fork.

"Yeah. Look, I meant it, they like you," Judy reiterated, exasperated;

"Well," Nick seemed at a bit of a loss for words. He twirled his fork in the air unnecessarily. "That's me. Everyone's favorite supper companion! At the table, under the couch."

"Har har."

"Let's go then Carrots," the fox was getting up hastily, brushing crumbs off his trousers.

"We've loads of time," Judy replied in surprise. "Supper won't be in ages."

"I'd better go get a clean shirt though, and that means dropping by casa Wilde," Nick pointed out;

"For my parents?" Judy felt oddly touched. "Don't feel like you have to Nick. You didn't make much of an effort for Mister Harry-slash-Jack this morning."

"That's because it's a rabbit who detests Nicholas Piberius Wilde," the fox told her gravely. "So he has very poor taste. Your parents on the other hand, deserve the best presentation there is."

"If you say so," Judy smiled faintly. "Their faces though! I thought I'd sink through the ground. I'm glad it's all over!"

"You can relive the moment any time you choose to Miss," Nick told her brightly, jostling his phone under her nose.

Judy saw to her amazement and mild exasperation that the fox had somehow had the time, not to mention the presence of mind, to snap a photo of her parents' shocked expressions, despite his scorched tail.

"I'll get it framed for you Carrots," Nick told Judy, his voice sounding incredibly satisfied as he gazed at the photo.

* * *

 _As usual, sketch up at irina-bourry dot deviantart dot com and irina-bourry dot tumblr dot com, a Judy sketch for you guys this time :)_

 _And now, to hopefully get a bit of a discussion going on - who among you guys had already heard of Jack Savage and was aware that this character was not a figment of our imagination nor an OC?_

 _Have a great week everyone, we'll be back June 13th with more :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Along Came a Spider

_We are so very excited to post this new chapter! Things are starting to happen, and, hopefully you will all enjoy following our heroes' latest adventures and misadventures :)_

 _So many thanks need to be given before charging onwards into the plot, so here we go:_

 _\- Thanks as ever to the greatest beta and pal_ _ **Pauline**_ _,_

 _\- Thank you again_ _ **NextGeneration18**_ _for the prompt and super idea for the one-shot 'Time and Time Again' that filled up the wait for this latest chapter – check it out if you haven't yet, back on my profile,_

 _\- Thanks_ _ **15delgizzij**_ _and_ _ **Orieon**_ _for the great (and useful) discussions,_

 _\- Thank you_ _ **Pluto**_ _for your remark in the reviews, I had not even realized that the plot summary had become so outdated. Hopefully the new one does the story a trifle more justice._

 _\- Thanks all for your ideas, feedback, comments! Virtual truffles and bonbons for all!_

 _On to the chapter!_

* * *

 _There is a certain_ _ **sparkle**_ _in everything she says and does…_

 _\- Anne of Windy Willows, Lucy Maud Montgomery._

* * *

All in all, Judy decided, it was turning out to be a really superb week-end, if a bit unusual. True, she had hardly imagined when leaving work on Friday evening that she'd be dining with her parents - and Nick! - at the _Yorinori_ maki and sushi joint downtown the following night. But it had turned out to be rather a pleasant, albeit unexpected, turn of events.

"So _this_ is a maki roll?" Mrs Hopps was studying her plate curiously. "We don't really have restaurants that are quite so _cosmopolitan_ back in Bunnyburrow, I'm afraid."

"We hardly have _any_ restaurants out in Bunnyburrow, Mom," Judy conceded, rolling her eyes.

"It's called a California roll Ma'am," Nick put in helpfully, addressing Judy's mother. "You have different kinds, you see."

"Really?" Bonnie Hopps turned to face the fox earnestly. "Goodness Mister Wilde, how many types of these little things are there?"

"Dozens," Nick returned gravely, nodding his head. "You have the Hawaii roll, easily recognizable by its little hula skirt. Then there's Alaska, only available when the waiters manage to pry it out of a block of ice. The Texas roll is good, but there are sometimes grains of sand stuck in -"

"You'll learn to kind of ignore Nick after some time Mom," Judy said in a bored tone, taking a sip of her Sencha green tea. "How's the food Dad? Like it?"

"Oh, it looks great," Mr Hopps replied heartily. He studied an avocado roll for a second before spearing it with a chopstick as if he were stabbing it. "Though why they can't give us forks and knives is beyond me," he added cheerfully, chewing on the roll.

"Um, it's kind of a cultural thing," Judy said, hiding her smile behind her cup as a scandalized waiter threw her father a look.

"It is indeed," Nick was saying happily, picking up a chopstick of his own. "It's much easier to borrow something from your neighbour's plate with these long sticks Mister Hopps! Let me demonstrate."

Down came Nick's chopstick, fast as a flash, to puncture one of the makis on Judy's plate.

"Will you cut it out!" Judy huffed angrily, quickly grabbing a chopstick of her own and attempting to stop the progress of Nick's in midair.

"On guard Carrots!" the fox exclaimed jubilantly, countering with a second chopstick held in the other paw.

"Goodness," Bonnie was watching the two young animals, her eyes as round as saucers. "Eastern table manners are rather _violent,_ aren't they Stu?"

"Well, we needn't come back _here_ anytime soon Carrots," Nick commented in Judy's ear as the same waiter (a well-groomed porcupine) passed them again, shooting Mrs Hopps a glance this time, after hearing her last remark.

"Too true," Judy grumbled. She faced her parents. "So where did you guys want to go for brunch tomorrow?" she asked.

"Oh Honey, it's going to be a rain check for us after all I'm afraid," her mother shook her head, wiping her mouth with a napkin before laying it down on the table neatly.

"What? But you said you'd be leaving Sunday afternoon?" Judy looked from one of her parents to the other, perplexed.

"I know, I know," Mrs Hopps reached a paw out to pat Judy's hand. "But your uncle called, Sweety, and it seems that little Ginger and Bobby are coming down with something. I'd just as well your father and I change our plans and catch an early express tomorrow morning."

"Oh," Judy felt her ears droop a bit.

"We'll be back sometime soon though Jude, just you wait and see," her father added brightly. "We'll swing by and see how your place looks after you've got it all fixed and furnished, ey?"

"I guess," Judy smiled at him, twisting her napkin in her paws. "Still, you know how it is; one of the kids is _always_ coming down with something. Maybe you could stay tomorrow morning at least and head back after noon-?"

"Now Sweet Pea," Bonnie said soothingly. "Remember how we used to nurse you day in and day out when _you_ had the measles and the pox? It's the younger ones' turn now You'll understand someday when you have some children of your own."

Judy ignored the snort that emanated from her right, where Nick was sitting, at this statement. Well, she almost ignored it; her attention was still focused on her mother, and no one saw the kick she gave Nick under the table. A small 'ow' informed her that it had met its mark though.

"You come and see us anytime Jude!" Mr Hopps was saying. "Any old time, you don't need to warn us or ask permission or anything! Home is still your home, remember."

"Thanks Dad," Judy replied, touched.

"You're welcome whenever too Mister Wilde," Bonnie added, nodding at Nick. "The little ones had taken quite a shine to you after your brief visit the other day. They're always asking when Mister Fox will come to play!"

Nick looked rather startled for a moment, then he laughed as if amused, though Judy felt quite sure he was genuinely moved.

"Madam, I'd come in a flash," he said courteously, addressing Mrs Hopps. "Let me assure you that the memory of your pie and strawberry jam lingers in my mind like a beacon of hope."

"Funny chap, isn't he?" Stu was saying in a whisper to his daughter. "He's just fine though. 'Specially for a fox."

* * *

"Cheer thee up Fluff," Nick said about an hour later, as he and Judy made their way down the street leading away from Mr and Mrs Hopps' hotel in the waning sunlight. They had bid their goodbyes, and headed off. Judy had been somewhat quiet as the pair walked along.

"Oh, I'm hardly sad," Judy replied, coming to with a bit of a start. "I'm just sort of abashed altogether. I never expected to see them today, then they arrive - and the famous taser scene takes place - and we have a lovely meal - and they're off again! It's been a whirlwind day!"

"It has, but it's been a hell of a fun day too," Nick agreed. "Seeing your father eat those rice noodles with his chopsticks alone made my night."

"You _are_ the limit!" Judy punched him playfully on the arm. "Why did you have to encourage them? You're the worst."

Nick smiled down at the rabbit, his shining eyes showing very plainly that he knew these would-be insults were not meant to actually hurt his feelings.

"Sticks and stones, Carrots. Now, how exactly will your rabbitness be getting home? Subway?"

"Oh I rather, I actually thought of sleeping at Zootopia," Judy said a bit sheepishly. To her pleasant surprise though, Nick merely nodded.

"I was going to do that myself Carrots, it's way more practical seeing as how we're downtown anyway. It sure is a change, having a place to crash at in the centre of town for once. It's going to be full-on camping mode if we want to sleep there tonight though, remember the beds aren't ready or anything."

"There's the couch!" Judy supplied eagerly. "One of us can take that! And the two bean bags can make a sort of camp bed if you squash them together. I maybe have a duvet among the things I already brought over, you can have that; I've a kind of shawl thing my Mom brought that would be enough for my size, a sort of make-shift blanket."

"No pillows though," Nick pointed out. "Are you capable of sleeping with your head horizontal Miss?"

"I'll roll a sweater up and put it under my head," Judy shrugged. "Big deal! We've been through much worse during our Academy training, haven't we?"

"We have," Nick agreed. He clapped his paws together as if finalizing the decision. "Zootopia it is then Carrots! Let's hustle," he turned into the side street that would eventually end up taking them to their new home.

Judy quickened her pace to keep up with her friend. The rabbit did not possess excellent night vision like the fox did, but there was little need for it in Sahara Square, where the many lamps and neon signs kept the environment nearly as light at night as it was during the day. Looking up at Nick at some point, Judy noticed he was smiling. She found herself beaming too, for no reason. It was a fun thought, sleeping at the penthouse for the very first time.

* * *

"All good?" Nick asked, from his position stretched out on the couch.

"Almost!" Judy replied, still punching the bean bag to make it more comfortable.

It had been very easy to decide who got which of the only two available sleeping spaces. Nick being much bigger than Judy, he had no chance of fitting on the bean bag without having either his head or his legs hanging off the side. So on the couch went the fox, and on the bean bag went the rabbit.

Judy had no pyjamas with her, but she substituted them with a T-shirt and sports slacks; Nick had done likewise. The fox had jumped on the couch as soon as he was done changing, paws behind his head. Judy was fussing around though, arranging her would-be mattress first, then fixing an infusion, and then switching the radio on on her phone.

"Are you preparing a slumber party bash rabbit?" Nick asked, observing her from his spot.

"Nope," Judy carefully lay her phone down to be able to hear the music spilling out of the speaker clearly, before lighting a small candle and placing it next to her bean bag. "It's just that I had thought out exactly what my first night at my _first_ own home would be like, and so I'm sticking with the plan."

"Right," Nick agreed, as Judy climbed on her makeshift bed finally and started sipping her infusion. "I guess I wasn't in your original imaginary sketch of that first night though, huh Carrots?"

"Well no," Judy agreed. "When I'd imagined it as a kid I was either alone and independent or, worst-case scenario, with my future hubbie. I'll take you though, if you promise you don't snore."

"You sure know how to sell someone on a deal Officer Fluff," Nick commented, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Hush, I'm trying to listen to the radio and enjoy the moment," Judy commanded, turning the volume up.

"Who is _that_?" Nick asked, ignoring Judy's request for quiet. "I thought you only listened to your horned idol."

"It's El Lamo," Judy replied, after a glance at the name of the singer that was blinking on the screen of her phone. "That new pop singer, the white llama guy, you know? He is supposed to be getting quite famous, almost as much so as Gazelle. They're supposed to have a kind of show-down concert in the fall, it's already been announced."

"Not interested in that kind of thing Carrots," Nick commented lazily. He did look at her phone obediently when she shoved it under his nose though. The fox studied the shot of the new pop singer for a second before commenting dryly, "I wouldn't worry much about him if I were your Gazelle Carrots. Not much in terms of competition."

"You don't think he sings well?" Judy asked in surprise, lowering her mug.

"I don't know enough about singing to judge," Nick replied easily. "One glance at his album cover photo is enough to see that he's just copying off a more successful artist though. And animals who just copy ideas and don't have any new ones of their own never go very far Carrots."

Judy looked at her phone thoughtfully. It was true, she figured, what Nick had said. El Lamo was featured singing in a bright red suit sparkling with glitter. His slim white frame was silhouetted quite effectively against a background of dancing lionesses, their golden fur standing out prettily. The whole image was very reminiscent of Gazelle's signature look, when one stopped to think of it though. Judy wrinkled her nose in distaste and switched the channel, putting 'Try Everything' on instead.

"Aren't you bored of that one yet?" Nick asked.

"Nope!" Judy drained the last of her infusion and lay back on her camp bed contentedly. "Like you said Nick, it's an original hit, so it doesn't get old."

"That's not _exactly_ what I said," the fox grumbled. He didn't argue further though, letting Gazelle's lovely voice finish the song in peace. As the song ended, a silence descended on the small sitting room, and Judy's candle flickered brightly, providing the only remaining source of light in the penthouse.

That was unless one counted the numerous stars that were starting to peek out overhead. The reader will remember that the penthouse living room was noted for its huge oval window carved out in the ceiling. Soft starlight was pouring in through this opening, casting shadows that got mixed up with the jumpy reflections produced by the candle's flickering flame.

"This sure feels like home," Judy commented.

"It will feel even more so when I can sleep in a proper bed," Nick added. "But yes, yes, this works just fine."

"Yup," Judy agreed. "What happens after the coffee then Nick?"

"Beg your pardon?" The fox turned on his couch to look down at her in bemusement. "What are you on about now rabbit? Did you put something weird in your drink? You're not making much sense."

"I am too, if you just listen," Judy replied patiently. "I was talking about your perfect day Nick. You'd said that it would start by you drinking a big cup of FruFru's super coffee. So I was just asking – what would you do afterwards?"

Judy's friend surveyed her for a moment in silence, before settling back down on his back.

"You're like the proverbial dog with a bone Carrots, you know that? You never let it go. I swear I heard chief Buffalo Head commenting on it at some point."

"And you're like the proverbial weasel, always trying to avoid giving a direct answer," Judy parried evenly. "It's not like I'm trying to pry a _full_ description out of you. I just asked what happens after the coffee. That's all."

Nick didn't say anything for such a long stretch of time that Judy was beginning to wonder whether she had not indeed crossed some sort of line. Her friend's next words reassured her though.

"I hadn't thought about it much Carrots," the fox replied, shrugging. "I'm not in the habit of walking around, planning some sort of fantasy lifestyle."

"Well, if you _were_ to think about it now," Judy persisted. "What would you do? After drinking the coffee?"

Another pause stretched out for several minutes. The candle was burning down and the light from it dying away. Judy was actually all but starting to snooze when the fox replied finally in a rather soft tone of voice.

"I'd go for a stroll in the Rainforest area I guess," Nick said. "I've always rather liked to swing by there, even if one tends to get wet."

" _Really?_ " Judy was taken aback. She mostly only associated Nick with such areas in town as Sahara – the fox was much more one for taking a drink in a café and relaxing than trekking it up and down the jungle. "Whatever for?"

"I've always kind of liked it there," Nick answered a touch defensive. "Back from when I was a kid. My Mom would take me there sometimes so I could pretend I was a real scout, sniffing about for clues in some vital life and death case. Pretty dumb, huh?" he finished, with a self-deprecating laugh.

"No, it makes a lot of sense," Judy replied immediately, her voice serious.

"Count on you to uphold the temple of childhood dreams Carrots," Nick said wearily. "I forgot whom I was talking to back there."

"Well, _don't_ forget," Judy said decisively.

"Got it," Nick sounded amused. "How about some shut eye Fluff?"

"Night Night," Judy agreed, blowing the tiny remaining candle out. "And Nick?"

"Hum?"

"Thanks for telling me," Judy said.

"Whatever," Nick replied, in a voice that was supposed to sound grouchy. Judy knew better though, and she smiled and fell asleep still smiling.

* * *

The week-end seemed destined to be full of surprises. Sunday appeared to have decided to take revenge on Saturday with a vengeance in the competition for the day that brought a majority of unexpected events.

It all started out rather innocently. The two young animals woke up from the bright spring sunshine pouring in through the window in the roof. After rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and saying their 'Good Mornings', a short debate followed as to whom was responsible for getting up and heading out to get breakfast.

Finally deciding to flip a coin to settle the matter, Nick seemed sure to wriggle his way out of being the one whom had to do it. One can not be sure, but one rather suspects that the only reason he was ultimately the loser in this bet is that Judy made him cross his heart he wouldn't cheat; promising on his mother's life (which might sound drastic, but Judy had enough experience with the fox's hustling skills.)

So it was that Nick found himself out of bed with much grumbling, while Judy settled back on the bean bag happily for a little more time.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, this won't be some sort of _regular_ thing," was the fox's dark parting remark.

"Extra froth on the chai latte, don't forget!" was how he was answered.

"Why did I ever agree to this housemate thing?" Nick asked rhetorically before closing the penthouse door with a small click.

Thus Judy had a full extra ten minutes to nestle in bed, before sitting up, stretching her arms happily and hopping out of her camp bed, heading over to the kitchen corner to pull out some plates and such.

The two animals found themselves seated in companionable silence, munching on their breakfast pastries and drinking their respective beverages another five minutes later, once Nick was back.

"Sleep well then?" Nick asked, after taking a long gulp of coffee.

"Oh yes," Judy nodded vigorously. "You don't snore," she added charitably.

Nick snorted into his cup.

"So good to know," he laughed. "And as for _you_ Carrots, you snore very softly, so it's almost unnoticeable."

"I do _not_!" Judy exclaimed, shocked. "How can you suggest such a thing? I breath deeply and evenly!"

"With small honking sounds," Nick added gravely.

"You're just a-" Judy was starting in exasperation, but at that precise second her mobile phone started ringing, and so Nick never found out what it was he was exactly.

"It's work," Judy said in surprise, checking the caller.

Nick groaned.

"Don't tell me we have to come in because Weaselton has stolen a batch of DVDs or something," he muttered. .

Judy was holding the phone up to her ear.

"Yes Benjamin? It's Clawhauser," she mouthed to Nick. "Bogo wants to speak to me? Oh, put him through, of course," she agreed, with a pained look at Nick.

"Sounds serious," Nick sighed.

"Yes Chief. Not at all Chief," Judy was saying in her crispest voice, in answer to Bogo's asking her whether the call had woken her up. The chief of the central ZPD precinct had such a loud rumbling voice that Nick could easily hear him from the other side of the table.

"It's unfortunate business Hopps, a shame to be pulling you out on a day off duty," Bogo was explaining over the phone. "You can recuperate the extra hours as time off later though."

"You need me to participate in a TV interview?" Judy gasped, after listening to the chief's explanations.

"It's the central news channel," Bogo was booming on the other end. "I'd send them on their way normally, such short notice, but the Mayor and City Council are all het up and right up my tail about this one. They requested a ZPD Officer as representative to explain about security measures at concerts and other public events," the way Bogo said 'concerts' suggested it was a meeting of animals who ate garbage. "You are very well briefed in being in the public eye Hopps, I'm assigning the task to you. The news anchors are preparing their interviews because the public wants to be reassured as there will be a lot of mass events at the close of the summer it seems."

"Oh yes," Judy piped excitedly. "There's going to be a huge Gazelle concert in a kind of showdown with a new pop singer and—"she petered out, realizing that there was nothing but stony silence on the other end of the line. She mentally kicked herself for rattling on about Gazelle to Chief Bogo, as Nick gave her a mocking 'thumbs up' sign. "I mean," she carried on hurriedly. "I'd be honoured to represent the Force on this occasion. Sir."

"Very Good," Bogo barked. "You'll file a short feedback report next week, detailing your intervention and hand it in to have the supplementary weekend hours taken into account. Clawhauser will give you the rest of the details."

"Thank you Sir. Very good Sir," Judy said quickly, before Bogo switched her back to Benjamin.

As the cheetah squealed in excitement over the fact that Judy would be appearing on TV, and to speak about a (remotely) Gazelle-related topic, and eventually calmed down sufficiently to give Judy the details of where and what time her intervention was to take place, Nick drank his coffee, shaking his head in amusement.

When Judy finally ended the call, the fox smiled at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Congratulations Miss Public Image of the ZPD," he said, only slightly teasing. "That's great."

To his vague surprise, Judy threw her phone down on the table top and grabbed her ears in panic.

"Cheddar puffs and frosting Nick!" the rabbit exclaimed in horror. "What'll I do?"

"Go through with it of course," Nick replied. "What's there to worry about? You've been on TV before. Don't tell me you have stage fright at this late date Carrots."

"No no no, it's not that," Judy was drumming her foot on the leg of her stool, agitated. "It's just – you heard Clawhauser – the interview is _today_ at seven PM, _live,_ and on ZNN. That's like the _central_ TV channel."

"So?" Nick looked on at her in amusement.

"So, Clawhauser said they requested I come in _civilian_!" Judy said heatedly.

Nick stared on at the rabbit, uncomprehending. Judy threw her paws up in frustration.

"Oh Nick, _what in the world will I wear?"_ she cried.

"Any old thing? Who cares?" Nick asked, shrugging.

" _Who cares?"_ Judy goggled at him aghast. "Everyone will see me! My parents! The animals at work! FruFru and her family! _Everyone!_ And the news anchors on ZNN are always dressed in the last word in fashion! What will I look _like_ next to them?"

Nick just eyed her, clearly not grasping the depth of the problem.

"Oh cream cheese," Judy said, exasperated, catching a glimpse of the shirt Nick had been wearing the previous day, that he'd left on a nearby chair. The bright green shirt clashed terribly with the striped tie slung over it. "I forgot whom I was talking _to_. You can't understand me."

"Clearly," Nick agreed, grinning. "I can see you're greatly disturbed though Madam. Well, see it this way – this is your payback for refusing to go get breakfast earlier on. Karma, you know. "

"Har har," Judy replied, far from amused as she slumped in her seat.

* * *

The funny thing was that she was more than confident about the subject matter itself, Judy thought, as she walked up and down her room that same afternoon. By 'her room' we do mean the room in the penthouse. The rabbit had gone by her flat in the day, picking up several possible outfits, before bringing them back by the penthouse at Zootopia. She had done so because it would be much more convenient to head over to the ZNN headquarters from Zootopia, as both were downtown. Plus, Nick had stayed at the penthouse himself and had promised her that he'd walk her to ZNN before going off to visit his Mom in the evening. It was more or less on his way, he told her. Judy rather thought he had somehow seized how nervous she was and she felt grateful for what was probably his attempt at providing moral support.

And boy, _was_ she nervous. Yes, the topic was familiar; she could read a lecture about security in public places. A _series_ of lectures for that matter. But what to wear? It all seemed a bit unreal, the interview falling on her head out of the blue. But she had received a phone call from the lady who was supposed to interview her, a Miss Margaret Frost, and the lady had confirmed all the details.

"Just come over to our headquarters some thirty minutes before the airing Officer, would you?" the journalist had requested over the phone. Judy found her voice rather soft and purr-y and wondered whether Margaret Frost was a feline animal. "We'll have plenty of time to set everything up that way. And _thank you_ for accepting the shooting at such short notice, and on a Sunday evening besides."

Which was all very well, Judy thought cynically, but this Margaret girl sounded like she _slept_ in silk and diamonds, so what on earth was _she,_ Judy Hopps, to put on so as not too look provincial and dowdy in comparison?

"How's it going Carrots?" Nick's voice called from the living room.

"Oh, give me a break," Judy replied, raising her voice.

"If you want everyone to notice you and not the interviewer, you know what to do," the fox called back.

"Wear a super-expensive and classy outfit I don't have and can't afford?" Judy asked sarcastically.

"I was going to say 'go naked'," her friend shouted helpfully. "But you know. Whatever works for you."

"I'm just brimming over with options here," Judy grumbled, not even bothering to make an angry retort.

She turned back to the clothes strewn out in front of her and tried to focus. OK, nothing dressy, not like a flowing skirt or anything. She wasn't used to parading around kitted out in some look – well, some look someone like FruFru could pull off, frankly speaking. It would only maker her, Judy, feel twitchy and nervous on camera. And that would show.

So, trousers! She had a smart pair of black trousers and a matching short-sleeved cotton blouse. She had worn them for her entrance exams at the Police Academy some years back actually, and not much since then, so the garments were in excellent condition. I look fine, Judy decided, as she pulled them on and stood back to survey her reflection.

Except… it _was_ a little monochrome, wasn't it? Like she was the Bunny in Black, with the 'B's' capitalized. Judy scowled a bit and cast her eyes over her narrow selection of 'fine' clothes again. There weren't any other blouses that looked half as sharp as her black one though, so she'd have to stick with that. A paper parcel caught her eye suddenly. She picked it up, grasping at the memory. Yes, this was from a shopping spree with FruFru and JuJu some ten days back.

FruFru loved shopping in general and going over to larger mammals' fashion boutiques too. The latest fashions always came out in larger mammal size first, FruFru told Judy, the smaller tailors always needed extra time to adapt the dress patterns and sew them in rodent-size. So FruFru got a head start in figuring out what was going to be 'in' for the new fashion season when she trekked through bigger-animal clothes stores.

Judy found this amusing and willingly took FruFru and JuJu (who was becoming every bit the fashion addict her mother was) on jaunts to look at clothes. The rabbit rarely bought anything herself, but on that last spree FruFru had convinced her to buy the item that now found itself in Judy's paws, still in the paper it had been wrapped in by the clerk at the boutique.

It was a tailored white blazer, the sleeves of which were neatly cut and finished in a three quarters fashion. It had been FruFru who had insisted that Judy consider buying it. The garment was rather classier and more expensive than anything Judy would have looked at of her own accord. But her tiny friend had pointed out that if she wanted to move ahead and climb the career ladder (Judy had confided a bit about her ambitions to FruFru) she would have to 'start dressing sharp at some point'. When it would become necessary at work Judy hardly knew, for she was in uniform when in the office of course. The blazer had been purchased however, and she was fervently thankful for it at the moment, as she tore the paper parcel hurriedly.

She tried it on over the black blouse and trousers and stepped back to look at the effect critically. Much better, she decided, nodding to herself, much better than the 'all in dark' modus. She looked a bit like some upscale secretary or first-level office manager now.

"Please Sir, the meeting is about to start, in this conference hall if you please," she muttered experimentally, gesturing to an imaginary colleague with her paws discreetly, before cracking up at her reflection.

This was all in order – was she done and ready to go? Something made her pause; Judy went over her outfit one last time, musing. It was neat and looked smart enough, no problems there. It did however lack some colour, perhaps. 'A focal point creates interest!" FruFru said inside Judy's head.

It was all very well for the shrew, Judy told herself. FruFru had an impeccable head of hair that she was forever accessorizing. Judy knew very well that in her own case, she would immediately look ridiculous if she were to try pinning any of the elaborate hair clips FruFru used to the fur on her head. Or tying any of the flimsy scarves the arctic shrew was prone to wear. Or clasping on any of the bracelets or multiple necklaces that were always jangling on FruFru's neck and wrists.

"Jewellery and such isn't my thing," Judy thought, shrugging.

Still, she poked around the little bag that contained her small stock of accessories out of a perfunctory feeling of duty. The pieces of jewellery Judy owned had hardly ever been worn by her. They were mostly courtesy of her parents, given on such occasions as her eighteenth birthday or her graduation from the Academy. Judy prized the (often somewhat elaborate and 'loud') bangles and pearls she had received from her family, but more out of sentimental value than as actual accessories to be worn out.

There was one smallish oblong box that Judy opened with a smile. It had been given to her by her grandfather and contained a single simple piece that had belonged to her grandmother – a handsome little brooch that was shaped as a cluster of three blueberries framed by several dainty leaves. The blueberries were represented by precious stones, their violet-bluish hue very dusky and pretty, and the leaves were crafted out of silver and painstakingly finished to perfection. Judy rather liked the brooch because it reminded her of her Nana – and home, the farm and Bunnyburrow, with the blueberry theme.

"Perhaps this once?" Judy told herself, pinning the brooch on to the breast pocket of her blazer carefully, and studying the result. She found to her surprise that it was apparently the 'missing touch' – the brooch stood out very nicely against the black-and-white fabric, and, as an extra bonus, brought out the purplish hints in Judy's eyes marvellously.

"What do you know, I may have picked a thing or two up, hanging out with FruFru," Judy thought, laughing a bit.

"Not to rush you or anything Carrots," came a voice that was starting to sound impatient, from behind the door. "But _some_ of us have gotten grey fur, waiting around for you. You'll be late if you don't watch it."

"I'm ready, don't _nag_!" Judy called back, coming back to the present with a jolt.

With a final quick glance at her reflection, the rabbit brushed her sleeves down and stepped out into the sitting room.

"Ta-dah!" she exclaimed, more to justify her being enclosed in her room for so long than to demand any actual reaction.

Nick, who had been lounging on the couch, drinking yet more coffee and flicking through some magazine, looked up at her. The fox's reaction to Judy's appearance can be summarized thus: his eyebrows went up, his hand bearing the coffee mug remained suspended half-way to his mouth. A short pause ensued, during which Judy patiently waited for Nick to deliver some jokey comment about her appearance. To her surprise, no such remark came. The fox merely said, after a moment, his face never changing,

"Well, you seem to be ready Officer Fluff. We should be going then, I guess?"

"Yes, let's," Judy agreed, picking up her phone and rummaging around for her set of keys; "Thanks again for dropping me off, so to say! I'm a bit jittery as you can tell."

"Relax, you'll do fine," Nick assured her, jumping off the couch and stretching his arms. "Just remember 'press conference 101' if you're in a pinch."

"I will," Judy chuckled at the memory. "I just hope the ZNN headquarters building won't be too imposing. Let's go!"

* * *

The ZNN headquarters were _way_ imposing. The monumental squarish building rose at least thirty stories high and glistened in the rays of the setting sun with a kind of metallic sheen that felt like steel.

"Please come inside with me," Judy begged.

"Don't be a baby bunny Carrots," Nick admonished her.

"Just as far as the reception desk and until the journalist comes down to fetch me, _please,_ " Judy reiterated.

"Nuh-uh," the fox shook his head.

Judy knew her friend well enough to be able to immediately employ the good tactic of negotiation.

"I'll do your dishes for three days," she proposed briskly.

Nick's ears shot right up at the offer.

"Five!" he countered.

"Four!" Judy held her paw up. "Final offer."

"You're on Carrots," Nick clapped his paws together happily. "Let's hustle."

The two animals made their way to the enormous revolving doors leading into the ZNN building and found themselves inside the spacey entrance hall, at the centre of which a clerk was seated at the reception desk, busily clicking away at a computer and taking calls. Judy approached the desk hesitantly, fervently grateful for Nick at her side, who seemed as unruffled as ever.

"Sir-Madam?" the clerk (a very agile and quick chimpanzee in a buttoned-up crisp shirt) addressed them questioningly, the moment they were in front of him. The chimpanzee held two receivers away from his mouth as he spoke, placing the calls on hold.

"Officer Hopps Sir," Judy presented herself, shooting for her 'no-nonsense' professional tone to hide her little qualm of fear. "ZPD. I'm here for an interview with a Miss Margaret Frost."

"Indeed," the clerk confirmed, after tapping hurriedly on his keyboard and checking the information that popped up. "Miss Frost has been expecting you, Officer. I'll buzz her to come down and get you, if you just wait here a second."

As the chimpanzee paged the message up to Miss Frost and immediately turned back to his calls, Nick faced Judy and smiled down at her.

"All good now Carrots? I'll leave you?"

" _No!_ " Judy hissed. "You agreed to stay until the reporter came and got me."

"You're like a kit on the first day of kindergarten," Nick shook his head.

"I'd like to see _you_ in my pawprints right now," Judy whispered furiously.

"Be professional for Pete's sake," Nick reprimanded her. "You're here representing the Force. Now look sharp Carrots, or rather, Officer."

"Officer?" came a voice from behind them, echoing Nick's last word, and the two friends turned simultaneously.

Judy had, in retrospect, spent so much time worrying over what clothes to wear, that she noticed the outfit of the journalist before actually noticing the animal herself, if that were possible. The rabbit's immediate reaction was relief, for the lady who had just arrived was dressed in a very similar fashion to what Judy had selected, in a navy tailored suit with blazer and pencil skirt, and a cream-colored shirt underneath.

It was after the shirt, because Judy had to look up at the taller animal, that the rabbit was a bit surprised at the familiarity of the shape of the newcomer's head, ears and nose and all, which were decidedly not feline. With a jolt Judy realized that Miss Frost was a fox, though her neat white fur tipped with black and eyes of pale grey obviously indicated an _arctic_ fox. In everything except fur colour though, the newcomer resembled Nick, if she _was_ a trifle smaller and slimmer and more feminine all in all. Judy wondered why it should surprise her that the reporter was a fox, but it did.

"Officer Hopps?" Miss Frost repeated, extending a paw to shake Judy's.

"You must be Miss Frost," Judy replied, snapping out of her reverie and accepting the paw for a shake. "We spoke on the phone earlier today."

"True true," Miss Frost showed almost all her teeth when she smiled. _That_ was different from the way Nick grinned. "And once again I can not emphasize enough how grateful we are at the ZNN that you've accepted to come by! This is lovely."

"No problem," Judy replied, wondering why she had no trouble remembering with Miss Frost that the latter was a fox and that foxes and bunnies used to be enemies way back in the day, while with Nick she never had this effect. "Oh, Miss Frost – my partner, Officer Wilde. He was just seeing me off."

"How kind," Margaret Frost turned her attention to Nick, giving him the same even smile and pawshake. "Your introduction is quite unnecessary though Officer – as a fox, I of course am familiar with Officer Wilde's history. You opened quite a lot of doors for our species Officer, quite the opportunity to thank you for it in person."

The reporter laughed after having delivered this remark in a would-be joyous way, that made Judy think of ice shattering on a frozen pond for some reason. She glanced up at Nick, who had remained strangely quiet except for saying 'Pleasure' when he shook Miss Frost's paw. To her surprise, Judy saw Nick giving her a furtive but very intent look, that was obviously meant to convey some message. Judy was quite at a loss as to grasp its meaning though, and she stared back up at her friend, perplexed.

"Shall we then, Officer?" Miss Frost was saying, turning to walk to the elevators.

"Yup! See you then Nick?" Judy replied.

"Sure thing. I'll catch your interview at my Mom's," Nick answered. He caught Judy by the sleeve of her blazer as she was turning to follow Miss Frost though, and urgently whispered in her ear, while the unheeding reporter advanced further away, her back to them.

"Don't trust foxes Carrots. They can be real slippery, remember that, kay?"

Judy looked at him in surprise.

"You're a fox Nick," she pointed out.

Her friend gave her a wink.

"Don't trust _other_ foxes Carrots," he corrected himself. "Good luck."

On this cryptic note, Nick turned on his heel and left her with a small wave, as Miss Frost called 'Officer?' over her shoulder, holding the elevator door open.

"Coming," Judy said, hurrying after Margaret.

* * *

Nicholas Piberius felt rather unsettled all the way over to his mother's. He walked leisurely along the street, heedless of the children kicking a soccer ball in the park nearby and the old ladies gossiping over picket fences, his feet taking him automatically to the well-known house.

Maybe he was becoming paranoid. It was gut feeling though, he had always trusted his gut and it had rarely let him down previously. He had not much liked the look of this Miss Frost at first glimpse. Prejudiced against your own kind, he told himself, shaking his head cynically. But he had reason to be so – most foxes he had met had been plotting, clever, _sly_ animals. Well, with the exception of Mrs Nicholas Senior, his mother, whom he faced momentarily as she threw the door open upon hearing the doorbell.

" _There_ you are Nicky," was how she greeted him, enveloping him in a hug. It was funny how she was shorter than him now, Nick thought, returning the embrace.

"Hey Mom, been doing OK?"

"Oh, fairly well, you know," Mrs Wilde replied, ushering him in and predictably heading to the kitchen. "Happy to see you Nicky, I've just put the pie in the oven, we'll be able to sample it in half an hour or so. I'll get the kettle on in the meantime, I have this very nice new Darjeeling—"

"No tea Mom, coffee please," Nick countered hurriedly.

"I thought you'd started to take tea sometimes?" his mother asked in surprise.

" _Not_ me Mom, _Hopps_ does," Nick corrected her. "The rabbit," he added, as if his mother still needed telling who Judy was.

"Oh yes, dear Judy," Mrs Wilde smiled, pulling a pot for the coffee out of a cupboard. "How is she doing then?"

"Fine fine," Nick settled down in the squishy armchair that had been his Dad's and that he always sat in when he came for a visit now. "She's going to be on TV tonight in fact."

"No," his mother looked at him, round-eyed. "Are you pulling my leg Nicky?"

"Nope, she's been pulled in for this interview for the ZPD and everything. She's going to be on ZNN."

"Goodness, I must record this!" his mother exclaimed, bustling about. "How exciting."

"Keep your fur on Mom, it's not for some time yet," Nick told his mother, laughing at her enthusiasm.

His mother was taking no chances though, so by the time the famous interview was finally about to start, the TV in the Wilde household had already been tuned in on the ZNN channel for at least forty minutes, and mother and son were seated in front of it, Nick eating a third helping of pie, and his mother watching the screen intently.

"Exclusive interview with ZPD's Offcier Hopps about public security issues!" Mrs Wilde exclaimed gleefully, pointing at the screen. "Here it is!"

"Cool it Mom, you'll be bouncing up and down like Hopps in a minute," Nick commented, though he was really rather curious to see the show himself.

It was rather amusing to see Judy appear on TV, ushered in by Miss Frost. The two animals seated themselves on the couch in front of the camera, the little sign on the screen indicating that the interview was being aired live. Nick was somewhat relieved to see that his partner appeared composed and relaxed.

As Margaret Frost started speaking, presenting herself and Judy and describing the issues that would be addressed, Nick's mother studied the scene carefully.

"I must say," was Mrs Wilde's comment. "She certainly looks very pretty."

Nick felt ridiculously pleased at this praise for no reason, and laughed uproariously to cover it.

"She'd sure be happy to hear you say that," he told his mother. "She all but tied her ears in a knot earlier today, trying to pick what to wear."

He turned to his Mom, and found her giving him a rather odd look.

"I was talking about the interviewer," Mrs Wilde explained after a moment's pause.

Nick felt rather silly.

"Oh," he said, unimpressively. "I thought you meant Hopps," he added unnecessarily, because he could think of nothing else to say on the spot.

"Yes, I got that," his mother sounded amused; She looked at the screen again, and turned back to her son. "Dear Judy looks very nice too," Mrs Wilde confirmed gravely.

If it were anyone else but his mother, Nick would have heartily said 'Oh shut up' at that point. As it were, he was forced to search for another more elegant escape from the sudden turn the conversation had unexpectedly taken, while his mother watched him evenly in a way that made him remember for some reason that she was the only fox he could never hustle successfully. It was unnerving the way she seemed to see into his very inner thoughts, ones he could not even see himself. Mrs Wilde was sharp you see, Nick had most definitely inherited her brains. He had trouble using them in a showdown against his Mom though.

"Can I have more pie?" was the next attempt he made at switching the topic.

"You still have a whole slice on the plate in front of yoru nose Nicky," Mrs Wilde replied, sounding rather entertained.

"Right," Nick agreed, after looking down at it. "I'll just.. eat this first then," and with this lame finish he sunk a bit into his seat, vowing he would take every precaution to make any further comments he uttered as non-committal as possible.

"Then hush dear, I'm trying to listen," his mother told him, turning the volume up.

The interview was going really well, and Nick wondered if he had warned Judy in vain. Miss Frost had a somewhat haughty manner, but she was definitely not trying to trap Judy in some verbal battle of wits, but taking her through questions they must have gone through before the camera started rolling. The rabbit replied readily and professionally to Margret's interrogations. Nick had to smile when Judy used the 'press conference 101' tactic from time to time, he could swear the bunny was holding back a grin herself on such occasions.

"We have covered security of the arenas and performance stages pretty well, haven't we Officer?" Miss Frost was saying, shuffling her papers and consulting her notes. "Your precisions about the sweeps the Force realizes in the days leading up to a public event were particularly insightful."

The arctic fox paused to allow Judy to comment. The rabbit was rather obviously enjoying herself at this point.

"Well," Judy sat straighter, addressing Miss Frost. "Is our top priority at precinct one the safety of every citizen of Zootropolis? Yes, yes it is."

Nick chuckled heartily.

"What is it Nicky?" his mother asked, shooting him a look.

"Hush, I'm listening," Nick replied innocently.

"What about all of the commerce and business owners that set up stands on the areas surrounding a public hall on the day a concert is to take place?" Miss Frost was saying. "It is a well-established fact that souvenir and food sellers make extra profit on such occasions too. But their stalls are often set up _outside_ the space that is actually secured for the concert or show itself. What would you say about the risks these vendors are facing? And, if you please Officer," Margaret was holding a paw up, for Judy had already opened her mouth to reply. "Before you fill us in, I would like to invite another guest to join us who is concerned about precisely this same issue. Ladies and Gentlemamamls, if we could have a round of applause to welcome Mister Harry Henderson, who has exclusively informed us here at ZNN that his newest line of luxury chocolate figurines will be first sold at the upcoming autumn concert battle between pop singers Gazelle and El Lamo—"

It _was_ him. Nick stared, forgetting to swallow his mouthful of pie, as Jack Savage glided onto the stage, greeted by polite clapping off-camera. The would-be-hare, actually rabbit, was nodding curtly at this welcome and taking a seat right next to Judy on the couch, his black suit very prim and sleek. It was obvious by Judy's slightly startled reaction that Miss Frost had not warned her of another guest that would be appearing during the interview; the rabbit officer was taking things in stride though, shaking the newcomer's paw civilly.

" _For the love of –_ it's _him_ Carrots!" Nick exclaimed, running his paws through his fur in agitation, as if Judy could hear him.

"Nicky, what is it?" his mother asked, startled.

"Oh just, nothing much, you know," Nick gabbled. He had seen Judy's eyebrows suddenly shoot up with shock, as Miss Frost continued with the introductions. Clearly the rabbit police officer had put two and two together, as the elements of 'hare' and 'chocolatier' and the physical appearance of Savage that fit so closely with what Nick had told her all clicked into place. An outsider would hardly have noted any change, but Nick observed very well the cool, even (and threatening?) look Savage gave Judy, and the stern look she returned as if to channel the fact that she was not intimidated so easily, but her paws were clasped together in her lap in the way she always clasped them when she was becoming nervous.

"Right," Nick was getting up quickly, discarding his plate of unfinished pie. "I had a ball Mom, sorry I can't stay any longer, but I just really have to head off now—"

"What, _right_ now Nicky?" Mrs Wilde exclaimed. "But why on earth—"

"Something came up, I'll drop by again soon though," Nick was hugging her hurriedly and heading to the door. "I love ya, you're the greatest, I'll see ya soon – I brush my teeth – and my fur – most days – see ya Mom—" he was out the door.

It was only when he was half-way down the street, going as fast as he could to make it back to the ZNN headquarters, that Nick suddenly thought that, for once, his mother had not nagged him at all about settling down and starting a family of his own.

"She's given up hope," Nick thought in mild amusement. Part of him was fervently grateful for this realization, but the (far greater) part of him was busy on the task at paw – hurrying along, as it were - and feverishly praying that he make it to the other end of downtown before the live interview were over and Judy found herself at a risk of being cornered by Savage.

"She really _has_ given up all hope, that's _got_ to be why she didn't even mention any new sock patterns," the first part of Nick's mind, the one that had been going over his visit at his Mom's, concluded with relief, before switching off that line of thought so that the fox could focus all of his attention and mounting panic on what lay ahead.

* * *

A word is necessary here to explain this 'sock pattern' business.

Mrs Wilde, you see, had her own dreams and hopes for the future, like most animals did. Oh, they had nothing to do with _her_ own person (or creature more accurately). Mrs Wilde had everything she had ever wished to have. She had had a pleasant childhood and youth, uneventful perhaps to the outside observer, but richly full of detail in her own opinion, enough to satisfy her amply. She kept many cherished memories of those days when she was a small kit, playing dolls with her sisters at her parents' home, or of when she was a young vixen, moving downtown, attending college, making friends, gossiping, flirting, going out on Friday nights.

She had married Nicholas senior, whom had been the love of her life. There was an ache inside her since he had gone that could never be quite vanquished. But then, there was Nicholas Junior, Nick, Nicky. She had only had the one kit, but he was, in her opinion, all any mother could ever wish for, and more than enough.

Well, there had been that harrowing period when she was more than certain that (though he did not tell her much about his everyday comings and goings) her son was following in the somewhat doubtful pawprints of her husband. Like father like son, she had mused cynically. And despite her best efforts, one could add. A fox was a fox after all, her sisters and cousins would say; and heaven knew, many of _their_ children were involved in business that seemed as shady, if not more so, than that of her son's.

And then, miraculously, gloriously, it was all over in the most wonderful of ways. Nick was done with his hustling scams, of this she was certain, and he had lived up to his childhood dreams by enrolling at the Police Academy, graduating with honours, and pursuing a career at the ZPD. Not to mention, it now seemed that he had acquired several friends that seemed to be perfectly lovely and reliable folk. And that, from one of the most clichéd fox occupations possible, he had risen to something that had never been associated with their species before.

Yes, Mrs Wilde was proud of her son, and pleased with how her life had turned out all in all. She would not have changed anything, not have gone back and 'lived it out differently this time', and she was positive that she would not have her son be an iota different from whom he was for the world.

And yet... though she didn't want to take anything _out_ of her life, there was certainly something she had always dreamed of _adding_ to it. A rosy dream that came and went on sunny mellow afternoons. And that was where the sock-knitting came in. Mrs Wilde had quite a knack with the knitting needles, and sock patterns were her particular pride in that respect. (Socks used by the cubs and kits in that world were a tiny bit different from those we know, in that they were more like muffs for one's paws, protecting the ankles, but leaving the paw itself open for comfortable walking. They resembled small woolly tubes to be pulled on over one's paws.) She had adored making Nick any and every kind of imaginable pair of socks he had asked for while he was a kit. When he had grown too old for soccer ball patterns, Mrs Wilde had been quite undaunted, convinced that her talent would be further required a decade or two along for a new youngster, or maybe even several.

So sure of this eventual outcome was she, that she had never stopped knitting and improving her skill over time and increasing the complexity of the patterns she mastered. There was nothing she liked more than to settle down in her favourite worn-out squishy armchair on a rainy Sunday afternoon, with chipped cup of tea at her elbow and the radio tuned in to a review of the classics, and pull her knitting gear out. As the notes of Cheetahkovskiy would spill out and whirl around the small sitting room, Mrs Wilde would take a sip of her hot drink and frown thoughtfully over the sketch of the newest pattern she was attempting to master. She'd map it out as a sketch on paper first, nod to herself, mutter a bit, drink her tea, hum absently along with the music and only _then_ would she start clicking away with the knitting needles unhurriedly She enjoyed the process as much (if not more) than the actual outcome of her labours.

That is, as our learned reader will probably know, one of the great secrets to human - and animal - happiness. So caught up do we sometimes get in 'reaching the result' in one endeavour or another, that we forget to actually wallow in the delicious pleasures of the _getting there._ This is quite dangerous, as the very zest in life is in that pleasure of the effort of achieving, more even than in the fruit of achievement.

In not fully tasting this pleasure, no one could accuse Mrs Wilde. For she not only went about this business of sock knitting in such an agreeable manner as had been described, but she accompanied her work with little daydreams that would waft around a vision of herself, perhaps some not many years from today, walking a small red-furred kit, who would have perhaps inherited the green Wilde eyes, down the street, the socks she had made warming his little feet, a popsicle in one paw and her hand clasped tightly with his other paw.

Her chest would swell with pride and her breath catch happily at the image. She could just picture herself stopping patiently at all of the toyshops, the windows of which the youngster would like to peek into, standing on his toes She could also imagine being stern when he begged for another popsicle, the way she had always been with Nick. (She was certain that any offspring of Nick's would inherit his sweet tooth.) And of course she could imagine only too clearly meeting her various friends as they strolled along, their enthusiastic cooing over her grandkit, and the casual remarks she would make in reply. 'Yes, this is Nicky's youngest. He is already turning four next month, can you _believe_ how the time flies? I know, he'll be outgrowing that pair in no time, but I'll make some more socks of the same pattern, he does like them so much. His eyes you say? Yes, he did inherit Nick's - third generation of Wildes with the emerald eyes! I knew how it would be; why, I was joking with Nicky's wife about it while she was expecting junior here.'

Well, she did not mind so much about the eyes, or the appearance at all, Mrs Wilde admitted to herself. It would be lovely if the green eyes kept popping up in further generations of Wildes, but it did not matter in itself, all that mattered was that her grandkit grow up to be happy. Perhaps Nick's wife would have lovely eyes of some other colour and the kit would inherit them? What kind of vixen would Nick marry? Mrs Wilde wondered a lot about this, idly at first, and more urgently as the years crept by and no such vixen appeared on the horizon.

She had kept on knitting the socks resolutely over the years, and storing them in a handsome carved oak chest that stood in the corner of the sitting room. Nick had opened the lid once idly while visiting her, and asked in amusement if she was planning to open a sock shop when he witnessed the contents. Upon learning that these garments were meant for her future grandkits (the quantity of hosiery in the trunk suggested indeed that Nick would father a small _legion_ of kits at least) Nick had given his mother a look of such pure abashed terror, that she had had to smile.

"Mom," he had said, covering his eyes with a paw. "Hate to break this to you but - not - going - to - happen - _ever._ So why not donate the lot to Oscar? _He'll_ surely have ten kits or something, and you can be their fairy grand aunt of the magic clicking needles and wool. That sound about right?"

It sounded all _wrong_. Particularly when her sister had told her that _her_ son, the afore-mentioned Oscar, was expecting his firstborn child within the month. Three years had passed since that day, and Oscar had fulfilled Nick's prophecy thus far, him and his wife having a new kit year after year. Mrs Wilde was understandably happy for her sister but she could not help feeling a bit resentful as each spring seemed to bring fresh happy news on _that_ side of the family. She faithfully made socks for her grand-nieces and grand-nephews, but one gets a sneaky suspicion that she did not put _quite_ so much effort into the patterns she designed for _those_ pairs, as she had put into the ones still faithfully stored away in the wooden chest. Nor had she derived as much pleasure from their making.

On that fateful week-end when Judy was called in for the interview, it had been indeed quite a few months since any new sock had found its way to the inside of the chest. It would seem that Mrs Wilde had really lost hope, just as Nick had suspected. Her little images of strolling down the street paw in paw with her grandchildren had seemed hazier than ever at the time.

And yet, hope is a funny thing, especially when it is coupled with a mother's instinct. See, there had been nothing particular said or even hinted during Nick's brief visit at his mother's. And yet, she felt surprisingly chipper as she saw him off, though he was dashing off to aid a friend apparently in great need. Mrs Wilde disregarded this alarming event with the calm confidence that her son would handle the situation efficiently, as he was prone to do, and went about her house humming a happy tune. She had had vague plans for the remainder of the day - she was supposed to go over to one of her sister's to bring her a jar of freshly made rasberry jelly, and drop by at an old friend's who was poorly enough to keep to bed for a couple of days, but by no means too poorly to be unable to engage in gossipy chit-chat. All those pleasant plans were cast aside however, and Sunday evening found Mrs Wilde as it had not found her for many a month: brewing a pot of tea, putting the radio on and fetching her knitting needles. The mother fox was incredibly cheerful as she set about fixing the pattern of a tiny sock she had started many moons ago.

It could happen, she told herself firmly, unravelling some jolly straw colored wool to put in a star design on the top of a dark blue background. Goodness knew how it would come about. But it could. She had found her son different somehow. Different in a way she could not quite put her paw on, but in a way that, she felt in her gut, made her dream of showing her grandkits off a _touch_ closer to reality.

"It could happen," she repeated to herself again, laying the first peak of the yellow star into the pattern. "Don't ask me how, but it could. And, if it ever happens..." she cast the oak chest a fond look before turning back to her work and focusing on the woolly star, a tiny smile playing on her lips and lighting her features.

Her son Nick was at this same instant turning into the lane leading to the huge glossy ZNN building, blissfully focused on his own urgent business and unaware of his mother's preoccupations. Had he known of them, one can only guess what he would have had to say.

The moment when Nick was catching a first glimpse of the revolving doors at the entrance of the ZNN headquarters was the exact moment when Margaret was making a cutting gesture with her paw, signalling the operator in charge of the main camera.

"And _done,_ " she was announcing in tones of relief. "But isn't it _charming_ to have that one be over and wrapped up with! Yes Artemis, what is it now?" and the young arctic fox was turning her attention to her assistant as he came scurrying over, his paws overflowing with notes apparently pertaining to a certain segment of the footage that had just been recorded.

And Judy was blinking as the sudden bright lamplight was dimmed, the cameras rolling no longer, and taking deep breaths to steady her suddenly racing heart as somewhere at her elbow she heard Jack Savage pronounce in a quiet even tone meant only for herself,

"I wouldn't go so far as to say it was _quite_ wrapped up now."

Judy turned to face the other rabbit head on, figuring that fear and cowering solved nothing.

Savage was staring at her, his ice blue eyes so cold and empty of any shred of compassion that it made her flinch.

"Would you agree Miss Hopps?" he added, his lips parting in a mock-friendly grin that held no sincerity of feeling.

Though phrased as a question, Judy felt that his remark was really more of an affirmation.

She could feel the fur on the back of her head and neck stand on end and prickle. Her mouth was quite dry, making it all but impossible for her to answer even if she could have thought of something good on the spot after surviving the bombardment of interview questions.

Judy realized suddenly that she was afraid, and on the heels of that realization her mind whispered inconsequently and pitifully in the back of her head, "Oh, Nick."

Nick was not, of course, there to help her (as far as the rabbit police officer knew at least).

The bunny felt very alone in that second suspended in time.

* * *

 _Dun dun duuunn! Oh no, what's going to happen now? I'm on the edge of my seat!_

 _Well, not so much actually, because I *do* know what will happen ;) But the rest of you will have to wait and come back in two weeks' time to find out._

 _Thank you for reading, leave your thoughts if thus inclined as usual!_

 _New sketch up on Irina-bourry DOT deviantart DOT com and irina-bourry DOT tumblr DOT com, this time portraying what I imagined Judy's outfit for the interview to look like._

 _And a question if anyone feels like musing over it – What do you think of Jack Savage? Do you think it a shame that he never made the final cut in the film and do you think there is any chance he'll appear in the second movie?_

 _Later everyone :)_


	10. Entr'acte

Ladies and Gents, dear friends,

We are extremely mortified to announce that the next update will be arriving later than initially announced. (Yes, again! I know. The problem is this _life_ the author has, besides the whole writing the fanfic gig, and the fact that it is summer and we will be travelling again. It was discussed at length, and finally we prefer to take a bit more time than to rush through with the next chapter and therefore compromise its quality.)

Next update will be coming up **July the 25** **th** **,** thank you very much for your patience, we hope to have very few date modifications in the future and thank you for all of your lovely feedback, comments and ideas. Do feel free to get back to us in the meantime regarding the story or anything else. And enjoy summer everyone!

PS Poor Nick and Judy will remain suspended on that last cliffhanger a mite longer than expected. Ah well, that's life. *crunches on an Oreo noisily*


	11. Chapter 10: Jack Be Nimble

Hello everyone,

We're so glad to be back with chapter ten after our break!

Hope everyone is having a great summer so far :)

Before proceeding with this much-awaited chapter, we do have one message to pass (along with continued thanks to all our readers and reviewers, you rock!)

We are very sorry when we have to delay updates. You will appreciate however, that the author and beta (as well as everyone else who contributes lovely work to the many superb fandoms out there) do this on their (often very limited free time). There can be no guarantee that no rescheduling will happen in the future; If you find this unacceptable, we are very much in compassion with your sentiments, but this is the way it is.

That being said, once a chapter is up it is (hopefully) worth the wait, and we do try and add bonuses each time - sketches, questions and polls or - this time - a very special surprise! That we are excited to share. Read on and discover the surprise at the close of the chapter :)

Cheers!

* * *

 **O will you accept a new silver pin** **  
** **To pin up your hair and your fine donotuse-e-lin?** **  
** ** _Madam, will you walk?_** _ **  
**_ ** _Madam, will you talk with me?_**

- **folk song**

* * *

Mr and Mrs Oscar Wilde were your average middle-class foxes. Their family was a handsome bunch (though the young father's fur was already somewhat receding over his brows, and he was a mite portly from one too many evenings spent down at the pub with the guys). They were also numerous, particularly for a fox clan that is. With three little vixens and tiny Oscar junior, the baby, the Oscar Wildes were hard to miss when the whole family paraded up and down the street on their Sunday afternoon stroll.

Oscar's mother was the youngest sister of Mrs Nicholas Wilde Senior, she had in turn married a Wilde, a cousin on Nick's dad's side. Thus Nick was related to Oscar by blood both on his mother's and on his father's side. The two had played quite a lot together when they were kits, and it was hard for them to avoid being compared by their relatives, the two cousins growing up so close and being within a year of each other's age.

That being said, their lives had certainly turned out differently. Oscar had more or less kept his nose clean most of his life (if one didn't count the occasional lending a paw to some buddies who smuggled stolen artwork and getting a penny for that. Oscar Wilde ran a furniture shop, you see, and his truck was very handy for transporting big framed paintings). Oscar had gotten married and settled early enough, and had consequently welcomed his four children one after another year after year. Oscar's wife, Fanny née Lennox, rather thought her life bordered on the perfect, it has to be said (much to Oscar's credit, one may add.)

Yes, Fanny Wilde had all her heart could desire; a husband who provided well for the family, a nice house with a smallish garden and four cuddly toddlers (their minute paws kept warm thanks to their grand-aunt's hand-knitted socks). Fanny liked nothing more than to promenade idly on a Sunday afternoon, her children and husband in tow, nodding here and there and stopping to chat with friends and neighbors. Then, after settling the children down with a snack, once the lot were back home, to fix a nice hot drink and a platter of waffles with maple syrup and settle down in the loveseat, side by side with Oscar, and tune into the late afternoon news, going over the endless mending the children's' clothes required in between bites of waffles and getting up when one of her kits summoned her attention.

Fanny was very fortunate in life; she had not been overly ambitious and found herself more than content with her lot. She was (surprising but true) not a very observant or cunning vixen either; she didn't dig too deep under the surface. So she missed the long sighs her husband sometimes heaved over his brimming mugs of beer as they'd lounge in front of the TV of a Sunday.

That particular Sunday Fanny was even less likely to notice her husband's pensiveness than usual. Not only had she added whipped cream to her waffles, but she was particularly intrigued by the news' edition, as a certain vixen journalist, whose screen fame was budding fast, was to conduct the talkshow.

"Margaret Frost," Fanny read off the screen as Miss Frost was announced on the ZNN channel. "There you see," she turned to her husband in triumph. "We're _finally_ seeing a vixen on the central channel. Exciting, isn't it?"

"I guess," Oscar said noncommittally.

Fanny Wilde was studying the guest of the show thoughtfully; having barely heard her husband's reply. The vixen had been so absorbed with following Margaret Frost's arrival that she had almost not paid attention to the actual subject matter or the animal that was to appear along with Miss Frost.

"The rabbit looks familiar," Mrs Fanny was acknowledging with a kind of slow surprise, as if amazed at herself that she would remember a bunny's face. "Hang on! Isn't that what's her face? You know, the one that works with cousin Nicky?"

"I'll be darned," Oscar confirmed, after looking at the TV over the brim of his glass.

"Wow," Fanny Wilde was suitably impressed. "Talk about fame. The ZNN could have interviewed Nicky too then, do you think? They sure have some exciting careers, lucky things. What is it baby, do you want your plushie?" this last remark was of course addressed to little Oscar Junior who had crawled over to where his parents were sitting.

Oscar Senior gazed at his son fondly, but his face fell a little when he turned back to the talkshow. It _was_ the rabbit cop, Nick's partner – Judy Hopps, that was the name, he remembered it now, as it flashed on the bottom of the screen. Old Nick sure was going places, if his partner was called in so casually for a national interview.

For maybe the thousandth time in his life, Oscar Wilde puzzled over this, shaking his head a bit. He knew, he was quite sure he knew his cousin Nick. How had that kit grown up to be so darn ambitious all of a sudden? Hadn't they played together, gone to school together, more or less led parallel lives through their youth? Well, Nick had had some dumb ideas when he was a kit, parading around in a scout uniform, like anyone would ever have taken a _fox_ into the cubscouts. Then, when the cousins had become adults, Oscar often raised an eyebrow at how daring Nick's 'business' ventures were. Oscar dabbled in the shady side of affairs too, of course, but always cautiously and keeping his paws as clean as possible, making sure other animals did the dirty work. Nick had pulled off so many fur-raising affairs practically on his own; it was a real marvel he'd never done time.

And here he was, Mister High and Mighty and Reformed, an Officer on the Force, a position no fox had ever held before. Seriously, how did it all come about? It was a mystery, and perhaps one of the sources of Oscar's frustrations. One can be very happy, you know, staying on the mediocre levels, if there aren't too many exceptional individuals around to spoil it.

Not that there was anything particularly _wrong_ with Oscar's life or his family. It was just; it wasn't the kind of life that you can really tell a story about. Unlike our heroes' lives of course, you could tell _plenty_ about them. The 'Oscar Wildes' of the world though, they came, they went, and the universe was not much changed. (Though we have it on good authority that someone had booked that name in another world, promising to put some shine and fame on it. No worries there then.)

Oscar often asked himself in his heart of hearts, in a kind of astonished disgruntled voice, what on earth it was that his cousin Nick had that had enabled him to get so much further ahead. He observed and pondered, and could find no answer. Poor old Oscar, the answer existed, but it was not very visible. After all, the crowds see the results, but they don't see the sweat, the work, the nights spent revising for Police Academy exams and the following mornings, with the alarm going off way too early in order to have time to hit the gym, and the reports one has to fill in endlessly at work, the many cups of coffee to keep going.

Or the breakneck dash over to the ZNN headquarters at the close of that same balmy Sunday, desperately anxious about that bastard Savage suddenly popping up, for all the world like some toadstool after a good shower of rain.

In a nutshell, what Nick had and Oscar lacked was courage. It hadn't just dropped out of nowhere; like all things worthwhile it had taken quite a while to grow and get stronger. Maybe that was why Oscar hadn't noticed it, hell, _Nick_ would probably have been rather taken aback if one pointed out to him just how much bravery he actually possessed. But it was there, the bravery, as Nick Wilde rushed to the rescue. He was ready for anything.

He'd really been _born_ ready, you know. Pretty much.

* * *

Time seemed to hang suspended.

Well, ok, it did go by actually, when one really paid attention, but in kind of slow gooey dollops, like glue that someone is trying to reheat after it got too old, or extremely sticky caramel nougat. That's to say it went by at a snail's pace. Or a sloth's pace.

Judy hadn't moved from the little couch on which she had sat on through the interview, side by side with Savage (alias Harry Henderson the Hare). Savage did not budge either, though Miss Frost had drifted away to the back of the spacey room to chat with the camera-animals. She had more or less told Judy and Jack that they were no longer needed, had thanked them for their time and had risen to accompany them outside. You can imagine the vixen's bemusement therefore, when neither rabbit followed suite. Eventually leaving her resilient guests alone, Miss Frost moved away with a shrug and a careless notion that the bunnies would show themselves out once they had finished their staring contest.

A staring contest it was indeed. Judy gazed steadily back at Jack Savage, her heart beating more regularly than a minute ago. She berated herself inwardly for the qualm of fear she had experienced moments earlier.

"You're the first ever bunny who made it onto the force Judy Hopps," she whispered furiously in her mind. "You are _not_ going to be intimidated by some-some-" her brain struggled to find a suitable term.

"Some long eared _jerk_ ," she concluded finally in her head, with a minute nod of self-satisfaction (though it has to be pointed out that her own ears were every bit as long as those of Savage.) Still, she felt much better, and braver into the bargain, and she raised her head a fraction higher as she faced Jack, vowing to herself that she would not be the first one to speak, no matter what.

Jack studied her for another second, before breaking the silence.

"It's like reading the proverbial open book Officer Hopps, watching your face I mean," he commented in his well-bred even tone.

Judy was ready to reply bitingly to anything he opened with, so this remark (that could after all be interpreted as a veiled insult) was more than welcome.

"So you're a _psychologist_ then," she shot back, with as much snarkiness as she could muster. "You sure get around Mister! A chocolate chef and a hare one day, a bunny shrink the next. What'll you be up to tomorrow?"

Savage's expression never changed, although he tilted his head to the side a bit, as if he were looking at some museum display critically, trying to assess its quality.

"I didn't _choose_ to parade around as a hare Officer," he said, as if offering justification for a slightly shameful act. "But the chocolaterie I took over as an alias had belonged to a hare previously. It was less hassle to keep the paperwork as it was."

Judy felt a tad stunned to hear Savage acknowledge this act of fraud so serenely (in the presence of a ZPD representative to boot). She hid her reaction as best as she could though, folding her paws on her chest and raising an eyebrow in what she hoped was a sarcastic manner at him.

Jack blinked at her once, before setting his paws down in his lap neatly and adding as if in afterthought,

"Most mammals are incapable to spot the difference between a rabbit and a hare in any case Officer. Even other rabbits, one may add."

Judy felt the heat rise to her ears; she recalled only too readily that her own parents had had no problem in believing Savage to be a hare when he'd approached them. She pointed out in hurried triumph,

"Nick sure knew you were a liar quickly though, didn't he?"

"Nick?" Savage looked at her, his eyes open wide, feigning ignorance. Then, as if realizing suddenly whom she meant, he nodded curtly. "Ah yes, Mister Wilde. The retired fox hustler, correct? Yes, he could tell a rabbit when he saw one. Predator's primal instinct, do you think?" he smiled sardonically.

Judy burned at the fox quip. Miss Frost and every other member of the ZNN crew were still huddled on the far end of the room though, chatting and laughing and completely oblivious to the conversation taking place between the two guests of the afternoon show. It helped that the talk was conducted sotto voice, both rabbits' excellent hearing allowing them to converse at a volume that would hardly have been sufficient for most animals.

"I heard about your and Nick's meeting," Judy leaned back on the sofa carelessly, pretending to be at her ease. In truth, she had a pretty good feeling she was more or less trapped and that Savage would hardly let her get away, one way or another, after trying to corner her for so long, until he got what he wanted out of her. What on earth it could be, she had no idea. "I hear you've been going round my family and friends, trying to get to me. Well, here I am," she raised her paws in the air in mock-defeat. "And I'm on the edge of my seat. What is this urgent business you wanted to discuss Mister Harry-Jack?"

Savage gave her another long look, before replying seemingly off-topic.

"You're quite far from what I'd imagined you like Officer," was his unexpected remark.

"Really?" Judy was genuinely surprised at this. "Do tell."

"Indeed," Jack was nodding. "I had been more accustomed to imagine a sort of plush police mascot."

Judy was so taken aback for a moment that she actually wondered whether she had heard correctly. Such an insult, and from another rabbit! Quite the evening it was turning out to be.

"And you're the plush undercover spy then?" she asked bitingly. "The other toy in the set? Great thing we're both here, maybe whoever buys us will get fifty percent off the second one!"

The corners of Savage's mouth twitched.

"Very amusing Officer," he inclined his head.

"I'm so happy you like my jokes," Judy replied in exasperation. "Now, you maybe have all night, but the rest of us… what I mean is, did you have anything you wanted to discuss in particular?"

Savage seemed to snap out of his reverie and his session of observing Judy.

"Yes of course, excuse me for detaining you Officer," he said. "I was wondering if I could request your help with this case I have been hired to work on."

"Uh- _huh_ ," Judy said dryly. "And by 'request' do you mean 'demand and then capture and torture the animal until you get what you want out of them'?"

Savage actually did smile at that.

"You paint an exceptionally brutal image of me Officer."

"You seem the type," Judy returned mercilessly.

"Really?" Savage shook his head. "From one rabbit to another?"

"Oh, more like from one rabbit to someone who resembles the folkloric wolf in sheep's wool," Judy shrugged.

"I mostly work alone Officer," Jack spread his arms evenly. "Therefore, forgive me if I'm a bit unfamiliar with modern ZPD slang. Or perhaps this is a manner of speaking you have picked up from your red-furred partner?"

Judy had a very good comeback to that, that was to open with the words "Nick isn't _here_ Savage, so leave him out of this and tell me just why-", but unfortunately she chose to pick up the little plastic cup of water down on the coffee table by the couch to take a sip first, dragging the time out a bit before delivering her reply. As she was setting the cup back on the table and raising her head to pronounce those very words, her gaze drifted over the top of Jack's pointy ears and she all but choked on her sip of water.

Her phrase starting with the assertion that Nick was not there was rendered useless as her friend was suddenly and miraculously very much _there_ , giving her a hasty thumbs up sign as he hovered some ten feet behind Savage, his footfalls disguised by the heavy rug spread over the studio floor, so neither rabbit had heard him approach. Fighting to keep her face blank as she was engulfed by surprise – and a certain generous amount of relief – Judy fixed her gaze back on Savage carefully.

"You sure approach things in a strange way Mister," she commented robustly; "For an animal looking for my help."

"You sure approach things in a strange way Officer," Savage returned dryly, "for a rabbit who just pronounced herself to be in an exceptional hurry."

"Meaning?" Judy countered.

"Meaning, just collaborate kindly Officer and you can be off and on your way in ten minutes," Jack Savage explained with a little nod.

Judy counted to ten in her head to cool off a bit before replying. Nick raised his eyebrows at her behind Jack's back.

"For brevity's sake," Judy clicked her tongue irritably. "I'll just _ignore_ that notion you dropped there, like I have to _ask_ your permission before I go or something," she sniffed disdainfully here. It was much easier to act haughty when Nick was there to support her and she did not feel so alone anymore. And, best of all, Savage had no idea of this sudden turn of tables. "And I'll let you lay your whole story out – provided you do it _quick_ , please- cause I have a feeling you'll just keep on _pestering_ me and popping up time and again if you don't get it off your chest. So this _assistance_ on the – did you say case – you're supposed to work on. How on earth am I supposed to help you and why do you think I should lend you a paw?"

"To answer the first part of your inquiry, Officer," Savage cleared his throat. "The matter is rather simple as you will see. I would like to have your confirmation as to the fact that ample evidence has been conserved pertaining to the infamous Night Howlers' case. Given this is true – as I am sure it is – and given that you have access to this evidence, based on your status of confirmed ZPD officer – I would like to request that you obtain me a sample of serum from this evidence."

Judy was so thrown by this small speech (delivered in a tone so neutral one could have imagined Savage to be requesting an extra bread roll at an upscale café) that it took her a couple of moments before she could regroup her thoughts sufficiently and formulate some sort of reply.

"So.. do you want fries and ketchup with that too?" were the words that eventually came out of her mouth.

Savage smiled curtly at her remark.

"More of your rookie humor Officer?"

"Why," Judy ran her paws through the fur on her head in exasperation, "do you think I would even _consider_ such an offer?"

She exchanged a minute look of amusement with Nick. She was a bit surprised to notice from the corner of her eye that her friend seemed far from amused though, his red brow was furrowed and he was watching the back of Savage's head in concentration. Judy was suddenly and uncomfortably reminded of natural history textbooks that pictured a fox spying out a rabbit in similar fashion. Except that the dangerous personage in the current situation was the animal that had previously been the prey.

"Well, to be honest Officer," Savage was looking at her closely again," I was going to negotiate in terms of monetary compensation," he grinned faintly at the look of silent outrage that appeared on Judy's face at these words. As the bunny cop opened her mouth furiously, Savage raised a hasty paw.

"Oh, no need for that Officer," he said quickly. "Save your eloquence. It is very easy to see, even after only a short conversation, that you are decidedly not the kind of animal with whom to evoke such terms."

"Absolutely _not_ ," Judy spluttered, her fists clenched in her lap.

"Quite," Savage shrugged indifferently. "I can understand that you have idealistic views Officer. You are very young… you will see in time that money works on most animals, even the ones that say 'no' to it at first. One will find – in most cases – that turning the 'no' into a 'yes' is merely a question of how high the sum of money offered is."

The undercover agent smirked in a singularly creepy way at this, as if he had had ample experience to back up his words. Judy wrinkled her nose in distaste, making him laugh.

"That being said," Savage continued. "I may be able to find other arguments to convince you Officer."

"Such as?" Judy asked, sitting straight in her seat. If this was a veiled threat, she was determined not to show herself scared.

Savage looked at her, his gaze speculative.

"Have you considered a career in private investigation Officer?"

Decidedly, this rabbit was breaking every record for the animal that would startle Judy Hopps the largest number of times per hour. Bar none. Except for Mister Nicholas P Wilde, on her first day at the ZPD, perhaps.

"What makes you think-?" Judy started, throwing her paws in the air.

"You are very dramatic in your delivery Officer," Savage remarked, leaning back on the couch easily. "This often goes away with experience too. Please consider a moment, before acting scandalized. You have much talent, to be sure. You have achieved what none of our species have achieved before on the force. You are surely not planning to remain on the ZPD your entire career though?"

"Why not?" Judy asked.

"Officer," Jack looked at her in what was almost a stern matter. "Please. I am sure you are learning many things, it still being early years for you. A police officer is a mundane career after some time however, I assure you. And if one rises – as you should rise, given your outstanding qualities – you will see that the only reward will be a huge amount of administrative work and endless reports to file."

Judy squirmed in her seat. These remarks did ring a faint bell; it was true that Bogo seemed to spend the greater part of his time stuck behind his desk, going through tons of paperwork. This was not the issue at paw though, she told herself firmly, and pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"A private investigator will generally earn much more than a police officer too," Savage was saying. "Just for your information," he added modestly, flicking an imaginary speck off his shirt.

"I'll try to remember that," Judy exhaled. "It does make your first argument sound terribly like your second one though, doesn't it? Money money money. Is that all there is for you? And if I don't accept to help you out on these terms, I guess you have no more ideas as to how to convince me – except brutal force? Or another veiled bribe maybe?"

Savage clicked his tongue reproachfully.

"I will consider that you'll think about this at your leisure Officer," he said. "And hope that you change your mind at a later date. You would be an extremely useful partner for any PI," he added almost courteously.

" _Charmed,"_ Judy said, unimpressed, her tone dripping with irony.

"Indeed," Savage sighed a bit. "But provided you do not agree with my offer at this time, I must find other means of ensuring your assistance."

Judy planted her feet firmly on the rug-covered floor, prepared for a sudden assault. She did not dare look at Nick, but she could feel the tension emanating from him as he also waited for Savage's next move.

"Officer, I do not believe in violence," Jack said, noticing Judy's stance. "Well, unless it is the inevitable last resort," he added as an afterthought. "A very last one. I am sure I can convince you to assist me without bending to such gruesome methods."

"Is that so," Judy said, never relaxing her pose or missing a heartbeat.

"Can you think of nothing?" Savage looked at her in mock-innocence. "That would convince you to help a poor private eye out Officer? All I need is a tiny shred of evidence. And all you need is for no one at work to _know about any deals you will have entered into with well-known criminal lords."_

It was official, no one had stunned Judy into silence this many times in a row. She gaped at Jack as the fur on her back seemed to crawl in slowly rising panic.

No, it was impossible. Did Savage know about their deal with Mr Big? Was he going to use it to get her to help him out?

How could he know? Whom was he working for?

No. _No way._ Was his mysterious client also Mr Big? Was the shrew father somehow playing them one against the other? What for?

Or was his client another animal? An enemy of Mr Big's maybe? But if that was the case, how did Savage know of her connection with Big? _Did he know?_

Holy carrot and beetroot sticks, did Savage know about the money Big had lent them for the real estate purchase?

If he did, would he really somehow expose it to the ZPD and get her and Nick in trouble? What would happen at work if everyone found out they'd borrowed money from Big? And why was she only stopping to consider this _now_ , instead of thinking everything through _before_ she had asked Big for the loan?

 _Dumb bunny._

Judy's mind reeled at the possibilities, and she gulped, unable to find a suitable, and what's more, a safe, response, as Jack watched her closely, his eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you need a few days to think things over Officer," he suggested in a would-be mild tone.

"Perhaps she does," Nick said suddenly and brightly, rescuing Judy from any necessity of replying.

Savage jumped a bit in his seat, and whipped around to find himself facing Nick, who had closed the distance that had remained between him and the couch, and was now perched precariously on the back of the sofa, smiling down at the two rabbits. Jack scowled at him for a second, but quickly regained his composure.

"Quite," he said, without any questions or remarks as to Nick's sudden apparition. "That is all very good. Please take your time Officer, and you will hear from me again shortly," these words were addressed to Judy, as the other rabbit turned back to her, completely disregarding Nick.

It was Nick who answered again though.

"Sure thing," he said cheerily, cuffing Savage on the shoulder lightly from behind. "Why not drop by and see us at precinct one next time though? Pay us an official call?"

"I will be seeing you at my own convenience," Jack snapped, twitching his shoulder and throwing a look of contempt at Nick.

Judy's frantic mind was calming down thanks to this reprieve, and her thoughts mere mercifully lining up normally again.

"You're scared of showing up at the ZPD headquarters, aren't you?" she heard herself say, as she faced Savage once again. "Why? Does Bogo have something on you, or someone else?"

Jack's expression remained carefully neutral, but there was a slight shift in his posture that somehow made her feel she'd struck gold. The fact that he hastened to close the discussion deepened this conviction.

"I've encroached sufficiently on your time for one evening Officer, " he was saying, moving to get up. "As I've said earlier, you'll be hearing-"

Nick was quick as a shot, he sprang up at the same time as Savage and clasped his elbow from behind.

"We'll _both_ be hearing from you, kay pal?" Judy heard Nick hiss at Savage. "Something you should get into your head, we're partners, Hopps and me. So enough of this trying to corner animals alone, got it?"

Judy saw Savage's lips pull into a thin taunting smile, that showed he was plainly not impressed. Her pulse quickened again as she saw him open his mouth to retort and wondered just how rapidly and how far this was going to escalate -

When suddenly the little scene was miraculously interrupted by Margaret Frost.

" _Thank you_ again, Officer Hopps - and you, Mister Henderson," the vixen was saying, suddenly swooping on them, startling all three animals so that they jumped in surprise. "Officer Wilde again? How kind of you to pop by and see how we've wrapped up," she smiled at them, her even white teeth gleaming. It made Judy think about the Natural History textbooks again, only this time, the correct way around;

"It has been a very good show, hasn't it?" Margaret was saying. And then, without waiting for a reply, "The crew are rather tired out now though. And the building normally closes within another thirty minutes or so. I wonder if I could show you all out-"

"We were just leaving," Judy said quickly, finally and thankfully jumping off the couch.

She wondered for a second whether she and Nick would have to go to extra pains to shake Savage off, but he was already heading out the door, after shaking Miss Frost's paw and murmuring his thanks. Evidently he had meant what he'd said, that he would leave Judy some time to think over his request of assistance; Whether or not Nick's parting threat had had any effect on the private eye, Judy had no idea. The animal was hard to read.

And so was Miss Frost, Judy decided, as they shook paws in a final goodbye; The vixen sure smiled widely down at her, but Judy somehow could not feel the grin to be entirely sincere. Perhaps it went with the profession, journalists had to talk and face the camera so much after all. Still, Judy felt all but relieved that her meeting with Miss Frost was drawing to its close.

As if reading her mind, Margaret smiled and said,

"I am so very _glad_ to have met you both today Officers! It makes me feel like I'll be less of a stranger when I find myself at the ZPD headquarters in a couple of weeks' time."

As Nick and Judy understandably raised their eyebrows at this remark, Margaret gave a hearty tinkling laugh.

"Oh, it's supposed to be a secret as of yet, but I understand that our director here at the ZNN has already received confirmation from the ZPD. It's part of this spin-off they're making you see, to get more young mammals interested in pursuing a career at the Force, and to keep the Mammal Inclusion Program running," she glanced at Judy at this. "I'll be shooting footage at the Police Academy, at the ZPD, on the field... I must say I was _thrilled_ to bits to learn they'd confirmed me as the host! I'll be seeing both of you again, I'm sure - you are quite the _mascots_ of ZPD diversity, aren't you Officers? I look forward to it so much."

"That's great," Judy managed to choke out, trying to smile at the journalist. She chanced a look at Nick. He caught her eye, before turning to Margaret himself and nodding shortly at the latter in acknowledgement.

As they were ushered out of the studio by Miss Frost after their last farewell, the vixen was the only animal of the three who was smiling.

* * *

It had been a roller-coaster weekend. Judy dragged her feet along the pavement, heedless of whether or not she would get creases in her fancy blazer now that the interview was over and done with. Nick walked beside her in the failing light, paws in his trouser pockets, lost in thought. The moment when Judy's parents had arrived so suddenly at the penthouse seemed ages away, though it had just taken place the previous day.

"Where to, Carrots?" Nick asked, as if they were coming back from any normal weekend outing.

"I need to drop by my old flat," Judy replied with a groan, as Nick's question made her suddenly recall the chore at paw. "I am officially no longer residing there starting tomorrow morning, so I should pick up anything I still had left over there. And say hey to the landlady for the last time. Whatever."

"You still have stuff back there Carrots?" Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought it was tiny and that you had no room for anything, Yet here you are, bringing carrier bag after carrier bag over since we took possession of Zootopia."

"There isn't a lot of space," Judy confirmed. "But I somehow.. still seem to have crammed quite a lot in over the years. I've been living there since the day I started working at the ZPD, you know."

"I'll go with you," Nick offered easily, as they turned and started heading towards Judy's soon to be ex-flat.

"Thanks," Judy said gratefully, feeling exhaustion almost dripping from herself. "Oh and.. thanks," she added a bit awkwardly, referring to Nick's sudden appearance at the ZNN headquarters.

"Are you going to say that a third time Fluff?" Nick asked cheerfully; "Three's the charm?"

"Shut _up,"_ Judy muttered, punching him on the arm lightly. "You know what I mean. Thanks for showing up like that Nick! When Savage materialized there out of the blue-"

"Yeah, I saw your face," Nick exhaled sharply. "Oh, on TV. At my Mom's," he added, as Judy looked at him questioningly.

"Cream cheese dip, I must have looked quite the sight," Judy groaned. "When _he_ came on the set!"

"No, you did fine," Nick assured her. "Really! Even when Savage flounced in, you sure handled it well. My Mom was watching too, remember? And she didn't notice anything unusual was up."

"So you think it went OK? The interview I mean?" Judy asked him hopefully.

Nick grinned, ready to deliver some infuriating punch line. When he turned to face Judy, however, he found her gazing up at him with so much wistfulness that he was quite incapable to take the Mickey.

"You did _fine_ Carrots, I told you so," he grumbled instead, averting his eyes. "Now step on it if you want us to be at your flat sometime before midnight."

"Easy for you to say," Judy huffed, moving her feet fast to keep in stride with her friend.

The two animals crossed the road and made their way down a side street.

Judy hopped over a crack in the pavement, coughed lightly and rubbed her temples. Really, there had been too many _happenings_ one on top of the other during the last forty eight hours. Where to begin. One had to start with something. The final scene at the ZNN popped into her head. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Nick, do you actually-"

"That Savage guy is really-" Nick was beginning at precisely the same second.

Both friends broke off what they had started saying.

"Go on Nick," Judy prompted.

"I cut across you Carrots, you go on," came the reply.

"Kay," Judy agreed with a shrug. "I was going to ask - do you know Miss Frost Nick?" she peered up at the fox in the semi-darkness as she worded her inquiry.

"Miss Frost?" Nick stared at her. "What, the journalist?" he seemed to have been caught quite off guard; obviously his thoughts had been elsewhere.

"Yes, the journalist," Judy confirmed, rolling her eyes. ""How many Misses Frosts have we met today?"

"I've never met her before," Nick returned. "What gave you that idea?"

Judy had become somewhat accustomed to picking his replies apart though.

"I didn't ask you if you'd _met_ her Nick," she said, pointing a stern finger at him. "I asked you if you _knew_ her."

Nick sniffed irritably, caught out, as Judy waited for his reply, blocking his advancement across the pavement.

"I.. am not sure," he said finally. "I knew - briefly - someone who looked a lot like her. One of my Dad's - business - associates. I remember the fox from when I was a kit, an arctic fox it was too, and this Frost lady looks a damn sight like him too. Related maybe? Who knows."

Judy had hardly ever heard Nick mention his father;

"Your Dad was.. a business animal?" she asked delicately.

Nick smiled widely at her, his gaze a touch rueful.

"Yup Carrots. Business alright. He had a lot of big ideas, my old man did. Got into quite some debt too," he scratched the back of his neck absently, his gaze far away. "This guy, the arctic fox, they were partners on this huge pet project my Dad had. He wanted to open an amusement park, of sorts, for predators only. Long story... But one that ended with this other guy running off with most of the cash."

"How could he," Judy exclaimed, angry. "Couldn't your Dad do anything to persecute him Nick? Couldn't he attack him through the courts or..." she caught Nick's significant look. "Oh," she said, lost for words.

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "You can't exactly appeal for official help when you're on the unofficial side of the law yourself Carrots."

"Right," Judy cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Oh, no need for sensitivity Officer Bunny Whiskers," Nick told her, waving an airy paw. "You'll soon know what it feels like, if our new friend Savage goes through with his threats."

"Crisp corn crackers!" Judy grabbed her ear as the memory came flooding back. "Do you think he was serious Nick? Is there a chance he knows about our deal with Big?"

"There's always a chance," Nick said, rather unruffled. "But I rather felt he was bluffing Carrots. Just fishing for opportunities so to say. We should be on our guard though."

"How?" Judy asked the night sky dramatically.

"Well," Nick hummed a bit thoughtfully. "For starters, you should see old FruFru again. She owes us an update on that hair salon idea she had, the one that's supposed to flood Zootopia with customers and get us out of debt fast. And the faster we pay Big back Carrots-"

"The better, as no one will have any more leverage on us," Judy agreed with him. "Besides," she added, suddenly lighting up at an idea," FruFru for one is honest. I can try and ask her whether she knows anything about Savage, whether there is a chance he is working for her father."

"Good call," Nick agreed. He kicked a stray coke can, before turning to Judy, his expression serious. "Having the upper paw in getting information will be crucial Carrots, trust me. We had _better_ sniff out whom Savage is working for and fast, before he learns more about our own circumstances."

"Right," Judy agreed feverishly.

"Things are really shaping out strangely," Nick leaned against a lamp post, considering Judy's apartment building that they had just come in view of. "This vixen too - she just pops out of nowhere and she's suddenly arranging interviews where you and Savage guest star together , and then she's telling us she'll be 'seeing' us at the ZPD. This is all very.." he trailed off.

"Do think they're somehow in league with one another?" Judy asked anxiously. "They didn't seem to know each other..."

"They'd never let on if they _did_ know one another," Nick told her, raising his eyebrows. "Think about it. A perfect undercover team! A fox and a bunny, who'd ever suspect a thing?"

"Who would?" Judy pretended to furrow her brow in contemplation. "It sounds _oddly_ familiar though, hang on a sec."

Nick threw his head back and laughed merrily at her simple joke. Judy beamed herself, feeling some of the tension rise.

"We sure are in a fix, aren't we?" she asked him, shaking her head. "Have you ever been in such a twisted situation before?"

"Oh, once or twice."

"How did it end?" Judy asked hopefully.

"Usually with someone dead," Nick grimaced theatrically.

"How lovely," Judy replied, deadpan.

"Don't worry about me Carrots. It was always the other animal that wound up in the gutter."

"And now I'm just _full_ of comfort," Judy huffed, her paws on her hips, as Nick chuckled. "Any bright tips you have on staying alive and well, you let me know," she turned to make her way into the apartment building at that.

"One useful tip," Nick said quickly, catching Judy's sleeve to stop her from entering the house; "Is to use one's strong points, whatever they may be."

"Do we _have_ any?" Judy asked him in some surprise, lingering in the doorway.

Nick seemed to be choosing his words with caution.

"If we did," he said slowly, "It would make absolute sense to use them to lure any information we can out of Savage."

"Agreed," Judy nodded. "But this isn't poker, where one has to bluff, like you told me."

"Actually Carrots," Nick nodded at her slowly. "This is _exactly_ like poker. Savage had the upper hand in the first round cause he had the element of surprise. So we had better make sure we take round two, when he approaches you again."

" _How_ are we supposed to do that?" Judy asked him, bemused.

"One good way," Nick said emphatically, lowering his voice with a quick glance at the windows overlooking them. "Would be if you pretended to be interested in his offer of eventually becoming a private eye."

"He'd never buy that," Judy said, once she'd gotten over her surprise. "Are you kidding Nick? He'd see right through me. I could never act that out convincingly enough."

"Sure you could Carrots," Nick said, gesticulating in his agitation. "You should consider it - you'd do great."

"Consider, everyone is telling me to consider things today!" Judy slapped her forehead in irritation. "You, Savage, the ZNN, my parents..." the thought of her parents suddenly made her go quiet as an unexpected idea popped up.

"Now Carrots," Nick was saying, as Judy suddenly looked up, bright eyed.

"In fact it _could_ work," she whispered wickedly, rubbing her paws together. "If I found the right _angle._ I've always felt, since that play in kindergarten, that play-acting was one of my secret ambitions."

She giggled gleefully, and Nick joined in, though somewhat surprised by her quick change of heart.

"By 'finding the right angle' Carrots," he said eventually. "What exactly do you-"

"It's the perfect plan!" Judy yanked Nick's tie in her excitement, all but causing him to double over. "I'll get close and fish information out of Savage by pretending _to fall for him,_ you see?"

Nick did see. He spluttered wordlessly and gaped at Judy.

"It's the perfect plan," Judy was muttering, rubbing her nose. "He seems stuck up enough to believe in _that_. I'm not the best flirt, but I'll channel my sister Jillian, she's the expert. Watch me strike a pose!"

"No way," Nick covered his eyes hastily to avoid seeing Judy's would-be rabbit fatale pose. "And _no way_ Carrots! You have to be crazy after your over-exertion all day. This is an insane scheme, you'll never manage-"

"I like that!" Judy frowned at him. "A moment ago you were saying it was great!"

"Yes well," Nick took her by the shoulders squarely and steered her into the building. "We'll stick to the original plan. Do our best to make our way out of debt asap, and avoid all and every shady type we meet on the way."

"We can do _both,"_ Judy replied irritably. "Collect information on our enemies _and_ work our way out of that loan."

"You never catch anything if you run after two rabbits at the same time Carrots," Nick told her reprovingly. "That is," he added, upon catching her eye. "Uh.. bad choice of words. But you get my meaning."

""I get your _meaning,"_ Judy turned into her corridor sharply. "What I don't get is - evening Ma'am! Moving out today, as promised." These last words were meant for the landlady she and Nick had run into in the passageway.

The landlady peered at the two young animals gloomily, before stepping aside to let them pass.

"Don't forget to return your key," she told Judy grimly. "Or the money will be withheld from your deposit."

"Good evening to you too Ma'am," Nick said brightly as he and Judy sped by the old lady.

Once inside her minute studio flat, Judy proceeded to collect her remaining belongings (random things, like a ZPD hoodie and some discarded notebooks and a couple of framed family shots) and pick up the conversation in a furious undertone (desperately hoping her neighbours would not hear them.)

"Why don't you focus on the 'getting us out of debt fast' aspect then Officer Wilde?" she requested. "That way the various double agents surrounding us won't _have_ any arguments to make us collaborate with them."

"Don't you think I _want_ to Carrots?" Nick flopped on her bed dejectedly, paws behind his head. "Options are limited when you're a model citizen though. To think how quickly I'd be able to earn our way out if I were still working that hustle," he groaned.

"Private agents _do_ earn more than ZPD officers, don't they?" Judy said, her temper softening.

"You bet," Nick replied with a sigh. "Savage was right about _that_ one in any case."

"Then maybe we should broaden our scope," Judy pronounced, planting her feet on the floor decisively.

Nick eyed her warily from the bed.

"I don't like where this is going," he commented rhetorically.

Judy ignored his remark.

"Nick," she said, paw on her chest; "What do you say we sign up to sit for the State Examinations next year? It will mean going back to school for a bit, but it will also mean that, provided we succeed the exams, we'll have a real opportunity of becoming Chiefs one day."

A silence greeted her words. Judy waited a heartbeat.

"Nick?" she prodded.

"I'm sorry Carrots, I blacked out at the word 'school'," she was answered.

"Don't _be_ that way," Judy said sternly, tossing her rolled up hoodie at Nick. "You can't complain you're stuck with a limited earning potential _and_ refuse to shoot for something higher at the same time! I'll help you out, we can study together-"

"This is all part of your dark plan Rabbit," the heap on the bed replied morosely from under the hoodie. "In between getting me to drink your carrot juice drink of death and get me to jog, you are plotting to get me back to sweating over books, attending classes-"

"It's for your own good," Judy said grandly. "Consider it! _Ha!_ My turn to use that catchphrase tonight!"

Nick eyed her darkly, propping himself up on one elbow. He was met with Judy's bright grin of optimistic glee.

"I'll... think about it later," the fox mumbled, sensing defeat.

Judy opened her mouth to reply happily, but before she could get a word out, her neighbour Gary's voice drifted over to them through the thin wall;

"Good luck on those exams cops!" was his cheery comment. "There's more animals that fail them than succeed! About five times more, I've heard."

Judy quite forgot whatever upbeat remark she was going to utter at that, and stayed put, her mouth slightly ajar, without ever getting her words out.

* * *

Aaand now... time for the surprise, as promised! :)

Dear friends,

Time to celebrate the world of Zootopia and salute its fandom – plus, mark the publication of chapter ten of our fanfic 'Zootopia: If It Ever Happens' – by holding a small contest. Hopefully you will all enjoy yourselves; maybe this will be a kind of tradition for every ten chapters we put up! It all depends on how this first try goes.

So here are the rules!

— We are setting very loose limits so far as the subject and medium go. Fanart of any kind is accepted, fanfiction also (though please make any stories shorter than novel-standard so that we can get through them in a reasonable time), poetry, sewing, music, cosplay, knitting… you get it.  
* A note about fanfiction – if you feel like writing something in a language other than English, we will do our best to judge your work fairly. We can at least promise you that we are capable of assessing work submitted in the following languages: English, French, Russian, Polish, Swedish, Spanish, German, and Mandarin. If you have another language in mind, get back to us and we'll see what we can do!  
— The main criteria will be originality. So let's avoid copy-pasting stills from the film without changing them – but if you are not a great artist but feel like making a creative collage or comic using stills from the movie, that's great! Let your creativity run free.  
— The one and only demand – has to be Zootopia-related. OCs accepted, humans in Zootopia accepted, crossovers accepted, another age and time in Zootopia accepted – but no random animal art that is claimed to be Zootopia-related.  
— Strictly PG-rated please.  
— Any work submitted does not have to be made specifically for the contest. If you feel like one of your earlier works fits the bill, feel free to submit it!  
— A single person can submit any number of entries.  
— Stealing other people's work is absolutely prohibited. We are quite good at tracking things down. Be warned, immediate disqualification for plagiarism.  
— Please feel free to include a note detailing when your work was completed approximately (so we can check that it is not stolen) and giving any details you feel relevant (especially for OCs.)

The contest opens July 25th and runs for six weeks, last day to submit entries will be September the 5th. Once closed for entries, the jury (aka author and beta of Zootopia: If It Ever Happens) will deliberate for a couple of days over the entries and select the winner. This winner will be announced by September the 9th.

We have decided to only select one winner because we would like to offer a real prize **– one Zootopia Infinity 3.0 figurine of the winner's choice** will be shipped to the lucky guy or gal! Shipping will be handled via Amazon, and there is absolutely no preference or discrimination as to where the participants are from. Provided Amazon can ship parcels to your place, we're good! If not, we will search for a solution. But they handle most locations pretty well, so we should be good :)

If only one person enters the contest, that person will be the winner :) If no one enters, the authors will keep the figurines for themselves :) :)

We wish we could offer a prize to everyone who enters! We will be asking all of the main Zootopia fandom sites to feature all of the participants' work though, with references, so that will be a small consolation prize! We are also addressing them currently to help us spread word of the competition. Please feel free to share with friends and reblog!

— How to enter: easy! After completing your work, send it in to the following dedicated inbox: **zootopiaftw AT gmail DOT com**  


We will send a small confirmation in reply. If you do not received a confirmation within a couple of days, get back to us.

Any questions you may have – same email address.

Good luck everyone! We look forward to receiving your entries!

Enjoy your summer :)

— ChezIBY

 **UPDATE:**

Dear friends and readers,

We are under the unfortunate duty of postponing the next update, which will not be published August 8 as previously announced, but one week later, **August the 15th 2016**. Excuse us for the delay; unfortunately, as previously explained, the authors are not able to guarantee an absence of delays in the future. It is not even the intervention of any specific events or circumstances that makes us postptone the pleasure of bringing you a new chapter, but often the very wish to ensure that we have taken into account your critique and that we are delivering writing of consnant – and, hopefully, improving – quality, that remains true to the characters' original portrayal in the film (this, for us, is a vital point). We feel it is worth it to make you wait a little more, but to deliver something that does not disappoint expectations.

(How dare they! Rubbish! Infamy! Making us wait a few extra days! The idea! There, we have done it for you, no need to post your enraged comments in the feedback now :))

Please stay tuned and be a little patient, keep enjoying your summer and consider entering our previously announced Zootopia fanart/fanfiction contest :)

Cheers!

\- ChezIBY


	12. Chapter 11: Taffy Was a Welshman

_Good time of day everyone!_

 _We are back and so excited to be presenting this new chapter, one that will be shedding a bit more light on the mysteries our heroes have encountered... or not? Read and find out :) See you in the Author's note at the end!_

* * *

 _ **Nous sommes toujours en retard de vivre.  
\- Sylvain Tesson, Dans les forets de Sibérie.**_

 _ **We are always late with living.  
\- Sylvain Tesson, In the Forests of Siberia.**_

* * *

It was turning out to be quite the atypical Sunday evening. Well, not for _all_ of the animals living in Zootropolis, that' was for sure. There were many young mammals who were already safely tucked in, dozing wearily after their fun-filled week-end, in anticipation of the following Monday morning, when they'd come back to school and discuss the latest comings and goings with their pals. Their parents were perhaps enjoying a late nightcap, shaking their heads over how fast the week-ends flew by and asking one another what they should grab at the store tomorrow afternoon to make a nice supper for Junior. Aging rodents and felines alike were cracking their windows open a notch, deciding that it was a mite too stuffy indoors to get a good night's sleep, then shutting the pane the following minute because the breeze was cool, then opening it again, fussing. And mammals Judy's own age were either laying out their clothes for the following day, to start the working week off on the right paw, or else texting their friends and urging them to join one on a night out in Sahara, heedless of the following morning and the inevitable alarm clock ringing it would bring. It was, all in all, a question of one's general attitude, and whether one was responsible or quite the reverse.

Judy Hopps was generally, if not to say always, an exceptionally responsible young mammal. Which is why, the reader will understand, this Sunday evening was so untypical for her, as we've mentioned. At the close of any _normal_ week-end, when the sun had set on a Sunday evening and the city was ablaze with its many winking lights and neons, you would probably find Judy brushing her fur, already attired in her comfiest pyjamas, uniform spread out on a chair next to her bed.

"How ironic," the rabbit thought cynically, pacing the length of her tiny (soon to be ex-) apartment. "I don't know why, but I've got this _inkling_ that this adventure-packed week-end will be the first of _many_."

She shot her friend a look full of dark foreboding at this. Nick could hardly have read her thoughts, but he caught the glance and the feeling behind it and raised his eyebrows whimsically.

"When the sun goes down, the rabbits come out to play?" he asked innocently. "I always thought that was a saying about cats, my mistake."

Judy sniffed irritably. She had little reason to blame her fox friend though for how her week-end had shaped out. After all, it was she who had agreed to take part in the late evening interview on TV, thus falling into Jack Savage's trap and finding herself face to face with him in front of the camera; it was also she who had brought her parents' surprise visit on her long ears, with all of the comical outcomes that came with it; and it was she who had left some things at her old flat till the very last minute, rendering a trip back necessary before she quit it forever, bound for her new penthouse home at Zootopia.

If it came to that, it was even she who was responsible for the two animals moving to the penthouse in the first place, as our reader will remember, for she had very enthusiastically been at the origin of the 'housemates' plan.

The knowledge of her own paw in the current state of affairs did little, if anything, to improve Judy's mood and settle her rattled nerves, however. She walked from door to window of her small domain, she walked back from window to door, she shoved her paws in the pockets of her trousers, forgetting that she was still wearing her best suit, the one she'd donned for going on-camera. She muttered to herself, at her last idea, the one about her and Nick sitting for the State Examinations. Say they did it next year, she mused. That would mean passing the pre-qualification test in the fall. Which left only a few short months to prepare for the latter. She could do that, she was sure, she'd pull some all around revision week-ends during the summer, she could head over to her parents to study in peace... an image of the Hopps' family house overrun with noisy siblings popped into her head. No, perhaps that was no studying-heaven... she had the penthouse now though, that would be just great for spreading the books out too. What an advantage it was to have a larger place, she and Nick could break in with the preparations for the written pre-qual, maybe take breaks in between for a jog downtown now and again. If they qualified, they'd be sent back to the Academy for a few months and then sit for the Exams. And if they got _that_ , she'd be that much closer to becoming a Chief someday, but, more urgently, they'd earn more straight off, they'd be able to pay Mister Big back quicker and then, then, well, then this whole menace that seemed to be hovering over their heads, and Savage with his veiled threats, could be safely faced.

"You're going to wear the carpeting out with your pacing Carrots," Nick said breezily, from his spot on the bed, breaking into Judy's thoughts suddenly. "You'll be charged extra by your _charming_ animal of a landlady. I'm just saying."

"What's it to you?" Judy mumbled, though she stopped her endless shuffling.

"Well, we're wrapped up in debt together," Nick answered delicately, chewing on a piece of pie he had produced from somewhere about his person. "So I would rather you avoid every unnecessary expenditure."

"Oh carrot sticks and cream sauce, this _debt!_ " Judy moaned, pulling her ears down over her eyes. "Will this ever end?"

"Sooner than you think," Nick said, his tone unusually kind. "And there's no use of your worrying yourself sick now, right? I told you, we'll sell the whole building and wash our paws clean if we see we're in too deep. We'll have nowhere to go, but no money to pay back either, once that's done, so keep your chin up."

"I don't know how you can stay so relaxed about this," Judy said, sinking down on the carpeted floor, suddenly exhausted. "When I think that you used to hustle your way around town, playing so casually with money. I'm not applauding your criminal career, mind you, but I'm starting to see it took some guts. I'd have been a mess if I had to work the streets I guess."

"What kind words of appreciation! I will share my simple secret of success, if you want to hear it, Rabbit."

"Really?" Judy smiled in spite of herself, feeling that one of Nick's many jokes was coming up. "Let's hear it then."

The fox looked at her solemnly.

"Pie," he uttered, his tone grave.

"Pie?" Judy echoed, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, My Mom's pie is pretty amazing," Nick elaborated, breaking a generous share off he piece he was holding. "But you can use some pie you've bought in a bakery, when in a pinch. Try to get your paws on the best you can find though," he held the share out to her at this.

"I'm not hungry," Judy started automatically, but Nick was already placing the pie in her paws. It did smell lovely, Nick's Mom was quite a good cook.

"Sure you're hungry", the fox was saying cheerfully, polishing off the remainder of his own portion. "And that's the whole problem Carrots, that's why you're feeling the way you do. Never do business or think business on an empty stomach; it puts the bravest animals off."

Smiling and shaking her head a little at this down-to-earth piece of advice, Judy bit into her share of pie. It was quite delicious and, to her surprise, it helped her jaded nerves quite quickly.

"It's working," she commented, chewing away.

"Of course," Nick nodded, springing up from the bed as Judy munched. "Sit tight, I'll get the rest of your things. We're supposed to get out of her by midnight, after all."

"Oh, that's right!" Judy exclaimed, making to get up guiltily. She had all but forgotten the purpose of their passage at her flat, what with her many thoughts taking over.

"Short term memory loss, so common among rabbits," Nick said breezily, waving a paw at her. "Eat the pie Carrots, you'll offend my Mom's cooking if you combine enjoying it with something else. I'll get your stuff, don't sweat."

"Kay," Judy replied, subsiding and watching Nick as he pulled the last odds and ends she'd left behind and stuffed them in a carrier bag. The little room looked quite forlorn and somehow even smaller once all of Judy's memorabilia was removed. She could swear there was an echo when one spoke now, though the size of the flat would hardly have credited it.

"All good?" Nick asked her, as she finished the pie and wiped her paws.

Judy looked round the flat, ostentatiously checking if anything was left behind, though in fact she was quite sure that they'd gotten everything now. Indeed, the flat was so miniscule that it would have been hard to miss any item still lingering there.

"All good," she said, not moving from her spot.

Nick opened the door and exited with the bag under his arm; he didn't call over his shoulder though or urge her on, and Judy appreciated his understanding. Left alone in the room that had been hers for those first eventful years at Zootropolis, Judy looked around as if for the first time. She remembered arriving there at the opening of her career so well, like it had been yesterday, and yet so much had happened. She had not even met Nick yet, she remmebered with a jolt, nor had she met Bogo or Clawhauser or anyone else at the ZPD when she first stepped over the threshold of the little place. She had been so naive, the little bunny full of dreams, arriving at the big city. Things had definitely turned out differently than she had imagined. They had turned out _better,_ she told herself firmly. This last observation (and the pie, one can imagine) heartened her suddenly and made her feel quite sure that, somehow, everything would work out just fine with their current predicament.

Judy patted the foot of her little bed (no longer hers) briefly before leaving the flat.

"Thanks," she whispered to the flat in general and exited for the last time, shutting the door behind her and arriving on the scene of Nick exchanging pleasantries with her neighbours Gary and Bucky (if, by pleasantries, one could call the suspicious inquiries of the two noisy flatmates asking suspiciously just where the fox was leading their neighbour away too, and Nick's solemn assurances that he had no plans of eating Miss Hopps (that he was dieting and cutting out protein in general). Judy told both Gary and Bucky heartily that she'd be well, that she'd drop by and visit some time (she was careful to give no specific date and avoid outright promising) and then she pulled Nick away, bag in tow, with the pretext that she had to return her keys before midnight struck and she'd have to pay the late fee.

* * *

"No, it really is far from being a typical Sunday evening for you Judy Hopps," the rabbit told herself even later, when she was finally back in her new room at the penthouse, and changing into some PJs. She avoided glancing at her bedside clock, because she knew the hour was way more advanced than her usual 'weeknight' curfew. And she felt so wired up from all of the events of the last few days, if not weeks, that she felt quite sure sleep would be impossible even when she did pop into bed. Getting up tomorrow morning would _not_ be easy.

"All good Carrots?" came Nick's voice from the living room.

"Yup," Judy called back, before giving her PJs a final tug, and emerging into the common room the two shared. Nick was lounging on the couch, sipping something from from a steaming mug.

"Not coffee at this hour surely?" Judy asked,, amused. She noticed that Nick was as of yet dressed in the same clothes in which he had come in, with no signs of getting ready for sleep. She wondered suddenly whether he were not an animal that retired to bed very late on a daily basis, she had no idea what his normal hours were. It was one of the many things she would undoubtedly discover about her new housemate, she mused, and living together suddenly became incredibly real.

"There's such a thing as decaf Rabbit," Nick replied in dignified tones. "You've maybe heard of it."

"Maybe I have," Judy agreed amiably, perching on the couch's armrest and dangling her feet in the air. "But, decaf or not, you drink way too much coffee Nicholas Piberius."

"I knew you'd start in on that soon as we were done moving," Nick said airily. "I intend to resist as much as I can though. Show some spirit. Fox kind of thing."

"Yeah, right," Judy replied, rolling her eyes and choosing not to parry with a joke at the expense of fox-kind following Nick's last remark.

This brief exchange was followed by a lingering stretch of silence, as Judy fell back into her reverie and Nick finished his decaf unhurriedly, his green eyes directed at the winking starrs that were just discernible in the midnight blue sky overhead, the oval ceiling window providing an unobscured view.

"What's on your mind Carrots?" Nick asked finally, setting his mug down on the coffee table with a minute 'chink'.

"Come again?" Judy asked, startled.

""You're sitting there like you've been turned to stone, chin in paw," Nick told her dryly. "Keep up the worrying like this and you'll go nuts. Take my word for it."

"Yes, yes, I know," Judy agreed absently, rubbing her temples. "It's just, it feels like everything has piled up out of nowhere. We were going to move into the penthouse, so that was awesome, but then we had to borrow money... so Mister Big got involved, with everything that _that_ implies. But we were going to pay back the money anyhow, sooner or later, and then _pow!_ Along comes this Mister Savage out of nowhere, like a toadstool popping up after the rain with his threats. Are they empty threats? Or does he know we are involved with Big? Whom is he working for? I feel like I'm going round in circles here Nick, and I had that idea, that if we earned more, if we pass the exams, we might pay our way out of this blessed debt sooner, and then Savage won't have anymore leverage-"

"That may be true," Nick said slowly, cutting across her, his face rather serious for once. "But you know, it might just be a bluff, the whole act where he pretends he has something on you. Your conscience is acting up because you feel guilty about the borrowed money, and you forget that that... _rabbit_ has his own agenda."

It felt like they were in the office, talking over some case, for they often bounced ideas back and forth like this, asking for one another's opinion. Judy looked at Nick questioningly.

"Savage, when he was pretending to be a hare," Nick said ponderingly. "He was trying to get at you before we got the house... before he could ever have known that you had borrowed money from Big."

"That's right," Judy agreed, racking her brains. "He had gone to my parents' place, and he pretended he was 'collaborating' with Gideon. He was trying to talk to me. And what about... remember, when he finally got the chance today, what he asked about were the Night Howlers."

"Always back to that cursed Night Howlers case," Nick mumbled wearily. "That'll be at the bottom of this, believe you me. That _weasel_ of a rabbit has to get his paws on some serum and sell it to someone, I'm telling you."

"Maybe you're right," Judy said, chewing her lip." But for whom? And what should we do if he is? I could try and talk to Bogo I guess, but then I'd have to get into the whole story, including the penthouse deal, and that's off. It would be great if we could sniff around on our own first, but where to start, we've really got no leads..."

"That's really something you should have learned by now Carrots, particularly considering you're aiming to be the boss sometime," Nick told her reproachfully, and when she asked 'what?', the fox supplied easily, "Why, ask for help of course."

"Help? That's just what I was talking about, asking Bogo," Judy shrugged.

"Naw, not old Chief Buffalo Horns," Nick shook his head. "We should get some input from freinds though, friends who might have heard of Savage, friends who have spent time on the same side of society as he has, see ?"

"Whom are you talking about?" Judy asked, wishing to know before committing herself with an answer.

"Well, your tiny rodent friend, Mrs Grande aka old FruFru could have unexpected insights," Nick suggested "You should invite her over as soon as you can - ask her how she's getting on with that hair salon idea too, that'll help us with our debt-cancelling plans - and ask her if she ever heard of Savage from her father or anyone."

"She might know something," Judy agreed thoughtfully. she took a snap decision. "I'll invite her to dinner tomorrow, tell her to come and see how we've settled things at the penthouse. Then I can bring it up."

"I'll grab some take-out on the way back from work," Nick suggested. "Then you won't have to prepare anything, just ask Mrs Shrew-daughter at what time she'd be available."

"That's nice of you," Judy smiled. "But I don't even know if you should bother, that's what's so convenient about inviting FruFru over to eat you know, she barely eats anything compared to us—"

"She might not," Nick agreed with a grin. "But the tiny _fennecy_ fox sure eats a lot, last time I checked."

"Finnick?" Judy asked in amazement. "Are you going to ask him over tomorrow too?"

"I said _friends_ Carrots, the more insights we get the better," Nick reiterated. "Don't worry about Mister Finnicky, he may seem rough around the edges, but we can trust him, and he knows the who's whom of the criminal world pretty well."

"I'd have thought you did too," Judy commented. "I'm pretty surprised _you_ haven't heard of Savage Nick."

"He could have had his moment of fame before I – arrived on the scene – so to speak," Nick shrugged. "All the more reason to ask Big's daughter or the finicky fox, they'll have intel that dates back before what I've got."

"What I wonder is," Judy said in bemusement, "how they'll like each other as dinner companions. Only one way to know I guess; I'll text FruFru straight off."

She did as much, and was surprised to find it allowed her to sleep soundly soon afterwards, as if the fact of having done something to throw light on their muddled mess of a situation helped calm her in itself, though the outcome of the attempt was still uncertain.

* * *

It was a good thing she had tonight's dinner party to look forward to, Judy decided the next day. Because she _did_ look forward to it, she found, to her surprise. She always enjoyed hanging out with FruFru (who had responded with an enthusiastic 'yes' to Judy's invitation) and even though she did not know Finnick too closely, Judy found herself pleased that he'd be coming over too. He had known Nick since years after all, and Nick said he could be trusted, that was more than enough to consider him a friend. And this was, the young rabbit officer realized with a jolt, exactly what had pushed her towards the idea of moving homes. She had wanted to have some space to entertain friends, to have them over for a bite and a chat without having to sit on one another's heads. Well, it was becoming a reality and, even though the motive of the dinner she was to throw was somewhat heavy, anticipate it gladly she did.

"I'm heading out with McHorn after lunch," Nick said, popping his head in the office door. "Chief wants a Senior and a Junior Officer to sweep the alleys of Tundra following that drug smuggling tip-off."

"Good idea," Judy nodded. "You should be sent out on more sweeps anyhow, it's only your second year."

"Please," Nick rolled his eyes heavenwards. "Like I wasn't already 'sweeping' the back streets of Tundra when I was barely as tall as your desk. I'm just telling you cause I said I'd pick up the food for tonight – dunno what time we'll wrap up with McHorn, so I guess we'll head home our separate ways, right? Tell me what you want for take-out then, Thai OK?"

"Ooh, yes!" Judy exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down on her chair. "Get me something with plenty of vegetables and anything stir-fried for FruFru, ok?"

"Will do," Nick replied, waving his paw as he disappeared, pulling the door shut behind him.

"What time did you tell Finnick to come over?"

"Around eight pm, gives you plenty of time to finish up here," Nick called from the corridor.

"Don't forget to pick up something for desert!" Judy called urgently after him.

She heard her friend and partner laugh in reply to her last request, obviously indicating that there was absolutely no risk of his forgetting the sweets. Judy turned back to her papers with a small smile. It was so convenient, this living with Nick thing; here they'd be having friends over in the evening and she didn't even have to take care of the food or anything.

The sun broke through her office window and painted a cheery leaf-pattern motif on the top of her desk, all across the scattered documents, her mug of herbal tea and her pens. Judy glanced wistfully outside; she would have loved to head out and handle the 'sweep' in Tundra with Nick. But no, it was one of _those_ Mondays when Bogo had apparently gotten up on the wrong hoof and started the week by breathing down all his officers' necks. All Senior Officers had to file any paperwork that was late by the end of the day. Judy was never late, as a general rule, but she had avoided as long as possible a specific report detailing how she was coming along with the verification of several diamonds she and Nick had taken from a certain walrus businessman.

Judy remembered their intervention in Aquatica with a shudder and glanced over at the little safe that stood in the back of the office she shared with Nick. The diamond specimen had been stored away inside of it after coming back from the lab with the results of an expert's analysis. The results were far from intriguing; it seemed so far that the walrus had been completely honest with them, that the stones were in fact, as he had said, _diamanté –_ no, wait, it was the other one, wasn't it – _brillianté –_ oh, cream cheese, Judy had no head for technical terms as far as jewellery went. One way or another, the moment would soon arrive when she had zero pretext remaining for keeping the precious stones from their owner, when she'd have to return them. But she'd promised Big she'd show him a sample. Of ZPD evidence! Judy groaned and whacked a paw on her forehead. Never would she ever ask for a criminal lord's help again if she managed to wriggle her way out of this one, she vowed.

Her phone buzzed.

"Hopps here," she said shortly, grabbing the receiver. "Hey Ben," she added a touch softer, as Clawhauser's cheerful voice came down the line. "What's up?"

"We're snowed in here, that's what," came the cheetah's voice. "The Chief seems to think we need about five times our normal workload to keep busy today. Any-hoo, that's what I was buzzing you for – Chief asked to see you."

"Uh-huh," Judy said with a groan. "Any idea what for?"

"Nope," Clawhauser replied. Judy could hear him chewing on what she could only suppose was a donut. "I heard Francine saying he had too many cases to go over and file and was looking for a victim to help him out though."

"Yippee," Judy grumbled, laying her receiver down and getting up. She stretched before dragging her feet over to the door and grabbing the doorknob. At the mention of Francine's name, she remembered that she had been meaning to ask her elephant colleague about the State Exams during the day (the elephant had sat for them a couple of years back) but had never gotten the chance what with one thing and another. Judy wondered ominously whether climbing the career ladder in the Force would indeed mean less and less raids and outings and street work and more and more paperwork and office hours.

Jack Savage's opinions and comments came to her mind unbidden, as did his his assurance that working as a private eye was much more rewarding than working as an officer on the Force, both in satisfaction and in monetary compensation. Judy pushed the memory back firmly, straightened her back, held her chin a little higher and headed over to the Chief's office.

* * *

It had been a _very_ long Monday. Judy pulled herself away from her desk at length; reluctant to leave the couple of files that still needed tending to. Once outside in the balmy perfumed air that was so typical of a spring already hinting strongly that summer was nearby, she found herself smiling. Nick had texted her that he'd finished his work for the day and was heading back home, reassuring her (in jokey terms) that he had not forgotten or mixed up the take-out orders she had asked him to collect on his way.

This was going to be an enjoyable evening, Judy told herself happily, hopping along the sidewalk as quickly as she could. It was easy, after all, to switch off the flow of her thoughts still swerving and flitting around the many case files she had taken care of during the day and turn to more cheery matters, such as wondering whether she could offer FruFru some of the spicy cinnamon infusion she'd purchased the other day after the meal (did she have something that could serve as a tiny teacup and saucer?) and worrying over whether the penthouse were sufficiently decked out to receive guests (she had been planning to change the coffee table, the one they had recuperated did not match the sofa after all).

She need not have preoccupied herself over the effect the penthouse had on her guests.

"Oh Judy," FruFru chimed in her high-pitched voice, clasping her paws over her chest complacently. "This is very nice! How cosy! SO much more _homey_ than last time, you've really added some fine touches here and there. Those flowers peeking in through the windows, I love them! So bright! The sofa is so comfy, let me stretch out my paws."

The shrew proceeded to do just so, sinking onto the couch with a sigh of contentment, after depositing tiny JuJu the toddler at her side. One of the huge polar bear bodyguards that seemed to always hover around the Big family, after seeing that FruFru was safely installed in the penthouse with her daughter, headed out through the backdoor into the garden, presumably to await the end of the soirée, when his minute mistresses were to be collected and brought away. Judy threw the large receding animal an amused look, before turning to FruFru.

"Want a drink FruFru?" she asked, pulling some bottles out of the fridge.

"Oh, let's have some veggie fizz if you've got any – is that apple soda in your paws? That'll do just fine," FruFru requested, waving a paw.

"Coming up," Judy replied readily, carefully picking up the thimble she had prepared to serve as a cup for her small friend, and balancing it over the kitchen sink to put a couple of drops into it.

FruFru accepted the drink with a happy word of thanks, followed by a steady flow of chatter that seemed to revolve around itty JuJu and her remarkable progress as well as FruFru's ambitious plans for her hair salon project. Judy was well gratified to attend to her friend, who was obviously enjoying herself immensely; her sharp rabbit ears picked up Nick's voice approaching steadily outside the front door, accompanied by peals of laughter in a low rumbly voice she recognized with ease. Evidently, Nick's guest had arrived as well.

This was confirmed a second later as Nick made his entrance into the living room, closely followed by Finnick. The shorter fox stopped in the doorway, cocked his head to one side and took the room in in one sweeping curious glance. The small domain was very attractive, with the last bright colours of the cloudless sunset pouring in through the many windows, not the last of which was the huge oval opening in the ceiling. Judy was stationed behind the kitchen counter, pouring out drinks and transferring the take-out onto some plates; Nick was bending over the back of the sofa to greet FruFru and her child, letting the latter catch his thumb, much to her amusement. Finnick shook his head slightly at the scene, as if in answer to some thoughts of his own; what they were Judy had no idea because his one greeting was to thrust a couple of bottles at her as she came over to say hey and to remark in a gruff voice "Nice place you've fixed up here."

"Thanks," Judy said, the corners of her mouth twitching, as she put the bottles into the fridge to cool, alongside the selection of cakes FruFru had brought as a gift. Between that and the ice cream Nick had bought on his way home, they would not be lacking in the desert department, Jody thought in satisfaction.

Finnick was over at the couch, bending over to shake FruFru's paw after Nick.

"Mrs FruFru Grande, née Big," Judy heard FruFru trill in reply to the fennec's inquiry. Glancing over at the two animals shaking paws (Finnick taking care not to squash FruFru's delicate fingers) Judy had a queer feeling that each animal had already known the other's identity in advance.

It crossed her mind that she was in the presence of nobody but criminals, ex-criminals and criminal family members.

"Way to go for the opening dinner at Zootopia's penthouse," she thought wryly, as she headed over to the sofa bearing bowls of noodles for her guests.

It was lucky, all in all, that FruFru and JuJu were so small. All five animals present fit comfortably on the couch as it were, but Judy noted mentally that they would have to get some armchairs to match the sofa if they counted on entertaining a larger company some day (or larger company, as it were).

She had been wondering if conversation would be strained at first, but she need not have held any apprehensions on that subject. FruFru was quite the socialite, with many anecdotes under her belt, which she apparently adapted to the company present. Instead of her usual gossipy yarns about fashion and hairdos, the kind of talk they had when they met one on one with Judy, FruFru was telling them a story about some wolf builders that had been contracted to finish off a new wing of her father's house, and had apparently tried to swindle Mister Big out of his cash, playing on the price of timber. As she described how her father had let the animals believe they were getting the upper paw in the affair, Finnick lolled on the couch, in stitches from laughing too hard. Judy thought sourly that she knew the end of the story before it was told, and that it was probably the _icing_ of the tale. She wondered whether Finnick enjoyed the story so much because the laughter was at the expense of wolves.

"How funny," Nick said amiably, and Judy bit her lip at the recollection that he had also been responsible for trying to swindle Mister Big once. Well, once only to _her_ knowledge.

"Oh, it was," FruFru replied, giggling and wiping away tears of mirth. "I was only a young girl at the time, but I remember how amusing it was."

Judy perked up at those words. It seemed like an ideal opening for the subject she was hoping to breach.

"Speaking of long ago," was how she started, and Nick looked up at her, his gaze alert. "I was wondering FruFru if I could ask you about something.. about someone that is."

"Of course Sweety?" FruFru was busily cutting her one noodle into bite-size pieces on her tiny makeshift plate.

"It so happens that I," Judy picked her words carefully. "Was approached by this… well, this rabbit, who seems to be a rather shady character. I wanted to ask you, well, if you knew anything about him…" she broke off, hearing how her question sounded when voiced out loud.

FruFru seemed unperturbed.

"I might, if he's ever had dealings with Daddy," she said matter-of-factly, showing that she understood the tone of the question perfectly. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes," Judy cleared her throat. "I don't know if it's an alias though. He goes by Savage – Jack Savage—"

The reaction of her guests was immediate as soon as she had spoken. Both Finnick and FruFru snapped to attention sharply, eyes fixed on Judy.

"Savage?" FruFru echoed, and

"That rabbit? No way," Finnick muttered in disbelief.

Both turned to look at each other, following their words.

"You have heard the story, Mister Finnick?" FruFru asked, somewhat surprised.

"It's just Finnick, without the 'Mister." The fennec fox replied. "And I've heard it all right. Had a front seat, you coulda said."

"Ah," FruFru pushed her noodle around unnecessarily on its plate. "Yes I see. Given your species…"

Judy and Nick watched their friends in surprise; they had hardly dared to receive such a ready reaction.

" _I've_ never heard you mention the animal," Nick told Finnick. "Or any story."

"It's been long ago," the latter replied. "What's the use of picking over by-gones?"

"There would be if the rabbit has sailed back into the scene," FruFru replied tensely. "How about you tell what you know, Finnick sir, and we compare our versions of the tale?"

"How about _you_ tell it?" Finnick offered. "Seems like you're better with words."

"Very well," FruFru rubbed her snout thoughtfully, looking up at Judy in earnest. "Though I hardly know where to begin… I've heard the story long ago, I was a teen. How old can Savage be? He must have barely been in his twenties, he can't be many years my senior. He was in the business you see, and very promising… I heard Daddy speak about him sometimes, I'd never heard him praise a rabbit's work before."

"In the business?.." Judy asked delicately.

"Oh, he was a double-agent, presumably working for the feds, but actually getting intel for Daddy and Daddy's.. business associates," Judy said brightly. "He was really good too apparently, they never doubted a thing on the other side."

"Where's the proof he wasn't swindling your Pop in truth?" Finnick asked her darkly.

"Don't ask _me,_ I never got too involved in Daddy's business," FruFru replied haughtily."I reckon Daddy knew what he was about though. And the rabbit was very bright, I tell you. He wasn't an officer at the bureau, of course, that was before the mammal inclusion program. He was signed on as some assistant I think. But in reality he tracked down animals of interest for both sides it seems. That's the, thing with being a double agent, isn't it? You're in so deep both ends, no one knows where the truth is anymore."

"I heard he worked a couple of assassination jobs," Finnick put in brightly, causing Judy to gag on her mouthful of rice.

"I don't know if that's true," FruFru frowned. "That animal can shoot a dart gun pretty well though I reckon. Is it really him you've met though Judy? How can you be sure? Even if he says it's him, Jack Savage has been out of sight for years…"

"He has pale blue eyes, and these dark stripes on his face and ears," Judy supplied, casting her memory back to the encounters she'd had with the sombre personage.

"Stripes? That'll be him," FruFru said heavily. "Daddy had mentioned that, he had never been sure whether that was natural, and he had never seen another rabbit like that. And rabbits are numerous in the world, mind you."

"They are," Judy agreed with a faint smile and a thought for Bunnyburrow. "So… why did he disappear from sight then?"

"Oh, it's a whole story Dear," FruFru shook her head. "And not a very _nice_ one at that," she covered tiny JuJu's ears, as if the toddler could understand what they were discussing, causing the latter to look up at her mother in surprise and squeak. "You see, on one occasion Mister Savage was asked to investigate this other mammal… a fox, it was a fox. The fox was involved in some business too—"

"Upscale hustler," Finnick cut in. "She was damn good."

"She?" Judy asked in surprise.

"Was not the name Skye, Finnick, sir?" FruFru asked politely.

"Now _that_ name rings a bell," Nick exclaimed.

"Course it does," Finnicke replied testily. "It _was_ a fox, an arctic fox. She was damn good at our line of work. You're bound to have heard her name Nick, she's the one who _invented_ partner hustling, ya know."

"Very impressive," FruFru commented dryly, as Nick nodded and said,

"I've heard the name, but I've never met the animal, I'm sure."

"You will not have, Nicholas," FruFru agreed. "She was there… before your time, one might say. She would have been a bit older than you."

"And what, retired early?" Nick asked in amusement. Then he blinked. " _Don't_ tell me Savage was hired to _assassinate_ her? A hustler, for heaven's sake!"

"She was upscale, like Finnick said," FruFru said, shrugging. "I think she would have been responsible for the division of the city into areas of interest, deciding who works which sector, that sort of thing. She was cut above your average hustler, see. In any case, whether Mister Savage was sent to investigate Miss Skye, or to murder her, or to negotiate some deal, I do not know. I just know he was called in for _some_ job that involved her."

Judy longed to ask whether indeed it was Big who had hired Savage for this job or not, but refrained from doing so for the time being.

"Whatever the case," FruFru went on. "It seems that Mister Savage tracked Miss Skye down alright, but could not get what information he wanted out of her, it seems she eluded him pretty successfully, much to his rage."

"Dumb bunny," Finnick jeered, before remembering Judy's presence and throwing her an apologetic guilty look. Judy smiled at him, to show it was OK.

"It was quite the cat-and-mouse-chase story, it went on for weeks," FruFru said reminiscently. "Daddy would laugh about it with his cronies. Mister Savage would be a paw stretch away from cornering Miss Skye, and then he _would_ corner her, but it'd be in a crowded restaurant or somewhere like that, where he could only talk to her but without really saying anything menacing. She laughed in his face, it seems, always one step ahead. Drove the poor rabbit clean distracted."

Judy rather felt she liked this Miss Skye who thwarted Savage's attempts at getting at her so effectively. She imagined Miss Frost in her mind's eye instead of the Miss Skye she had never seen. Miss Frost was, after all, the only arctic fox Judy knew.

"Animals who were in the business were placing bets on the outcome of the tale, I remember," FruFru laughed, shaking her head. "Savage or Skye, who comes out on top? I guess Mister Savage did not expect a simple hustler to be quite so intelligent. He'd come to her flat, only it turned out she'd moved. He'd come to a drop-off point, only she'd changed it. Yes, he only got to come face to face with her in public areas… they were seen talking almost civilly at many receptions. Miss Skye was quite the socialite, and so pretty. She had the nicest silk dresses! And so many diamonds as she'd wear! Daddy was highly amused by the affair for a while back there. Everyone was."

"For a while," Finnick confirmed, seemingly unnecessarily.

"How did it end?" Judy asked, watching FruFru. Nick was following the tale closely as well.

"Well," FruFru said. Judy was surprised to see her friend stall. The shrew smoothed her (as usual resplendent) hairstyle though there was no need for that and examined her impeccable claws closely.

"He didn't _kill_ her?" Judy asked, aghast.

"Oh, no no!" FruFru looked up at the rabbit wide-eyed. "Nothing like that. No… well. I was not a front row spectator in this story, mind you, I only know what I heard, bits and pieces here and there… This is also Finnick's case, I gather," the shrew looked imploringly at the fennec at this.

Finnick was piling sauce on his share of noodles with an air of one not following the conversation. It was obvious that he was leaving FruFru the care of recounting the story's climax. Nick and Judy exchanged bemused glances as FruFru plunged on.

"What I've heard.. ahem," she coughed daintily. "Is that Mister Savage ended up… quite… taken with his adversary."

Judy stared at FruFru, uncomprehending.

"Enamoured," the shrew clarified apologetically.

This was more clear, yet Judy gaped at her friend, unable to process this incredible information. By her side, Nick gave an astonished muffled exclamation.

"Yes, you may well be surprised," FruFru nodded darkly. "It's _provoking,_ isn't it? More to the effect, it seems that the feeling was mutual—"

Finnick let out an angry protest at this, apparently defending the honour of foxes everywhere.

"Oh come now Finnick," FurFru said haughtily. "You can hardly deny as much. Evryone said so. And I must say, given that Miss Skye – Mrs Skye I should say – was a married mother, it is all the more shocking that –"

"She was married? With kits?" Judy gasped.

"She was a _widow,"_ Finnick grumbled.

"Yes, and a very recent one, dating more or less from the time Savage entered the scene, I take it?" FruFru shot back.

"What's that mean?" Finnick retorted.

"It means this story is full of too many dark twists and turns that we can't shed any light on, Finnick sir," FruFru replied majestically, shrugging in a supreme fashion. "All we can state is what facts we know."

"It would not have helped Skye none, plotting to kill her husband anyhow," Finnick said triumphantly. "She found herself with them kits on her paws and no means of income in the end."

"I thought she was an incredible hustler?" Judy asked, pulling her ears in agitation. "How come she was left without any money all of a sudden?"

"Because her father, who was a big-shot in the business, made her face an imperative, following her husband's demise," FruFru explained. "He told her she'd have to move to the countryside across the North Sea, raise her kits there, they had some family back there it seems. Told her to leave Zootropolis and her work, go live as a house fox up yonder. And you can shake your head all you like Finnick, but you know he threatened her he'd dispose of Savage in the long run if she resisted."

"Rubbish," Finnick muttered, but without any real assurance in his tone.

"Be that as it may, she did go off," FruFru said. "She sailed on one of those big ships that cross the harbour. And _I_ will bet you anything she'd arranged to meet Savage across the channel. The rabbit agent was strangely _absentissime_ from social circles at the time. Bizarre coincidence, you know."

"Did they meet?" Judy asked.

FruFru shook her head.

"Chance would have been a fine thing, Sweety. But we are to believe that a gale descended on the vessel on the middle of a fine June afternoon and everyone present was drowned."

" _Creamy vanilla frosting!"_

"Yes, I agree with you, my dear," FruFru nodded sadly. "And when you think that she had three little kits…"

"Four," Finnick corrected her quietly.

"Who do you suppose was responsible for drowning the ship then?" Judy asked.

"I always thought it was her family," FruFru shrugged.

"Foxes don't kill their own!" Finnick shot up.

"Finnick, sir, be reasonable," FruFru said, shaking her head. "You will have heard of what old Mister Snow was like… and you can agree that if one of his daughters had indeed fallen for… really, the shame for the family… and this was some years back, mind you, mammals were even more close-minded back then," FruFru grimaced with her tiny snout.

"And Savage disappeared after that?" Judy asked.

FruFru smiled crookedly.

"Well," she said heavily. "I hear he burned down all the storage houses where Skye's father kept his stolen goods. Back up in Tundra Town, it wasn't so far from our place. I remember seeing the flames. The fire lasted a whole day, and then half the night. And then yes, yes, _then_ he was nowhere to be seen or heard of."

"So… it was a tragic love story," Judy pronounced, just to try and get her mind around it.

And suddenly, at her side, Nick, who had been nearly silent through the whole recital, let out in a feeling voice, "Poor animal!"

Judy looked at him in surprise, about to inquire who exactly he meant; both Finnick and FruFru turned to look at Nick too at nearly the same moment. This sudden attention made the red-furred fox snap back to reality, he got up with a lot of unnecessary fuss, laughing.

"What a morbid story! We've made you go over it at length, Mrs Grande. Who wants desert? High time to remember something fun," Nick sprang over to the fridge as he spoke.

Judy scratched her head, still dazed at the unexpected tale she'd heard.

"That's the first time I'd ever heard of a rabbit and a fox falling for each other," she commented, half to her astonished self, and half to say something to the other two who still sat on the couch.

To her surprise, Finnick looked away from her, fidgeting with his plate, and FruFru gave her a somewhat strange, lopsided smile, before busying herself in catching JuJu and making the child squeal with delight.

The cakes and ice cream were served in total silence.

* * *

 _Yikes! That's a bit of a mess, isn't it? :) No worries, I'm sure our heroes will pull through._

 _As usual, feel free to share your thoughts and feedback in the reviews section._

 _A note is needed so far as 'Skye' is concerned - this is not a wholly original character, as I have been stumbling across her in the fandom. What I have not yet discovered is whether she is someone's OC or a character that was supposed to have taken part in the film's first versions. Anyone have any info on that feel free to share, as well as any discussions on the topic of the day - what do you guys think of this Skye character? Or of Jack Savage_ _ **now**_ _for that matter?_

 _A sketch of Nick is up for you guys on irina-bourry dot deviantart dot com and on irina-bourry dot tumblr dot com._

 _ **And of course, don't forget our fanart/fanfiction contest that will run until September the 5th! There is still time! Read the Author's note from the previous chapter for more info; to the people who have submitted entries so far, well done! Looking good.**_

 _ **See you September 5th with the next chapter, and to announce the close of our contest! :) Have a greet week everyone!**_


	13. Intermission in Moonshine

Dear friends,

A timely reflection to share with you all today, prompted by the latest review (unfortunately anonymous) that was left behind on our reviews page.

Here is the full text of the message, unedited and unaltered; do forgive the profanity:

 _Sexist little moon-blasted crocodile spawn! God. And that is not even remotly Nick-like at all. He's the type to point and run. The type of person with witty combacks and sacrcastic comments that simultainyusly want to smack him and hug him. Plus he is the second smallest officer on the force! Not the type to leave people with a black eye or chipped tooth. Just because he is male he atomatically hast to be domonening and fighting all the god dam time? What the fucking hell dude? That is stupid and sexist, and, again, way out of Nick's character. I fucking hate you so much right now. This just ruined an other wise perfect story. Thank you so much you sexist little cow's butt._

Skipping the insults (sorry, but it isn't even signed, we don't even know each other, so how do you expect me to take this seriously?) I would like to address the issue behind the swear words.

\- I am assuming that you are talking about one of the early chapters, where I mention that Judy noticed Nick sporting marks of fights and run-ins with the other guys on the force. You find this to be inaccurate and out of character.

Here's the funny part - I agree!

Let me elaborate: the earliest couple of chapters were written on a spur, inspired by the first time I saw Zootopia in the cinema (along with my dear friend who became our lovely Beta :) ) and I have to say that all I had for reference were the memories of my first time watching the film at a late evening séance, after a long day (or week?) of work.

Despite these details, I was of course hooked and taken at once with the film and the universe. But I will admit that I did not at once achieve that level of feeling for the characters as some musing and in-depth analysis, as well as talking over the characters, reading about the film's production, watching it several more times etc have since given me. (Thanks so much **Orieon** for your invaluable reviews and feedback early on! Same goes for **the Red Omega**! And so many others, thanks guys.)

So the question then arises, as one starts to 'know' the characters better, does one go back and correct these mistakes for future readers, things that would appear to be inaccurate according to the author's further perception of the heroes the way they were 'meant to be'? Or does one just press on, promising readers that as the story progresses, so will the author's understanding of the characters/universe grow and improve (thanks to reviews and feedback besides their own analysis)? What do you guys think?

\- The newest chapter is ready in draft form. After some reflection, once again following that latest review, I have decided to hold it back for a while longer, just because of that very thing; I am not so sure that a couple of key moments are in character for our dear heroes, and I would like to go over this bit of the story (where the plot starts to take major twists and key turns) to be sure that the end result delivered is of good quality.

Therefore, with much apologies to the outraged anonymous reviewers who hate delays, we will be delaying the latest chapter update till **September the 28th**. Sorries people, but my friend Moonshine agrees with me, see their review above - quality is more important than speed and characters must stay, well, IN character :) :)

\- Not to be forgotten - **the contest!** We have closed for entries, and now the fun starts, the jury will go over all of the entries we have received - thanks everyone, there have been so many lovely pieces! - and pick the winner! This is so exciting, but it is also so very hard to pick just the one. Fingers crossed everyone, you all did a superb job! We will be announcing our lucky winner - who will walk away (virtually) with the Zootopia Infinity 3.0 figurine of their choice - at the same time as the next chapter comes up, September 28. A bit of patience everyone, allow us time to go over all the entries and make our educated choice.

I look forward to hearing/reading your thoughts on these points everyone,

Hope back to school is going well to everyone concerned - hang in there, it can be a tricky time!-

Moonshine and witty comebacks everyone :)  
Ta!  
-ChezIBY


	14. Chapter 12: Endless Fight,Endless Flight

_Dear friends,_

 _Here we are, back again with the newest update! :)_

Hope your back-to-school experience is going well, for those concerned. It can be a tricky time, particularly for those changing schools. Keep your chin up and remember that everyone feels the same as you, even if they hide it well, and that things will look up within a couple of weeks.

 _In other news, our_ _ **Zootopia fanfiction/fanart contest**_ _has closed for entry admission! Thank you so much to everyone who participated and sent in their lovely work! Now, what comes next? (dum dum DUUUMM)_

Well, the jury – as in, myself and my dear friend and beta – will go in deliberation and select

 _ **the winner,**_ _who will be announced very soon! This is quite a tough decision, as we have gotten a lot of great entries. But a choice will have to be made, one way or another. Stay tuned to hear the results! (Coming up with the next update!)_

 _And now, on to the chapter! :)_

* * *

" _Despite many reverses, freedom has won battles."_

 _-Erich Fromm, Escape from Freedom._

* * *

Heaving a deep sigh, Judy put the last of the cleaned and dried plates away in the kitchen cupboard with a quiet 'clink!' and closed the cupboard door.

"Why the long face Carrots?" Nick asked, looking up from the magazine he was flicking through. "I mean, long without even taking into account your ears," he added cheerily, as if further precisions were required. The fox proceeded to chuckle at his own simple joke, rocking back and forth on his perch on the sofa's armrest.

Judy gave a faint smile in acknowledgement of her friend's attempt at humor; in truth she had hardly followed what he was saying.

"It's this story, about Savage," she started, folding the towel she had used for the dishes and laying it down on the countertop. Nick had helped her with doing the dishes and clearing everything away once their guests had left, but she had insisted on putting away the cutlery and dishes herself once they were cleaned and dried. Nick was prone to mix up what went where, ostentatiously because he had not yet memorized the little kitchenette's organization and (more truthfully, in Judy's mind) to play jokes on his friend, that she could not find this or that when she needed it.

"Not more about _that_ rabbit," Nick groaned, and Judy glanced at him, surprised.

She had reason to be surprised, for no one had mentioned 'that' rabbit following the scene we had previously described. After finishing their story recounting (as closely as they knew it themselves) the history of Savage and the somewhat mysterious Miss Skye, FruFru and Finnick had both left the topic alone. Dessert had been a slightly strained affair, following the gloomy tale, but when the decaf and evening infusions were served, the conversation bounced back to a more natural and upbeat rhythm. Tiny JuJu was largely to thank for this, for the toddler had upset a tiny platter of cake crumbs in her enthusiasm for more sweets, causing her mother to chatter and apologize profusely, and the larger animals to laugh at the two shrews running one after the other, JuJu clutching the minuscule morsels she had managed to salvage protectively.

Talk had then circled back to Judy and Nick's affairs regarding their hefty loan and matters surrounding their real estate escapade, as well as their plans to sit for the State Examinations.

So far as the debt went, both FruFru and Finnick seemed optimistic. Finnick had (much to Judy's pleasant surprise) gotten some animals interested in coming over and viewing the various flats available, in view of signing a lease and moving in. He would take care of things there, put some ads in the papers if necessary, he assured them (for a bit of a commission in return, to be sure, but that was only to be expected, as he took that much work of the two friends' paws.)

FruFru was ready, in turn, to proceed full steam ahead on the hair salon idea. A couple of shrews she knew and a field mouse were willing to help out for free till they made a profit, and as far as hair clips, extensions and other accessories went, not to mention hairstyle ideas, the young Mrs Grande was more than well stocked. She'd invest some of her own savings into buying the couple of hair dryers and other apparatus they might need, but then, she told Judy earnestly, it was just a short-term investment in a long-term business plan. Judy hoped fervently that this was true; she was comforted by the fact that shrew-size hair salon appliances cost that much less than their equivalent for larger mammals.

The icing on the cake, so to speak, was the fact that FruFru told Judy and Nick most decisively that, if matters got out of paw, she'd talk to her father eye to eye and see how the two friends could wriggle their way out of the fix they were in. If the worst got to the worst, she explained, and Nick noted grimly that he would do his best that it did not. Daddy, FruFru told them, would be reasonable with them, as he esteemed the two animals very much, since they'd saved his only daughter.

Which was all very nice, Nick had told Judy, when the two animals had been out of earshot in the kitchen corner, him putting away the empty ice cream containers and her refilling the kettle. But he, Nick, just hoped that Mr Big would have no difficulty remembering that Judy had once saved FruFru from being smashed by a giant donut when his shady financial interests were part of the equation.

"Daddy won't be hard on you two," FruFru had asserted firmly, "He asked you to help him out, to gather some information, to be sure. But he'll let you have more time to pay him back if necessary. And I am _sure_ that, whoever Mister Savage is working for now, it just _can't_ be Daddy! Daddy would never extend a paw to him after… after that unfortunate story."

And, not taking into account that one remark, nothing else had been said on the subject of Savage and Skye, which was why Judy raised her eyebrows questioningly at Nick's reaction now.

" _More_ about him?" she repeated. "We haven't mentioned him since FruFru told us what had happened."

"And that's already mentioning him too much for my taste," Nick said, grimacing at some thought of his own.

Disregarding what her friend had just said, Judy pressed on, lest she should lose the thread of her thought.

"It's such a heartbreaking story," she commented, perching on the countertop with a deft little hop, and turning to look out the little side window. The days were getting longer all the time given the season, but it was rather late byt the time FruFru and Finnick had gone off, so the night was inky black and blue outside. An old moon yellow as a slice of cheese winked merrily in the sky, overlooking the many blinking lights of the various signs and neon lamps way down below.

"Heartbreaking is the word," Nick muttered, passing his magazine from paw to paw absently.

"Do you think that it's true Nick, and not just some hugely inflated tale that got crazier and crazier each time a mammal told it?" Judy inquired. "Do you think it's true that they had feelings for each other, Savage and this… Skye?"

"Who knows," Nick blew the air out of his lungs with a hefty 'whoosh'. "We aren't acquainted with the animals Carrots; you can't really call our slim run-ins with Savage an acquaintance after all," he rubbed his brow wearily before continuing. "One thing is sure though: if what FruFru told us is even half-true, then Savage'll have a hard time finding animals who'd want to work with him now. _Even_ on the other side of the law, if you get my drift."

"Soaked in prejudice," Judy said musingly. "That's what our society is. Just… soaked. Think animals will ever change Nick?"

The fox smiled at her from across the room.

"One big-eyed dream-filled rabbit at a time partner," he replied, waving the rolled-up magazine at her dramatically. Then, glancing at his phone for the time, he stretched and jumped up lightly. "Better hit the hay and get some shut eye Carrots. No one gave us a rain check from work tomorrow you know. Oh and Carrots; enough brooding over Savage and that whole story, got it? Better leave well enough alone and keep our nose out of it, it's over and done with and buried under twenty feet of your parents' finest compost. "

"Roger that," Judy agreed, turning to head off to her room. "Night!"

"Pleasant dreams," her friend called back before shutting his bedroom door.

'Pleasant' is a term given to little scope of interpretation. It just means 'enjoyable', 'agreeable' to the one concerned after all. Nothing complex.

Yet it would have been hard for Judy to say honestly the following day whether her dreams had been pleasant after all or not. They were tangled and somehow _muddled_ all night through. She dreamt she went to various areas downtown and saw a fox and a rabbit walking paw in paw in the distance, but whether it was Savage and Skye she could not see because the sun got in her eyes, or someone would walk in front of her and block the view. As she was hanging over the railing of the very same bridge under which she had once found Nicholas following their argument, trying to see the elusive pair that had just disappeared under it, Savage materialized suddenly by her side. He leaned his elbows on the railing heavily and said, not looking at Judy in particular but just straight ahead,

"We just can't be free the way we'd like to be. It is not possible, Madam – not in our day and time as of yet at least."

He sounded so forlorn that Judy was actually reaching a paw out to lay it comfortingly on his arm, when she was brought back to her senses by the shrill sound of her alarm clock, to blink confusedly at the sunlight spilling in through her blinds. Another day had begun.

* * *

Another day had begun, but it would have been a lie to state that Judy had followed the piece of advice Nick had given her the previous evening and had ceased to mull over what they had heard from FruFru. The night's rest had proved inadequate in putting it out of her mind so far and so had work; though goodness knew that with the latter they could hardly have complained that they were lacking.

The ZPD, to use a Nordic term on this early summer day, was quite snowed in under all of the mid-year reports they had to fill in, all the phone calls they received (often sparked by college and high school graduates' end of year pranks) and their usual work, be it petty theft or complex tax evasion schemes (some of the very recent red-furred recruits proved incredibly handy in helping figure out the latter though, surprisingly enough in the eyes of Chief Bogo.)

And yet, every time she took a break, even the tiniest of breaks – a short pause to sip some jasmine tea here and a minute breather out in Rainforest on the way back from patrol there – it seemed to Judy that last night's conversation just kept coming back to her in waves. It was strange, Judy reflected as she turned the police car into the ZPD parking lot and parked neatly in her spot. Just a short time ago she was so preoccupied with her own problems, the loan from Mister Big, trying to get out of debt, managing the building, work, trying out for the State Exams. And now it was as if all her own issues had taken a gentle but firm step back in view of this discovery.

Savage had fallen for a fox, an arctic fox, this Skye. Judy marveled at the fact for what felt like the twentieth time that day, making her way back to her office, pausing to have a quick and cheerful word with Clawhauser. The cheetah was showing her tha latest update he had downloaded for his Gazelle app, which he had not managed to demonstrate that morning (Chief Bogo being very much present and breathing down their necks.)

"They've added more dancing circuits, see?" Benjamin was saying happily, tapping away at his phone. "You can choose the song and the setting – this last one is the one Gazelle will be using for her fall concert – and then you—"

Judy only half listened, her eyes glazed over, her mind going over the Savage/Skye affair. What had she looked like? She was an arctic fox, white furred. She had had children, Finnick had said so, several of them. Had Savage been hired to kill her really? Was he an assassin? This Judy could believe, she decided wryly, after remembering the cold precise fury in his eyes when he'd finally cornered _her_ at the talk show. Yes, she could believe that more readily than she could picture a Jack Savage in love, especially with someone of another species. What had he felt like when he'd realized the way his feelings were leaning? Had he had a friend, someone in whom he could confide? Had he been amazed at himself? Had he gone ahead and let Skye know? What kind of face had the fox made upon learning this incredible piece of news?

Judy became dimly aware that Benjamin had suddenly put his phone away and was giving her a furtive 'watch out!' look, all the while addressing someone behind her back.

"Sure thing Chief, we'll get a visitor badge all signed and ready right away, no problem!" Clawhauser was saying vigorously, pushing his ever-present box of donuts out of the way to riffle in the drawers behind his desk.

"Shouldn't you be on duty Hopps?" Bogo's voice was saying sternly behind Judy's back, and the rabbit willed herself to make her face carefully blank and chase the pesky thoughts away before turning on her heel and saying smartly, "Affirmative Chief, just been checking in with Clawhauser here after getting back in from that two-twenty sweep—"

Judy didn't get much further in her explanations though, as, as soon as she had turned to face Bogo, her eyes fell on the animal accompanying him, the one who had been needing the visitor's badge. The rabbit stared; she wondered whether she had not gone mildly crazy from dwelling too much on the events of the previous night, because here surely was the elusive Miss Skye, standing by Bogo, her clear eyes shining.

And then the bright summery sunshine pouring into the ZPD shifted a bit, the visitor blinked and smiled a slightly mocking, familiar grin, and it turned out that her eyes were grey after all and not blue, her face and expression were familiar, and she was wearing a strict black trouser suit and carrying a briefcase. It was Margaret Frost, the reporter.

"I start my insider's report on the ZPD today," the vixen said to Judy by way of greeting. "Isn't this fun?"

* * *

"Relax Carrots, have a biscuit," was how Nicholas Piberius addressed his partner once she'd joined him on the bench in the little park not far from the ZPD HQ, the two animals each bearing their packed lunch in their paws.

"Easy for you to say," Judy answered, plunking herself down on the bench dejectedly and tearing the paper bag that contained her bell pepper-avocado-cilantro-hummus-cucumber wrap open. The sun was beating down on the city of Zootropolis, the mounting temperatures indicating clearly that summer really had arrived and was in full swing. Judy chewed on her wrap thoughtfully a while, watching a mother pig pushing e pram that contained three little baby piggies along a gravel path.

"So old Frosty Foxy shows up and starts sniffing around HQ," Nick shrugged. "So what?"

"Yeah, I know it's what she's _supposed_ to do, in a way," Judy nodded, chewing away vigorously. "But I just can't help getting a gut feeling around her…" the rabbit officer glanced over her shoulder as if fearing the arctic vixen to pop up in their vicinity at any moment.

Nick opened a coke can with a deft movement of his paws and a raspy ' _hissss'_ sound.

"I'll eat my tail if she really does turn out to be 'just a journalist who's 'doing her job'," he commented sardonically, once he'd taken a sip. "It's a bit of a stretch, if you ask me, trying to believe that it was mere coincidence, Savage popping up on her talk show midway through your interview."

"That's right," Judy's ears perked up at the memory. "She _must_ have had a paw in setting the whole thing up!"

"Maybe," Nick shrugged. "But, even so, like I said, relax. Even if she's involved in some kind of criminal masterminded super-plot, you'll just go off your appetite if you worry about her all the time."

"It's hardly _all_ the time," Judy pointed out reasonably. "It was just that it was kind of a jolt, seeing her saunter into HQ like that."

"Mmm-hmm," Nick mumbled noncommittally. "Well, keep your eyes peeled and your big ears open. If she's up to something fishy, we'll pick up on it sooner or later. And," the fox went to fish inside his own paper bag for his dessert, which he proceeded to wave accusingly at Judy to emphasize his statement. " _Double_ if not treble that vigilance where Savage is concerned Officer Fluff."

"That Miss Frost seems to _me_ to be more dangerous than Savage," Judy said darkly.

"You haven't got the scope of _that_ rabbit yet then, Carrots," Nick replied shaking his head.

"Or," Judy said suddenly, remembering that the would-be perished Miss Skye was also an arctic fox, "They're _both_ more dangerous than we can imagine if they're working together."

"Together?" Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

"It makes total sense," Judy said excitedly. "Margaret Frost could veen be this Skye in disguise—"

"Bit of a poor disguise that one, Carrots, vixen as a vixen," Nick commented dryly.

"It _could_ be," Judy persisted heatedly. "We only have some mammals' _word_ that she died, no one actually – Nick, what is _that?"_

"What is what Carrots? You almost gave me a seizure," Nick replied, paw theatrically on chest. "Oh what – _this?"_

The fox held up the chocolate bar he had in his paws for Judy to see, his expression innocent. The rabbit blinked, stared – there was no doubt about it!

"That's one of the chocolate figurines Savage made!" she gasped. "The ones in the form of animals he was keeping at Gideon's, seeing as how he's parading around as a would-be hare/chocolatier! Nick, _why do you have that_ for cream frosting's sake?"

"Nicked it," her friend replied laconically. "Pun intended. Don't look at me like that Carrots, I took it that time I went to see him and give him back the boxes. Keep your fur on, I just wanted to take _one_ , see if they were really everything he'd cracked them up to be!"

"This one seems to be a rabbit," Judy commented, taking a closer look. Nick held it tight in his paws apparently to avoid giving Judy any opportunity of grabbing it from him.

"You bet your furry ears it's a rabbit," he replied, "It's one of the one's Savage made after himself from what I can see. I just had to get one, to try it and – well, to have an opportunity of biting his head off. Fox's instinct, there's nothing a fellow can do about it," he added meekly upon seeing Judy's scowl.

"Just cause you were annoyed at the guy," Judy answered, shaking her head and trying not to smile.

"Madam, that animal should _thank_ me, if anything," Nick countered, putting on a mock-offended air. "Here I am, _testing_ his products for free, making sure they're good before they actually hit the marketplace and he has to deal with consumers' opinions, not to mention their wrath."

"Why assume it'd be wrath at once?" Judy shrugged. "Maybe it's really good."

"Only one way to know," Nick chuckled. He preferred the candy to Judy. "Care to do the honors Officer Carrots?"

Judy sighed, resigned. She rather supposed that it was way too late to return the chocolate in any case, and Savage probably had more urgent matters on his mind than to follow and track the disappearance of every last chocolate figurine. They might as well eat this one, since Nick already had it in his paws, but—

"Why don't you eat the top Nick?" she proposed. "Go on, it's not like I feel up to it."

The fox's eyes gleamed in amusement.

"You have something against munching down on a chocolate comrade's ears and head?" he laughed, before biting into the candy. "I'll let you have the rest – hello, it's hollow inside. Cheepo, he could have made them solid, it just goes to show—"

Officer Wilde was rather forced to stop talking at that point as it seemed that something that he had just bitten down on was not agreeing with him.

"Nick?" Judy asked, putting down the carrot-and-beetroot juice box from which she had been taking a generous swig. "You OK?"

"This stuff's is as hard as a rock!" the fox gasped, incredulous. "How can that rabbit expect to sell—"

"There's something inside!" Judy said sharply, diving to recuperate the chocolate figurine Nick had abandoned. "Look!"

As the violet and green eyes looked on, amazement mirrored in each pair, Judy overturned the hollow chocolate bunny and gave it a hearty shake holding her open palm underneath. Something had indeed been hidden, cooked inside the chocolate, and the items fell out onto Judy's paw; several little diamonds winked and glittered in the dazzling sun.

The young ZPD officers stared at the jewels, dumbfounded, then turned to look at each other in unison.

"Diamonds," Judy said in hushed tones;

"Or the other kind. You know," Nick added, equally quietly. "The what's-it technical term Mister Walrus-Mustache had used."

"Of course," Judy closed her paw over the precious stones, her heart beating fast. "That walrus, Mister Big sent us to check him out, to see whether he was smuggling diamonds from Tundra –"

"And bam! Here we are with Mister Undercover-Double-Agent-Bunny-With-A-Dark-And-Murky-Past who just happens to come waltzing into our life, trying to corner us every step of the way—"

"He's working for the walrus," Judy finished in triumph. "That's his secret contractor. And Mister Big is on the other side, the walrus is Savage's employer and Big's adversary! It all makes sense!"

To her slight frustration, Nick seemed slower than her on the take-up.

"Don't jump to conclusions," he cautioned. "It definitely seems that there is a connection between those three, but what it is exactly, it's just too early to say."

"Fair enough," Judy sighed, after a moment's reflection. "First question after all is always the same – what's the motive? We can't really see one."

"I'd suppose money'd be motive enough as far as a mammal like Savage were concerned," Nick said, looking thoughtfully at the remaining hollow bit of chocolate he still held in his paws.

"Maybe," Judy replied, carefully pouring the diamonds into a little transparent plastic bag with a ziplock, the kind she always carried on her person in case they had to collect some evidence or other. "But I don't really think so somehow… since FruFru told that story, I just think there's more to.. well-"

"You're letting that evening reminiscence session get into your head Carrots," Nick clicked his tongue accusingly at her. "Better leave such subjects well enough and alone and old skeletons in the closet, like they say."

"I don't think Savage would get involved in something so complicated as this story seems to be for money alone," Judy finished doggedly in a quiet voice. "Call it rabbit's instinct if you will."

"Here's a bit of _fox_ instinct for you Carrots," Nick said suddenly, his ears perking up, his stance suddenly alert. "Look sharp."

Judy blinked at him and opened her mouth, about to ask what he was on about, when a long-nosed shadow fell across her lap and a silky cold voice said in a would-be kind manner,

" _There_ you are Officers," and Miss Frost was looming over them, her pointy white teeth flashing in a wide grin that somehow did not reach her eyes.

"Chief Bogo _so kindly_ said I could follow you two around to get me started on my report, get straight to the nails and thumbtacks of what a police officer's daily routine looks like," she said, giving a rippling silvery laugh at the end of her phrase.

Judy worked her mouth into a faint smile with difficulty, her paw clasped tight over the pocket in which she'd stored the little bag of diamonds moments ago.

Had Miss Frost been lurking there for a long time? Had she seen the contents of the chocolate figurine that Judy had now hidden on her person? The rabbit could only clench her fists tight and hope for the best, all the while wondering how on earth Miss Frost had managed to sneak up on them without her bunny ears picking up the sound of the vixen's footfalls.

There were entirely too many mysterious personages debarking into their life nowadays, Judy thought fervently, as the officers dragged themselves to their feet to accompany a seemingly gratified Margaret Frost back to the ZPD HQ.

* * *

This vixen, Judy observed irritably a mere hour later, had a definite talent for getting on her nerves. How did the animal accomplish it?

On the surface, she seemed to be all charm and courtesy. It was the veiled insult behind her words – or was Judy only imagining things?

'Do tell me Officer Hopps, as a _rabbit_ who has joined the Force for the first time ever..' 'I see Officer.. and how to your _Senior_ colleagues treat similar cases?' 'On the whole Officer Hopps, would you really agree that the Mammal Inclusion Program should continue and be developed? Or would you say it had been more of a political ploy on the part of our previous Mayor?'

"Hopps can't really answer that one, can she," Nick said easily from his chair, once Margaret had shot this last interrogation at the rabbit. Both Judy and Margaret looked over at him at that; the bunny cop had been firmly seated at her desk, going over some papers, as Miss Frost sat in the visitor's chair in front of her, shooting off questions at random.

"Hopps is really a bit too close to the question to respond," Nick clarified, waving an airy paw. "Given that she's the first ever mammal who actually followed the Mammal Inclusion Program."

"Not to mention we're not really supposed to give official statements to reporters about political issues," Judy added, Nick's intervention allowing her a bit of time to gather her ruffled nerves. "Even for a special insider's look TV show. Sorry," she added, smiling as sweetly as she could at the journalist. Nick gave his partner a tiny wink at that.

Nick was very good at staying calm when he wanted to, Judy thought. She could learn a thing or two from him on that scale. And the vixen seemed to get to him much less than she did to _her_. Why this was, Judy had no idea, but the reporter just did get to her, was all. Nick had whispered to her that she could easily find a pretext that would allow her to escape for a bit of a breather and that he'd handle the 'TV persona'. Judy understandably felt as if the little bag of diamonds was burning a hole in her pocket and could not wait to transfer it to a safer location, to be carefully studied later and compared, if possible, with the specimen they had recuperated from the walrus businessman.

And yet, some sort of jealous feeling of protectiveness made her want to avoid leaving Nick in a one-on-one situation with Margaret Frost.

Thus, the unlikely trio persisted as they were, stuck in the small office, awkward questions running back and forth, the reporter taking notes in her smart shiny little notebook. By the time evening rolled around and the vixen finally left the two friends and exited the office, shutting the door behind her with a smart 'clink', Judy was completely exhausted. The rabbit officer slumped wearily in her chair, wondering how she was supposed to get through the several weeks (or months? Please please _please,_ not months!) that the reporter would be present at the ZPD.

"Suck it up," Judy ordered herself bleakly, heaving a sigh,

* * *

The rabbit officer's spirits rose somewhat as she exited her office. It was hard, after all, not to feel a tad more upbeat, despite the prospect of having an annoying reporter hanging around in the days to come, because it had been a while since Judy'd quit work when it was still daylight.

"Summer is really here!" she exclaimed happily, giving a small and happy hop to her step as she hurried towards the heavy doors of the ZPD HQ, eager to be outside.

She gave a guilty start and immediately stopped skipping and jumping as her sharp ears caught a step behind her, lest it be Bogo, but she need not have feared – the much lighter and easier footfalls belonged only to her best friend, partner and housemate, aka Junior Officer Wilde. There was little to no chance that he'd be reprimanding her for being a little bouncy.

Though he could, of course, tease her about it.

"Oh, don't mind me Officer Fluff," he said lightly, waving a paw at her. "Just go on jumping up, down and out into the parking lot. You looked like you were ready to bump your head on the ceiling at that last move."

"Can a body be pleased about the mellow sunshine?" Judy grumbled, jokingly giving Nick's arm a punch.

"Yes, a body can," Nick agreed seriously, rubbing the spot she'd punched. "Particularly Miss Muscle Rabbit. You don't know your own strength, do you? I'll take no more risks and contradict you no further."

"You _are_ the limit, Nicholas Wilde," Judy replied, raising her eyes to the heavens in exasperation with an 'I give up' helpless sort of paw gesture.

"Precisely what my mother always told me," Nick chuckled. "Or maybe she meant my father? Or both of us were the limit, who knows. Anyway," he added, carefully casting a look around them as the two young animals finally found themselves outside and out of potential earshot of their many colleagues, "have you managed, amid your jumping, to secret away the you-know-whats we found in that chocolate bar?"

"You bet," Judy's stomach gave a nervous little flip at the thought of the plastic bag stowed safely in her pocket, the diamonds hard and cold and small. "I have it with me. I had no idea what to do with them so I just brought the lot along. Maybe I should have put them in the safe where we keep all the evidence we gather, but one of the officers could poke their nose in there and –"

"And start asking questions about what the dickens they are and where they come from," Nick nodded, sliding his hands in his trouser pockets and falling in step with Judy as the two made their way homewards unhurriedly. "Yes, a dozen or so diamonds _do_ have a curious tendency of provoking animals into asking a whole series of unnecessary and very _tiring_ questions."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Judy gave a brief half-smile. "If not about the diamonds than at least about the question-asking. Is that what it was like for you, slipping through all of your tax-evasion schemes?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Carrots," Nick answered innocently, his expression carefully blank with that poker face he donned so effortlessly. "I am not about to provide any information that might potentially incriminate me to a police officer in uniform."

"In uniform but already off-duty," Judy said with satisfaction, glad that the long day was finally over, stretching her arms in content.

"Mm-hum," the fox agreed. "So that means this isn't the best moment to bring up these paper forms?"

"Oh, you remembered,!" Judy exclaimed, giving a start at the sight of the pages Nick was waving in the air. She reached out wildly to grab them from him and see, causing her friend to laugh and go 'easy does it Carrots', an elderly porcupine lady who narrowly missed running into them on the sidewalk to bristle her needles indignantly, mutter 'really', and deliberately walk around the pair, her very step demonstrating how displeased she was.

Oblivious to all of this, Judy was poring intently over the forms Nick had finally relinquished. For here were the very forms the two had to fill in if they wanted to apply for the State Examinations; more accurately, here was the very first step they would have to take. Handing in these forms, correctly filled in and of course approved by Bogo, would allow them to sit for the first stage of the Exam, the preliminary selection tests that would take place before the summer was out. If they succeeded (as Judy felt confident they would, given sufficient preparation) they would then have obtained the right to follow the intensive preparation courses that would take place in the fall, to imminently and finally take the full Examinations at the end of the year.

This was the long and perilous journey, full of revision and studying after work and on week-ends, that our two heroes were willingly embarking on (more or _less_ willingly in some cases, one must add), and yet Judy Hopps looked anything but unhappy as she read the forms over twice.

"OK, so this is just general information we are supposed to provide and such," she said. "Then we hand this over to Bogo and wait until we received the official confirmation with the date of the preliminary exam. And we can start preparing in the meantime," she added, already going into a mental itinerary of the books she had at home, left behind from Military Academy, and the ones she would have to purchase or take out, to get back on track so far as subjects such as strategy, team management and criminal investigations went, not to mention brushing up on procedure and nomenclature.

"You look very pleased at the prospect of spending your summer sweating over course books instead of chilling like some normal animal," Nick observed peevishly.

"At least I won't be alone!" Judy replied, in a mock-coy voice, pretending to bat her eyelashes at her friend. She rather expected him to reply with some form of their usual banter; she was rather surprised to see that his actual reaction was more one of a confused mutter of 'whatever', as he snatched his own form back and continued to stride along, avoiding her eye.

"Moody much?" Judy asked in amusement, hurrying to catch up with her partner, her heart still light, the setting sun casting its last cheerful rays on her retreating back.

* * *

Miss Margaret Frost had not been, it soon transpired, sent over all by herself to navigate and investigate the foreign territory of the ZPD. Perhaps it was (so Judy suspected) to give her a certain air of importance, or perhaps it was merely a norm at the ZNN network, but it seemed that a reporter of the fox's standard was to be accompanied by a personal assistant on such a project as this one was. Well, personal assistant or whatever the young tigress who appeared at the ZPD headquarters on day two was supposed to be exactly. The young mammal did not seem much perturbed by finding herself among officers in uniform though. It soon became apparent why that was.

"No way!" Judy exclaimed, smiling warmly at the tigress, whose name was Tabitha. "You're Taggart's cousin?"

"Third cousin," Tabitha shrugged, acknowledging her relation to Judy and Nick's colleague, the senior tiger officer who had been there from the first day of Judy's arrival. "I'm quite used to seeing my cuz when I drop by at uncle and auntie's, so the sight of a ZPD uniform'll hardly disconcert me at this point I guess," with that, the tigress deftly opened a duffel bag she'd been carrying and started unloading its contents of tapes, Dictaphones and folders onto a portion of Judy's desk the rabbit had freed for her.

Judy nodded, feeling increasingly friendly towards the girl, if not immediately for reasons more far-fetched than that the rabbit cop had been agreeably surprised to find out, upon arriving at the office that morning, that Miss Frost would be absent at least during the morning hours, leaving her junior assistant to manage things at the ZPD. What a blessing it was, Judy reflected gratefully, to be spared Margaret Frost's presence at least for some time.

"So you'll be taking over for Miss Frost from time to time, so long as she's doing this insider's report thing?" she asked Tabitha carefully, just to be clear.

"That's the idea," the tigress nodded, flicking her tail and fussing over a Dictaphone. "I'm supposed to gain as much experience as I can in the next months, working sometimes side by side with Margaret and sometimes on my own."

"Are you in training then? To be a reporter?" Judy asked curiously, looking up from her steaming mug of mint tea.

"Internship," Tabitha nodded, straightening up. "I'm all but done with my studies now and just have a few exams left to take, plus the internship to validate."

"And then?" Judy raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"And then the great outdoors," Nick suggested, catching the last phrase Judy had spoken as he came in through the office door, carrying two small paper cups of coffee, one of which he offered to Tabitha (Judy almost never took coffee, preferring tea in almost every instance). "The best for our guest," the fox said gravely, offering Tabitha the simple beverage with a flourish worthy of the poshiest cocktail ever served in a crystal tumbler. Tabitha giggled, accepting the coffee, and Judy reflected with inconsequent satisfaction that Nick had not bothered to fetch any hot drinks for Miss Frost the previous day.

"The great outdoors would be great," Tabitha said with feeling, after taking a hearty swig from her paper cup. "I sure would love to get to travel a bit and to film some discovery-type shows from exotic places."

"That sounds awesome," Judy beamed encouragingly at the youngster. "It sure seems like an exciting career path."

Tabitha shrugged self-consciously, twirling a cable around and around in her paws, having put her coffee down on an edge of Judy's desk.

"What I'd really like one day would be a show of my own," she more or less blurted out, apparently overcome by a wish to confide in these two kindly animals. "But you know," she scuffed her toe on a corner of the desk and let out a whoosh-ey sigh. "That's quite the venture, with a lot of financial risk attached to it. One never knows if this kind of thing will wind up successful or not until it's actually launched."

"Don't I know it," Judy gave a tiny shiver at the thought of _her_ own 'huge financial venture', before trying to block out the thought of the ginormous figure her and Nick's bottom line debt to Mister Big represented. It was, one is afraid to report, very much at the order of a couple million dollars. Fighting down this piece of information that she most specifically did _not_ want to dwell on at the present time, Judy focused again on the topic at paw. "I am sure you'd be successful, Tabitha," she said, glancing up at the tigress earnestly. "If you concentrate on your training and learning the skills of the trade, there's no reason…"

"It's not like most other jobs Officer, I'm afraid," Tabitha gave a would-be philosophical shrug. "That's the whole irony of it. You see animals busting their tails off, working so hard, learning everything they can about anchoring and news reporting and camera action, and then boom! There's this whole factor that one just can't take into account, this lottery wheel turn: what's actually the buzz at a given moment? What will the audience like? And what kind of animal would they be willing to watch?"

"Excuse me?" Judy raised an eyebrow incredulously. "But surely you – I mean, it has been quite some time since tigers – one often sees on the evening news…" she trailed off delicately.

"There have already been quite a few tigers who have worked as TV reporters, yes," Tabitha confirmed matter-of-factly. "And that's just the very thing: viewers want someone original now."

"It's the reverse specie-ism effect," Nick put in dryly. "They have to put animals that have been _under_ privileged up till now on the front page to show that they're all open and equal-rights-ist."

"That's just -!" Judy started angrily.

"That's marketing, is what it is Carrots," Nick told her with a sort of 'what can you do?' gesture of his shoulders.

"I guess," Tabitha agreed dejectedly. "It goes along with what you said Officer Wilde in any case. I mean, take Margaret! Her career just up and sky rocketed after.. Well, after…" she motioned a paw in Nick's general direction vaguely.

"After I beat the path clear for foxes everywhere," Nick supplied, ridding her of the necessity to put her thought into words. "You can say it Miss, no need to beat around the bush with us."

"Well, that _is_ it," Tabitha nodded in affirmation. "There was this huge vogue for foxes after you entered the Force Officer Wilde. Margaret was just supposed to be a back-up usher on one of the evening regulars, and then before you knew it she'd whipped up to one of the main interviewer's seats on the Sunday night special, although another animal had already been scheduled to take it and all.. I shouldn't be going on like this, I've been blabbing," she added, catching herself.

"Not at all," Judy replied, her long ears perked up as they had been these last few minutes, carefully taking in the information Tabitha was letting slip, her police training and instincts fully alert. "Miss Frost must have been grateful to get the job in any case."

Tabitha snorted.

"I'm not sure _grateful_ is the word," she said. "She certainly felt _entitled_ to it in any case. Heaven knew she didn't feel like staying on some second rate off-screen position. There aren't that many arctic foxes in the city, and the ones you do meet here are all from the same big-shot family it seems, at least that's what she was always saying and dang if she'd let us forget it."

"Is _that_ so," Judy bristled indignantly. "Well, let me tell you something Tabitha. Whatever Miss Frost may or may not say, or believe about her family connections, let me just remind you that here, in the city of Zootropolis, where animals are dedicated to equal opportunities for all and –"

"Geezers creepers, here we go again," Nick muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes expressively and turning his attention to his computer monitor.

"So if you _want_ to become an ace reporter and host your own show, you go ahead and _become_ one."

"There was a time when she gave out fake badge stickers with these speeches," Nick told Tabitha soberly. "She's less naïve now though."

The tigress laughed heartily before trailing off as she frowned and flipped through her multiple folders.

"I've left the scenario binders back in the van," the reporter-in-training pronounced finally. "I'll be back in a tick. Thanks for the coffee!"

"Ta," Judy replied, as the door clicked softly behind Tabitha's back.

Nick cocked an eyebrow at his partner.

"You look lost in thought Officer Carrots and Fluff," he said cheerfully.

"Kind of," Judy admitted, her gaze far away, her mind going over what Tabitha had just said as well as the many happenings of the last few days and weeks. Nick opened his mouth to say something jokey and interrupt Judy's train of musings, then thought better of it and returned to clicking through the emails and memos of the day, patiently letting his partner arrive at whatever mental conclusion she wanted to arrive at.

"Yes?" he said finally, as Judy looked up again, clearly preparing to speak.

"Nick you know," the rabbit started, pulling one of her own long ears thoughtfully. "Jack Savage—"

"Oh for the love of!.." Nick threw his paws up in exasperation.

"Now let me finish!" Judy fired up.

"Fiiine," the fox drawled in resignation.

"As I was _saying,_ Jack Savage – you know how he told me, or _threatened_ me, one can say, that he'd be getting back to me no matter what, that he was just giving me time to think over his proposition of working together? Well, I think he's dead serious and that he won't leave us alone. I've just been waiting for him to pop up."

"Affirmative partner," Nick winced. "You can be sure that Mister Bunny Spy will be hopping back into the picture at any given moment."

"So I decided that…" Judy continued doggedly. "That it would be useless, and well, cowardly, to just try running away from him endlessly."

"And?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"And that's why I've decided to just go ahead and take the upper paw," Judy said decisively. "As soon as he drops in to check on me again, I 'll propose to him that we meet up and speak openly. I'll try and get out of him the truth of what he's about and who he's working for. I have a feeling, well, that I'll be able to get him to talk or… or at least I will have tried. The best source of information about this whole story – diamonds cooked in chocolate and suspicious arctic foxes included – is the rabbit himself."

"Great. Just great Carrots," Nick said ironically. "And where are you planning to talk to him to? Invite him for a friendly chat in a crowded café, why don't you?"

"Not in a café," Judy replied patiently, ignoring her friend's sarcastic tone. "I was actually going to invite him... you know, home. To Zootopia."

A short stunned silence greeted her words, before Nick finally snapped out of it and said in slightly choked tones,

"You know, I'd _heard_ you bunnies had a tendency to be suicidal, and now I actually have proof-"

"I didn't mean to actually invite him to our place, like, the penthouse," Judy put in hurriedly. "But to the building as it were. Maybe when FruFru has opened her salon and at least a couple of tenants have moved in, wait until there are some animals out and about around there, and we could see him in one of those empty flats or rooms and.. have it out."

" _We?"_ the fox asked, spreading his arms.

"You're not going to leave me with this guy?" Judy pressed.

"I don't see why we have to _both_ die young Carrots; I can appreciate _your_ being bored of living, _I_ was planning to hang around a bit longer myself-"

"Oh Nick! Be serious!"Judy stamped a foot on the floor the way she did when impatient with something. "He will get to me, one way or another, you know that! He means to find out about the Night Howlers' case, creamy soufflé knows why, but there you have it! And I'd rather have the talk out and done with on _our_ turf, you see, than in some dodgy corner he chases me into on our cat-and-mouse game and -"

"You think the rabbit can be trusted Carrots, you've had this morbid curiosity in him ever since Finn and the shrew mother told you that tale about how he was involved with Miss Mysterious White Foxface-"

"That's not true!" Judy argued heatedly, perhaps a bit too heatedly to fight down a small voice piping up from her conscience that affirmed that it _was_ maybe at least a little true. Curiosity _had_ killed the cat, but it hardly meant it would kill the rabbit too, she figured. "Nick, I am _going_ to do it and you can either help me like a _real_ partner or..." she trailed off, huffing a bit, searching for a suitable counter for her last phrase.

Nick looked at her dubiously. He had known his best friend and partner long enough by now to recognize the decided look on her face that meant there was no way she was backing down on her latest hare-brained scheme. Officer Wilde sighed heavily in resignation and held up a paw for silence.

"Omitting the part about how this is all because you are young, emotionally unstable and have just been influenced by the even more young and emotionally unstable tigress," he pronounced. "Let's say... that we'll do it. One condition."

"Yes?" Judy clenched her fists tight, on tenterhooks.

Mister Wilde stared grimly at her, although the tips of his mouth that were quivering to hide a smile gave him away slightly.

"On the condition that we offer Mister Jack Savage a 'bunnies ARE cute' set of PJs as a gift to our first guest invited for a business meeting at the building."

And then he laughed at Judy's spluttered reaction at his mention of the forbidden 'C-word.'

* * *

 _Yikes! There we go, Savage is popping up again! Crikey what's going to happen now?_

 _We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? ;)_

 _Thanks all for reading, as usual, leave your thoughts and comments in the Reviews section or send them via PM!_

 _Question up for discussion, one often repeated one, but the answer to which might have changed by now: what do you think of Savage_ now _? And what about Judy's idea of taking the first step and trying to have a heart to heart with him? Do you think she's making a good bet or taking a foolish step?_

 _We'll soon know :) More precisely, we will know more on_ _ **November the 18th ;)**_ _, when a new chapter rolls by :) And we will be_ _ **celebrating our contest winner**_ _on this occasion! I am so excited for the lucky guy or gal who gets the prize :) We'll wait and see who it is :)_

 _Fresh sketch up on irina-bourry DOT deviantart DOT com and irina-bourry DOT tumblr DOT com as always :) Judy this time, in a princess dress :)_

 _Have a good rest f the week everyone, ta!_


	15. Chapter 13: Dead Fox Walking

Hello everyone! :) :) :)

And we're back with our update, finally!

What an important update it is too! Not only did it take forever to go over because.. well, things are starting to _happen_ in our crazy story ladies and gents ;) But also and very importantly, we had all of our contest entries to go over!

We have been so impressed by the many incredible contest entries we've received! Bravo to one and all! It really was so hard to choose! So, we'll see you in the author's note at the end of the chapter to announce the results :) Off to the chapter now! Chop, chop :)

* * *

 _Hook: 'No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk – to reveal yourself. Trust me –'  
-Once Upon a Time, episode 6, season 2, Tallahassee. _

' _Fear_ _ **always**_ _wins,'  
\- Bellwether, Disney's Zootropolis_

* * *

A strange revolution seemed to have had taken place in our heroes' world. Or at least, that's what it felt like to Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD.

You might argue that 'revolution' is a slightly strong term for describing the turn of events. But we must ask our dear reader to first take all of the circumstances into careful consideration, and then pronounce whether or not they deem this accusation to be too abrupt.

Then, you might say, it is the author's fault, for plunging right in with this 'revolution' talk, before actually situating one as to where we currently stand. This may well be true; our apologies for charging ahead full steam; but it is very hard to pace oneself when one of the main personages of our narrative is a self-willed, determined and definitely not slow-paced rabbit. We'll do our best to dial it down long enough to situate our audience though. Once again then, from the top!

The revolutionary change that Judy Hopps seemed to have detected had no external manifestations. Indeed, if you were to take Wednesday afternoon for example, two weeks after the last conversation we had witnessed between our two friends, you would not, upon first look, find that anything was amiss. The morning had been filled with a whole ton of routine work; quite a bit of reports and filing to go through for Judy and a quick round of patrol for Nick. The bunny cop would have gladly helped her partner out and scouted the streets; her seniority meant (unfortunately) that she was faced with a growing amount of paperwork to personally go over and approve or disapprove of though.

So all in all, it had not been the most exciting matinée of the young officer's career; but it had had its perks. Miss Frost the reporter, for one, had been absent from the ZPD HQ for once, as opposed to the beginning of the week when she'd rather much gotten on Judy's nerves. (It was, apparently, very necessary for the white-furred long-tailed journalist to turn the Espresso machine on full blast at the exact same moment Judy'd be receiving an important phone call.)

Wednesday morning the duo were free of Margaret's presence, however, her much more agreeable and non-snobbish trainee Tabitha taking her place. Tabitha fell in sync with Judy perfectly, choosing the right moments to ask all of her questions regarding ZPD procedures and tactfully backing down or leaving the office to work on her transcripts as soon as she could see that Judy was much too solicited by work to have any immediate time for her.

Tabitha had happily accepted Nick and Judy's offer to join them on their lunch break (which they were grateful to have, since emergencies on both Monday and Tuesday had rendered any real midday meal impossible, unless a quickly grabbed sandwich and take-out vegan pizza counted as a meal). No, Wednesday had turned out quite well for our two friends and for Tabitha so far, the three shared a spicy vegetable couscous at a nearby deli Nick and Judy sometimes dropped by and a few hearty laughs, before returning to the HQ and to work in buoyant spirits, the warm July sunshine making cheery leaf patterns on the sidewalk under their paws.

Well, it was maybe only Tabitha who actually _was_ in buoyant spirits in fact. Nick and Judy had both joked a great deal and pulled many puns at the lunch table, making the young reporter in training chuckle a lot. I'm not so sure they were a whole lot amused deep down inside though; it's hard to really feel light-hearted when your mind is elsewhere you see.

The two officers' minds were elsewhere.

Perhaps someone more intimately acquainted with the state of their financial affairs could have hypothesized that the pair were preoccupied with their debt situation and the measures they would have to go to in order to ensure that they would manage to pay back their loan in the time and fashion agreed on with Mister Big. It is true that, as they were making their way home, to Zootopia, on foot (or paw) that evening, each of the two animals had their cellphone glued to their ear.

"I don't think you should go for renting out _all_ of the flats on the tenth floor at once Finn," Nick was saying, his cellphone cradled in his paw as he held it against his pointy ear. The fox had his other paw in his trouser pocket, his walk as usual leisurely, suggesting that the conversation held no real importance for him. The slightly ruffled bow and the attention with which he listened to Finnick's answer belied this first impression though. "I understand that the momentary financial return would be much more hefty," the fox said patiently down the line once his friend was done talking. "I can still recognize an immediate profit when it comes strolling by and bites me on the—"

"It's great that you're so enthusiastic about the idea, FruFru," Judy was saying at that exact second, nodding her head in affirmation as she held her own phone. "I just don't want you to go ahead and invest too much in this before we actually know if anything will work out, that's all. There are enough of us in debt here as it is with this building and everything that has to do with it," the rabbit kicked a stray coke can heartily as she finished her last phrase.

"What I don't want, Finn," Nick was explaining with would-be patience. "Is for a bunch of mammals to come waltzing in, settling down and then for half or more of them to change their minds three weeks later and waltz right back out. I'd rather you spent more time searching yet found animals that were really counting to stay long-term, and hang the losses the wait would generate—"

"Well, that's nice of you," Judy replied, after listening to FruFru's last remark, whatever it was, a faint smile on her lips. The young officers were within sight of their building by that time, and had simultaneously stopped in their tracks to finish their conversations before heading up. Judy perched down on a bench, twirling a thin branch she'd picked up from under a handsome maple tree, as she chatted away with her shrew friend. Nick seemed incapable of staying put though, and paced up and down the sidewalk, as Finnick talked away in his ear.

"That _is_ nice of you," Judy repeated again, following Nick's movements with her gaze absently. "And I really hope that the hair salon idea _does_ work out.. Not that there's any doubt where you're concerned FruFru. You're an ace stylist."

The rabbit listened to her friend's chattering for a couple more minutes, still grinning a bit, before hanging up with a final 'You take care, OK? And kiss JuJu for me!'

Nick seemed to have arrived at the end of his own phone call.

"We'll just wait and see how it goes then Big Guy," he said, addressing Finnick who was still, it seemed, on the other end of the line. "Anyways, thanks for all your help. Way to hustle! I owe ya! Yeah, take care."

"Good news?" Judy asked, as soon as Nick had hung up.

The fox let his breath out in a long 'whoosh' and loosened his tie before nodding slowly.

"Yes. Yup, more or less one could say; my ole hustling partner has several potential clients lined up, willing to visit the flats we've got and to rent them soon enough, provided they like what they see."

"And the mammals interested in renting," Judy paused delicately. "Do you think – what I mean is, how exactly does Finnick know—"

"They don't have rap sheets," Nick said, relieving his partner the necessity of continuing to search for a tactful way of asking whether Finnick had found these would-be clients via some of his shadier contacts. "So keep your fur on. "

"Reliable and trustworthy animals only?" Judy asked, relieved.

"All of whom brush their teeth two times a day at least and have no criminal record," Nick confirmed solemnly, dropping his pacing as he faced Judy, paws in his pockets, a poker-faced expression firmly planted on his features.

"Wonderful," was Judy's fervent reply.

Nick's expression was as deadpan as before.

"No _official_ criminal record, in any case," he added, as if this were a tiny insignificant detail.

Judy fixed her friend with a suspicious stare; Nick's face never changed though, if one did not count the tiniest gleam in his eye.

"I'm running all of your so-called tenants through the database at work soon as I have their names. _All_ of them, you hear me?"

"Ever suspicious, you rabbits," Nick shrugged in a supposedly careless manner.

"How does dumb go together with suspicious in your book then?" Judy grumbled.

"Easily enough," Nick replied, a bit absently.

Looking up at him from her perch on the bench, Judy noticed that her friend seemed not really to have his heart in the discussion, his mind appeared to be elsewhere as he gazed up at the silhouette of their building, Zootopia, looming ahead, picturesquely set against the slowly gathering shadows of the summer evening.

The rabbit opened her mouth, thought better of it, and clamped her jaws together again with an audible clink. Nick had, after all, taken over finding their potential tenants, 'hiring' Finnick to help him. Officer Wilde had assured his partner that filling up the empty flats available in Zootopia would be 'a breeze' of a job; Judy wondered at present, seeing his pensive expression, how 'breezy' the job actually was.

It was kind of him, Judy thought, very kind, to shoulder that part of their burden. It left her free to lend FruFru a paw in setting up the hair salon business, which seemed (so far at least) to be a doable task, given the shrew's enthusiasm and the amount of zeal she was putting into the project.

"Let's go and eat out tonight Nick!" Judy exclaimed impulsively, hopping up. "No reheated leftovers this time!"

Startled out of his thoughts, the fox smiled down at her.

'How extravagant, Officer Carrots," he said, shaking his head. "And on a week night too! What about your revision timetable then?"

For Judy was, unsurprisingly, also the one of the pair who had drawn up their revision schedule, the one that supposed they studied at least four evenings a week (with longer sessions over the week-ends) in their best effort to prepare the qualification tests for the State Exams.

"We'll put in two extra hours this Saturday," Judy countered, thumping her foot decisively. "It'll do us good to get a breather."

"Yea-ah," Nick looked from her back at Zootopia and then again at Judy. "Well, you're the boss rabbit; I can't really try and talk you out of taking some downtime and into studying now, can I? That's too much of a turn of tables for me to take in all at once."

"Let's go then?" Judy asked, beaming.

"Ok, let's," Nick smiled for real this time, his face relaxing somewhat. "I'm fried myself, poring over books would be counter-productive now more than anything. What does Carrots feel like eating then?"

"We-ell, I'm actually torn between that noodle place we wanted to try, you know the new one at the West End of Sahara, or just going to Tony's again."

"The tried and trusted deli or the noodle bar adventure," Nick spread his arms dramatically. "What exciting lives we lead!"

Judy's laugh echoed down the street as the two young officers headed downtown, their backs turned on Zootopia.

* * *

They ended up opting for the 'tried trusted deli'. Placing their tried and trusted order each (vegan wholegrain pasta and vegetable stir fry with a carrot/beetroot juice for one, and an extra-large house lasagna with two rolls of garlic bread and a coke for the other.. our reader, intimately acquainted with the duo by now, would hardly need me to specify which order was for which animal). And they ended up sitting in a corner table, overlooking the busy street below (the restaurant being on the first floor of a shabby chic granite building) the chatter of animals floating up to them from below. The street view was partly obscured by some handsome potted leafy plans lining the windowsill, their cheerful terracotta pots painted in red and blue and orange. Several other late-evening diners were enjoying their meals, chattering and laughing over the hustle and bustle of the waiters and the melodious rustic music pouring out of the old music box in the corner of the rectangular room.

The same old deli on a Wednesday night, their usual favorite dishes, the chatter of the diners around them, the potted plants and even the waiter (a portly warthog with a bushy moustache and a checkered red and white spotless apron) bustling around and taking the different mammals' orders – everything was so peaceful, so ordinary at first (and even at second!) glance that our reader must still be raising his or her eyebrows over that untimely term of 'revolution'.

It _was_ there, however. There was this huge shift in the atmosphere and the current of our friends' lives that, though invisible, was really tangible.

Neither of the pair had mentioned Jack Savage in weeks.

Judy had insisted (if our reader recalls) that the two friends speak to Savage, therefore taking the first step (and thus keeping the upper paw), cornering him before he cornered _them_ , trying to figure out what game he was playing and what cards he was carrying up his sleeve. Nick had hardly refused Judy's suggestion, however the subject seemed to have been suspended in midair since the last time we'd witnessed our heroes mention it.

No, neither of the pair had mentioned Savage in weeks, and it was this burden of silence that seemed to grow heavier day in and day out and that was at the origin of the revolutionary change we'd mentioned earlier.

It is hardly strange, you might say, or revolutionary, to abandon a subject for some time and then come back to it.

Yes, dear reader, you are correct, there is nothing strange about abandoning, or forgetting a subject for some time, however long, and then coming back to it eventually. It can be queer though, and eerie even, to abandon a subject purposefully, to avoid talking to your best friend about it, to carefully skirt the matter every time it seems susceptible to resurface because… well, because one is afraid perhaps? Afraid of opening a topic so very close to a notion that is very much taboo in one's entire society.

Savage had been, in Nick and Judy's perception, a dangerous chap, a shady character, a crook or a double agent – or both. This was not something that could make our friends feel queasy in itself, the young ZPD officers having seen all sorts of animals in the course of their relatively short lives and careers.

But ever since the discovery, what with the story FruFru and Finnick had related, the discovery that Savage's name was apparently linked with, well, with an _inter-species_ story of romance… it is hard, perhaps, to describe just to what extent this subject was shocking in the world of Zootropolis and its habitants.

Perhaps there were reasons that rendered the subject even more off-limits for our two friends than it did for your average Zootropolis mammal.

And yet, the topic would undoubtedly resurface one way or another if the two did plunge ahead with contacting Savage and trying to have it out with him. They would somehow be inviting him back into their lives – inviting him back in along with the tainted atmosphere of that restricted theme that went paw-in-paw with his name.

It seemed that he would find his way back into their world eventually though. This was Judy's conviction in any case.

Which was how she found the courage to break the silence that had been drifting in the air between her and her friend since their orders had arrived.

"So," Judy said, after pushing the salad leaves that had been served as a side on her big platter around for a bit. She took a deep breath and plunged straight in (because what was the point of beating about the bush?) "About Savage," she lifted her gaze and gave Nick a pointed look.

The fox exhibited no surprise at this sudden choice of subject, as if it had been a topic they'd already started discussing.

In a way, it is true that they had, for the silence of the past weeks had surrounded the subject more eloquently than words could have.

Nick took his time, breaking his garlic bread up carefully into pieces, as if this task was extremely important and urgent, before replying with a small nod,

"Yes, Savage. Old rabbit-whiskers-double-agent."

"Double agent or.. whatever," Judy rubbed her temples in distraction, watching a family of hippos at a table at the other end of the room absently. The baby (who was as big as Judy herself if not bigger) was making big eyes at her mother in an attempt to get the latter to share her chocolate pudding. "I stand by what I said before," Judy said firmly, snapping her gaze back at her partner. "We have to take the first step, we have to call Savage out, talk to him... try to figure out what he knows and what he doesn't. There's something incredibly _sneaky_ going on around here, if you ask me. And Savage seems to be a central figure in it all."

Nick nodded slowly.

"Shows up out of the blue, tries to corner you," the fox said, ticking the various points off on his fingers. "Wants information about the Night Howlers' case and the serum, not to _mention_ his somehow magically finding his way to the same TV interview you were invited to - and not long after who should start hanging around the ZPD but the very same Miss Ice Queen Reporter who was on TV that same day with you and old Chocolate Chef."

"Yes, there's her," Judy clenched her fists impulsively at the thought of Margaret Frost. "That mammal has a tail in all this too, you mark my words Nick."

"I'm marking them, now just relax a bit, will you Carrots?" Nick said in amusement.

Judy tried to oblige his request, taking a deep breath; the fox reporter had indeed the greatest tendency to irritate our heroine, even when just appearing in her thoughts. There was more to be said on that point though, and after composing herself somewhat, Judy said it.

"Besides," the rabbit stated somewhat delicately. "Miss Frost is an arctic fox," she paused for effect.

Judy was very certain that Nick understood where she was going with this. He did not seem at all prepared to render her task easy though, as he busied himself in pushing the remains of his lasagna around in his plate. Judy pressed on, somewhat peeved at having to be the one to launch every tricky discussion the pair ever had (or so she thought at least).

"From what FruFru and Finnick said," the rabbit continued doggedly. "The lady that Savage had... met all those years back was an arctic fox too."

"Mmm-hum," was Nick's eloquent reply, his entire demeanor suggesting that Judy was developing some unnecessary and irrelevant point.

Judy counted to ten in her mind patiently, before trying again.

"There could maybe be some link between Miss Frost and the other.. Skye, or whatever her name had been," Judy pressed. "I mean there are just.. way too many coincidences !"

"Maybe," Nick shrugged noncommittally.

"Thanks for your insights," Judy said, a bit sourly.

"My pleasure Carrots," Nick replied, with a small smile that acknowledged the fact that he was completely running away from the issue.

A small silence ensued, as each animal seemed uncertain of how to continue. It was clear that they had not addressed the underlying conflict. And that they hardly wanted to. _And_ that it needed to be addressed at least to some extent before they came nose-to-nose with Savage.

Judy was just working up her courage to start talking again when Nick surprised her by speaking first.

"The good thing to do," he said, spinning the salt shaker between his fingers with a frown of concentration and speaking seemingly more to himself than to Judy. "Would be to let Savage do the talking but.. also to control the scope of the discussion. To avoid going into all sorts of.. u _nnecessary_ historic facts and the like."

"Like what the name of the first rabbit who grew blueberries was?" Judy asked, deadpan.

Nick grinned at the feeble joke.

"Like what the species of the first mammal to call a rabbit 'cute' was Carrots," he returned.

Judy aimed a pretend kick at her partner for the 'C-word' mention, before scratching her head thoughtfully. So, Nick basically meant that he agreed to the 'talking to Savage' prospect, and suggested that they steer the conversation clear of any potential mention of past suspected arctic fox lovers. That was one way of handling the situation, Judy decided. In so far as over-sensitive topics and problematic issues were concerned, pretending they did not exist was one strategy. And hell, it was one often enough employed by other animals.

It was not a method that was very effective, in her own personal opinion. She had had too much experience with mammals attempting to close their eyes at the bigger issue. And yet, it seemed like it was the likeliest way to get Nick on board with her plan of calling Savage out.

Which is why, after quickly going over this line of thought, Judy's immediate response was: "Sounds like a plan."

"Then here's to the plan," Nick was quick to reply, holding his huge cola up in mock-toast.

Judy wondered absently why Nick should feel so over-squeamish with the subject of Savage's supposed past amorous life – her friend was not the kind of animal to be way prudish even over subjects most animals found shocking (his bringing her to the nudist yoga class during the course of their first investigation sprang to memory easily) - yet here they were, skirting around the issue of something that had or had not happened years ago.

The important point, the point to focus on at this time, however, as Judy told herself, was that Nick had agreed with her plan. Even if he did place a condition.

"Here's to the plan," she repeated firmly after Nick. One way or another, they'd advance that much in their search for information.

The thing the two young animals did not take into account at the time? Plans change.

* * *

It was none too early to agree on a plan of action, so far as Savage were concerned. The two friends were no sooner back at their home after the impromptu dinner outing, that they discovered an envelope that had been addressed to Judy in neat sharp handwriting, one they pulled out from their newly established post box, along with the eternal pizza parlor leaflets.

Both friends had a sense of foreboding when they first laid eyes on the letter.

In silence Judy slit the envelope open, and both animals knelt over the small note and read under the light of the streetlamp (for the late summer night had finally fallen by this time) the following lines:

 _Officer Hopps,_

 _At the risk of growing wearisome, I would however ask whether you have had time to consider (or re-consider) the proposition of our joint business venture such as I mentioned it to you the other day, what with the link between the first case you had worked on in the 'big city'._

 _I would trouble you for a reply at your earliest convenience and expect a response, one way or the other, by next Monday at the latest._

 _Very much obliged, I remain your humble servant,  
Mr Harry HENDERSON,  
Chocolatier par excellence_

(Harry Henderson the hare was, after all, the alias Jack Savage had donned, if our reader will remember).

The two ZPD officers made their way up to their penthouse home in silence, the speedy elevator's tiny whirring noise the only sound during the interval they mulled over this letter.

Once back in their penthouse, after a quick consultation, deciding that they were still abiding by the plan they had just agreed on at the deli, Judy seated herself down firmly at the kitchen counter to pen a reply back to Savage (or 'Harry', as she accordingly addressed him) with Nick watching over her shoulder to read her reply. She posted her note the following morning on the way to work, so it was on the eve of Thursday, not two full days after sending off his ultimatum that Jack Savage was reading, with some surprise, the reply that had been so speedily dispatched and was not, at first glance, negative:

 _Mr Henderson,_ (ran Judy's response),

 _I agree to talk over your business proposition, as you put it, again._

 _Please, would you join Officer Wilde and me at our new home (the penthouse of the building Zootopia, where you sent your letter to) this Saturday afternoon, around 4pm say, so that we can discuss the matter?_

 _Sincerely,  
Judy Hopps_

Your average animal would have been rather pleased at receiving such a quick and non-contradictory sort of reply. Savage was an experienced, tough sort of fellow though. He disliked it when things seemed to go easy, as his hindsight suggested that it was more often a bad sign than not.

The would be chocolatier frowned and gazed out of his shop window, his brow knit in agitation.

"Another trap?" he asked himself darkly.

* * *

Nick and Judy were, mercifully, alone in their office on Friday afternoon. They had endured Margaret Frost's presence on Thursday (the reporter now seemed very interested in the two animals' plans of passing the State Examinations, as they had officially filed their entry forms at work and word had gone public). They had then had an agreeable Friday morning with Tabitha, who took notes and joked with them. And now it was Friday afternoon, and most ZPD officers were starting to look forward to the week-end, discussing their plans.

Our friends' week-end plans were not so breezy though that they could laugh over them. Holed up in their tiny office, they were going over the motions for Saturday with as much zeal as if they were discussing an actual priority work case.

"Savage is dangerous," Nick was saying. "He's sly as a pack of – well-"

"Foxes?" Judy suggested, cracking a smile.

"Yes, exactly," Nick replied, with a brief grin of his own. "He's sharp too. He knew where we lived already – either he'd had us followed, or hacked out accounts, or—"

"Yes yes, the method hardly matters here," Judy agreed. "What matters is he's out to get us, old innocent Mister Hare."

"Mister Would-be Hare Oh-So-Kind and Confectioning Chocolate Stuffed with Diamonds," Nick added. "There's the diamonds Carrots, remember the ones we found in that chocolate bar! And the walrus back in Aquatica, and Big asking us to investigate him in exchange for the money loan. This whole thing is interconnected somehow."

"But what does it have to do with the Night Howlers' case?" Judy asked in frustration. "For he _did_ ask me specifically about the serum Nick! He wants his paws on it. What's the connection?"

"Diamonds could be there to pay for the serum," Nick suggested with a shrug.

Judy looked at him over the brink of her tea mug, somewhat surprised.

"Seriously?" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" Nick parried. "If I were demanding payment for delivering something so rare as the Night Howlers' serum to my customer – kind of thing I've never done, mind you – I would probably ask for something a little more valuable than cash Carrots."

"One of Zootropolis' jewelers could be behind the financing," Judy nodded slowly.

"Or someone stole the diamonds off a jeweler to finance their little venture," Nick suggested.

"Or someone is working paw-in-paw with a jeweler," Judy mused. "But we keep trying to advance on the premise that Savage is just a pawn, working for some big-shot. What if he's acting of his own accord Nick? I wonder…" she trailed off.

Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Judy sighed in slight irritation. She was sure that the answer to part of their questions, if not all, lay in Savage's past. But in digging deeper into this supposition, they would be violating their very agreement to avoid the subject of Savage and Skye. So they had to try to move forward with their paws tied behind their back.

"From the top then," Judy said, gathering her scattered papers in a neat stack matter-of-factly. "What do we know then, precisely? Savage is pretending to be a chocolate chef and a hare…"

* * *

"I have never felt less prepared for a good-cop, bad-cop sort of interview," Judy grumbled, as she pulled the cushions on their small sofa straight on Saturday afternoon.

"It's because you've never worked freelance," Nick commented easily. The fox was lounging on a high stool at the kitchenette counter, stirring his humongous cup of coffee with audible clinking sounds.

"Freelance or none," Judy replied, turning to face him and wiping the sweat off her brow. "I just don't feel like I've done anything useful to prep this one."

"I disagree," Nick replied seriously. "What about this ginormous tea selection?" the fox nodded at the (indeed impressive) array of tea boxes that were lined up on the counter. Judy scowled at him.

"Nothing wrong with welcoming an animal _properly_ in one's home, even if the animal _is_ a two-faced crook," she said with dignity.

"You bunnies," Nick laughed lightly. "You're so _homey_! Savage was the same, even, when I'd gone to see him at his shop. He gave me hot cocoa and the lot before kicking me out."

Judy was opening her mouth to retort angrily (probably to the fact that Nick had just described all rabbits as 'homey') when the front doorbell sounded with a cheery chirp. A hasty glance at the clock on their sitting room wall confirmed that it was precisely four pm.

The two friends exchanged looks in silence, and Judy turned on her heel to go to the door and usher their guest in. At the very least, Jack Savage was a punctual animal.

* * *

The atmosphere in the sitting room was so tense, one could have sliced it with a paring knife.

Jack Savage sat on the couch, his back very straight and his paws clasped lightly in his lap, his cold blue eyes fixed on the two friends, who faced him, having taken seats at the counter opposite. The cup of Earl Grey Judy had fixed the other rabbit was resting untouched on the coffee table in front of Savage, alongside the cheerful potted plant in its smart little brick-colored pot.

"Thanks for the begonia," Judy said finally, breaking the silence and indicating the pot.

"It is customary not to arrive empty-pawed when invited for the first time at a mammal's residence," Savage replied swiftly. "I would have brought you some of my cream of chocolate truffles, but I imagined that, given the circumstances, you would have found it difficult to trust me so far as to consume any edible goods I would have brought."

"Yes," Judy said uneasily. "You don't take sugar then, do you?" she asked, indicating the tea cup in front of him.

"I don't take any beverages, Officer," Jack Savage replied. "Not when I am outnumbered in a hostile environment. It comes of experience, and negative experience at that."

Judy glanced at Nick who shrugged imperceptibly. Quite a start this interview was off to, she thought cynically. Just dandy.

"So, you wanted to see us," she tried again.

"On the contrary Officer," Savage replied, as quick as last time. "It is _you_ who extended _me_ an invitation. I sit at your attention."

Nick and Judy were both in civilian clothing, Nick in his green shirt and yellow trousers and Judy in a purplish T-shirt and dark blue slacks. She wondered why Savage had to address them as 'Officers' each time. Then she wondered what else he could have addressed them as – given the context of the meeting, they were hardly likely to get on first-name terms anytime soon.

"You wanted us to help you out on something involving the Night Howlers," she said, trying a new approach.

"I wanted you to procure me a sample of the Night Howlers' serum Officer," Savage corrected her. "In exchange for generous payment or for a job proposition."

"Right, 'job proposition'," Judy parried coldly. "Whatever. "

"Or handsome payment," Savage reiterated patiently, as if he were speaking to a cub.

"What _I_ want to know Savage," Judy said firmly, "Is what you want that serum for, or who your customer is. Before I decide whether we're helping you or not."

"You're joking around Officer," Savage remarked, his expression that of mild surprise. "You can not imagine I'd give you that information so readily upon simple request."

""Oh, you have no idea how naïve and pure these bunny cops can be," Nick put in cheerfully. "You'll soon learn."

" _You_ must be joking," Judy was saying at the same time, immediately fired up. "If you think that I'll help you without any further information as to who you are or who _you're_ helping or anything."

Jack Savage looked at her attentively for a moment before replying.

"You have no guarantee that what I tell you is the truth Officer," he said finally. "What good would it do you for me to give you my reasons?"

"I _could_ check them out if you'd only give me them," Judy said testily. "I'm a _cop._ Investigating is my job."

"Fair enough," Savage replied. His gaze wandered over the oblong room, with the summer sunshine pouring in through the oval window in the roof and the bright boxes of tea and bits of crockery stacked on the counter and the couple of bright paintings framed on the walls, depicting scenes of country life (a housewarming gift courtesy of Judy's parents).

Something in the atmosphere of the little dwelling seemed to decide Savage on his course of action. In any case, he straightened his tie with a swift movement (for he was smartly dressed in a grey suit) and said quietly.

"I am not so much working for somebody as working because of somebody Officers."

"What in the name of sweet cheese and crackers, as Carrots here would say," Nick said wearily, "are you one about Savage?"

"What I mean is that I am operating under a threat, under blackmail," Jack said, his tone quite expressionless. "That my 'customer', so to speak, can exercise over me because they have power over someone I… cared for."

Judy all but choked on her tea. She felt Nick start by her side as well. This was surely it – they had walked smack into the very subject they had been trying to avoid,

Well, the rabbit police officer thought wryly, at least her instinct had been right and this whole affair seemed to date back to Savage's past.

The latter seemed to remark, again with mild surprise, the reaction his words had had on the two friends. Jack watched our duo, his eyebrows raised, as they ostentatiously tried to fight down any obvious show of shock on their side, Nick spluttering on his coffee somewhat. As the two young officers calmed down, Jack's expression changed from one of someone startled to that of cold disdain.

"I see you have had some echo of my _history_ Officers," he said quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Judy croaked hastily.

"You are extremely poor at bluffing, Officer," Savage told her coolly. "You should better have left the task to your friend – who seems unequal to it at present as well though."

This much was certainly true, for Nick showed no sign of wishing to embark on the subject any further.

"And which one of the numerous existing versions have you heard, I wonder, Officers," Jack was saying, leaning back on the couch, his arms crossed defiantly now that the ever-present and ever-restricted subject had been somewhat breached. "Pray tell."

"Is this at all relevant?" Judy muttered, as Nick seemed unprepared to offer any assistance, his expression suggesting that he wished himself many miles away.

"You are the one who started the discussion, Officer," Savage countered. "Do not then show displeasure if my answers to your questions do not satisfy you."

"Who is threatening you?" Judy tried, edging her way further from the mention of the one Savage may have 'cared for'.

"Do you understand the concept of blackmail Officer?" Savage asked pleasantly. "My giving up the identity of the very mammal who is behind the deed would put the animal I am trying to protect in the gravest of dangers."

"You can trust us," Judy said hotly. "And if we knew who was behind the whole thing, we could help!"

"Lovely Officer," Savage said, his tone full of heavy sarcasm. "Thank you for telling me I could trust you. I now feel infinitely better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Judy asked indignantly.

"I would have been six feet underground under a nice granite slab Officer," Savage replied testily, "If I went around trusting mammals as soon as they told me I could."

"Great," Judy folded her arms on her chest. "Well, this discussion is going nowhere. And you _should_ trust us, one way or another, on this case. We're in the same boat."

"Same boat?" Jack echoed, looking at Judy incredulously. He threw his arms up in annoyance. "Same boat Officer? What do you know about being in the same boat? Have you any idea what it is like to be a pariah, an outcast forever more? Oh, spare me Madam," he added, raising a paw to stop Judy from speaking. "Spare me your assurance that you have seen animal hypocrisy at its worst what with your brilliant and unique career at the Force. I grant you, you must have stumbled on a couple of blocking points. However, let me assure _you_ Officer that that is nothing – _nothing,_ believe you me _–_ to being shunned by your family, your connections, your friends, your entire entourage, personal and professional, your species and every other and every single bloody mammal in this cursed city to such a point that you begin to question whether everyone else is right in thus pushing you out, to such a point that you are unsure of your own sanity, your very right to live, that you believe you no longer know up from down or wrong from right, and all of this because of something that is not only not your fault, but is beyond your control, that you would have happily given up except that it ends up becoming a part of you, a very part of your constitution, with you in your thoughts and even your dreams when you are asleep—"

This impassioned speech was interrupted somewhat none too elegantly by the sound of Nick gagging on his coffee. Both rabbits whipped around to throw him a look, Judy's mouth somewhat open because of Jack's short monologue and the unmistakable feeling and sincerity behind it. It had obviously impressed Nick too, for the latter was coughing up his coffee with the look of one who has scalded his tongue, having taken a swig of their drink to calm down, forgetting that their drink was much too hot.

"That's quite the.. story," Judy said, turning back to Savage, leaving Nick to fend for himself. "I mean I'm really.. sorry you had to go through that. And still do. Really."

"Are you?" Jack replied, his words seemingly addressed at Judy, although _his_ gaze never left Nick.

A heartbeat or two went by thus, where Judy gazed in sympathy at Jack, Jack watched Nick without blinking and Nick squirmed over his coffee on his bar stool.

"It is a very hard fate," Jack said finally, seemingly in continuation of his small speech. "Very hard indeed. One you would not wish onto your worst enemy." His tone was no longer passionate but more musing.

"Yes," Judy agreed in some surprise and

"So we've heard," Nick muttered, wincing.

"Quite the fate," Savage repeated again, his gaze coming to rest on Judy in speculation. "Well then," he came suddenly to himself, altogether looking much more cheerful than a moment ago. "I must be going. No need to impose anymore on your time, particularly on a day off Officers."

"WHAT?" Judy's jaw literally dropped open. "What are you on about? We haven't arrived at any sort of decision."

"True," Jack was straitening his tie an his blazer again. "But there is no need for us to thrash the topic around anymore. Not when I sincerely believe that the time will come sooner than later that you'll help of your own accord Officers," he did something surprising here and actually _winked_ at the two. "In the same boat, aren't we, just like you said Officer."

"So.. you're just leaving?" Judy asked, to be clear.

"You'll be the ones coming back to see me Officer. Trust me," Jack smiled at her, not unkindly.

Judy did not see how this could be true but at the same time, there was no way she'd be holding Savage back when he seemed to be willingly leaving them alone.

"Thank you for the warm welcome," the rabbit was saying, heading towards the door.

"You're...welcome I guess?" Judy replied, still taken aback.

Jack had reached the front door and thrown it open to show himself out. Silhouetted in the doorway, he turned to face the other two and Judy could see that his eyes and face were shining and that he looked more cheerful than she had ever seen him.

Inexplicably, Jack pointed a finger at Nick and exclaimed in a voice that sounded more humorous and, well, youthful than Judy could ever have imagined,

"Dead fox walking!"

"The exit is behind you, Chocolate Whiskers," the fox muttered at this, in what somehow sounded as a very feeble comeback.

"Do you think," Judy asked Nick, turning to face him once the door had shut behind Jack Savage, "that he's a little crazy Nick?"

"Aren't all rabbits?" Nick asked, draining the last dregs of his coffee, and Judy saw, upon closer scrutiny, that her friend appeared incredibly tired out by this short interview, though she hardly knew why.

"Are you OK?" she asked in concern.

"Never better," Nick replied, not quite meeting her eye. He was jumping up now, heading towards the door himself with some words of 'getting some air, needing a breather' and 'dropping in on Finn'.

With the door closing a second time, Judy was left quite alone in the penthouse and rather stunned at the sudden strange turn of events.

"Well," she said to herself finally. "Savage said he'd leave us alone for the time being, whatever he meant. And I don't see any reason why _we'd_ have to come see _him_ , like he implied. And he _did_ get us a rather nice potted plant."

And with that, she picked the plant up in some satisfaction and placed it on a windowsill, deciding that finally, the visit of their mysterious enemy (or was he one?) had gone off quite well.

Of the two landlords of Zootopia she was the only one to hold this opinion. A fact she was completely unaware of at this time.

* * *

Ooof. Well, that's that for the chapter :) Another one'll be up before the New Year, so everyone stay tuned - stuff is starting to happen :)

But enough of this, we were supposed to talk about the contest and the winners!

For winners they are, in the plural! I know we had announced that there'd only be one winner all in all, but when the time came, we had so many great entries that we had to name a few runners up!

So it goes like this: we have three runners up, all sharing the honorary pedestal, equal:

\- **TheRealFanboy** , with his story 'Looking for Nick'. A great take on a classic subject - Nick and Judy's separation during their would-be fight in the film - but this time from _Finnick's_ POV.

\- **Alex Boehm** , with his story '4th of July; A Patriotic Zootopia Drabble', a very one-of-a-kind take on what happens when Nick and Judy cross _the author_ at the 4th of July festivities.

 **-** **Ma Adelaida Pablo** with her great fanart that is a cross between Zootropolis and the Thief and the Cobbler, sending us back to the 'the balls are gonnne!' scene (lol!)

And finally, our ultimate winner:

\- **George James Valtom** with his fanfiction 'Silenced by the Lamb'. Also an original (we scored the web checking that no one else had had the idea!) take on how things go in the Night Howlers' case. A many-chaptered fic that is still coming out, our hearty congrats to George and good luck for the upcoming chapters!

That being said, everyone really did a GREAT job and if I could I would have gotten gifts for everyone (but then I would have had no more money left to buy stupid stuff like food and gas, so, bummer! ;)) We had announced the main criteria as originality, so we did our best to stick to it and to make our choices accordingly.

Some of the winners have sent us photos with their prizes, so the lot will be going up on irina-bourry DOT tumblr DOT com and irina-bourry DOT deviantart DOT com, as well as the stories and fanart pieces themselves, not only the winners' ones but some others that we really liked (with primary agreement with the authors/artists) as there is really a wealth of good Zootopia fandom material in this contest. Really, great, great, superb job everyone. We are really lucky to have so many talented people working on this fandom. Bravo.

I'll be going around the main Zootopia fanfiction and fanart sites and groups too so that they can share the outstanding entries we have received. I'll keep you all posted on my tumblr and deviantart and here of course :)

And finally.. this will not be the last contest we hold, as promised :) Everyone stay tuned!

And have a good one :)  
Ta,

-ChezIBY

PS Someone who knows **Ma Adelaida Pablo,** pinch her please! She is not replying to our emails and she has a prize to claim :)


	16. Chapter 14: New and a Bit Alarming

_Hello dear friends and Zootropolis fans,_

 _Time to bring in a new chapter as the old year fades away. Happy Holidays to one and all, hope everyone's holidays are full of cheer!_

 _And now, on to our heroes, and their very eventful summer days (and nights)!_

* * *

" _Love is friendship set on fire."  
\- Jeremy Taylor. _

Mrs FruFru Grande (née Big) was one busy arctic shrew these days. Being a mother already meant she had her tiny paws figuratively and literally speaking full (heaven knew young JuJu Grande was quite the active child). Then there was her husband, her home, her extended family, her friends, the many shopping sprees and social functions she was invited to.

And now, as if this were not enough, FruFru was actually to become an entrepreneur, the head of her own hair salon, to be opened at the luxurious Zootopia building now owned by her two dear friends (who the reader is, by now, intimately acquainted with, no doubt). FruFru frowned in concentration over the many hair clips, minute sets of curlers and hair extensions, not to mention cans of fixing spray and headbands spread out before her on the quilt covering the huge (by shrew standards) four poster bed in her room. Little Juju was safely seated at the head of the bed, playing contentedly with a tiny plush rabbit (courtesy of her godmother).

An impartial observer might have believed that the reason for FruFru's frown was her concern over her new business, the official opening of which was after all planned the following Monday. True, her new and even busier lifestyle was approaching ever so quickly now. And yet, FruFru was not cowed. She had carefully planned out her schedule and the strategy for this business venture of hers, and she felt sure that, what with the help of her two friends

Josette and Trixie (who had agreed to be part of the salon's team, and who our reader might have seen earlier in the day shopping around with FruFru as she commented about leopard-print jeggins) she would be making a profit within not too long. The shrew had even planned out her theme for the first set of 'summer specials' hairstyles. The theme was to be 'Casual Day on the Beach' by the way, and was to offer a series of updos that were both cute and chic, and that would enable the mammal wearing them to don a pair of shades without spoiling one's chignon in the process.

None of this was even close to the reason for FruFru's frowning, and one could not even have pretended that it was after a time, because FruFru had abandoned her appraisal of hair accessories and was gazing out the window of her bedroom absently, oblivious to JuJu who had secured a pair of hair extensions for her plushie. As the toddler pinned the hair extensions in place triumphantly, FruFru exhaled with a long and wearisome 'whoosh'.

"I give up," she murmured, running her paws through her long dark mane of hair in distraction. "I just don't remember – I was really too young.." she trailed off, gazing eat her daughter absently.

JuJu was growing up so fast, FruFru thought in distraction. That was exactly what her father used to say to her, day in and day out, "You're growing up so fast Baby! Daddy can't keep up with you." And yet she had felt like she had been growing up at a sloth's pace at the time.

How old had she been at the time of the Jack Savage scandal? Had she already been a teenager? Yes, maybe, or just about so. Still young enough that she had been on the outskirts of any open discussions about the subject, but old enough to have gathered the gist of the story, gleaning bits of information here and there.

Skye had died, the story with the ship; that much she had understood. Savage had disappeared from the social scene her father mingled in. Disappeared how? FruFru had wondered at the time. Was it like moving cities? Or going into a different line of work? What exactly was the fate of an animal involved in something so… well, tinged with shame?

She had not wanted to question her father on the subject at the time, despite her curiosity (as every young mammal might be curious over something that obviously shocked the grown-ups in strange and inexplicable ways.) In her great-grandmother (Mr Big's famous Grand-mamma) who had been a very much active participant in social events at the time, FruFru had always found a ready confidant for any sort of topic, including that one. It was to her great-grandmother that teenage FruFru had addressed her questions about that case.

She remembered her Nanna's response as vividly as if they had spoken yesterday.

"Savage?" Mrs Big had said, raising her heavy eyebrows at her great-granddaughter. "Why, Baby, we ain't got no need to talk about _that_ animal anymore now. We won't be seeing him again in this city, that's a fact! It's the end of the line for animals what choose _that_ path Baby, that's what it is, the end of the line."

FruFru of the present time and day shuddered over the memory. She did not, it has to be said, care a hoot for Mister Savage, and whatever his fate would or would no be. She had never actually met that rabbit.

FruFru _did,_ however, care about her friends and family. The young shrew was fiercely loyal to those who were dear to her heart she felt their misfortunes and thei happiness as keenly as if it was her own (and this is, actually, a much rarer trait than one might think and therefore very valuable.) It was because of this trait of her character that FruFru was now both apprehensive and a bit upset, and not in the excited and eager mood that the upcoming opening of her hair salon should have normally put her in.

She was worried, you see, that someone much closer and precious to her than someone like Jack Savage was going to end up… well, walking the same line. The one that, according to her Nanna, one then arrived at the end of.

FruFru had turned the matter over in her head, this way and that, and there was nothing, from what she could see, no way on which she could help matters. She was thus condemned (in a way) to watch events unfold in the fatal way she was afraid they would, like some sort of tragic echo of the story that she had heard as a child.

Except that, this time, it would be two of her best friends that would get swept away with the current of events.

The end of the line.

" _Bother everything_!" FruFru exclaimed in a frustrated, high-pitched squeak of a voice, before taking her impotent annoyance out on an innocent set of butterfly hair grips that she chucked across the bedroom with all the force of her small paws (much to the surprise of her little girl, who after all knew nothing of her mother's inner trail of thought).

* * *

The weather was playing tricks on the city of Zootropolis and its inhabitants. Here they were, with summer in full swing, and a heat wave that had lasted through the week, and yet Friday dawned windy, announcing its arrival with a sky so crisscrossed with torn and tortured clouds of purple and scarlet and crimson, that one would have easily believed oneself to be in the middle of winter. If one ignored the trees and shrubbery full of high-summer foliage below, tossing and bending in the wind.

It was a habit with Judy to check out the weather conditions when the sun came up. Came from living on a farm and from seeing her father and mother do as much morning after morning. Did the sudden red sky announce upcoming hail, the young rabbit Officer wondered, her face upturned to study the heavens through the massive oval window dominating the living room ceiling of the penthouse. That wouldn't be good for the berry harvest back home, she mused, clicking her tongue as she blew steam away from her hot mug of tea. The rabbit was seated at the dining table, munching away at her breakfast of wholegrain oatmeal with coconut milk and bits of pineapple.

"But I like it," Judy decided, after another moment's reflection and sky-gazing.

"Like what?" Nick asked, as he entered the room, knotting his ZPD uniform's tie as he went.

"Oh good, you're up," Judy nodded at her friend over the brink of her cup. "I was just going to go and knock on your door in a minute. We shouldn't be late!"

"Yes yes, pull the other one Carrots," Nick grumbled, heading over to the fridge and pulling out a jar of jam and another one containing peanut butter after rummaging a bit. "What do you like then? You were muttering to yourself again."

"I don't _mutter,"_ Judy said dryly, setting her mug down primly and looking at the huge and sloppy PBJ sandwich Nick had started putting together with distaste. "If you _must_ know, I was admiring the sunrise."

Nick jerked his head up to look out the window at her comment, before turning back to Judy, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement.

"You bunnies are quite the poets, aren't you," he laughed, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"And you foxes are quite the sloppy eaters," Judy shot back, moving her bowl away from anywhere near the perimeter that risked being sprayed by the crumbs that were flying around as Nick chewed away.

The fox chuckled at that.

"It's due to historic reasons," he commented between bites. "We used to have to eat super-quickly cause our food was trying to get away from us. Or hadn't you heard?"

"You're gross," Judy said grimacing. "I hate you Nicolas Wilde!"

The rabbit was hardly sincere with that last remark, it was more of one of the set of many private jokes the two shared, and a line to which Nick normally had only one reply, which was of course 'You _love_ me Carrots, snap out of it." Once this line had been delivered, the pair would often move to some other subject, in a kind of unspoken truce over whatever had caused their disagreement.

This particular morning, however, after chewing for a moment or two in the silence following Judy's comment, all Nick did was swallow his bite of sandwich and say,

"You done with that greyish porridge thing of yours or what Carrots? No way we should be late, like you said."

Judy raised her eyebrows in some surprise, giving Nick a searching look.

Clearly, the rabbit decided, as she drained the last dregs of her tea, it was not only the weather that was weird this morning. She decided to dismiss the matter after a minute; perhaps Nick had stayed up late last night and was consequently sleepy, and grumpy, or something. He'd come around, Judy told herself with a shrug. They'd been working for the State Exams after work and over the week-ends. Maybe he hadn't gotten enough sleep these last couple of days.

* * *

Nick hadn't gotten enough sleep these last couple of days, that much was true. The State Exams were hardly to blame.

It is hard to sleep sometimes when.. but we're getting ahead of ourselves and mixing everything up, we must recount things in the proper order or risk leading our esteemed reader astray.

Jack Savage's brief but eventful passage at the penthouse had perhaps had some impact on our red-furred hero's thoughts, but it was hardly a game-changing, earth-shattering one-of-a-kind revelation sort of impact. It had been more of a yet-another-confirmation-of-something-one-suspects-but-really-desperately-wishes-to-avoid thing.

Nicholas Piberius had lived long enough (in terms of experience, varied and contradictory) to be rather well acquainted with his own mind by the time, even the more shadowy and hidden corners of it one often needs several years or even decades to discover in oneself.

Naw, Nick knew himself well enough, his thoughts and feelings, though the latter were hardly his strongest point generally speaking. Then again, one hardly needed to be an exceptional expert to detect something that was coming dangerously close to what can only be described as 'obvious'.

So yes, Nick had been having trouble sleeping. It was the kind of 'lying awake, listening to the clock ticking away in the sitting room, paws behind one's head, stretched out on one's back with one's tail poking out from under the sheets given the warm air of the summer's night' type of insomnia. The stillness of the night is often a trusty companion for facing thoughts one would normally have preferred avoiding by daylight. Nick would have very _much_ preferred to avoid the particular circuit of thought he seemed to be running down every night at _any_ given moment, but it seemed that after the sun set and a certain stillness came over the city, even a busy ever-bubbling city like Zootropolis, that the thoughts refused to be avoided any longer. It was at this point that they leapt out on you in full force, while in daylight hours they merely crept around in the shadows surrounding you.

"Things just come piling over one's ears so gradually, next thing you know you can up and throw the word 'sly' out of your lingo cause you don't even know yourself anymore old boy," Nick told himself somewhat wearily as the thin new moon peeked cheerfully in at him through the crack in his bedroom blinds.

Had he known where everything would have led to, he would never have agreed to work that elephant's popsicle joint that time back in the day. It had been Finnick's idea, Nick recalled with sour amusement. Well, not the baby elephant outfit the small fox had worn, _that_ had been Nick's addition. But the general plan of working that place, for the extra-large popsicle. Thus everything that had followed that day was Finnick's fault, _including_ Nick's current predicament. This made Officer Wilde feel somewhat better. Would he have skipped the job altogether if he had known everything that would follow? Yes, the answer was a firm yes, Nick decided. It might have been 'no' back in the day when all that had come out of it had been an insane investigation, a new friendship and a career with the Force. But now – now it was a different ball game altogether.

"You can admit it when you're licked Nicky," the fox muttered under his breath. "Dead fox walking, my bushy tail."

He wondered cynically why he'd always been the odd fox out, ever since he'd been a kit, like when he'd wanted to become a scout. Why couldn't he have been like his cousin Oscar or one of the other Wildes of their generation, Nick pondered, unconscious that his cousin Oscar in turn envied _him_. Cause it can be said that Nick came rather close to being envious of his cousin at this time, or at least of something the latter represented – a home, a family and kits. Nick Wilde from several years back would have laughed his whiskers off at the idea that these were things he would one day feel like having and sharing with someone.

Then again, the fox thought, that had been Nick Wilde back in the day, before he'd ever met anyone like Carrots. She'd be good at raising a family, of this Nick felt certain. She'd never quit her job, and she'd not want a family quite as _humongous_ as most rabbit families seemed to be, But she'd do great raising several kits, and she'd keep up working on the Force too, with that crazy energy and zeal that seemed to come from nowhere, considering the fact that she never drank anything with a decent amount of caffeine in it.

It seemed so easy to imagine that little image in his head, some years from today, and so easy to imagine himself in the picture too, enjoying every day and every minute of it, whether it be work, hanging out together or having kits – _having_ _ **whom**_ _, you long-nosed idiot?_ Nick cursed himself. Cause it was all very well to tell oneself a little fairytale in one's head, when it came to real life it was hardly Nicholas Wilde who had to be educated on who he was, who Carrots was herself and where each of them stood in their society.

Yup, maybe he was fundamentally flawed or something. In terms of brain development. (That could explain _a lot_ actually). Medical specialists would have probably been fascinated by his case. _Hello Doctor, my name is Nicholas Piberius and I am attracted to species that formerly served as food to my ancestors.. why the straightjacket Doctor? Is that absolutely necessary? What are you on about Doc, 'take me apart and study my pathology'?_

Well, fat chance, he decided, turning on his side. There was no other way anyway, this was the one, the only way to proceed. No one would ever know! Easy-peasy. True, he'd maybe been indiscreet one or two times, but now that he'd had the whole thing sorted out in his head… it was just a matter of hiding his feelings forever and behaving as good old Nick from now on. Luckily he had years of hustling experience behind his tail, experience that had greatly helped perfect his acting skills.

The fox closed his eyes, aiming to get some shut-eye finally, a strategy having been landed upon. There was just one flaw in this strategy worth noting; it rather seemed to Nick that he would spend the rest of his life in some amount of pain. He did not feel worried on that account; he already had vast experience in carrying around some amount of hurt, experience that dated back from the fateful episode in his childhood that made him understand so brutally where foxes stood in society. _That_ memory had been finally and magically erased thanks to the events of the preceding years though, and it can be said that Nick had known some period of more or less unclouded joy. It was a shame to be going back to carrying a thorn around, especially a thorn that was so easily susceptible to grow over time (supposing Carrots fell for some Rabbit-Face some day, ran off to start a family and set an end to their easy daily comradeship?)

There was no answer for this dilemma. Nick sighed rather heavily before finally nodding off, and no one was there to hear the sigh.

* * *

Miss Margaret Frost was not having a great day. It was true that the day had barely started, her flashy silver rhinestone-encrusted watch read half-past eleven am. But Margaret felt, with a fox's instinct (or arctic fox's instinct, to be exact) that things were not going to go her way today any more than they had done so the day before.

"Are you going out for a smoke _again_?" Tabitha asked her in surprise, as Margaret made to riffle through her purse in search of cigarettes and lighter.

The journalist fought to keep a spike of irritation down and to smile sweetly at her assistant.

"Yup Tabbie," Margaret said with a tinkly laugh. "Guilty as charged! Be thankful you're still so young, my dear, you can get by without caffeine and nicotine. Enjoy it while it lasts!" The vixen secured the packet of cigarettes among the general chaos of her purse's contents and fished it out.

Tabitha had sat up straight, momentarily abandoning the papers and notes that were littered over her small desk squashed into the corner of Margaret's spacey office and giving her supervisor a thoughtful frown.

"You hardly smoked at all a few weeks back, Margaret," the young tigress remarked. "And since a month or so your nicotine intake, as you put it, has been going up exponentially! Are you so stressed-out about the ZPD special?"

She was sharp, Margaret thought sourly, giving Tabitha a long slanted sideways look. She went around with her nose buried in her work, this striped Miss Tabbie, and yet she picked up on things. Why couldn't she be more useful with Wilde and Hopps' case for heaven's sake?

Out loud all she said was, "It's high season Tabbie, this period is always charged. Nothing to worry about, it will die down by mid-August."

And out the office she sauntered, Miss Frost, for all the world the image of careless professional efficiency, out on a little break for a smoke. She took care to smile and nod here and there at her many colleagues as she crossed the entrance hall of the ZNN HQ, as always bubbling with activity at this time of year. Several of the reporters among with camera-animals and assistants, were dashing back and forth, preparing to head out and film footage, interviews and what-not. The concierge was busy signing for a delivery – a sturdy bear was piling parcel after parcel on the counter – while juggling the receiver and taking incoming messages.

Miss Frost straightened a bit more and gave her head of department a particularly dazzling smile as she passed the latter (a heavy suited hippopotamus in pince-nez). The vixen believed in always being in her superiors' good books, one way or another, and always appearing cheery in front of them.

Regardless of how she was really feeling.

The grin slipped off Margaret's lips as soon as she found herself safely alone outside the ZNN HQ building, down a little side alley, clicking her lighter impatiently.

"Damn this thing," she murmured, as it took her several attempts to finally light her cigarette. Once she'd lighted it, Margaret brought the cigarette to her lips and took a hearty pull, exhaling the smoke through her long pointy nose with a faint whoosh.

So Tabitha thought her stressed, did she? The devil, that was putting it lightly. Her job was not advancing _at all_ as previewed. In fact, one could say that the whole plan was backfiring. The vixen shivered, heedless of the baking sun, at the thought of what her boss would say (and do) if she were to fail.

There were hours and hours of high-quality footage for the ZPD special, all of the key interest figures had been interviewed for the show, and Tabitha had even gone overboard and managed to gain access to filming the officers on several of their outings. The tigress had then gone over the footage painstakingly with the ZPD's legal representation, getting rid of any evidence that was not supposed to make its way onto the screen. Finally, the lawyers had given their green light to the reporters for what footage they could keep and air. So all in all, the show would be ready to be aired as scheduled. (Largely thanks to Tabitha's tireless efforts, it has to be added.)

This was not the 'job' Margaret Frost was concerned about, and it had nothing to do with her sudden renewed zeal for smoking. Margaret was working another job, for another employer, one that had nothing to do with the ZNN, journalism or the late-night news special. Miss Frost was one of those creatures who did not stay satisfied with her success for very long. She had been thrilled with her ascent to fame on the silver screen, and her quick path to becoming a household name. That her remarkable progress had been largely thanks to a general rise in demand for foxes (following a certain ZPD officer's sparkling career) and that there were other mammals displaying much more promise than her at much an earlier stage in their professional lives (Tabitha came to mind) bothered Margaret Frost very little. She believed in seizing an opportunity with her sharp teeth as it came sailing by, not working her way up through hard work and sweat. You walked over others to get to the top, was the vixen's cold-blooded belief, or else others clambered over you.

This attitude was responsible for the very short-lived feeling of triumph Margaret's success had had. (But then, it is hard to really savor something one did not fight for through effort, courage and relentless faith in oneself). Margaret had quickly felt bored in her new position, and had turned her sharp-nosed head left and right, in search for new opportunities.  
These had arrived in a somewhat unexpected form.

Margaret had not felt any scruples in turning off the straight and narrow. Her family had had some history of working for shady business; she had not been the first and she would not be the last one of the Frosts (a branch of the great Snow clan) to dabble in activities on the other side of the law.

She had thought that this job would be a breeze; she'd waltz in, get it done and waltz out. Several hundred grand the richer, a nice supplement for her ZNN payroll, and one that did not need to be declared for tax payments either! Bonus. Things were not looking so good several months into the scheme though, not from where she was standing. Tabitha threw her cigarette butt on the ground and ground it viciously with her heel.

Stupid rabbits, she cursed in her mind, stupid, doe-eyed carrot-munching cabbage-farming… that was the whole issue though, she had believed them stupid, simple-minded creatures. She had known, of course, that Officer Hopps had made a breakthrough, been the first bunny on the Force, make that the first small mammal altogether to make it into the ZPD. Margaret had never given the fact much thought when accepting her mission though. Hindered by her own professional experience at the ZNN, she had more or less believed that Judy's career was the result of some of her supervisors' wish for PR-friendly diversity than actual personal talent and dedication.

Fast-forward to the present, and Margaret was forced to admit that the rabbit officer was far from corresponding to the 'dumb bunny' cliché. Which was exactly the issue that rendered her, Margaret's, mission all the more complex. The vixen paced up and down the alley in agitation, paws behind her back and brow furrowed. They were a close-knit little team, Hopps and Wilde, she thought listlessly. They sure had each other's back. There was no edging one's way in. _How cute,_ the reporter thought sourly, kicking an empty coke can out of her way with unnecessary force. A young pig mother was approaching Margaret, heading in the opposite direction down the same street, and she gave the vixen a somewhat disapproving glance following the reporter's gesture. Margaret glared back, but the mother was busy maintaining a grip on her pram and chiding her two preschoolers at the same time.

"Keep holding Tommy's hand Sally," the pig was saying to her eldest. "Mommy's got her arms full with baby here, not to mention the shopping. You keep a firm hold on your brother for Mommy, kay? You two should always stick together, that way you're safe."

That was an idea, Margaret thought, watching the curly-tailed family pass her and head off on their way, the children obediently clutching each-other's hands (or hooves as the case were.) She was hardly any match for the duo of ZPD officers on her own, but she felt intuitively that, divided, they'd be easier prey for her to deal with.

Only thing was, she could hardly _drag_ them one from the other. They worked together, they were partners, it was only normal they stick together day in and day out. The most she could do was hang around and hover over the two mammals, uselessly hoping for an opening.

But supposing – she remembered suddenly how both animals had applied for the State Examinations recently. They had told Tabitha about it, and the latter had mentioned it to Margaret. And Margaret had seen the books littering both officers' desks… they must be knee-deep in revising at the time. When were the Pre-qualification tests? Another month, give or take? That would ideally leave enough time for…

Yes, she had a chance, Margaret decided, carefully weighing the pros and cons of her newly-formed plan in her head. She definitely had a chance and it was maybe the best one she'd get. Better not blow it. She had been authorized access to the ZPD till the end of the summer, what with her show coming up. It would be long enough for her plan, she decided. It had to be enough.

Margaret was beaming decisively, her head held high, as she made her entrance back at the office. Smoking seemed to calm her down in any case, Tabitha thought in amusement.

"All good?" she asked her supervisor.

"Never better," Margaret replied with determination, pulling her desk chair out and sitting down smartly. "Tell me my dear, when is it that you were planning to head over and see our friends down at the ZPD next time?"

* * *

Nicolas Piberius might have taken the decision to keep every and any possible feeling linked to that very forbidden subject forever hidden, based on how shocked he himself and almost every member of his society felt over the topic. There were, however, some mammals in Zootropolis who would not find the situation so very provoking or gruesome, as it were.

There was Mrs Pebble, for example, a rather middle-aged, slightly pudgy porcupine who ran the 'Pebbles and Needles' teashop down at the south side of Savannah. Mrs Pebble was a patient, hardworking soul, who had inherited the tea shop from her mother. Her mother had inherited it from Mrs Pebble's grandfather; it was thus three generations since the cosy salon had been run by the same family, by someone bearing either the name Pebble or the name Spikes. (For Mrs Pebble was Miss Gertrude Spikes by birth, or Gertie for her old chums).

That Mrs Pebble's mother and grandfather had managed to run the business relatively profitably was little surprise; things had been different back in the day. The real miracle was that in the current day and age, Mrs Pebble managed the place as well as her fore-runners had before her, if not better. 'Miracle' was the correct word to use in this situation, because many a family café and restaurant had been forced to close in previous years, what with the rise of such ginormous chains as Starbears and McPiggins'.

When questioned about her success, Mrs Pebble would shrug easily, and click away with her knitting needles. (Mrs Pebble was forever clicking away at her knitting in between brewing pots of tea, making tiny socks for her many grandchildren. In this she was more fortunate than Mrs Wilde, Nick's mother, had been so far, for Mrs Pebble already had seven very real grandkids and the eighth one was due in early autumn.) Gertrude Pebble did not believe there was any real 'secret' to her success. Unless it was simply the fact that she put some effort into keeping a customer, once she'd gotten one.

Take the two young things who'd taken to haunting her salon just a couple of weeks ago. It was an unlikely pair, a fox and a rabbit, and both in uniform. Then of course, she'd recognized them from the news articles of a couple of years' back. Recognize them she had, but Mrs Pebble had wisely refrained from accosting the two with questions about their selves or their careers.

The ZPD officers had only come in the first time because they had not felt like dragging their tired feet till the end of the street to the Starbears joint yonder. That much Gertrude Pebble had gathered from the snatches of conversation she overheard as the young animals made their way into her salon and settled at a table.

Mrs Pebble took no offence at being their 'substitute' choice for a tea parlor, she merely came over with a couple of menus for the newcomers. She noted with her usual knack of sizing up new clients that the rabbit buried her nose in the long list of quality tea brews, while the fox didn't even bother to open the menu, instead asking her with a slight frown,

"You _do_ make espresso, Ma'am?"

She did make espresso, Mrs Pebble assured him, she had quite a wide selection of coffees, nearly wide enough to match the teas. If he'd just flip to the second part of the menu he was twiddling.

"You make carrot cake?" Nick had exclaimed, his eyes flashing a happy green as he caught a glimpse of the cakes lined up on the counter behind Mrs Pebble's back.

She did indeed, the salon owner confirmed gravely.

"Do you put nuts in your carrot cake?" Nick had questioned, "I don't really like carrot cake with nuts."

She did, generally speaking, Mrs Pebble replied diplomatically. She just had a fresh batch of batter back in the kitchen, and she had not added any walnuts into this batch yet. She could, therefore, cook one nut-free carrot cake, as a special exception.

"How bothersome can you get?" Judy grumbled, tearing her gaze from her menu to scowl at Nick.

"Better be bothersome while you're ordering than when the order has already arrived Carrots," her friend chuckled, rubbing his paws at the thought of the nut-free carrot cake.

"Earl Grey for me please Madam," Judy said to Mrs Pebble. To Nick she added, "Don't go running off sampling every cake in the house Wilde, we're here to work and don't you forget it."

"We live, breath and brush our teeth to work, I got it Carrots," Nick replied easily, starting to pull some books out of his briefcase.

"Take the corner table then," Mrs Pebble put in helpfully, writing the orders down deftly on her little notepad, before storing it away between the needles sticking out behind her ears, pencil and all. "You'll have more space to spread your things out."

"Oh thanks," Judy exclaimed, throwing the designated table a quick look. "That's really nice of you."

Mrs Pebble nodded and twinkled at the pair before bustling off to get their orders ready and nudging slightly the waitress that worked for her a bit so that the latter would pay attention to a trio of youngsters that had just entered the tea shop and were crowding around the counter, busy picking out their sweets.

The orders Nick and Judy had placed served, Mrs Pebble retreated to her perch behind the counter to carry on with her knitting. He sharp little black eyes observed the new customers from time to time however, and she picked up bits of information now and again.

The rabbit was very neat, and ran no risk of slurping her tea over her papers; the fox was a different case altogether. At least he gulped down his coffee in record time, and Mrs Pebble was able to discretely fetch the cup and saucer away before he accidentally elbowed it, sending coffee dregs all over his work. He was soon asking for a refill, and Mrs Pebble accordingly brought one over, but she wisely placed it on the wide windowsill at his side instead of on the table. No accidents that way.

She had been right to give them the corner table, she decided firmly an hour later. It was a coveted spot, but the dup were obviously there for a few hours at least, what with all their books and studying, and the table suited them perfectly. The bunny was consulting at least three different volumes at any given moment, and the wide tabletop was ideal for placing everything at arm's length. The fox was often sighing and breaking away from his work, but again the corner table came in handy; the vast windows allowing our hero to follow what passers-by on the street were up to and amuse himself a moment or two before plunging back into his books.

She had managed things well, Mrs Pebble told herself, rather well. And the unlikely pair would be back.

Back they had been, nearly every evening since, preferring the small tea salon to Starbears' every time. They came by almost always at the same time each day, and Mrs Pebble tried her best to save the corner table for them and slip some nut-free cake in the oven. A couple of hours would pass companionably as our heroes worked hard for the Prequalification Tests, Mrs Pebble knitted, cooked and chaperoned the waitress, and anywhere from a dozen to two dozen regulars buzzed and chatted placing their orders and laughing (Mrs Pebble's peach-flavor ice tea was a particular hit as the heat wave approached.)

It was, more or less, an idealistic sort of summery setting (if one overlooked the endless studying that was.) Most of Mrs Pebble's regulars were in high spirits, and most of her random stoppers-by quickly became regulars. It did not escape the world-weary hedgehog that her ZPD regulars were not in the best of spirits however, and she was sorry about it, she frowned over it as she picked the pattern out on her knitting needles, because her regulars (especially the ones that came over every day) were almost as an extension of family in her eyes. The good hedgehog went to extra lengths to get her walnut-less carrot cake to be extra-fluffy, but this had little effect on the situation. This was, she concluded gravely brewing yet another pot of Earl Grey, an issue that went far beyond what cake could do and fix.

* * *

Nick was unwell. Judy was sure of it. What she did not know was _what_ in carrot patches' sake was wrong. He didn't say anything (but when had he ever been one to open his heart up and pour his feelings out much?) And yet, something was amiss.

Their days very full at the time, this much was true, Judy thought, as she bent over a volume about strategies for training one's new recruits, her unfocused gaze not really taking in the words. The two friends got up early and hurried through their breakfast, as the sky would slowly shift from dark and inky to all the hues of a summer sunrise in the large window over their heads. They'd hurry over to work, go through the usual routine, working on cases, filing reports, heading out for patrol and laughing with their colleagues. They quit work sometimes later and sometimes a tiny bit earlier, and in any case their day was far from over once work was 'out', seeing as how there was the endless revision to be gotten through now, not to mention managing Zootopia along with Finnick and FruFru.

Their days were full, but this could not be what was bothering Nick, Judy thought. She knew her friend rather well, knew he _enjoyed_ the variety of things going on simultaneously around them, and that even all the extra studying could not, under normal circumstances, weigh heavily on his spirits. Judy had gone so far as to wonder whether Nick's mother was ill and carefully inquire after her. The result was a comforting statement that Mrs Wilde was 'fit as a fiddle' and cheerier than ever into the bargain and would love to have Judy over one of these days for some home-made pie. This was reassuring, but it hardly shed any light on the puzzle that Judy went over and over in her mind as she drank her tea in Mrs Pebble's salon.

Not five minutes ago, she had raised her head to ask Nick for his notes on macro-economics to check some point or other, only to see her friend bending over his papers with an absent, pained expression as he fiddled with his pen. Judy sat straighter and set her mug down with such a sharp 'clink' that the fox immediately snapped out of his reverie and looked up as well, all traces of his pained look gone. Judy knew she hadn't imagined it though, and she was on the point of phrasing a question, but her friend beat her to it,

"You want the notes I took yesterday again, that it Carrots?" he said, fishing around his many files. "I'm almost feeling like _I'm_ the bookworm now, it should really be the other way around with you passing _me_ your notes."

He tossed her the necessary papers at that.

"Are you OK, Nick?" Judy asked in concern, disregarding the notes entirely. "Are you feeling fine? You looked a little peaky for a moment back there.."

"Must be all this poring over texts," Officer Wilde returned, shrugging. "It's enough to make anyone go distracted. Pass us the sugar, would you Carrots?"

That was as clear a 'stay out' signal as one could get, Judy told herself, as she passed the requested sugar box. Her stomach clenched suddenly as a frightening possibility occurred to her: supposing Nicholas were ill? 'Rubbish,' the bunny pronounced in her mind a second later, rather firmly, as she observed her friend wolf down (or fox down) a sizeable plate of chocolate chip cookies. (It has to be mentioned that our hero was at least fortunate in that his feelings were not interfering with his appetite, as is sometimes the case for less fortunate animals and people.)

It as a shame, Judy reflected somewhat resentfully, that he can't just _tell_ me what's wrong. I'm his best friend, I should think.

And the rabbit took her anger out on her wholegrain sun-dried apple bar, breaking it into several pieces with feeling.

"How can you _possibly_ run on _that_ , Carrots?" Nick asked her, smiling. "I get the heebie-jeebies just seeing all that stuff you go through, muesli, oatmeal, whatever new and gruesome invention you happen upon."

"The more interesting question is," Judy replied tartly, "how you still haven't had a stroke, what with all the sugar and caffeine you inhale in a day."

"I've gone down on the coffee," Nick replied, in mock-offense. "No more than six cups daily now."

"It's the size of the cups that's gone up then," Judy commented in a bored tone, pretending to flick through her books nonchalantly. "Is that it?"

"Might be," Nick agreed, laughing, "You know me well Carrots. But what's one to do when one doesn't have your natural morning-animal constitution?"

"Take a morning jog? A cold shower? Drink jasmine tea?" Judy shot off. "There are _multiple_ ways to wake up without becoming a coffee addict."

"Addict is such a strong word," Nick muttered, choosing to ignore Judy's suggestions for coffee replacements and hiding his third espresso cup behind a stack of notebooks just in case (one never knew with bunnies).

Why couldn't things always be like this, Judy asked herself, as she demonstratively shoved Nick's notebooks to the side to show that she knew about the coffee cup lurking back there perfectly, causing Nick to grab it out of harm's way and go 'Don't you dare Carrots!' warningly.

I just, the bunny mused, just want things to keep going the way they used to.

The funny thing is, everything would maybe have gone right back to the way it used to be. It is highly possible, given his many talents, that Nick would have managed to so well conceal his feelings and thoughts at every given moment, that Judy would never notice anything to be amiss again and the pair would go through their daily lives as the friends they had been these past years.

It's possible. Had it not been for two personages that were now firmly stuck on our heroes' horizon.

The first one was of course Miss Frost, who was, unknown to our friends, busily putting into motion her new plan.

The second one was Mister Jack Savage.

Two things can be said about Jack Savage and about Margaret Frost, two things they had in common.

Firstly, both of these animals were carrying their own agendas, involving our pair of friends more or less closely, agendas that would soon bring about the most unexpected events.

And secondly, neither of these two animals had our heroes' best interests at heart.

* * *

 _Once again, wishing you all the very best for this holiday season and looking forward to seeing you with much much more when our next chapter comes out in 2017! As usual, feel free to leave your thoughts, comments and feedback :)  
_

-ChezIBY


	17. Chapter 15:Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

Dear friends,

We are so happy to see you again with this new chapter of _Zootopia: If It Ever Happens._ The chapter is coming out somewhat later than first expected due to events in the author's life (this pesky life that gets in the way of fanfic-writing) and also due to the fact that events are starting to pile up in our heroes' lives, which makes writing out their lives all the more challenging (taking into account our continued effort to stay true to the original movie and characters!) Hopefully the delay is worth the wait; as usual feel free to leave your comments and any feedback you feel like sharing, this is highly useful for improving the general quality of the narrative.

Once again, rest assured that this story _will_ be told till the end; for one thing the ending has been planned from the start and it would (really!) be a shame not to share it and for another, the authors hate unfinished business in general :) So, we advise you to sit tight when the breaks between chapters are somewhat lengthy; new chapters _will_ be uploaded eventually. Thank you for your continued support and understanding!

And now, back to our heroes' world!

* * *

 _'He was suffering from the loss of an illusion.'  
― Rafael Sabatini, Scaramouche_

* * *

The prequalification test our heroes were to sit for in order to know whether or not they'd be admitted to the State Examinations was to take place the last Thursday of August. Our esteemed reader can vividly imagine the turmoil preceding that significant event. Which is why it would be rather surprising to take a glimpse into our heroes' humble abode, Zootopia's penthouse, on the Saturday preceding the test, and then again on the Saturday _following_ it. The atmosphere one would discover there would be rather different from what one could have expected, in both cases.

The Saturday preceding the test, one peeks curiously through the huge oval window overlooking the penthouse living room, expecting to find Nick and Judy ear deep in revision, the cares of the world on their shoulders. It has to be said that there were indeed many books scattered across the dining table with dozens of bits of scrap paper covered in Judy's neat handwriting poking out here and there. But the two young ZPD officers, far from poring over their studies, were lounging on the couch in the sitting room area, enjoying a pair of drinks and laughs with two of their closest friends.

FruFru and Finnick indeed had reason celebrate.

'I can't believe you're _already_ making a profit FruFru,'Judy said, shaking her head as she took a hearty swig of carrot fizz. 'Not that I don't think you haven't got it in you or something,' she added hastily. 'But it's just, it seems like it's mere _weeks_ since you started out and I always thought that building a business took ages –'

'It's all about _strategy_ ,' FruFru squeaked wisely, sipping the ginger ale she'd been served in a thumbnail. Then she tittered. 'Well, that and the fact that I've been reading rodent beauty magazines since I was seven – trust me, I _know_ what trends are going to prove successful in the long run by now. It's a sort of sixth sense one develops.'

'Still, already getting a return on your time and money investment…' Judy shook her head, bemused. 'You're a real star FruFru!'

'It's not a _big_ profit so far,' the shrew said modestly. 'But yes, I am glad I'm going to close up August in the positives. It sure makes me feel rather pleased with myself Judy,' the shrew nodded her head complacently. 'It makes me feel like I'd found the right approach to our customers, like –'

'Right approach to customers is milking 'em dry,' Finnick quipped, grinning from ear to ear and passing his beer mug from paw to paw.

Nick threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh as FruFru bristled indignantly and turned to face Finnick, her impatience rendered not so impressive due to her minute stature, even in comparison with the short fox.

'And is that the full summary of your tactic, Mister Finnick? Pray tell,' she said icily, brushing some imaginary crumbs off her skirts in a somewhat contemptuous gesture.

'It's an approach that works, is all I'm saying,' the latter replied, trying to keep a straight face. 'Ain't that right Wilde ?'

'What would I know about business matters pal?' Nick asked, arranging his features into the image of innocent amazement. The overall impression he wanted to convey was somewhat spoilt by the fact that he followed his would-be guiltless look with a huge wink directed at Finnick.

'You _are_ the limit, Mister Finnick,' FruFru said in iffy tones. 'And the _same_ can be said for you Nicholas.'

'Foxes were meant to be sly Ma'am,' Nick grinned.

'There's a fine line between _sly_ ,' FruFru was starting up, when Judy interrupted her.

'Peace, all of you, I can't hear my own thoughts anymore!' she exclaimed, pulling her ears down in mock frustration. 'What matters, the way I see it, is that FruFru's hair salon is doing a fine job and bringing mammals over to Zootopia _and_ Finnick has successfully found us sixteen whole families ready to rent flats in the building come September.'

'All clean too,' Finnick quipped readily. 'No one who would 'ave done time or nothing.'

Judy groaned.

'One can only hope so,' she grumbled.

'For _their_ own sake,' Nick added, taking a huge gulp of coke straight from a slim glass bottle and wiping his mouth with the back of his paw. 'Behind bars is nowhere to be nowadays. Food's terrible.'

Judy laughed with the others, but her tone was a touch uncertain and she looked at Nick curiously as she passed a bowl of spicy taco chips around (FruFru needing to break off a small piece as an entire chip would really be too much for her). The bunny was quite sure that her best friend had never actually _been_ in prison, that much seemed certain by his eagerness to do everything necessary to avoid it on their first encounter. And yet, she wondered in bemusement how many close shaves he'd actually had in his life, narrowly missing a sentence, and how close they had been.

Perhaps she'd find out sometime, Judy told herself with a shrug. Heaven knew they'd have ample opportunity for talking, and soon enough too. For, if the two animals were successful with their prequals, they'd be required to head over to the rural destination of the Rocky Caves police and military training camp for a good three months. The trip alone took several long hours, and once there, Judy hoped she and Nick could be in the same classes and study and train together. This hope seemed to be founded on reasonable aspirations, for very few in number were the ZPD officers actually admitted each year to attend the autumn training session. Three months, Judy thought, three months to prepare for the real State Exams. She glanced over at all the textbooks littering the table impulsively.

'How is it going Judes?' FruFru asked sympathetically, lowering her minute makeshift cup as she caught the direction of Judy's gaze.

'Good,' Judy replied carefully. She cleared her throat and tried to speak with a touch more assurance in her voice. 'No really. We've been at it day and night. I feel like I've memorized entire books on strategy and special force team management and inner politics and economy of the state and –'

'It would only be half-bad, Carrots,' Nick cut across her sleekly. 'If you had only tortured _yourself_ with these strange and unnatural methods. Why you have to drag a poor unsuspecting red-furred bystander along is beyond me.'

'It'll all be worth it Nick, you wait and see,' Judy clenched her fists with the usual fired up expression she got when her professional ambitions were involved. 'We _can_ do this, I _know_ we can, we're going to be the youngest ZPD officers to have ever succeeded at the prequals and then –'

'And then our reward is going for three months to that doggone hole in the caves to get to study even _more_ and probably get up at five am every blessed day for routine sport sessions or something, I know, I know,' Nick replied wearily.

'Three months,' Judy said strictly. 'Is a very small price to pay for what we stand to gain from it. Don't you see Nick, if we succeed, we'll be on a straight and narrow path to become squad leaders and eventually we'll each have our _own_ precinct and— you're the one who said you wanted to progress and earn more Nick –'

'I never said progress, although I do agree with the 'earn more' part Rabbit,' Nick conceded. 'If anything, I would highly appreciate a 'regress and earn more' model. Besides, I've inquired into what chiefs make on the force – they're hardly rolling in cash Carrots, don't kid yourself.'

'How on earth can you have 'inquired' into that?' Judy asked in amazement, lowering her orange soda.

'Never you mind, Officer Long Ears,' was the exhaustive response she obtained, causing Finnick to chuckle and FruFru to raise her eyebrows sardonically and sniff.

'Mmm-hum,' Judy mumbled suspiciously. She looked at her partner curiously. 'You _are_ glad we're doing this, aren't you Nick? And you _do_ want to succeed at the exams?'

Nick faltered under her earnest wide-eyed gaze somewhat and muttered something that sound like 'phooey' as he lowered his long nose back to the coke bottle. It was Finnick who replied Judy, giving a yapping little bark of laughter as he did so.

'He's not unhappy Rabbit, believe you me,' was Finnick's helpful opinion.

'Go soak your head buddy,' was the advice Nick offered the latter following this comment, making FruFru titter and rock back and forth in her seat.

Judy shrugged, accepting the reply, or lack thereof, and leaned back on the sofa, letting the conversation flow over her.

She was confident, as near confident as one can get before a test of some level of personal importance, She and Nick had been at it hard, she hadn't lied when she'd said that she hadn't been far from memorizing entire textbooks. The prequalification exam was merely a written, theoretical test, there was no risk of a tricky undoable sport test or something being thrown at them at the last minute. She'd manage – Nick would manage too, if he kept a cool head, but this was hardly one of his weak points. She'd gone through the theory thoroughly enough with him, and he'd applied himself surprisingly in earnest. The fox was well versed enough in financial questions and legal ones as well, his weaker spots were related to anything that had to do with the ZPD's general structure and somewhat complex administrative hierarchy, and the many formal organizations that functioned around it, plus their many intricate and interconnected roles.

Naw, they'd do fine, Judy told herself evenly. That much was sure. They'd worked they're tails off, studying late every night and over the week-ends too. They'd get there alright, she thought, clenching her fists. September would find them in the train, whizzing towards the Rocky Caves camp.

* * *

It is funny what a difference one week can make! You see the state of affairs we leave our heroes in on that fine summer evening of a Saturday, surrounded by their friends and their warmest hopes.

Peering into the penthouse seven days later, on a Saturday evening as warm and as balmy as the one that had preceded it, you might well expect to find our dear Nick and Judy once again enjoying a drink, accompanied perhaps by their friends, chuckling over their victory.

The scene we discover in reality is so different, it's startling. No hot or cold drinks are served in the sitting room, a few half-empty cartons of cold take-out are shoved onto the kitchen counter hurriedly to suggest that the penthouse's occupants could hardly have been bothered much with what they ate at their last meal and had just shoveled several mouthfuls down for sustenance's sake. All in all, a chill and eerie aura of gloom hung heavily over the place.

To lift the suspense, one must grit one's teeth and admit the unutterable in order to shed some light on the current proceedings.

Nick had (one can rest assured) succeeded at the prequalification exams, albeit scraping by at hardly more than a whisker's breadth in some areas.

Judy had failed the test.

'Don't beat yourself up Carrots,' Nick said for what felt like the twentieth time.

The fox's tone was rather rough, in a 'cut the nonsense out' sort of way, but one who is by now well acquainted with our friend Mister Wilde will not be fooled so easily. The fox had rather the habit of hiding his feelings till his paws were right against a solid brick wall – and then hiding them still.

'I'm not being hard on myself,' Judy groaned, slumping on the couch in their living room and loosening the collar of her ZPD uniform. It had been, the rabbit felt, one of the hardest and longest days of her life, and her career.

Nick seemed on the verge of saying something comforting (or attempting it at least) but this proved to be beyond the fox's capacities. So after a moment's hesitation, Nick let the air out of his lungs with a frustrated 'whoosh' and turned on his heel, heading over to the counter in the klitchenette corner and starting to (rather noisily and messily) fix himself a cup of coffee.

Judy watched him morosely, not even bothering to harp about how he'd be up half the night and exhausted the following day if he started gulping down espressos at this late hour. Her brain seemed to have temporarily abandoned its usual circuits of cool logic and constructive thinking. It had just been too much, all of what had happened.

Laboriously, her brain buzzing louder than the Nespresso machine Nick was fiddling with, Judy went over everything yet again.

She had been so confident. That was probably why the sting of her failure – _failure_ , she had to actually use this word in reference to herself! Sweet soy milk cream and sesame crackers, the word seemed to float in front of her eyes, blinking and flashing an angry red – why the sting was so very marked. She had had some misgivings, Judy admitted to herself, rubbing her nose in distraction. But if she was honest, a hundred percent honest, all of these misgivings had been on Nick's behalf! Which was why she had gone over the sections they had had to prepare that she knew would be the most difficult for _him_ in such detail. Her friend had applied himself thoroughly (as we have had occasion to see for ourselves on our previous excursions, when we followed the two young ZPD officers on their study sessions).

Nick had worked hard, and Judy was rather serene about what the outcome of the prequalification tests would ultimately be for her friend.

'Remember Nick, develop _all_ of the points you mention in your opening argument for the essay part, be precise and quote actual statistics and data, that way it's concrete,' she had whispered as they stood in line, waiting for their name to be called out in alphabetical order by the heavy boar who was distributing the exam papers and ushering the participants into the auditorium.

'Keep your fur on Carrots, you've only told me that a bazillion times,' Nick whispered back, barely moving his lips (Judy's hearing was so perfect she hardly needed him to speak louder over the hubbub the other participants were making. 'I just hope they let us have a decent choice of subjects to choose from, I'd much prefer _anything_ in macroeconomics to regulation or—'

'Officer Hopps!' the boar roared at that point.

'You show 'em Carrots,' Nick had whispered hurriedly, giving Judy a tiny wink and a thumbs up, and Judy had grinned briefly back before hurrying over to get her exam sheet.

Her heart beating fast as she took her seat, the rabbit had scanned all of the pages at lightning speed, assessing the questions before plunging in, and her last apprehensions had eased: there was ample choice for the essay, including topics on taxation and associated fraud (which was something Nick could write a book about, let alone a few thousand words). Her worries thus quieted before Nick even took his seat further down the row from her, Judy pulled pen and paper towards her, sharpened her pencil and prepared to plunge in.

The boar went into some detail about the formalities of filling in the title page of their tests – each animal had been assigned a special participation number which they were to write on the title page of their exam papers (it was forbidden to write their actual names as such a system ensured that the experts grading their papers would have no room left for bias based on species and origin). Once their papers were graded, a separate animal, a sort of undersecretary, one who had nothing to do with the actual grading, would go over the papers to match animal with grade. And the results would be made public once the whole process had been completed.

Which was all very well, Judy had thought impatiently, now can we just dive in? And she had frowned in irritation at Margaret Frost – yes, the reporter who had somehow wormed her way into the actual examination room to film the ZPD officers as they took their seats and prepared to do their best. The reporter was chatting away into the camera excitedly, repeating what the boar had just explained about the rules, though what there was to be excited about Judy could not really comprehend.

'At least she'll have to clear out when they give us the actual word to start working,' the rabbit had thought in some satisfaction. And clear out Margaret Frost did, as did every outsider except the examinees and the examiners. And Judy forgot everything as she scribbled away on her paper, the big clock overlooking the doorway ticking away methodically. Once she had started in on an exam, Judy was always focused, calm and businesslike, any stress that might have preceded the actual moment having evaporated.

It had been a good exam paper, she had felt, as she handed the finished result in. And Nick was looking relieved as well. All had gone well.

How how how could she have been so mistaken? Back in the present, Judy pulled her ears down over her eyes and whimpered at the memory. When the exam results had been made official – a copy pinned neatly to the bulletin board in the ZPD headquarters' massive hall – Judy had been so confident about her own success that she had not bothered going over the 'H's in the list of names, her gaze had frantically jumped straight on to the letter 'W' and her heart had given a joyous leap as she read 'Officer Wilde, Nicholas Piberius' in the list of mammals who had succeeded in their prequals.

Her mind's eye had run off at that point, already painting a happy image of how she and Nick would be heading off for the few months of intensive training preceding the actual State Examinations. It would be tough, but worth it in the end. They'd have to leave the penthouse and Zootopia for that time, but it would only be temporary. She could leave FruFru her set of keys in case of emergency and then, when they were back, it would be better than ever, celebrating their final victory at home, because the penthouse was really feeling more like home than any other place had so far –

Thus Judy's thoughts rambled on, as she turned to her partner joyously, preparing to hop up and high-five him in mid-air.

Which was when she had seen Nick staring at her, his face rather blank and his eyebrows up.

And as soon as she caught his gaze, Judy knew.

She went through the motions of turning back to the list and searching for her own name this time.

And it wasn't there alright. Which effectively meant she had failed.

'Bugger _everything_ Carrots, how in the name of heavens did you ever..?' Nick trailed off, gesticulating dangerously with his coffee cup and bringing Judy out of her reverie.

'How did I ever flunk it?' Judy snorted. 'You can say the word Nick, no need to feel like you're hurting my feelings. A rabbit's gotta face what a rabbit's gotta face.'

'Well,' Nick grimaced at the word. 'Well _how_ Fluff? What the bloody..'

'It must have been the essay,' Judy replied evenly, clasping her paws in her lap and staring at the rug. 'That was the only party of the whole test that was not a series of multiple choice questions. And when I think back on it, I must have been over ambitious in my choice of topic and the narrative tone I went for, I rather—'

'Oh come Carrots, that's just-' Nick used a rather rude word at this, making Judy blink and look up at him. 'The hell you were overambitious, you've always written the best reports in the whole team, synthesizing ideas is your thing, even old Buffalo Breath thinks –'

'He was very kind about it,' Judy nodded woodenly. 'He called me over for a talk and all.'

'Kind, my bushy tail,' Nick waved a paw in the air in frustration. 'This is a case of species-ism, it has to be – you should ask the Chief to demand an inquiry—'

'Oh come on,' Judy shook her head. 'It can't be. The Chief actually mentioned that; he reassured me that he knew the encryption procedures used for the prequals quite well, and that he was sure that the examiners who had graded my paper had had no idea it was me, well, a rabbit I mean. So their grading must have been objective, fair and square. He told me that specifically as he guessed I must have been – well, rather surprised at failing as I had been.. had been quite confident about.. well, my level, in general, seeing as how I'd started the whole talk about applying in the first place.'

'The hell Carrots,' Nick said again,' more in a tone of almost bleak surprise than any real feeling or passion. He ran a distracted paw through the fur on top of his head and took a humongous gulp of coffee, all but emptying his cup in one go.

Judy looked at her friend for a moment and then (with somewhat of an effort) sat straighter up and attempted a grin.

'Enough about the bad news,' she offered. 'We _should_ also be talking about the _good_ – and that's you! Way to go Nick, I'm so glad you passed.'

'Mm-hum,' the fox replied, his thoughts obviously still elsewhere as he contemplated the last dregs of coffee at the bottom of his mug.

'You'll be preparing the State Examinations next, this was just a first step of sorts after all,' Judy continued, trying to sound boisterous. 'You'll—'

'That's the whole thing,' her partner said, finally looking up, his face a grimace. 'I got the memo right after you know.. I'd have to leave in a week for the training center.'

Judy felt the bottom of her stomach clench suddenly.

'In a week?' she echoed, her voice a bit croaky all of a sudden.

'Yup,' Nick was drumming the countertop irritably and studying the remaining Nespresso cartridges with a frown as if the outcome of this whole affair depended on his finding the right one.

'Training starts sharpish; those animals sure don't let their paws trail once they've decided on something,' the fox was saying, still going over the coffee cartridges. 'They want us all – the mammals who've been.. selected that is, - to confirm that we're going on with the whole shindig A-S-A-P.'

'What do you mean confirm?' Judy's ears shot up. 'Of course you're in! There's no question about you not going now, is there.'

Nick hesitated a rather long moment before replying, seemingly choosing his words with care.

'Look Carrots,' he said finally, lifting his gaze and abandoning the Nespressos. 'Let's face it – I only scraped by cause you were holy enough to school me and go over my work in that painstaking obsessed rabbit mode of yours.'

'So?' Judy countered. 'I might have helped you prep Nick, but you succeeded at the prequals all by yourself! No one helped you during the test itself, you passed fair and square.'

'That might be,' he fox agreed. 'But my oh-so-heartwarming success might also be one of the reasons that you _didn't_ cut the chase Fluff; have you considered that, had you spent less time tutoring me and more time prepping yourself, you—'

'No way Nick,' Judy was on her feet, her fists clenched decisively, her feet planted squarely on the fluffy rug. 'Coaching you could only have helped me out in turn, I was sure to revise at the same time as you did. So don't even suggest—'

'If you want me to pull out Carrots, if you feel that I could be the reason you didn't make it, just say the word,' Nick put in, obviously somewhat relieved to phrase what was weighing on his mind.

Judy swayed on the spot, somewhat abashed. After a moment, she gathered her thoughts and plunged on.

'No way Nick,' she said firmly. 'Don't you even make any _allusions_ to pulling out. You passed the prequals, your honor-bound to go on with it now.'

'Good thing foxes don't have any honor,' Nick countered, with a ghost of smile at his attempted joke.

'Consider it _my_ honor then,' Judy insisted, stamping her foot. ' _I_ helped you prepare, like you said, so it would be _my_ work you'd be forsaking as well as your own.'

Nick considered her, his head cocked to the side.

'If the situation were reversed Carrots, like it should have been, would _you_ have gone on and left me behind?'

Judy faltered, caught out. She would not have, she thought, she would have refused the training and stayed behind a year to help Nick prepare again, in the hopes that within a year they'd manage to get in at the same time, the both of them.

Since it was out of the question to admit this out loud, she changed tactics.

'Bogo will go berserk if you pull out,' she stated flatly. 'It'll look like the officers of his precinct don't know what they want, signing up at one moment and quitting at the next. And I'll get in next year, you'll see! So I'll just be a year behind you in the end.'

Nick chewed his lip, not bothering to point out that Judy had avoided answering his question. The only possible course of action seeming to hang in the air as heavy as jell-o.

'I'll pack my bags this week-end,' Nick said finally. 'I'll reply to the memo tomorrow and tell them I'm in, as promised.' He gave Judy a wry half-smile as he shook his head. 'Not exactly the outcome we've imagined, is it Carrots?'

'Nope,' Judy agreed, her energy spent by the discussion. She sank back down on the couch.

'Well,' Nick said after a pause, 'Night night then,' and he headed towards his bedroom, his paws dragging somewhat.

Judy heard the door of his room close with a soft 'click'. The little sound was sinister in its finality to her ears.

* * *

When she looked back at those last few days before Nick's departure, Judy marveled at herself for she hardly knew how she had gotten through them. The time had seemed to go by way too fast and at the same time to stretch on forever.

The two partners' daily work was often disturbed as Nick had to go to several debriefing meetings in order to prepare his departure; Judy found herself more often than not paired with Francine the elephant who would be her 'replacement' partner during Nick's absence. Back home in the evenings, there was no more hanging out and chatting over evening coffee and infusion on the sofa as Nick had to go through the endless list of books and clothing he seemed to be required to bring along as he left for the special training; one evening the young fox was out entirely to pay his mother a visit before heading off.

As the final day before he was to leave rolled along, there wasn't even any opportunity to grab a proper chat in their office as Nick was pulled out along with Taggart the tiger (who had also been selected, much to Judy's humiliation; she had privately considered the tiger kind but rather air-headed) and the two red-furred officers attended yet another meeting specifying the details of the departure that would take place the following morning.

Take place it did; Nick and Judy had made their way to work as if it were any other morning (though Nick was dressed in civilian clothing for the trip and had his bag on him) and then, as they arrived at the ZPD HQ, before Judy could quite wrap her head around it, Nick was giving her a sort of shove/pat/punch on the shoulder and saying (his grin not quite reaching his eyes) :

'You hang in there Carrots-Chief. You've got the penthouse all to yourself to throw all the parties you and FruFru can dream up! I'll be working my tail off with the other suckers all the way out there; it's enough to make a fox cry from joy.'

'Take care Nick – write me a message when you get there—' was what Judy had time to say, her heart suddenly thumping in a panic at the sight of her friend's retreating back.

Nick gave her a 'don't even sweat it' sort of wave as he sauntered off towards Taggart and the other officers awaiting departure.

And that was that!

Well, that wasn't _that_ to be precise, obviously. But Judy could barely process current events any further that day. She felt somewhat numb about the whole affair; random thoughts chased each other around her head all day long as she went about her business patrolling the streets with Francine. At one moment she would start feeling annoyed, believing that Nick had been all but indifferent to his sudden forced departure; at another she was overwhelmed with remorse and worried about how he would get along once the actual training process went under and she was not there to help him and encourage him along the way. And yet again she would be engulfed by a wave of shame and that one question – _how the hell did I not pass?_

The upshot of it all was that Judy had stayed as late as possible at work, filing reports, then she'd dropped by a diner for some soba noodles, unwilling to face the empty penthouse, and then… she found herself walking, walking downtown, heedless of where she was going, certain only that she wanted to keep moving in the warm summer air, perfumed with its evening scents, firmly knowing only one thing: she'd keep from screaming out loud if she kept on walking.

She hardly knew how she found herself in Sahara, let alone outside Savage's undercover chocolaterie. Yet when she did, she nodded thoughtfully at the smart shop's windows (still brightly lit despite the late hour) as if she had been purposefully making her way there all along. Without further ado and without heeding the 'closed' sign, Judy pushed her way through the entrance door, causing the cheerful bell to tinkle, as if she had been planning to pop by all day.

Savage was (at least on first glance) alone in his boutique, poring over some paw-written recipes spread over the counter. He looked up sharply at the interruption and gave no surprise at seeing Judy (unless you counted his eyes widening slightly).

'The shop happens to be closed now, Officer,' was how he greeted Judy.

'Well boo-hoo,' she replied, realizing that she had come over looking for a fight – anything to ease the tension that had been building up all day – knew it was childish and did not care.

As if to emphasize the challenge she was throwing down, Judy walked over to the counter and deliberately perched herself on one of the high stools present for customers wishing to enjoy a snack in the daytime.

Savage watched her evenly for a couple of seconds before returning to his papers and commencing to file them coolly.

'Of course,' he said after a while, 'I _did_ say that you Officers would be the ones coming back to me about my offer of partnership, and here you are, proving me right.'

'Who's talking about the partnership offer?' Judy fired at him readily.

'What has you so frazzled Officer?' Savage asked her, one eyebrow up.

'Who's frazzled?' Judy countered, and then felt rather sheepish as she realized how her last two questions had sounded.

'Well,' Savage said, his whiskers twitching suspiciously. 'If you put it that way.' He studied her a moment more before abruptly adding, 'I was making myself a late evening mug of hot cocoa Officer, if you'd care to join? I promise it is not poisoned or otherwise spiked, and I will drink it in front of you to prove my point,' he added, seeing her open her mouth.

Judy sniffled irritably, feeling that accepting hot chocolate drinks was going against the enemy stance; yet the mug Jack set in front of her did seem very inviting and he did drink some himself, proving his point about it being safe. She took it reluctantly in the end.

'Thank you,' she said stiffly, cradling the cup.

'Hmm-mm, don't mention it Madam,' Jack replied, folding some more of his papers carefully. 'Animals of a species must help each other out after all, and you looked to be in need of it, if you permit my saying so.'

Judy avoided answering directly, casting her gaze round for a change of topic. Her eyes fell on a row of cheerful potted plants lining the wide windowsill.

'That begonia you gave us is doing really well,' she said.

'Indeed? I am happy to hear it.'

'Yes,' Judy nodded. 'We set it out in the furthest corner of the garden in case you'd bugged it somehow. After we'd checked it all over and all.'

Jack did laugh at that.

'Officer, I have a real liking for plants and I like my little corner of nature and my rare occasions for gardening as much as any rabbit. I guarantee you I have never used a plant for the purposes of spying via electronic device.'

'Great thing we've cleared that up then,' Judy sniffed.

Savage shrugged, as if to show that he did not care one way or another whether she thought it to be a great thing or otherwise, and bent over his files again. Judy watched him a moment, before the realization soaked in slowly but surely that here was after all someone (though undoubtedly enemy) but with whom she shared that in common at least, of being one of her species who was ready friends with those who had naturally been their nemesis (or, in Savage's case, more than a friend it seemed.)

Judy stared at t Jack's ears for a moment, wondering whether there was some faulty gene the two of them had in common or something of the sort. It was not a reassuring thought.

'What ails you tonight Officer?' Savage asked, cutting through Judy's train of thoughts suddenly.

'Judy straightened in her seat and bristled, feeling wrong-footed; she had come over looking for a fight, so to say, and here it seemed like no fight awaited her.

'What are you, a shrink?' she asked rudely, sipping her hot cocoa in a derisive manner.

'Hardly,' Jack replied. 'And hardly am I a friend of yours or someone you should trust with ease; we are on opposite sides of our current professional _ventures_ I should think; in short one of us wins when the other loses, as it were. However, that being said, I do not like to kick an animal already on the ground, particularly a lady _and_ a rabbit at that. There is no pleasure in an easy victory. So I'll let you off the hook of our Night Howler's case tonight, shall I, and just ask as I did before,' he looked up straight as Judy at that, his cold blue gaze quite intense. 'What ails you Officer?' he reiterated.

Judy felt suddenly like she couldn't quite say 'nothing' or otherwise force her way out of that direct interrogation; laying her soul out bare to Jack Savage was not an option in any case either though. She compensated by countering his question with another question of her own (a good way out in any pinch, dear reader), and she said, after a moment's thought,

'Does it ever bother you then, being so different, Savage?'

This question was very obviously outside any topic they had previously been discussing, nor did it have any connection (at first glance) with what Jack had asked her. The would-be chocolatier seemed to consider the matter seriously though, before stating,

'I can't really say it does Officer. No, I can't say it does. There might have been a time,' he ran his right paw through the fur on top of his head absently, his gaze thoughtful, reminiscing. 'Being a rabbit, a rabbit who is somewhat more ambitious than the average one, as you know Officer, it can be… a challenge when one is growing up. And then, being an animal who is altogether different from others in ways that—'

Savage waved a paw vaguely here, letting Judy deduce what she would from his gesture. She did so with ease, assuming he was referring to his affair with that arctic vixen, Skye.

'One gets used to it,' Savage finished with a shrug. 'One gets a thicker skin, call it what you will. The older one gets Officer, the less one minds. This has been my experience in any case.'

'Isn't it kind of… lonely?' Judy asked awkwardly, burning with curiosity at the forbidden subject and at the same time not wanting to make any direct reference.

'Lonely?' Savage chuckled. 'Did you not grow up in a family that counted hundreds Officer, as I did? Lonely could be a nice thing for one of our species, a nice change…In any case I have never felt that way.'

He had finished putting away his papers by that time; he drummed his fingers on the empty counter thoughtfully and added after a moment, as if determined to do justice to Judy's interrogations and give her an answer that was as informed as possible.

'I would rather,' he said, looking straight at Judy again, to carry his point across as well as he could. 'I would rather do what I liked in life, drink my fill if you will, and let hang the opinion of any animal who leads such a dull life they have to constantly survey mine.'

'I see,' Judy said after a pause. She hardly knew why, but this conversation (and the cocoa perhaps) was making her feel better by the moment, though heaven knew it changed nothing about the fact that Nick had left, that she had spent a miserable day and that she still had that heavy feeling of shame about not qualifying for training hanging over her. Yet somehow, maybe because the subject at paw was somewhat different altogether, she found their talk engaging. It echoed some thoughts she had not quite expressed even to herself, and echoed them in a good way.

'So you don't really mind about being different in the end, cause it's your life and you can do what you want with it?' she rephrased.

'Yes, that is my opinion,' Jack inclined his head. 'More hot cocoa Madame?'

'No thanks, I should be going,' Judy was hopping up. 'I'll see when I see you I guess, and this short truce'll be over by then, won't it?'

'Perhaps,' Jack agreed, preceding Judy to hold the door open for her. 'Take care Officer.'

'Same,' Judy called over her shoulder, sauntering out into the warm night, feeling a mite better for all of the week's mishaps.

* * *

It's a funny thing, but true, that sometimes key things happen in life thanks to a series of coincidences. Or is it really coincidence? A case by case study might be relevant to be able to give an accurate answer to that last question. Let us then commence with the case at hand, the one of our dear Miss Hopps.

For Judy was still, I am afraid, doing poorly after several days. There was nothing physically wrong with her - nothing the ZPD's kind zebra doctor Mister Stripeston could detect anyway. He had hummed and ermed over Judy's temperature, her blood analysis results, her heartbeat and finally declared that she was fit as a fiddle - and that it had to be nothing more than a case of fatigue, hence he urged her to consider taking a vacation shortly and getting a change of scene; maybe heading over to the countryside for a while to visit with her family. This made Judy feel more disgruntled than ever - she felt that work was pretty much the only thing keeping her together those days, and she was rather sure that there was nothing she wanted _less_ than to hang out at her parents' at that time - not with her sister Connie and her brother Matt both preparing their upcoming nuptials and her mother cooing over her smallest siblings. These scenes of domestic bliss were somewhat disgusting at the time to the young police officer.

Hence, that cold and stormy Wednesday night found Judy tossing and turning in her bed, unable to snatch more than ten minutes of sleep at a time. At length, with an almighty 'harumph' of annoyance, the rabbit sat up in bed and listened to the tick-tock of the great grandfather clock out in the living room; Everything was very still inside the penthouse, outside the rain was pattering a steady calming beat on the window in the roof. Judy dragged herself out into the living room wearily, and faced the kitchenette corner, scratching an ear. She wondered absently whether she could take another chamomile infusion - she had already had three that evening though, and they did not seem to be lulling her to sleep as had been promised on the cheerful package. Her eyes fell on the door of Nick's room in the semidarkness. She remembered morosely how he had told her that she ought to feel free to have friends crash for the night and that they could take his room and his bed whenever needed.

A sudden idea hit her in her drowsy irritated mood - perhaps... She crept over to Nick's door and pushed it cautiously open, as if someone were watching her. Feeling a mite guilty - though whatever for, she _had_ his authorization to go in after all - Judy poked her head in. The room was very still, the bed had been made with a clean set of sheets, the quilt folded neatly at the foot. Judy's ears drooped a little as she surveyed the bedroom - it felt distant and impersonal - Nick had indeed left it ready to be occupied by any newcomer who chose to do so - there seemed to be little of the fox himself that remained.

Then suddenly, a touch of dark blue flung over the back of a chair caught Judy's eye - she hurried over to it, and sure enough, it was Nick's Police Academy hoodie. Judy picked it up cautiously, wondering why he had left it behind - but then, the season was summer after all, he'd hardly need it - and, after a moment's pause, she sniffed the hoodie carefully. It had not been laundered too recently, and, to her delight, Judy felt the familiar smells that always seemed to hang around her best friend - coffee, a fresh outdoorsy tang of plants, face wash - and some kind of indefinable smell that was sort of fox and all Nick. Judy held the item of clothing happily in her paws for a second, feeling her jaded nerves calm down, before arriving at a snap decision.

It was not like there was anyone to see - and besides, Nick _had_ said she could use his room. Plus, it seemed like this was the only way she would get a decent night's rest and be fit for work on the morrow. So, without further ado, Judy slipped Nick's hoodie on - so big was it, that it covered almost all her body and the sleeves hung right down over her paws - before climbing into his bed and settling down. This maneuver somehow made her feel less alone and desolate, and much more at peace with herself and the world - and so, turning on her right side and tucking her feet under the duvet, Judy closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

So you see, she was really not to blame - on the rabbit's side, it was nothing but her wish to finally get some peaceful slumber. The slumber seemed to be all too peaceful though - maybe thanks to how high-strung she had been previously - who knows. All that matters, is that shortly before dawn, the sweet sleep Judy had so craved was interwoven with bright flimsy dreams. They started out quite commonplace, if cheerful - she was playing with little JuJu at the Grande' home, the toddler was squeaking in joy - FruFru appeared and showed off her newest hairdo. As Judy admired it, FruFru started putting the kettle on and fussing that there were no cakes for tea. Judy told her she's fetch some in a tick - and then, with the ease one has in dreams, she was already out in Sahara Square, peering into her favorite pastry shop, the fluffy carrot cream muffins beckoning. And as she was vaguely trying to remember whether she had her wallet with her and when she had actually gone out - the bits of thought that are susceptible to point out to one that this is nothing but a dream and that it is time to wake up - a shadow fell over her from behind and a voice she knew too well was saying in a kind slightly mocking tone, 'And you have the nerve to call _me_ a sugar-addict, Carrots.'

Judy whirled around, and sure enough, Nick was there, shaking his head and smiling at her like he always did. She felt an almighty rush of joy, and at the same time a fleeting notion that he could not really be there (though she could not remember why) that made her panic, and hurry over and exclaim, ' _Nick!_ Finally! Are you back now - are you back for good? You won't be leaving again?'

'Not if you don't want me to Carrots - keep your fur on,' replied Nick-in-the-dream, holding his paws out to stop her running into him head on. Judy felt so relieved - and still a bit worried that he would somehow get away - and outraged that he could even joke about her not really wanting him to stay - that she reached both paws out and grabbed right onto him tight, onto his shirt with one paw and his tie with the other, and refused to let go.

'No, I don't want you to!' she said decisively - and then, well.. propriety shirks from describing what happened then - but one has to put things down faithfully. It will be requested that the reader remember that Judy had been exhausted with her preceding sleepless nights, and that, being a dream, it was not _strictly_ her fault. It was, if anything, _Nick's_ fault - he was the one who always wore ties, even on his free time. And he was still laughing at Judy in her dream, like he was doubting she really meant her words - so that, you will understand, it was partly out of annoyance at that, and to prove she was sincere, that Judy did what she did next.

It is our unfortunate duty to report that she pulled Nick down by the tie and kissed him - yes, on the mouth.

Now, one can only imagine what the _real_ Nicholas Wilde could have reacted like in similar circumstances. The Nicholas Wilde in Judy's head though had one strong advantage compared to the real one - he acted only the way Judy wanted him to act (whether she knew it or not). So that what happened next was that Nick Wilde of the dream reacted only too enthusiastically to such a display of affection on Judy's behalf - so much so that the dream went very fast through the ratings of the PG levels, and probably all the way to 'M' as far as rating went. (Something that would probably not have happened out in Sahara Square in broad daylight, but there you go - the beauty of the dream world is that anything is possible, even things one would never have _considered_ while awake).

This event, entirely distressful though it was, was only a figment of Judy's imagination after all - and everything could have ended quite well, with her forgetting all about it by morning, the way she often did with her dreams. But that was where those sneaky coincidences crept in - see, the dream occurred just a short time before the alarm on her phone was due, for it was a work night after all. And, as the scene in Judy's head reached a happy rosy summit, her phone went of with its chipper melody to proclaim that it was already half past five am - and Judy found herself lying in Nick's bed, the duvet all out of shape, clutching the sleeves of his hoodie around her, her heart beating like she'd just run ten miles.

And, though it can probably not be described as a restful night, one thing is sure - and that is that, thanks to the alarm's timely intervention, she remembered the dream in minute detail.

* * *

...And there we go. What else is there to say? Things are happening, yikes!

A sketch of what Nick probably looked like, sauntering into the dream, is up for you all on irina-bourry DOT deviantart DOT com and irina-bourry DOT tumblr DOT com.

Everybody enjoy the rest of their week, leave us your thoughts and... see you soon for more!

-ChezIBY


	18. Chapter 16: All the King's Horses

Chapter 16. All the King's Horses...

 _This is not a new chapter! If you have followed the updates this week, this is just all five parts of chapter 16 stuck together for better reading comfort._

 _Next chappie be up as soon as I am done melting - heat wave here folks, but should be gone this week-end.. ta :)_

* * *

 _Well. *Cough* This is awkward (:_

 _Hi everyone *ducks behind a tree to avoid tomatoes being hurtled her way*._

 _OK, look. Major life changes, unexpected hiatus and huge break, sorry about that, yadda yadda, no one cares, right. Been thinking on and off about coming back to the story (and very much wanting to! We were just getting to the best part!), rereading it, and the problem with that is that the more times passes, the more you see the flaws in the chapters already written out :/ Meh._

 _Add to that a feeling of shame for making all you nice folks who have supported me wait -_-_

 _And the fact that my time is now organized in such a way that I can only work in bursts -_- Instead of writing down a long chapter at a time like I used to. -_-_

 _But then my friend_ ** _The Red Omega_** _wrote such a nice message to me and got me thinking :) Thanks buddy, I owe you one *virtual high five* That's what's so cool about fan fiction, the community *heart*_

 _So here is the verdict y'all:_

 _1 - The story shall now proceed *ta-dum*_

 _2 - The story shall be updated daily from now on till it is done (yes, you read that right), but it will be done in short segments, about a thousand words daily (that's a couple of pages. My usual chapter is about eight thousand words to give you an idea). That is realistically the best way for me to work right now, but if anyone is really annoyed about reading such short bits then I suggest that you check back every week or so when you will have a full-length chapter to read, kay? We are about half-way to two thirds into the story, to be clear. (OK, maybe there will be an occasional missed day if I am entirely burnt out, kay?)_

 _3 - Your feedback is always welcome and welcomed ;) And I am very aware unfortunately about the flaws in the chapters already published -_- But I will first write out everything till the end and then circle back and correct the mistakes, kay? As most readers want to know what happens next IMHO._

 _Once again thanks for all your support (:_

 _And now STORYTIME!_

"It's common knowledge, and it ain't as though you married Rule for love after all."

"N-no," agreed Horatia , rather forlornly.

 _\- The Convenient Marriage, Georgette Heyer._

"I find it maddening," Pansy Hopps said, taking a hearty sip of her mint herbal tea and frowning over some sewing patterns.

"What was that?" Judy came out of her reverie with a start at the sound of her sister's voice. "What's maddening now?"

"You're so jumpy," Pansy chortled, cocking an eyebrow and looking up from her work. "It's _me_ who's the bride, aren't I? So I should be the one who comes over all jittery, not you, Jude the Dude."

"Hu-um," Judy replied unintelligently. She passed the heavy roll of embroidered ivory silk she had been holding up for her sister to see unnecessarily from one paw to the other and tried to collect her scattered thoughts. "Well you know," she chuckled rather weakly. "I'm the bridesmaid aren't I? So maybe I am allowed to be a _little_ bit nervy too."

"You're one of _twenty seven_ bridesmaids sister dear," Pansy was pulling the silk forward and breaking out her tape measurer. "So don't go getting ahead of yourself."

"I _am_ bridesmaid of honour though," Judy shrugged in what she hoped was a comical jokey way. "That's something."

Pansy's head snapped up as she goggled at her sister.

"No you're not! Haven't you been _listening_ to a word I said? Lilith begged and begged to be bridesmaid in chief - you know how she gets - so I promoted her over you - and I have just spent -" she consulted her wristwatch, - "precisely thirty three minutes apologising in front of you... only to learn you haven't even been _listening_ "

"Right. Sorry about that Pansy," Judy said hurriedly. She cast her eyes around Pansy's little room that was bathed in the warm sunshine wafting in through the cheerful oblong window on the eastern side and dancing merrily, reflected off the many mirrors propped up here and there.

One need not assume though that Judy's sister Pansy was incredibly vain. This was as far from the truth as it gets. Pansy was a rather modest and discreet creature, though she could joke around mercilessly with her close friends and siblings. The looking glass came with the turf - Pansy was a professional dressmaker, had been these last few years since finishing her studies, and had been doing rather well, all things considered. By 'all things' we do mean that she was, after all, 'just' a bunny from Bunnyburrow, expected to go into carrot farming like the vast majority of her peers.

Pansy had always been taken by sewing and dress design and had stated rather fiercely (and surprisingly for those who were more accustomed to her usually quiet nature) that she would pursue a career in that field and nothing else at the ripe old age of thirteen. Her parents, Bonnie and Stuart Hopps, had not even put up a fight or raised objections. One of Pansy's elder sisters was a cop in the city. What else was there to say?

Pansy had it right, Judy thought, obediently abandoning the roll of silk to fetch some buttons her sister now wished to inspect. She had pursued what she wanted, had met the guy of her dreams along the way, was now simultaneously planning her nuptials, designing her own wedding gown _and_ all her sisters/bridesmaids' gowns, _and_ preparing to move all of her stuff to the studio she could now afford to open. Her dreams and projects had been out of the ordinary for your average Miss Hopps, but just out of the ordinary enough. Compared to you, you freak of nature, Judy added mentally to herself, scowling at the innocent buttons.

"Hello? Earth to Judy, calling Officer Hopps!" Pansy waved a paw in front of Judy's face.

"Sorry," Judy snapped out of it yet again, hastily proffering the buttons. "Here they are Pansy!"

"Uh-huh, I can see that," Pansy shook her head, bemused. " I just said, leave the buttons and hand me the lace basket please, about four times."

"Lace basket coming up," Judy dropped the buttons like an automaton and bent over for the lace.

" _What is with you Judy?"_ Pansy gesticulated with a pair of scissors dangerously, running a hand through her fur. "I was _thrilled_ when you agreed to come home this weekend and lend me a paw with getting my wedding dress done. But frankly... It's like your head is a zillion miles away my dear! What is _up?_ "

 _"_ Nothing," Judy countered, almost before Pansy had gotten her entire question out. "Nothing whatsoever is up. Here is the lace. Sorry, I'll pay attention more, promise sis'."

Pansy was having none of it.

"Is it work?" She lay a paw on Judy's shoulder, having first prudently dropped the scissors back on her desk.

"Work?" Judy stared at her sister, non-plussed. "No, no, work's great. I love my job, you know that Pansy."

"I do," Pansy blew the air out through her pursed lips with a faint whistle. "That's something we have in common. But I thought that.. well, I know you've been hung up about... not making that test thing, I mean-"

Judy had to actually think for a full ten seconds before she cottoned on.

"The State Exam? Oh Pansy, I don't care. I haven't even thought about that for a few days, not till you mentioned it just now. Honest."

She was met by Pansy's wide-eyed confused stare (the sisters resembled each other quite a bit, except that Pansy had inherited the soft brown eyes that ran on her father's side of the family as opposed to Judy's intense violet colour.)

"Do you know, I actually believe you Judy. But when we spoke on the phone a week ago," Pansy added slowly, "that was all you could talk about. You were all beat up over it."

With a start, Judy realized her mistake. _Dumb bunny._ Those blessed exams, they were the perfect explanation to keep everyone's questions at bay.

"I am, still," she said hurriedly. "Really." She hung her head theatrically. "I was so sure I'd make them."

"Oh Sweety," Pansy's good natured face wavered and she threw her arms around her sister. "Oh, don't. It's a blip. You'll get them next time, you'll see..."

Like I care, Judy thought wearily, allowing herself to be hugged. She had been quite truthful when she'd said she'd forgotten all about the exams in the last few days. It had needed quite a huge issue to push them out of her mind - but said issue had been provided.

With another start she realized her sister had just finished talking again and was looking et her expectantly.

"Yes, pretty beat up," Judy said hastily, arranging he features into a woeful expression again.

"Judy," Pansy massaged her temples. "I just asked you three times if you wanted to head out for a walk to get a breather."

"Breather," Judy nodded vigorously. "Great idea. Superb; Nice one Pansy," she rearranged her features from the woe-begone look into a cheerful one just as quickly as she could.

Pansy shut her work basket with a snap, shoved a pile of sewing patterns aside with a firm paw and cocked a stern eyebrow at Judy.

"You," she pronounced in a steely tone, holding the door of her room open for her sister, "are hiding something from me, Judy Hopps."

Judy wanted to contradict her, really she did. She just felt at that point like she'd already used up just about all the strength she'd at her disposal. So, shrugging her shoulders in a semi-apologetic gesture and ducking her head, she preceded her sister out the room. Pansy followed, still shaking her head, half-annoyed and half-bemused.

 _Chapter 16, part 2._

"You're here on your own time, troops," Colonel David Grizzfur, the enormous bear (appropriately, a grizzly) who had been appointed head of the State Examination training committee, growled ominously. "If I don't see _commitment_ from _all_ of you, your chief back at precinct one will hear about it, make no mistake about that." He nodded triumphantly. "And I know," he continued, pacing up and down in front of the police officers seated around the small room, "I happen to know your chief rather well. Something tells me that he won't be too happy about _some_ of you already forgetting such basics between the prequalification examination and today-a."

That was exactly how he pronounced it, 'today-a', like there was an extra syllable at the end of the word, Nick thought dispassionately, as he chewed on his pencil and watched the scene. He had half a mind to start in mock admiration and ask old Grizzly-fur whether he could repeat that last statement making that word even longer. For a special encore.

Getting himself in trouble so early into training seemed hardly worth it though, especially not when he mostly agreed with the commander's sentiments. Taggart, the tiger officer who had joined Nick and the other pre-selected officers, stood in front of Grizzfur, his head hung.

"I'll revise that part tonight, Sir," he volunteered in subdued tones. "It must have slipped my mind."

The grizzly grunted irritably, shuffling his papers.

"Officer Wilde!" he barked.

"Sir," Nick was on his feet, startled out of his seat by the call.

"Perhaps you'd like to answer the question your colleague seems unable to handle at this time," Grizzfur fixed Nick with a heavy eye. "What are the five pillars we currently base our negotiation tactics on?"

Nick swallowed and took a deep breath. The bear was really rather big.

No, he was ginormous. Forget big. Bogo was big, but this guy could definitely take the chief down. Five pillars? Were there really five? Come on now, Wilde-

"Gather infor - intelligence," Nick stood as straight as he could and clasped his hands behind his back. "Secure the perimeter. Collaborate with the feds. Require back-up..." he trailed off; racking his brains. That grizzly sure had an intense stare about him. What the bother was the fifth one?

 _Deals_ , Carrots' voice said in his mind.

"No deals!" Nick blurted out, as it came back to him. "I mean, don't make deals under any circumstances. Sir." he coughed a bit and put his best 'smart' look on.

Grizzfur regarded him for a second in silence, twirling his pen between his huge fingers.

"Very good," he said at length, in a hesitant tone that suggested he rather found it surprising that one of the officers had actually gotten it right. He turned, scowling, to Taggart, who was still standing. "That hardly seems like it was unreasonably hard now, does it Officer Taggart?"

Nick lingered, still standing, unsure of whether the grizzly would keep firing questions at him once he was through berating the striped officer. His gaze drifted towards the long rectangular window that ran the length of the classroom's wall. The training grounds glimpsed outside were a bleak spectacle, just several acres of turf designed for obstacle course completion, not for the admiration of the onlooker. Even this simple set-up looked chipper in the golden rays of the late afternoon sun, as it broke through fluffy clouds that looked exactly like sheep wool (Nick rather had a weakness for sheep wool). His somewhat damp spirits rose a mite as he remembered that this was the weekend Judy had been heading home to Bunnyburrow. Perhaps the weather was just as good back there. She needed a breather, that one. Maybe it would put her mind off the failed test.

Nick and Judy had exchanged texts faithfully since bidding each other good bye at the ZPD headquarters. Nick somehow felt that the tone of Judy's messages had shifted at some point a few days prior though. Oh, when he first set off, her texts were exactly what he would have expected - she wrote the same way she talked, bubbling over, perhaps even a touch more so than usual as she obviously wanted to put her best face on him getting to go to training camp and her not being selected. So those first texts were all, 'You can do it Nick!', and 'Give it your best!' and 'I'm looking forward to your feedback, I am sure I will get in next time, so it will be useful, see!' Nick had replied accordingly, just the way he would have spoken face to face. 'Are you paid for each inspirational message Fluff? You're practically spouting rainbows here', 'Don't sweat over the business, just shout and I'll put Fin on it anytime - no bunny'll hustle like a fox anywho, keep your fur on', 'Revise? Why would I revise Carrots? Not like my career is pending here or anything', and so on and so on.

And then there had been a bit of a lull, enough to make him start wondering. Judy was always, _always_ the first who wrote. She woke up so early that by the time he cracked his eyes open there were usually three messages pinging around his phone, each from her. And then silence one bright Thursday morning. He'd waited patiently all the way till noon and finally shot off a short, 'Earth to Carrots - ?'

A reply had come back so fast he blinked. Like she'd pounced on her phone he later thought in amusement.

'Oh hey, hi, how's it going?' and then, as an afterthought, 'Nick.'

'So you are still alive Rabbit! A fox can start worrying here, you normally never shut up,' Nick had written. He would have dismissed the whole incident (maybe she had overslept for once or been pulled into an urgent case super-early) except that once again her reply came back in record time.

'Yes, har har. Well, there's just nothing going on here at all. Nothing. So I didn't want to bore you. You know, nothing to report. Just the same old. Judy Hopps going about her business. That's all. Nothing else.'

Nick had read that message three times over, his eyebrows higher each time, before concluding that yes, it sounded rather... far from normal. Any way one looked at it.

'Say nothing one more time Carrots and I might believe you,' he'd written.

After a somewhat lengthy pause his phone had pinged tentatively.

'Nothing?' the text ran hopefully.

What on _earth_ was going on there? Nick shifted uneasily from one of his feet to the other, still peering out the window. Was it something to do with Savage again? No, it couldn't be. She'd have told him. She would have. What was happening?

The grizzly just kept droning on, laying it on old Taggart stripes.

"Dedication," the colonel huffed. "What we expect from our officers is _dedication."_

Then why didn't they take Hopps, Nick thought sourly. He could just picture what she would have been acting like, day in and day out. First up every single morning, hovering on the edge of her seat and raising her paw excitedly to answer the trickiest of questions, first one out on the running tracks.

Nick was hardly enjoying himself, training and all. Quite the opposite in fact. But how much more fun it would have been, it could have been, it _should have been,_ if Carrots were only there! Even the food (rubbish, some kind of slop that was handed out under the guise of mashed potatoes, endless tofu 'steaks' and don't even get a fox started on the coffee, or rather, the instant _destresso_ ; Nick felt perfectly sure that whoever planned the training went to great lengths to get the worst cooks they could lay their paws on as part of the experience) even the food wouldn't have mattered, nothing would have mattered if only the selection committee had done its job and given Hopps the green light instead of putting useless braggarts like Taggart through, Nick mused glumly. Stuff and bother, the only reason he himself was attending was because the rabbit had coached him through and through.

 _What_ ** _were_** _her weird texts about? Something's cooking back home, or my name isn't Wilde. But_ ** _what_** _, for the love of proper coffee everywhere -_

"What have you to say for yourself now, Officer Taggart?" the grizzly growled on Nick's right.

"It was more than he could _bear,_ " Nick quipped. "Sir," he added hurriedly, coming back to his senses with a jolt as the colonel's massive figure rounded on him.

 _Holey moley Wilde, you're in for it now if this one knows what a pun is._

"Chief Bogo warned me about your attitude, officer," the grizzly said slowly, fixing Nick with a beady eye.

 _Oh bummer. Keep daydreaming you dumb fox. See where you end up. Way to hustle Wilde - not._

So far as our record runs, these were the last words running through Nick's mind just before he was given detention.

 _Shout out to AeonFeral and RedOmega, you guys rock (:_

Chapter 16. All the King's Horses... (3)

 _We won't keep jumping back and forth between scenes folks, it's just at this point as Nick and Judy are each dealing with their own things..._

The afternoon heat was really almost too much to stand. Temperatures had been climbing the last few weeks and the handsome lawns of Bunnyburrow were becoming more and more parched by the day, as the sun made its slow laborious progress up and down a sky that itself looked bleached from the heat. The Hopps family, that after all depended heavily on their crops, had taken every precaution to ensure that their harvest didn't suffer from this prolonged dry spell. The sprinklers had been brought out and installed accordingly among the blueberry patches and tent-like canopies had been set up here and there to keep the plants protected from the scorching rays of the sun. Luckily it was summer, meaning that, thanks to school being out, very many young pairs of paws were available to help their parents out on the farm.

Pansy felt fervently grateful that her years of lending a paw around the vegetable patches and fruit orchards were through, as she strolled down the neat rows of carrots planted by her parents and observed several of her younger siblings dashing around, tending to their gardening. She had always been better suited to sewing scissors, needles and fabric than to hose, plough and weed-cutters. Which didn't mean she couldn't appreciate how well kept and neat her parents' property was, she added mentally. The Hopps' farm was a pleasant dwelling spot at any time, but the sprinklers going off, the canopies adding shade and the young rabbits hopping around, excited to be out in the air and not stuck in a stuffy classroom - it all completed the scene, she thought cheerfully, strolling along arm in arm with Judy.

Then again, Pansy admitted, she was marrying Bobbie in two weeks' time. And her agenda was full of back-orders all the way till Christmas, some orders running twenty outfits long; business was booming. So all in all, if it had been pouring she would have probably found the storm clouds charming as well.

She let go of Judy's arm at the sight of an early clump of blueberries that appeared to be ripe for the picking, plucked them off their bush and sampled one experimentally.

"Del-i-cious!" she pronounced, twirling on the spot. "Did I tell you we're having blueberry muffins to go with the cake and tea at the wedding supper Jude?" she proffered Judy her blueberry-filled paw, intent on fair sharing.

"Not hungry," Judy replied pensively. "Thanks" The rabbit officer broke a dry branch off the blueberry bush instead and twirled it round and round in her paws, watching it absently, apparently lost in thought.

She hasn't eaten much at lunch either, Pansy thought, snacking on the berries herself and watching her sister out of the corner of her eye. The seamstress looked back over at her parents' house in the distance. They were out of earshot, she decided finally. (Which is no easy matter for a rabbit to assess, you will realize, as that species is blessed with excellent hearing.) And none of the youngsters were likely to heed their sisters' conversation, they were too busy calling to each other and laughing at each other's jokes.

"Judy," Pansy lunged in without preamble. "You're not yourself. You hardly hear a word I'm saying. You seem ill.. you didn't eat any of Mom's cabbage stir-fry for cream cheese's sake!" She put her hands on her hips and faced Judy with the sternest look she could muster. "What is up? And no," she held a paw up warningly as Judy opened her mouth to protest yet again. "No excuses, and no telling me it's a phase at work or it's those exams; The stir-fry, Jude! I've never seen you pass that in my life! I thought my eyes would pop straight out of my head when you went 'no thanks Ma!'"

Judy ran a paw through the fur on the top of her head and gave her sister a somewhat rueful look.

"It's... you know. Different things," she shrugged.

"Can't you tell a body?" Pansy was feeling increasingly alarmed at how subdued Judy sounded ( _was_ this quiet creature Judy? Their Jude the Dude, always so bursting with energy, who had told her sister at the ripe old age of twelve, _of course_ you can be a dress designer Pansy! You can be anything you want to be!)

"No, I don't think I can," Judy replied seriously, after apparently considering the question for a moment. "Sorry," she added hurriedly, seeing Pansy's somewhat hurt expression. "It's not that I don't trust you Pansy! Honest. It isn't you sis, it's all me. I just don't know where I'm at anymore."

"Talk it out," Pansy urged her. "Look, I don't mind if you'd rather not - I mean, sisters are sometimes - what I mean is, family can cut close to the bone and marrow," she rubbed her nose in agitation. Pull yourself together Pansy, that's the two of you not making sense now, and you are the one supposed to be providing moral support here. "You could talk to one of your friends then?" she suggested. Her ears perked up at a sudden thought. "I know Jude! You should talk to Nick! He's your best friend! He'll help you out of whatever's bugging you."

Really, Pansy thought a second later. Jude the Dude can look so _cynical_ when she chooses to.

"Can't talk to him," Judy answered curtly after seeming to deliberate for a moment. "He's away on training anyway... _He_ got past screening."

"Oh, right," Pansy winced. See, that explained things. Judy had some kind of issue. Probably work -related; Her best buddy was away. And she didn't feel that whatever it was could be discussed with family. It was probably classified information into the bargain.

"Won't he get a break and come back a bit soon?" she tried tentatively.

"No!" Judy said hurriedly. "The training is three months long. He'll get a longish week-end midway.. we were going to go to that Gazelle versus El Lamo concert in the fall. But you know. That's not even sure."

"What about your other pals at the ZPD?" Pansy queried. "Or," her brow cleared suddenly, "You know, your little friend? The shrew?"

"FruFru?" Judy looked at her sister in some surprise. She mulled this over. "FruFru has her small paws dreadfully full without my problems," she mumbled eventually. "She's got her toddler, and she's knee deep in her new hair salon business -"

Pansy threw her arms up in exasperation.

" _Everyone_ has their plate full Judy Hopps," she exclaimed. "But that doesn't mean your friends won't want to take an hour out of their lives to listen to you. So quit holding the whole world up all on your own and lean on someone instead for once." She stamped her foot to emphasize her point in a gesture much like Judy's, actually bringing a smile to the latter's lips for the first time that morning.

"Alright Miss Pansy, keep your fur on," she cocked and eyebrow at her sis. "I might just go ahead and follow your advice." She was already pulling her phone out of her trouser pockets along with her car keys, having tossed the dry branch aside with a final sort of flick.

"In a hurry now, are you?" Pansy said, amused. When Judy Hopps made up her mind she sure made it up for good.

"Yup," Judy was turning to go. "Sorry about not helping you out more with that wedding dress sis - and make something up to explain my running off before the week-end is through, won't you?"

"Ta," Pansy was shaking her head, looking after her sister's retreating back. Sorry for not helping more? Like Judy had been in a frame of mind to compose herself enough to help with dressmaking. For pity's sake, Pansy muttered to herself, polishing the last of the blueberries off.

 _*Pensively* does anyone know how to change a story's rating then?_

 _Also, dear latest Guest who left several reviews - I am deeply obliged and touched by your faith in me, but I do not speak or understand your beautiful language I am afraid :( Mais ma foi, le français y ressemble pas mal, alors j'ai pu en tirer un peu de sens et je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise :)_

"And they don't got no record either," Finnick's voice sounded faintly triumphant on the other end of the line. "Clean as clean."

Nick bit back his smile.

"So that's six flats you rented out for us this week big guy?" he asked, just to be sure, balancing his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he simultaneously pulled some of his books out of his bag. The break was rather a short one and he needed to get lunch, change clothes and make it to the other side of the training centre before debriefing. Old Grizzly-guts had already proven he didn't care for tardiness. The tough way.

"Seven," Nick heard Finnick bite into something and chew with relish. "So you owe me big time Wilde. Cough up."

"Fair is square as they used to say on the streets," the red-furred ZPD officer agreed with some amusement.

"They _still_ say that on the streets," Finnick corrected him. "Problem is you're working them from the wrong side now Nick-boy."

Nick clutched his heart theatrically, albeit his conversation partner could hardly have seen him over the phone.

"I detect a note of bitterness that warms my battered old heart," he declared.

Instead of grunting something back (as he was prone to in response to Nick's many quips) the other fox chuckled.

"Battered eh?" he said in Nick's ear.

Ok, whoopsie. Back track Wilde. Change chat lines, Nick berated himself.

"Are you actually chomping and talking at the same time old buddy?" he shot off instead. "Don't you know the gunk they're subjecting me to over here? Now what is it you have the audacity to nibble on in front of me, so to speak?"

"Pig Out coconut flake chocolate crispies," came the ready answer. There was a pause as if Finnick were consulting the packaging to make sure he'd gotten everything right. "They're extra chunky," he added helpfully, chewing again.

"Well, phooey to you," Nick groaned. "You've just put me off my lunch. Never thought of shipping me a care package now, did you?"

"It'd darn put you off your homework and such," Finnick jeered happily.

"How thoughtful," Nick sniffed. "Glad the flats are being rented out anyhow. What else is cooking?"

"Not much," Finnick sounded silkily innocent.

"Rack your brains big guy," Nick suggested sternly. "Did I or did I not leave you with any other requests?"

There was a long slurping sound on the other end.

"That's a frappucino. With mango." Finnick explained. "Extra froth."

Nick massaged his temple with one paw, holding his phone with the other one.

"Some mammals forget," he stated seemingly rhetorically, "that their buddies who are nowadays in uniform have unlimited access to any and all of the ZPD's systems. And the reason they leave their old partners walk free is a warm sense of comaraderie. Which is fading fast as we speak."

"So touchy," Finnick took a long slurping gulp again. "Keep your head screwed on Wilde. When have I ever backed down on my word? I promised you I'd keep an eye on her for you, I done just that."

"Yes?" Nick strained his ears.

"She's fine," came the laconic answer.

Nick waited patiently. Finnick seemed to consider this information sufficient however, as nothing but more munching came down the line.

"Fine?..." Nick asked finally, fishing for more.

"Yes, fine," Finnick seemed surprised that this was in itself not answer enough. "Did you want to hear 'pining'?" he chuckled in his low rumbling voice.

Nick was forced to mentally count to ten this time. He chose a different tactic.

"You know," he said pleasantly. "If you are getting rather old buddy, and don't feel quite up to gathering information - hum, they say intelligence here on the force, and for good reason - all you had to do was tell me straight off."

There was a bit of a fuss on the other end and Nick grinned; he knew when he'd struck gold.

"Old? Old?" Finnick huffed in annoyance. "I'm the sneakiest there is and that only comes with experience. I followed through, like I'd said! I dropped by on the Friday all casual like, had to for the flats anyway. Met the bunny heading out, like she was taking the car and going out to see her folks and such. Looked peaky," he added as an afterthought.

"She did?" Nick frowned.

"That's being a copper for you," Finnick explained wisely. "All work and measly pay. Bad for the constitution"

Nick bit back a smile and decided against explaining to his buddy Fin that _everything_ and anything that had to do with her job always put Judy in a state quite opposite of 'peaky'.

"So I said have a good weekend you, well, you look like you need it, peaky and all-" Finnick was continuing

"Ever the gentleman-" Nick muttered.

"And she was like, will do and thanks, going off for three days and such," Finnick had obviously reached the end of his drink as Nick heard an energetic sound much like a gurgly pipe that suggested the fennec was intent on slurping every last dreg out. "Except I drop by the building Sunday morning again for the keys see, and she was already back," he concluded.

"She was?" Nick was more than a little surprised. Judy hadn't mentioned any change of plans in her texts.

"She was," Finnick agreed importantly, glad to prove that he was indeed capable of gathering fresh insights. "You're back and done then bunny? I asked, casual-like. Said she was, change of plans and all. Be meeting the shrew, she said. Then you gotta get yourself a pair of earplugs, I was telling her, that tiny mammal never stops squeaking. She sort of chuckled and I noticed she did look less, you know. Peaky. More chipper all about. So I told her, well, you look chipper. And she said, I feel chipper, Fin. What they find to chatter about all the time I wonder," he concluded philosophically.

"Huh-hum," Nick agreed absently, his mind racing. FruFru? What did Judy want to come back a day early, pelting to see her for? It was the hair salon, he mused. Maybe FruFru was having some difficulties with her new business and Judy was rushing over to lend her a paw.

Or maybe you're just making things up Wilde, cause you're wondering why she's all happy to run and talk to old shrew-mother and barely sends you three texts together a day, one part of his mind suggested.

"You alright there Nicky?" Finnick's voice asked, interrupting the silence. "You swooned or something?"

"Bite me," Nick countered, snapping out of it. He glanced at the time and cursed under his breath.

"Gotta hustle if I'm to get my fair portion of gray mush for lunch Big Guy. I owe you one!"

" _Bon appetiti!_ " came the sarcastic reply.

"It's _bon appetit_ Bozo," Nick rolled his eyes. "Talk to you later... stay out of the pen."

"Break a leg Wilde."

 _And the next scene is longish. I just don't think it should be cut up, so I'll post it altogether tomorrow or Thursday. Sit tight all ;)_

 _OK, so this is the last bit of this chapter, chapter 16._

 _I'll squash all of the bits together properly next._

 _Out tomorrow so next bit Friday, alright?_

 _Take care WildeHopps shippers! Ta_

Judy was feeling rather lame. But then, she'd been feeling lame since the last.. well. Since she'd had that dream anyhow. Why oh why had she had it, Judy groaned inwardly. Why did she have to _remember_ it. And why were her subsequent dreams (when she managed to doze off, mind you, for our dear Miss Hopps had found sleep somewhat elusive as of late) apparently either sequels or renditions of that first one?

 _Dumb bunny._ This was what you'll be known as henceforth, Judy told herself sternly. She pulled herself together with some difficulty; it was hardly a good moment to tune out. FruFru would be annoyed if she'd learn Judy wasn't even listening.

The shrew was even more excited than usual if that was possible.

"And see these little drawers," she was squeaking away, pulling them open as she pranced around her charmingly furnished minute hair salon, little JuJu mimicking her mother gleefully. "See how I've arranged them inside? All the pots of hairspray are in the good order now, from mild to firm hold," she clicked her tongue appreciatively running an expert paw along the long row of tiny cans of spray, each bearing a flashy designer label.

"It's really nice," Judy agreed politely after a perfunctory look.

"Business is pouring in," FruFru heaved a sigh of content. "I am really happy - and relieved! I must say, Judy. I wanted so much to not let you and Nicholas down, venture and all."

"I knew you'd be a star," Judy said warmly, smiling down at her minute friend. "You have the fanciest hairstyles I have ever seen."

FruFru beamed.

"This one is new," she patted her updo (an elaborate affair complete with rhinestones and tumbling loose wavy tendrils). "I have called it the _vent du Sud._ A French name is very good for marketing, you know. The French mice have always been know for their taste," she sniffed importantly.

"Great," Judy tried to appear serious, covering her smile with her right paw.

"Wish you'd let me have a go at your fur Judy!" FruFru added wistfully, glancing up at the bunny. "I never get to dress larger mammal's heads."

"A _very_ occasional scrunchy is my limit FruFru," Judy replied apologetically.

"I've seen you wear a straw hat," FruFru countered.

"A hat?" Judy blinked, remembering her favourite wide-brimmed one. "Why yes, it's just good common sense back at the farm. I have mine here for extra sunny days too."

"Then let me have a go at decorating it!" FruFru begged, clasping her little claws together pleadingly. "I just got these new paper posies in - they are really rather big for us rodents but might be the good size for a hat of yours."

"Fair enough," Judy nodded warmly. "I've yanked you out of your home for Sunday dinner, I might as well let you have your way with my straw hat."

She picked FruFru and JuJu up carefully in her paws, to bring them up to the penthouse, after allowing FruFru to close the hair salon's door and turn the key in its minuscule lock.

"Yank is hardly the word my dear," FruFru squeaked, as they arrived in Judy and Nick's cosy living room. "I am thrilled to see you any time, not to mention pop over at the salon even though it is a day off. But I have to admit I was surprised. I rather believed you were at the Burrows for the entire week-end?"

"I was going to be," Judy replied briefly, depositing FruFru and JuJu on the sofa safely and heading to the kitchenette corner to collect the colourful cream cheese and veg salad she'd tossed together earlier. "Change of plans," she offered in way of explanation, pulling some black bread rolls sprinkled with sesame seeds on a tray along with the salad and adding a tumbler of lemonade, a glass and two thimbles for the shrews. "Help yourselves please," she added graciously, placing the food and drinks in front of her friends and handing each of them a taco crisp to serve as a plate.

"Pomegranate seeds?" FruFru's ears perked up. "Don't mind if I do Judy dear, don't mind if I do," she piled the taco chips high for herself and JuJu, tying a bright cheerful bib around the toddler's neck first. "This is delicious!" she declared not five minutes later, putting her taco down. "Seconds Ma'am, please!"

"Glad you like it," Judy laughed, laying her plate aside to help FruFru to some more. The rabbit had helped herself to a generous serving of salad as well; FruFru noticed that most of it lay untouched however, as the young ZPD officer seemed intent on twirling her fork between her fingers much more than on actually munching.

Ho ho, FruFru thought, frowning a bit. Aloud all she said was, "Is all your family doing well then, dear?"

"I didn't see _all_ of them," Judy chuckled. "Hard to squeeze three hundred mammals into a week-end, not to mention cousins, uncles and aunts. But Mom and Dad are doing great, and everyone is in a to-do about Pansy getting married in two weeks now. She's the one who's a dressmaker. So everyone is agog as to what sort of gown she'll design for herself."

"The headdress," FruFru laid an urgent paw on Judy's. "This is what interests _me_ Judy. I will need a photo quite as early as you can manage one, once the wedding takes place. Bridal season is coming up and the smaller mammals will follow the larger ones' trends. Your sister will know the last word in fashion, her being in the business; Veil or no veil? I will have to know Judy, I will _have_ to know!" she wrung her tiny paws in agitation.

"I'll get you a photo just as soon as I can," Judy promised FruFru, giggling at the shrew's enthusiasm.

"Thank you," FruFru seemed to calm herself somewhat.

A comfortable silence elapsed, unless one counted JuJu's annoyed squawking as her mother retrieved the bib she'd discarded and tied it around her neck once again with a firm paw.

"Pansy is so _confident_ of her choice," Judy mused out loud, a bit wistful. "It's Bobbie this and Bobbie that. Just announced to the family she loved him and they were getting married one bright day. Wonder how she knew he was the one."

FruFru snorted.

"Probably had all the usual symptoms?" she suggested, breaking a bit of bread roll into tiny bite-sized pieces for JuJu.

"Symptoms?" Judy echoed, non-plussed.

"You know," FruFru pulled a comical face. "Can't live with him, can't live without him. Can't sleep, or get weird dreams. Thoughts scattering like fieldmice. Heartbeat uneven." She turned her gaze away from Judy, towards her young daughter, ostentatiously to wipe her chin. "Loss of appetite," she added carelessly.

Judy jumped a mite in her seat, seized her fork and unceremoniously stuffed about three forkfulls of salad into her mouth in one go. She chewed this down recklessly and gave an almighty gulp to down the lot bravely.

"It is pretty good," she affirmed weakly.

"Quite," FruFru straightened her skirts and laid her taco chip down beside her. "Now why don't you tell me what it is you wanted to especially talk to me about Judy?"

Caught out, Judy rubbed her nose with her paw, startled. Only way to advance seemed forward hereafter, she concluded.

"I'm in a bit of a pickle FruFru," she started hesitantly.

"Yes?" the shrew nodded encouragingly. "What is it dear?"

"It's... about Nick," Judy tried. She thought she saw FruFru's eyes flicker a bit.

"About Nick?" the small mammal prompted.

"Yes. See, how do I put this," Judy set her plate down and pulled on one of her ears unconsciously. "I was rather beat up about the tests-"

"My dear!" FruFru was beside her in an instant. "Of course! Who wouldn't be! All your hard work! The shock!"

"Well, and also I rather didn't expect that Nick would be going and I'd stay here and... we'd have to not see each other right away like this, you see," Judy pursued doggedly, intent on laying out all the attenuating circumstances.

"Breaking up all your usual habits, missing your friend and housemate, not to mention work partner," FruFru was patting her sympathetically. "You were naturally distraught Judy!"

"I was," the rabbit nodded. "And I didn't sleep so well for a while there. And then one night I _did_ get to sleep finally - and well - I don't mind telling _you_ FruFru, but I had this dream. It was the worst! Well, actually," she tried to be fair. "It wasn't so bad at first. You and JuJu were in it and we were having fun."

"Aw, how sweet," FruFru beamed as behind her back JuJu started gobbling up her taco chip dispassionately.

"That was the good part," Judy said grimly. "The second half was more... Well, Nick showed up. In the dream I mean. And I..." how on earth could she put this? "I hugged him," Judy compromised in the end. She wiggled a bit in her seat. It wasn't a _complete_ lie. She _had_ hugged Nick in the dream. Among other things. She looked down at FruFru hopefully.

"I _see_ ," the shrew pronounced, one corner of her mouth twitching curiously. "Yes, I see. How perfectly distressful for you," she coughed tactfully. "But Judy, dear, it was just a dream. Why dwell on it?"

"Can't not dwell," Judy stated flatly. "Tried forgetting about it, hasn't worked. And I've had more of the same sort of dream since. Not to mention felt out of sorts," she slumped in her seat as if to emphasize the point, though she did feel somewhat better after unburdening herself.

"Yes, I see..." FruFru trailed off, looking over Judy's still mostly full plate meditatively.

"Why can't I forget about that stupid dream FruFru?" Judy wailed, pulling both her ears down in frustration. "Why can't I go back to normal for carrot puff's sake?"

"Well," FruFru rose to the occasion diplomatically. "I rather think.. we have covered that sort of issue earlier in this conversation m'dear."

Judy looked her friend over and gasped, aghast, as her vague alarming suspicions were thrown into relief.

"It can't be!" she exclaimed. " _I_ can't be! And with _Nick!_ "

"It happens to the best of us, Judy," FruFru took hold of her finger with both her small paws supportively. "No need to feel bad."

" _No need to feel bad?_ " Judy threw her paws up in frustration, nearly overturning her friend in the process. "How else am I _supposed_ to feel FruFru? This is an unqualified disaster! I need to fix this right away!" She buried her face in her paws.

"And what do you imply by 'fix'?" FruFru asked in some surprise, regaining her balance.

"Go back to the way I was before," Judy had re-emerged, her eyes alert. "Yes, that's it. Help me, FruFru?" she pleaded.

"It... doesn't exactly work that way, I am afraid," FruFru was the one trying to hide her smile now. "Mammals can't just bounce back and forth on their feelings Judy dear."

"But I have to," Judy gasped. "I have to! Nick is my best friend FruFru! I can't just lose that like this!" she was twisting an ear in her paw nervously.

"Judy," FruFru tried to make her shrill voice as gentle as she could, much like the voice she used for soothing JuJu when the latter got a nightmare. "When someone feels what you seem to be feeling... it is already a bit late, you know. Something will have shifted in the friendship, darling."

"So I've gone and _ruined_ everything?" Judy seemed more ashen than before and her lip trembled a bit.

Oh cheesy dips, we need fortification, FruFru thought. These bunnies. So emotional. "Tea!" she said aloud, decisively. "You need a hot drink, my dear! Come now, you must rise, you must brew a pot - your cups and pans are too large for me - come now, come now-"

Judy had her nose buried in some herbal hibiscus tea some short time later, of which FruFru had also taken a thimbleful.

"Now Judy," FruFru tried to sound firm yet understanding. "You've not spoilt anything. This happens, I tell you."

"But I don't know what to do now," the rabbit stated morosely, seemingly addressing her tea.

FruFru bristled.

"But there are many things you might do!" she exclaimed. "It all depends on the course of action you choose."

"Such as?" Judy looked at her a bit hopefully.

"Well," Frufru adjusted her hair a little. "You might of course go ahead and act like nothing has happened whatsoever and go about your business the way you used to. Take the secret to the grave, so to speak."

"That sounds like it will be rather impossible at this point", Judy said glumly. "I've basically been trying just that - and he's away at this time, mind you - and I don't seem to be able to act as before, even just texting. I re-wrote a message I was sending him about five times earlier today, because I wanted to make sure it didn't come off strange. But I don't _know_ what I used to sound like before now!"

"What did you end up putting then?" FruFru asked, raising her eyebrows.

Judy passed a weary paw over her eyes. "'ROFL'", she quoted ruefully.

FruFru had to hold back her another smile at that, for fear of offending her rabbit friend.

"Yes, I see," the shrew gave Judy a sympathetic nod. "You could vow to never see him again otherwise. If you feel like it's too hard. Move cities."

"So... pretending forever or never seeing him again and rushing off," Judy sighed irritably. "I am brimming over with options here."

"Have you considered telling him then?" FruFru was blowing the steam away from her thimble with a whistle.

" _What?_ " Judy started in her seat, nearly pouring herbal tea over the sofa. "I couldn't do that FruFru! I'm a friend for him, that's all. And it's Nick," she winced. "He'd be mortified if I - he'd be running full speed in the opposite direction before I got one sentence out."

"Well now," FruFru said fairly. "Speaking as a somewhat more objective observer than yourself, let us not entirely rule out the possibility that Mister Wilde's feelings are completely unparallel to your own."

Judy digested this in silence.

"You think?" she felt a little hopeful stir and her ears twitched upwards for the first time in the past hour. She looked down at her small friend properly. "You're not completely astonished by what I've told you, are you?"

"No, not completely," FruFru confirmed, putting her thimble down. "Now if we just lean on this hypothesis for a second - supposing Nick has feelings for you as well. What would he say then?"

Judy tried to consider this.

"Just the same," she said finally. "He'd run away as fast as he could go in the opposite direction. Feelings aren't exactly his strong suit FruFru, he's pretty good at hiding them _and_ at hiding _from_ them."

"Ye-es," FruFru frowned contemplatively. Her eyes suddenly gleamed somewhat wickedly. "Then you should spring it on him before he has a chance to recover," she offered, waving a paw. "See what he really reacts like before he can pull an act on for you."

Judy had to smile at her friend.

"I hardly see how I could 'spring' such a confession on Nick out of the blue," she said, shaking her head.

"Who says you have to say anything," FruFru looked at her wide-eyed and innocent.

"Meaning?" Judy was rather at sea. "What do you suggest I do?"

FruFru arranged her face into a carefully neutral expression.

"You could _hug_ him?" she suggested, completely deadpan.

Judy went red to the tips of her ears, thankfully masked by her fur.

"This conversation is confidential FruFru," she pleaded, just to be on the safe side.

"Naturally," the shrew tutted at her.

"Thanks," Judy sighed gratefully then furrowed her brow. "For listening I mean. But also for your advice. I'll have to mull it over. this is all... rather new for me."

"I hear you sweety," FruFru waved an encouraging paw.

"Why am I such a freak," Judy mumbled, picking her salad up, suddenly ravenous. Speaking to FruFru had helped, though she still couldn't exactly say that she saw clearly how she was to proceed out of this... fix.

FruFru made a reproving sort of hissing noise.

"My dear! Calling yourself a freak is hardly called for," she said sternly. "And, while it is unusual, you are hardly the first, are you? This sort of thing has happened before."

"Where? When?" Judy raised her eyebrows at FruFru.

"Romeo and Juliet?" the shrew suggested after pondering the point for a moment.

Judy snorted.

"So I am like the antelope that poisoned itself in the end of the play," she said, exasperated. "Lovely."

"No need to be negative dear," FruFru clicked her tongue reprovingly. "It does happen at times. Well, the predator/prey factor adds a shade, to be sure," she said fairly. "But this is the twenty first century, for whiskers' sakes. We have many a field mouse in our neighbourhood happily settled with a hamster - less provoking, I am sure, but even this sort of thing was considered impossible in my father's grandmamma's time, and yet here we are."

"Yes," Judy heaved a sigh. "And there's always Savage with his mysterious arctic fox to keep me company," she added gloomily.

"Yes," FruFru agreed, wincing. "There is him indeed."

Judy drank deeply from her mug. To think she'd come to feel sympathetic towards that rabbit, she wondered to herself. The plotting, double-crossing - but what had he said? That he was being blackmailed. That 'they' - whoever 'they' - were, were going through someone 'he cared for'.

Slowly, rather slowly, Judy laid her fork down, as most of her plate was finally emptied. She felt about a hundred percent better than at the start of the evening and she was beginning to form a plan.

Hardly about what she should do about her own predicament as of yet. But somehow she felt that helping somebody else would make her feel a tad better still. Even if that somebody... she gave her mug a rather undeserved dark look.

Even if that somebody did happen to be a criminal.

 _It may or may not interest our esteemed reader to know that their humble servant has had these sort of talks many many times... from FruFru's POV -_- *sigh*_

 _OK Folks, done splicing this thing together so that the whole thing doesn't hold a bazillion chapters. Get you all the next chapter asap - we have some things to take care of with the heat wave that's hit Europe -_- Aiming for the weekend. Ta._


	19. Chapter 17: In Too Deep, No Way Out (1)

Chapter 17

* * *

 _Your faithful servant is out and about all over the place these two weeks everyone, and internet connection is dodgy at best. Sit tight as updates might be haphazard in the days to come - won't last though, we'll be back to daily soonish._

 _Thanks for understanding and hope you are all having a good summer :)_

* * *

 _As her depression grew her placidity diminished. She began to be vexed by trifles, and to fall into a fret of apprehension..._

 _\- Georgette Heyer, A Civil Contract._

"'Cause I am keeping an eye," Grizzlyfur the bear looked around the officers in attendance strictly. "On each and every one of you. Nothing's final till the course is out ladies and gentlemammals. Believe you me," he ended on a low growl.

Nick had to actually cover his muzzle with a paw to stop the many retorts he had dancing around his mind from escaping.

 _How gentle-bearly to give us fair warning, Sir._

 _Fair is bear, as they say._

 _If it ain't broke, you'll break it. Sir._

I'm going nuts, the fox thought wryly, gripping the edge of his desk firmly and clamping his jaws shut. Welcome to cuckoo land, Junior Officer Wilde. It's a one-way street from here on in.

He had to keep it together somehow though, for thirty minutes more - twenty nine, it was down to twenty nine, according to the big old-fashioned clock that ticked the time away so slowly and mercilessly above the classroom door (if one can describe the very simply-furnished room reserved for the instruction of the two dozen aspiring officers as a classroom.)

The reason Officer Nicholas P Wilde had to wait for the allotted time and courageously resist every temptation to quip at the humourless instructor has to be explained to ensure our esteemed reader is quite in the clear. You see, in a studied practice to secure the participating officers' high spirits, the training centre's authorities had long since devised a plan that worked admirably well to motivate those going through the gruelling studies and physical activities. Every four weeks, an officer who was quite on top of his or her coursework and had avoided being written up for detention one too many times, was granted an entire afternoon and evening of leave. This in itself was hardly enough time to go back to Zootropolis and see one's near and dear ones, but it was far enough time to head down to the nearby tiny village of Rocky Hillside and have a drink and round of cards at the local pub. This might not sound like much, but to the officers exhausted out of their wits it was a very welcome break.

Two detentions behind his bushy red tail, you will understand why Nick had to keep his mouth firmly closed if he had any hopes of catching a breather. The other two officers from his precinct who were completing the training by his side - McHorn the rhino and Taggart the tiger - were good to go as well if nothing happened in the next precisely twenty seven minutes to disrupt this happy turn of events. Taggart had gotten detention twice as well, but for his part it was because Grizzlyfur had been disgusted by what he described a 'shameful lack of quality' in the essays that mammal had handed in for a former assignment.

Nick twitched his tail irritably and shifted in his seat. How Taggart had made it through pre-screening he would have dearly liked to know, or his name wasn't Wilde. The more work-filled dreary days dragged by, the more Nicholas Piberius was starting to wonder whether Taggart had somehow cheated altogether to get in. He would have immediately jumped to this conclusion if he had not been present at the test himself and had not seen the strict security measures provided.

It had been a rotten day altogether without a doubt, the day they had sat for the pre-screen, the fox concluded gloomily. Taggart getting in and Hopps being eliminated. He chanced a glance at McHorn. The rhino sat stonily, ostentatiously following everything the grizzly bear was saying. McHorn was good to go as far as their afternoon off was concerned; the rhino officer had zero detentions to his name and his coursework was up to scratch. He gave Nick a tiny thumbs up sign from his seat near the back of the room and the fox grinned back at his precinct one buddy. It would be a mellow sort of outing, Nick decided, but McHorn was a regular good one and Taggart was fine, though a braggart and a bore at times. Any change was welcome to the humdrum daily grind of their training though.

Nick felt the corners of his mouth twitch as a mental image of just what Judy would have had to say to this train of thought occurred to him. ' _Daily grind? Have you considered, Nick, what a rare opportunity it is to be admissible to train at Rocky Hills, not to mention, in general, how us smaller mammals-'_ and so on and so forth. The fox had quite given up trying to figure out what had been going on back in Zootropolis though, so far as Judy was concerned. Her text messages ran more or less as usual, if a bit sparse and far apart for his taste, and the only out of the ordinary one followed an evening she'd apparently spent with FruFru and it had read, rather decisively, _'Nick, we have to talk when we meet.'_ Followed quite closely by another that elaborated somewhat confusingly, _'Maybe. Almost definitely.'_

He had laughed a bit at this, though he did feel nonplussed and had replied, _Glad to talk to you anytime Carrots - maybe, almost definitely._ What in the world she had meant he could not imagine, but then his entire capacity for concentration was being spent on his daily work and he had not had any decent coffee whatsoever in several weeks. He felt some vague apprehension at the realisation that whatever it was she wanted to speak of had to be rather significant for her to underline it in such a way, but he wouldn't be seeing her for quite a few weeks yet after all. There's enough trouble everyday to worry too much over the future, was Nick's philosophy, and today he'd be down at the pub with the guys and he could forget about trouble for once.

Why did they only get one measly afternoon off though, he thought sourly. If it had been at least a full day and a night he could have made a dash back to Zootropolis. Dropped by at the penthouse, he mused wistfully. His mind drifted as, unbidden, another picture came to him, of what it could have been like. Coming home (home!) at the end of the day with Judy, and having her fuss endlessly about his not-so-healthy food and beverage choices, and having her try and look stern about it, though she could never make her lovely violet eyes stern enough. It was a shame about her eyes, Nick thought ruefully, he would have been quite safe and well still if it hadn't been for her eyes. They were always so soft though, even when she was off on one of her rants... And if old Grizzlyguts called on him now he was a goner, he had completely run off in his mind, daydreaming about the bunny, and hadn't heard a word the bear had been saying. Good one Wilde.

Mercifully the bell sounded at that exact millisecond, and all the officers (those who were in the clear for heading out in any case) started chattering excitedly and noisily as Grizzlyfur called above the din in annoyance, warning them that they were to be all present tomorrow bright and early as usual.

"Or else," the grizzly growled menacingly.

Nick was already heading back to the door, where Taggart and McHorn were waiting, his spirits soaring, when the bear suddenly barked, 'Wilde!'

"Oh what _now,_ " the fox grumbled, as he turned back to the instructor, his heart sinking somewhat.

"Visitor for you," the bear said curtly, cocking his head to the side.

" _What?_ Sir," Nick added hastily. He was aware of McHorn and Taggart hovering behind him, still eager to head off but faithful to their buddy officer. "Oh don't bother," he told them in exasperation. "I'll catch up. Go on then," it would be his mother, he figured, half-pleased and half-irritated; She had hinted that she was very curious about seeing where her son was cooped up and that she would be bringing him some proper cake and coffee. Which was all very nice and sweet, he thought bitterly, but the _timing..._

As he made his way down to the entrance hall of the central building following the formidable grizzly, Nick was forced to abandon this train of reflection rather suddenly though. The form he saw ahead, his heart rate speeding up, could not even at this distance be mistaken for a fox, the ears unmistakeably long and rabbit-ey.

* * *

 _dun dun duuuun ;)_


	20. Chapter 17: In Too Deep, No Way Out (2)

Chapter 17, part 2

 _Still suffering heatwave here.. should abate soon. Bear with me.  
_

* * *

The attentive, discerning reader will no doubt feel somewhat confused and perhaps even apprehensive (or hopeful?) At this point. Who on earth is the mammal behind the rabbit form visiting our dear Officer Wilde at this inopportune moment when the young fox was just about to head out for a much needed (and deserved) break with his pals? Dare one hope that it can be our heroine, too impatient to wait until she meet him again back home, in Zootropolis -

But we are getting ahead of ourselves again and rushing things. We have to recount certain events that were taking place the previous day back at Zootropolis before joining our hero again, to make sure we leave no unwelcome holes in our recital.

The morning before the day Nick Wilde was to have the afternoon off and head out to the village with the other officers, Judy Hopps was rubbing her brow, half-bemused and half-pensive, as she dawdled on the sidewalk of a busy street in Sahara.

"I think you should review the chain of events here girl," she murmured to herself, using the phrase she so often employed at work, as she shook her head, as if amazed at herself.

Since speaking to FruFru and unburdening herself, the rabbit officer had felt marginally better, even if no clear course of action presented itself yet as to what she ought to do in regards to her newfound more-than-friendly feelings towards her partner, the notorious Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Having at least one friend listen to her and not react in an overly shocked way had proven to be an enormous comfort though, and for that Judy was fervently grateful.

If no clear course of action presented itself so far on the front of Judy Hopps' romantic hopes, she was suddenly and acutely aware of a strong sense of sympathy for (of _all_ mammals) Jack Savage. Realizing that the cross-species attachment placed them (in a way) in the same boat, Judy found herself dwelling on the subject as she drank her herbal tea with FruFru after their chat. Judy remembered suddenly how Jack had intimated that he was being forced to act against his will, being blackmailed by heaven knew whom, who apparently had access to 'someone he had cared for'.

"But how can that be Skye?" she asked incredulously, addressing her tea as much as she was addressing FruFru for she didn't exactly expect the shrew to have the answer. "The arctic fox passed away, didn't she?"

FruFru lowered her thimble of tea and frowned thoughtfully.

"She did without a doubt," she confirmed, racking her brains for the memories of her girlhood to resurface. "Daddy had told mother about that, I remember listening at the door... they had thought I was in bed. The whole story was supposed to be kept out of my earshot at the time, you see," she grimaced. "Let me see, that was all of nine... even ten years ago now. Skye dying, Savage disappearing... there were the children," she added suddenly.

Judy watched her friend closely, not daring to interrupt the line of reflection she was pursuing.

"Yes, Skye had several kits from her marriage, you see..." FruFru tutted her toddler for trying to grab at the hot thimbleful and twisted a lock of styled dark hair around her minute paw, lost in thought again. "The kits," she continued. "I never remember if there were three - or four? It seems to me like different mammals would quote different numbers. But I always felt that maybe that was a lead," she tittered self-deprecatingly. "Dear me, here's me using your police jargon! But I did, you know, I did use to wonder whether Skye hadn't secreted at least one of her kits away before disaster fell. The eldest would have been old enough to understand a thing or two, you know. And she was said to have been a very caring mother, if nothing else..."

"How would she have saved one of her kits, even if she'd wanted to?" Judy asked incredulously. "I thought she was in a shipwreck."

"Well, yes," FruFru pursued her train of thought doggedly. "But that's the thing about shipwrecks isn't it? Not like every victim is accounted for. Now, you may tell me I am just fanciful, and maybe I am," she shrugged a touch defensively. "But I always rather imagined that if she knew what a huge risk she was running - and trust me, that fox was supposed to be smart - she would have left at least the eldest child behind. Somewhere safe, where she could get them once she was able to."

"Would you have done that?" Judy raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Left JuJu behind?"

FruFru smiled ruefully.

"It sounds strange to you, I am sure," she said, gathering her daughter in her paws. "But if I thought it was her best chance then yes, yes I would have."

"Her best chance?" Judy repeated thoughtfully, looking down at tiny JuJu.

"I think Skye will have dropped her eldest somewhere safe before she embarked on that vessel," FruFru burst out, all in a rush. "And that she was going to pick them up later - except she drowned, didn't she? So that maybe she couldn't. I always heard mammals quoting three or four kits to her name, never agreeing on how many. That will have accounted for it."

"And that kit has resurfaced now and is being used for leverage?" Judy knit her brow. "How old?.."

"Still underage I would say," FruFru sniffed. "It was all of ten years ago, but the fox, Skye's child would still be very young and vulnerable. I guarantee you they would be susceptible to be held hostage in some way."

"Where will they have been all this time?" Judy asked.

"Kept away somewhere where the enemies of Skye and Savage could have them handy for use as needed?" FruFru suggested. "You're the detective my dear, I am sure _you_ could find out."

Judy could and she did. She had mulled the issue over once FruFru and JuJu had left, unable to sleep, and had finally made a late-night run over to work. Precinct One's headquarters were quiet with only the late patrol around, but as a senior officer Judy had access to her office at any time of the day and night. Engrossed in the case, feeling somehow that the whole thing led back to her diamonds, chocolates and night howlers trouble, and thankful to be away from the penthouse and her musings over Nick, the rabbit had fallen to work.

She hadn't known where to start at first, but searched the system for mentions of Skye. She had expected there to be little on the arctic fox (who must have operated under alias for her business) and she was correct. She did however find a scan of a black and white newspaper clipping mentioning the attendees of an elite luncheon held at Zootropolis some twelve years ago for a charity, that mentioned 'Mrs Skye Snow' among other notable guests. She was depicted in the picture, pearls about her neck, a champagne flute in her paw, her head thrown back in a careless laugh. Judy perused the article, wondering why this was kept on file, and raised her eyebrows as she read that some collections of diamonds and precious gems were reported missing after the party. From what she could find, they had not been recovered. Mrs Snow had not been found to have any connection to the disappearance.

"Of course not," Judy murmured darkly, studying the photo. She couldn't dislike the animal, however. Skye (at least on the grainy photo) looked as different from Margaret Frost the reporter as could be imagined. Her eyes, crinkled in mirth, seemed to hold a genuine expression of warmth. Judy remembered that she was supposed to be a caring mother and then, checking the date on the clipping, realized with a jolt that the fox had died not two full years later.

Feeling squeamish, she had perused the bulky archives for a while, until a sudden brainwave made her dive into reports of missing cubs and kits, and, from there, orphanage records. Several minutes later she was drumming her fingers grimly on the side of the table, as she read over the report that a kit six years of age had been taken in by the Rainbow Orphanage in the Rainforest District. The orphaned kit had been deposited by 'relatives' who had not 'the means' to support him. The state had provided accommodation for this young 'Mr Sylvester Snow'.

Now why, Judy wondered darkly, would such kind _relatives_ place an arctic fox kit outside of Tundra that boasted no less than five eligible orphan homes, and dump him in Rainforest? And why did it seem that, the year after his arrival in the home, 'Mr Sylvester Snow' was nowhere to be found in the records, though there _was_ a 'Mr Bobby White' of the same eye colour, date of birth, and also an arctic fox, listed at the orphanage?

Here was a kit being retained against their will. Tucked away in Rainforest where no one in their right mind would come looking for an arctic fox. It was a hunch, but a good one, Judy felt. And, like a good officer, if she had a hunch a citizen (and a minor, to boot) was being retained somewhere against their will, and for the purpose of being used as leverage for blackmail, no less, why, it was her duty to check it out. Her official duty.

But it was only 7 am the next morning, so her official duty hadn't yet begun. She could follow through on her unofficial instinct, just a little bit, the rabbit reasoned. And her gut told her that, if blackmail were indeed involved, by the time she got through to the kit, uniform and all, she will have stirred up too much racket and thrown him in danger more than helped him out. Which was why she was here, out in Sahara, standing patiently outside Jack Savage's undercover chocolate shop, a copy of the file containing the information about Sylvester Snow's whereabouts tucked under her arm as she awaited the shop's opening.

She saw a light go on somewhere inside the shop and squared her shoulders, sucking her breath in.

"Gosh, do I hope I'm doing the right thing," she muttered, moving towards the shop door decisively.


	21. Chapter 17: In Too Deep, No Way Out (3)

Chapter 17, part 3

* * *

 _We'll be back to daily soon enough folks, they say the heat wave is passing... my brain is frying up here, #sendice_

* * *

And now our cherished reader must join us once again back at the training centre where our hero is so untimely torn away from his attempt at a well-earned afternoon out with his buddies and called forward to see who his unexpected uninvited visitor is. The events we have previously described at the training centre were actually taking place on the day after the one that saw our beloved Officer Hopps marching into Jack Savage's undercover chocolate shop.

Which is why it might be a bit surprising to recognize that very rabbit, Mister Jack Savage, in the mammal that now presented himself to Junior Officer Wilde, walking forward eagerly to meet the fox. Nick was certainly surprised to see him and not a little bit annoyed; the rabbit he _might_ have wished to see visit him was _definitely_ not the one he now beheld. And another feeling Nick also experienced at that point was apprehension. Whatever Savage had dragged himself all the way over to Rocky Hills for was not and could not be good news.

" _Now_ what does the chocolate powdered bunny possibly want?" is how the fox greeted hiss old acquaintance, before the latter had a chance to so much as open his mouth.

Jack sighed with exaggerated patience, straightening his blazer. The rabbit was as ever smartly dressed in a dark suit and crisp white shirt, complete with a pinstriped tie knotted perfectly at his neck. So neatly tied one would have thought he'd just been in an origami folding competition, Nick thought cynically, loosening the collar of his own police uniform.

"Your manners perfectly reflect the circles in which you have been brought up Officer," was how Nick was answered. "It is less noticeable when Officer Hopps is there to offset your brusque ways with her more soft spoken ones."

"Yeah well, she isn't here in case you haven't noticed Candy Crook," Nick countered, his inner sensors turning on full alert. "So it's just me you'll be talking to I'm afraid."

Jack Savage inclined his head to one side.

"Yes, I am aware of that Officer. It was my intention to speak to you alone, which is why I have just driven for several hours, speeding a fait deal I may add, to make it in time from Zootropolis that I may catch you heading out."

Nick raised his eyebrows.

"How fun," he said, the bitterness in his tone dripping through. "And here you are. Right on time to catch me heading out, like you said, and blocking my one afternoon out."

Savage seemed uplifted to hear this, his ears perked up, not unlike Judy's when she was pleased to hear a piece of news.

"Is that so Officer? Is that so indeed? That is nothing short of providence. I will accompany you then to somewhere we can speak more privately at than here," he gestured around the rather open entrance hall of the training centre at that.

Nick groaned.

"Is this a set-up?" he asked the rabbit wearily, eyeing him to try and assess whether he was hiding anything up his blazer sleeves. "Cause this was supposed to be the time I go and have a proper cup of coffee with _my friends_."

Savage seemed completely unperturbed by Nick's tone.

"One can't have everything in life Officer," he offered politely. "I would have much rather _not_ have driven for hours incurring what will probably amount to fairly heavy fines for my infringements, all to see your revolting orange muzzle and try and knock some sensible information in your noggin. Yet here I am," he spread his arms disarmingly.

"I'm flattered," Nick grumbled. He had been doing some quick thinking while Savage spoke. Nick knew Judy had to be ok. She had sent him a short text just a couple of hours back, before he had gone into his last study period. It hadn't been much, just a selfie snapshot of herself and Francine the elephant getting smoothies on their lunch break (the shot intended on making him chuckle as the smoothies were elephant proportioned and Judy could barely hold hers up with both paws while Francine held her own and took the photo. Nick had smiled at the inside joke that recalled the first time he and Judy had met.) And here was Savage, cool as a cucumber stored in an icebox, though he had had to have driven out from Zootropolis like he'd said. So there was no way anything could have befallen Judy at his paws. What on earth he could have to tell him the fox had no idea, yet it seemed safer to hear the animal out and then decide, than to infuriate him and send him back to Zootropolis - and Judy - in such a state. One thing was sure, this bunny could be dangerous, or his name wasn't Wilde. "How about we head to the pub, Long Ears," Nick suggested finally. "And I give you thirty minutes to spit your story out. Then you clear off and let me have a peaceful time out with the other cops."

Ignoring the name calling entirely, Jack Savage (who seemed to be in quite the cooperative mood), merely stepped aside and gestured towards the exit.

"If you'll still feel like having your coffee after we've spoken," was how he responded. "I'd bet my stakes I can put that quite out of your mind."

Nick looked the rabbit over suspiciously, wondering whether this was a threat or just the mutual dislike they felt for each other shining through. The young officer wished fervently that he'd been allowed to carry a firearm around town on his outings. The training centre prohibited such practice except on shooting tryouts though, as the police officers present were not on active duty.

"I'm just brimming over with good fortune today," Nick sighed irritably to himself as he fell in step with Savage on their way out the bleak building and into the mellow perfumed summer air.

* * *

 _Is everyone following events ok? Not too much switching between scenes and days?  
_


End file.
